Black and White
by Animorphia
Summary: In his world, black and white only appear in his so called life. He only knew how to survive but don't know how to live. But he will soon know when he encounter her. Please R&R! Hope you'll find it interesting with the story I wrote
1. Chapter 1, The Assassin

**Authors note: Well, it's been many months since I last post and Bleach has ended TnT~ Sorry about that, all this time it's because of my work that's been stopping me for writing... Anyway, I got this new idea to start of my first chapter~ I hope it won't disappoint you guys! Please R &R and enjoy! I don't own BLEACH~ **

* * *

The silence broke out in a restricted area with a masked man facing a group of heavily arm guards. The masked man easily took down some of them as he brought out a sniper rifle and shot them one by one from higher ground. Then they became alert as they chased down the masked man when they caught sight of him. A group of bulky and scary looking men was circling around a masked man, pointing out their guns aiming at him as they boasted about the masked man had corner him into wall as they let out a small cocky laugh.

"Nowhere to run little kitty, you're dead meat!"

"You had a lot of guts fighting against ten of us! You're gonna be dead once we put a bullet to your petty little head!"

"Yeah! I love to see how you're going to live when we're already outnumbered you!"

Gunshots were heard in an empty warehouse near the port. Only a lone dark figure appeared into the night as he walked out of the warehouse, leaving dead bodies lying in pools of blood inside the building. His pistol put back to its holster inside his black coat, his knives neatly tucked up in his sleeves and a sniper rifle straps tightly at his back. He steps over the dead bodies as he made his way out of the building. His snowy white hair swayed by the wind, his white cat mask covers his face and his black gloves reach for his phone answering a call with a cold commanding voice,

"What is it?"

"Is it done? You got the codes from them?"

"Yeah... I got it..."

"Good, now let's meet up soon... I need it quickly..."

"Just name the place and I'll be there..."

"We'll meet up at the city inside Cafe Peach, that's two blocks down near a French restaurant... Be there at 2 tomorrow, I'll be wearing a brown trench coat..."

"Hn... Be sure to stay low... Don't get spotted by them... "

"I will and I won't..."

"Make sure you can... I'm not going to bail you out of it if you get caught... "

"I told you I won't!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wh..." He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He walked up to his motorcycle, started its engine and ride away from the building. He rode his motorcycle speeding up to its highest limit on the highway and into a residential area where his apartment building was located.

He parks his motorcycle inside the parking lot and make way inside the elevator to his apartment that was in the 10th floor. His hand pressing some codes on his phone inside his pocket using it to disrupt and shutdown the security cameras by hacking into the security mainframe computers. Easily concealed his figure whilst he went inside his apartment without suspicion about his disguise in the middle of the night.

He took off his mask and all of his weapons placing it on table. Then went in to his office and crossing a line on a paper using a red pen, indicating that he finished his job this week and finally got time to rest after a long month of tracking down people only to retrieve some codes.

Making a cup of hot milk in the kitchen and sat down on the couch resting. His left hand grabs his newspaper to read, he didn't have the time to read it this morning so might as well do it now. His turquoise eyes scan the paper uninterestedly with some boring headline and news until it stopped by a small article about a new Cafe that has been opened in the city. At first it was nothing but as he read the name of the Cafe, he realized that it was his client suggested rendezvous place. The Cafe has been opened up for three weeks and have a lot of great reviews about the food and service, guess his client had been there before. He folded up the newspaper and put it down on the coffee table. He took a shower afterward and get ready for bed.

But before going to bed, he took time cleaning his weapons and refill the ammunition for his gun. He cleans the knives spotless as it could reflect his own image on it. He stares at his own reflection on his army knife and started thinking about his empty life. Hitsugaya Toushiro, age 26, elite assassin, marksman and hitman, in the underworld known as White Fang or Hyourinmaru. Trained at 6 by his so called guardian, Aizen Sosuke who he killed when he was 16, the judge sentenced him as innocent. The guilty was charge on the two friends of Aizen as they never report about the constant abusing on Toushiro that Aizen inflicted. The judge felt sympathy for him as he was protecting himself from his guardian constant abusing that lead to the kind of case. And he was sent to a psychiatrist to mend his traumatic experience.

The day that he had to kill for the first time when he was 10 had him trauma for a while. But after he killed off Aizen he never felt so relieved. His days with Aizen had been hellish on him and he hate him, thinking ways to kill him when he let his guard down. And that fateful day happened in the basement, Aizen was training him for his next mission and to use him for his bidding. Aizen was using a long metal pole constantly hitting him attempt to make his dodging ability more flexible, thinking that Toushiro won't had the chance to get his guard down. Toushiro deliberately took a chance to grab the pole off his hands when he took some hits from him and knocked him off by using the metal pole as he grabbed the pocket knife hidden in his pocket to land a blow on his head killing him instantly. Then two of Aizen's friends was looking for him, but found out Aizen was lying in a pool of blood. With Toushiro bloodied hands gripping the pocket knife tightly and breathing heavily. Toushiro laughed hysterically that makes the two grown ups shiver in fear as he looked at them with his hollow eyes. They quickly called the police to arrest him and let the authorities making an investigation about the situation between him and Aizen. Eventually, they let him out and that's how he got a taste of his freedom for the first time.

He lay down on his king size bed after cleaning up his things, and close his eyes falling into deep slumber.

He saw it again. Blood. Red. Darkness. Black. He woke up in sweats the next morning, his haunting nightmare had been happening again throughout his miserable life and never had the chance to get rid of it. Toushiro sat up straight on his bed, covering his face with his hands and wiped off his sweat from his forehead. He looks at his digital clock, it shows 4:37a.m. far too early for him to wake up, the sun haven't got up yet and the sky was still dark. He laid back in bed, hoping that the nightmare won't bother him as he closed his tired eyes letting himself to a peaceful slumber hoping the nightmare won't happen again.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short but don't you worry I'll improve it in the next chapter! I'll quickly update it for you guys if you want more! And please give me some opinions on how to improve it~ This first chapter focus on Toushiro but Momo will definitely appear!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Job

**Authors note: I really appreciate for those who review, favourite and follow me it really makes my day! Here's another chapter for you guys~ Please R &R~ I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

At 1:30 in the afternoon, he dressed up in a black hoodie jacket inside a blank white shirt, a red baseball cap and a pair of jeans with a blue sports shoes. He placed his cap on and put up his hoodie up to cover his snowy white hair to avoid unwanted attention. His gun straps inside his jacket well hidden from curious eyes. This is just incase something unexpected happens. His headphones hanging on his shoulder casually as he walked towards his rendezvous point with his client.

The bell rang as he walked into the Cafe and the waiters greeted him warmly. When he got there, the Cafe has only few customers. He chose to sit at the back of the Cafe in a small corner and facing the counter for him to easily spot the entrance.

He surveyed the Cafe as he spotted there's around eleven people inside including two waiters at the counter, one male one female, a couple facing each other at the front, a group of five high school students chatting next to the glass window near the door and an middle aged man sitting near the counter.

Then his focus was broke off when the waitress coming to attend him. He looks up at the waitress to meet with a pair of big honey brown eyes. The waitress came up to him with a big genuine smile on her face as she places his order for him. While she was busy double confirmed his order he scans the waitress appearance. The waitress have a petite figure, a round face, a pair of chubby cheeks, a cute nose, head of raven brown hair that ties up in a bun using a blue cloth and was wearing a yellow orange upper shirt, brown sleeveless coat and short brown skirt with a pair long white stockings and black shoes. She then walked off to the counter to put his order. The waitress has took his interest with her captivating smile. His eyes was strained by her figure that was moving gracefully across the cafe and serving the customers with her captivating smile. Then his order came, a cup of black coffee with a pair of sandwich which was served by her. He thanked her with a nod as she smiles back at him. Enjoying his meal while he continued to observe the people inside the Cafe.

When he finished his sandwich, his eyes were darted to the person at the door as he heard the bell rang. A long green hair woman wearing a brown trench coat and sunglasses walking towards him as she saw him and sat in front of him after the waitress places her order as she walked away from them. Looking around the Cafe in caution, Toushiro pull out an USB drive that was hidden in his pocket and showing it to his client before placing it on the table.

"Here's the codes... Did you get follow?"

"No... I made sure of it when I got here..." She assured him,

"Hn... You make me do a lot of work just to retrieve this..."

"Oh Come on, Hitsugaya... You're the only one who can pull it off... I don't think anyone would be able to do it except you..."

"Right... Anyway, nice trench coat... It's the most unsuspicious thing in the world..." He stated sarcastically,

"Says the one wearing a baseball cap and hoodie covering mostly your face... I'm glad that people didn't assume you as a terrorist... "She retorted back,

"Touché... "

"So...what did you want to ask? You look like you have some questions to ask me..." Looking at him as she started sipping her chocolate latte that has shortly arrived,

"You can easily find someone else in the underworld to do your work by using your connections... I'm sure you have plenty... " Toushiro crossed his arms,

"But the fact is, you want me to do it... Quick question, why? And what's the point of it? What's in it for me?"

Nel smirks slightly and nods approvingly, "I think I got the right man... Sharps as always do ya, Hitsugaya? Always have the best intuition and genius mind for the job..."

"Just get to the point..."

"This codes are from a well hidden syndicate that was form five years ago... They expand their business in rapid speed even until now and was being a big hindrance for many agencies including mine... " Nel sighs loudly and massage her temple thinking about her difficult situation, "...because of them, we've been through a lot of _'fun'_ searching their base and investigating their true motives... They've been doing some dirty work in the dark far too long and it's become out of hand..."

Toushiro raised his brows and said,

"The syndicate? You mean the one who's responsible for some attacks against the agencies?"

"Yes, it seems you know something about it..." She was surprised when he knows about it,

"They've got themselves a big reputation in the underworld... Some people got recruit by them but was soon found dead afterwards..." He shrugged,

"What? Why? Won't they need people to exploit their group?" Her eyes widen,

"The syndicate doesn't accept failure... Besides, they've bunch of idiotic people wanting to get recruited by them because of the high payroll... but they don't know that they've just signed up for a death trip,"

"How come you knew about it?" She narrowed her eyes,

"Only the higher ups inside the syndicate and some experts in the underworld like me know about it..." He sips his coffee as he casually answered her,

"How...?" Ignoring her questions he cut her off,

"It's nothing important, but these people is not easy to deal with..." He warned,

"I know, I've heard of some sort of rumours about the syndicate's leader don't like their info spill..."

"Obviously, doubt that they're going to let people live with some information about them..."

"Yeah, but I hope I can find a person who doesn't get killed by them..."

"Good luck with that..." He added,

"Right, I need that..." She rolled her eyes,

"So these codes... It's for what exactly?" Nel picked up the USB and put it in her handbag zipping it tightly, as she continued,

"These codes are security codes for some important information about the syndicate, by infiltrating their files to get some clues on the syndicate to track them down... I chose you because of your ability and intelligence... You've been in the underworld far more longer than anyone else that I've met, so you know the rules and regulations of how it works inside,"

"So basically I'm just being used as a tracker dog to retrieve a stick..."

"That's not what I said, but if you put it that way..." Toushiro eyes twitched,

"Right... Now that I've done it, pay up... I'm not giving you a discount just because your my old client..."

"But you just resurfaced back after three years... Can't you just give me a little discount? For old times sake... Please?" She used her best pouting face and begged,

"No..." He refused,

"Please... Pretty please..."

"I said no, now give me my pay check..." She whines loudly,

"Argh! Can't believe that you forgot about that I've been covering your back for a while and this is how you repay me!Unbelievable!"

"Just pay up will you? I've been working my ass off just to get your stupid thing without getting killed,"

"But you're still alive after all..." Toushiro glares at her coldly,

"Jeez... Alright, stop with the glaring... Still the same cold blood person..." She muttered. Then she puts an envelope of cash on the table whilst stopping him to grab it with an thoughtful expression. Annoyed by the way she prevented him from getting his paycheck, he scowled,

"Now what?"

She smiled slyly at him and batting her eyelashes as she stated innocently,

"You know Hitsugaya... I've been trying to find you for so long and I have helped you before... Like a couple of times... "

"Straight to the point..."

"I got a proposition to make and it's going to be great for you..."

"And that is?" His ears perked up,

"I'll pay you double for this... But you have to help me with someone, you got to meet up with a friend of mine that needs help finding a person..."

"If I took the envelope it means that I accepted it, isn't it? Or maybe you'll be bothering me until I accept it?" His face darkened when he know her motives on forcing him to accept her request,

"If you put it that way, then yes!" She smile wickedly,

"For god sake, Nel... I'm a hitman not a tracker..."

"But you're really good at that!"

"That's because It's part of the job..."

"It's the same thing!" She argue stubbornly,

Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs in defeat, "You're really an annoying idiot... Alright... Who do I have to find?"

Nel sequels in victory as she rummage her bag finding a card for Toushiro and explained, "This is the place where you have to go, my friend will meet you there and brief you the person you need to find..."

Toushiro examined the address on the card in his hand and crushed it, his right hand closing in on to his gun ready to strike, as he whispered angrily, "It's a police station?! Don't think so lightly about me, Nel... Are setting up a trap for me to get caught just so your agency have the chance to interrogate me? I'm not stupid enough to fall for that!"

"No! No! No! I'm not like that! You misunderstood! You need to listen to everything I say first... And please no need for violence..." She said in low voice and clarifying her reason as she explained the situation to him while he lowered his gun back down,

"He is an undercover cop slash investigator, he needs help in some cases so I suggest him to find you at first... But you were on low profile in a while, so searching for you has been a problem for us... As a result he stopped looking but I didn't..." She took a sip on her drink and placed another card on the table and said seriously,

"After a while, I was in a tight end with the mission on finding these codes and _quite coincidentally if I must say_ found you a month ago by bumping into you that night at the bar before I nearly give up the search for you... His cases has been at edge, finding no trace through his investigation in search for a person responsible in many related cases... I've known him for a long time so he won't do anything... I've been trying to make some progress helping him but no avail so I need your intelligence in this..."

"No, I'm not risking my skin just because you said that he wouldn't do anything stupid... He could easily get me with his buddies if I put my guard down..." He rejected her coldly,

"He is a long time friend... I promise you that he won't! He just need a hand..." She sighs slightly and offered, "Now how about this, I'll go with you to meet him and helping you out if you want..."

"That doesn't make it any better..."

"I give you all the information about him just to get you know him better... Anything related or something... But you need to help, is that okay?"

"No. Couldn't you get another person to do it?" He said frustratingly,

"You're the best of the best that I see so far! Seriously though...No one is better than you, Hitsugaya!"

"There's plenty of people who really have the time to do that kind of work there's no need for me..." He scoffed,

"But no one has the same level as you... You're the top of the best, the one who get a job done without a single sweat.."

"If you knew... Then I can have your throat slit in a blink of an eye right now..." He said warningly,

"There's no need for that... You know me, I know you... I'm not that kind of person who'll sold out people just for money... I just want to help my friend, he got his hands tied on the case for some time now... Please... He's just need some help..." She pleaded. He massage his temple and closing his eyes. Considering her offer he let out a sigh,

"Fine... I'll help you out..."

"Really?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nel shaking his hand gratefully about him accepting her request.

"Now we can meet up on this Friday, at 6... So don't be late! I got to go, I have a meeting with my friends!" She said getting up and exited the Cafe hurriedly, but not before she pay her bill on the table for her drink. Toushiro sighs loudly, looking at the card and thinking. Why did I accepted it? I've got something better to do than this bothersome request. He thought inside his head. But he didn't notice the waitress was calling him as she collected the bill on the table and touched his shoulder breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry, sir... I was just asking you if you're satisfied with the order..." She asked curiously,

"Oh... I'm good... Thanks," He stuttered,

"If you want, we have some new flavor of cakes... You can try one..." She smiles at him as she offered the cakes in her Cafe. It's not like he had something to do right now so why not? He thought for a while then he nodded.

"Sure...What's your specialty?"

"Our specialty is the peach flavored cake! It has been a hit for these three weeks from the first opening of the Cafe... There's also the new flavor, the watermelon flavored cake! There's also the most common flavor like, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and so on... So, what would you like, sir?

"Give me the watermelon flavored cake I like to try it..." She smiles widely and nodded writing down his order on the pad.

"Anything else you want to add?"

"No, that's all..."

"Okay! Your cake will be serve shortly..."

She walked toward the counter and told the other waiter about his order. The waiter was a man who shared the same age as the waitress, he was wearing a yellow orange shirt with a sleeveless brown coat and brown long pants. He had light blonde hair that covers his right eye, talking happily with the raven brown haired woman while slicing a piece of watermelon flavored cake. Serving his cake up to him as she waited for him to give a comment about the cake. Toushiro took a bite of the cake it was delicious, as its flavor melted inside his mouth making it sweet but not too much sweetness just in the right way.

The waitress was eager to hear his comment about the cake.

"So how is the cake? Did it taste bad?" Shaking his head,

"No... It taste good... I like the fact that it wasn't too sweet and coincidentally this flavour is happens to be my favorite... It's delicious..."

The waitress jumped in joy and happiness while she told her colleague that she made a success today. Toushiro who was surprised by her reaction when he comments about the cake and looks at her questionably. She saw his confused face and smile apologetically,

"I apologize for my overreacting behavior... I was just happy that my creation got acknowledged and love... Few people like this kind of flavor and I managed to keep it without taking down the menu..."

"You made this?" He pointed at the cake,

"Yup... I created it! It was an idea of my grandma... " She said proudly,

"That's great..."

"My granny is the best!" Her eyes sparkled when she mention her grandmother,

"By any chance are you the owner of the Cafe?"

"Why yes, I own this Cafe... I always wanted a Cafe of my own when I was a little girl... So I worked hard and bought it using my own money..."

"Hn... That's a great thing, fulfilling your own dreams..."

"Thank you! I'll come back for your bill after you finish your cake... I got to go clean the other tables... Okay?"

Toushiro nods his head as she went off. After Toushiro finished his cake and paid his bill he got out of the Cafe where the sound of the bell rang as the waitress saying thank you to him before he went out. Toushiro look at his phone as he received a message from Nel reminding not to forget about the meeting with her friend and some information about her investigator slash cop friend. Toushiro sighs loudly as he put his phone back into his pocket and walked down the streets with a frown on his face holding his pay check that leads him to a lot of work.

* * *

 **Tadaa! A new chapter! Here I have Nel to do some appearance, she will be a minor character inside the story but has some connection with Toushiro. And as for the others they will appear soon to spice up some things~**

 **Last but not least, Toushiro and Momo meet for the first time! Yay! This won't be the last I promise, so rest assure you guys~ So as always Read & Review~ Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Meeting

**Authors Note: HELLO! I know that it's been days or weeks I think, since I last update it but don't worry I will keep on continuing it until the end! Now its time for Momo and Toushiro to appear!**

 **Thank you to those who favourite, follow and review! I really really appreciate it! It helps me keep on moving~**

 **Disclamer: I DONT OWN BLEACH~**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping happily on the trees. Toushiro woke up and get ready for an early morning jog in the park. Usually he would do it at night but because of his job was active recently so he changed his schedule to an early morning jog.

He changed into a dark grey sports jacket underneath a white sweatshirt and dark gray sweatpants with a pair of running shoes. He got his phone plugged in with earphones, wears his sports watch, prepared a water bottle, put his wallet and keys into pocket and headed to the park. Toushiro put his earphones on and warm up his body before he starts his jog. He tuned up his volume to block off the unwanted sounds and selected his favorite playlist as he started his jog following the path of the pavement in the park by setting the timer on his watch.

After his one hour jog, Toushiro sat down on a bench for a rest and drinks his water to stay hydrated but not before he cool down his body. While he was resting on the bench listening to his music and eating a packet of energy bar that he bought from a vending machine nearby to ease his hunger before he go get some breakfast. But what he doesn't know that there's a figure coming his way in a quick pace. A yellow Labrador Retriever unexpectedly pounce on him making him landed roughly on the ground and off the bench. Toushiro was surprised that the dog pounce on him just to eat the energy bar by bitting his left hand.

"Shit!" He cursed. After letting go of his energy bar, he struggles to push off the dog that was on him. The dog got off him and started munching his energy bar at the side. As the dog is ate the energy bar, Toushiro checks his bitten hand and frowned that his hand has started to bleed slowly because of the dog bite. Toushiro then heard a vaguely familiar voice calling out for the dog. It must be the owner. He thought. The owner was running towards him and he realised that it's the waitress that he talked to the other day in the cafe. She was wearing a orange shirt with a heart printed on it and jogging pants that fits her slim legs with a pair of sports shoes and on her hands was a red colour leash. Panting slightly as she got closer to him and her dog. She gasped when saw her dog had bitten his hand and quickly got out her baby blue handkerchief to stop the bleeding by tying it on his hand. Then she immediately bowed her head and apologise for her dog's behaviour.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for my dog bitting you! I'm really sorry!"

Toushiro grumbled, "It already had happened... Keep your eyes on your dog next time..."

"I will... Wait... Oh! Your the customer from the other day!" She then recognised him as her eyes widen, face instantly pale and hold onto his hands begging, "Please don't sue me and my cafe! I just open the cafe recently! I didn't mean it for Kiiro to bit you! He probably was hungry because its nearly his feeding time... But I'm still sorry about it!"

Toushiro raised his brows and was shocked that she remembers him but didn't said it aloud, "You're mumbling nonsense you know? I'm not that kind of guy..." Her face immediately changed in a second and thank him gratefully,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really appreciate it!" She then added, "Come on, I'm gonna wrap up your hand... My place is just nearby..." She suggested,

"I'm fine, there's no need..."

"No, its my fault and I can help..." She insisted,

"I can handle it..." He cuts off before she could speak, "Look, I forgive your dog and I'm not going to sue you or anything I really don't need help so you can put it behind the past... Now we can both part ways,"

He then added, "Besides, we don't even know each other's name and you invite me over to your place just for this," He gestured his hand, "Aren't you too friendly? What if I'm not someone you could trust easily?"

He thought she would just accept his offer and the two part ways seeing that she stood there silently thinking about what he just said. But what shocked him was her response to him was a smile and said without hesitation.

"Oh... Then my name is Hinamori Momo and because of my instincts says that I can trust you... So come on!" Blinking his eyes, "You're one weird little girl..."

"I'm twenty-four already! Now get up and let's go! Mr Grumpy," she huffed as he merely smirks at her. Toushiro got up from the ground and said, "Name's Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"Okay then, Hitsugaya-San lets get to my place and patch up your hand..." Momo then put the leash on her dog's collar and scolded him lightly, "You've been a bad dog, Kiiro... You just bit Hitsugaya-San hand and eat his food! No snacks for you!" Kiiro sniffles and rubs his head on her face to said that he was sorry about what he did. "No matter what, you just did a bad thing so you need a punishment for your behavior... Now let's get home and I'll only give you your breakfast but no snacks..." Momo pulled Toushiro's uninjured hand leading him to her house with Kiiro walked in front of them. Momo's home was a decent and cozy house with a backyard for her dog to run around. Momo guided Toushiro to sit down on the sofa and gone to get her medical kit in the bathroom as Kiiro was eating his food on his feeding bowl that has been filled by Momo.

She came back with the medical kit sitting next to him and started tending his injury after she took off the bloodied handkerchief. She use the gauze to wrapped up his hand as she guiltily said,

"I'm sorry for this... I was walking him around the park when he runs off suddenly... I should've put back the leash on him before he run..."

"It's alright... I've got more serious injuries before... This is barely even bad..." He said grimly,

"Oh..." Momo nods her head understandingly and try to make a light conversation, "So Hitsugaya-San how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six,"

"Oh! I'm just two years younger than you!"

"But behave like a ten year old," She pouted,

"I do not!"

"You're date of birth?"

"4th June, you?"

"Mine is 20th December..."

"Oh! It's close to Christmas! I love Christmas because of the presents and foods..." Momo said with a grin on her face thinking about the holiday.

"And the time of year to hear annoying choirs and songs for a whole month.." Toushiro muttered in dislike,

"You sound like the grouch..."

"Tch... And you sound like a little girl who haven't grew a brain,"

"Hey! I'm not a little girl and I am fully grown twenty-four year old woman!" She pouted while he smirks slightly,

"Hn... Favorite colour?"

"Um... I think it's red or yellow!"

"Hm... Blue or green for me..."

"Favorite fruit? Mine is watermelon as you already know when I'm at the cafe..."

"Mine is definitely peaches! My parents always bought it for me,"

"So you live with your parents? Sorry for imposing ,"

"Oh no, no! You're not imposing anyone! I don't live with my parents now, I live alone with Kiiro by my side... I took him in when he was left on the street as a pup, its definitely lively with him around since I have no siblings, I'm the only child... And this house was bought by my parents as a gift when I first got here to work in the city, they live with me for half a year then gone back to my home town... My parents and grandparents are living in Sapporo... But my friends will sometimes come over so I don't feel lonely... How about you, Hitsugaya-San? "

Toushiro looked at the ceiling with his thoughts clouded with old haunted memories and finally answer Momo with a solemn look,

"I'm an orphan... I was adopted at the age of 5... Then my guardian was dead when I reached 16... I lived my whole life almost alone even until now... And that sums about it..."

Momo looked at him with sympathy as she finished tying the ends of the bandages together.

"I'm sorry..." He looked away from her, cradling his bandaged hand with his other hand.

"It's fine... You don't have to apologize... I'm used to it... It's nothin..."

Toushiro was caught up by surprise when Momo hugged him as he said awkwardly not knowing how to respond.

"I... You don't have to worry about it... I'm fine... "

"No, you look like you need it... You've been through a lot... And I don't want you to feel alone..." Her eyes was filled with tears,

"You're too emotional don't you think?" He breathed.

"No... I'm not..."

"Yes, you are..."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are..." He looks at her intently,

"Alright fine... I'm the one who gets really emotional and cry waterfalls when I saw a dog died in a movie type of girl..."

Momo sheepishly admitted while breaking their hug. Toushiro chuckles softly and look at her curiously,

"I never met a girl like you before... You're the first person who's going to cry just by listening to my little info about my life ... And you trust people too easily..."

"Yeah, I think so too... Well... That's because I believe that inside every person has a kind soul deep down so I trust people... " She stated as she smiles warmly to him, "My parents taught me that... And I believe it was the truth even until now when I met you." Toushiro widened his eyes on Momo's confession, this is the first time he felt warmth even in his childhood memories he didn't felt it before. Momo smile widely and then suggested,

"So what do you want for breakfast? I'll cook for you..."

"No, it's okay... I can get something to eat on my way back... You don't have to trouble..."

"Oh! No trouble at all! Come on, at least I can do something for you after what Kiiro did! How about pancakes or waffles? Eggs and bacon? You choose..."

"You're sure fill with enthusiasm..."

" So I have been told,"

"Fine, eggs and bacon for me..."

"Okay! Now you just sit here and wait for me! I'll be done just a minute..."

Momo told Toushiro as she got up the sofa and went into her kitchen to make their breakfast. While waiting, Toushiro took a good look at her living room. Her living room was decorated to a homely and cozy feeling with some bright colors that suits her personality. Eagerly waiting for his breakfast, Toushiro walked into the kitchen and saw Momo's back facing him while frying the eggs with an apron on. Toushiro took a seat at the table and looks at Momo's figure thinking about how lucky he is to have a person who will cook for him.

"Just a little more... Then we could eat!" She informed him while looking over her shoulder. Once Momo finished, the whole kitchen was filled with the aroma of the foods that makes Toushiro's stomach growls hungrily. Momo place the eggs and bacon on the plate and put it down the table in front of Toushiro with a glass of orange juice as she did the same with hers but the difference is she's eating waffles filled with chocolate and sits beside him,

"Bon appetite! Hope you like it!"

Toushiro took a bite of it and it's definitely worth it as he started eating the whole thing. Momo's face lit up instantly when she saw him enjoyed her cooking as she eats her waffles.

"It's delicious..."

"If you like I can give you a bite of my waffles... It's chocolate!"

"It's fine..."

"Here... Open up!" Momo took a piece of her waffle on a fork and shove it up to his mouth that he took unexpectedly.

He glared at her as she shrugged him off and asked,

"So how did it taste?"

He chewed on the waffle and praised her cooking, "You're cooking is definitely deserves a medal... It's amazing..."

Momo looks at him, bashful about her cooking while smiling widely thanking him,

"Thanks for the kind compliment!"

"Your welcome... You'll be a great wife too... Anyone who gets to marry you is definitely lucky enough to taste your cooking..." He said unexpectedly that he quickly looked away with a light blush.

"Thank you... Hitsugaya-San..." She smile widely as she didn't notice him blush.

Afterward they started clean up the table as Toushiro was wiping the kitchen table while Momo was washing the dishes in the sink. Toushiro grabbed his water bottle and head to the front door as Momo guide him out.

"Thanks for the meal, Hinamori... I appreciate it..."

"No problem! I'm still sorry about Kiiro's behavior though... "She scratched her neck nervously,

"It's nothing to be sorry... You already bandage my hand, gave me a warm hug that I need and made me a delicious breakfast... That's enough of your hospitality for me..."

"Either way... I really do enjoy your company, Hitsugaya-San!" She smile widely,

"Me too, Hinamori... Goodbye..."

"Goodbye! Oh yeah! If you want you can often come by at the cafe!"

"I will..." Toushiro waves his hand and walk away from her home. On the way back home, Toushiro face put up a small smile as he thought about Momo's personality and her kindness that let him feel warm inside. Breaking out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Looking at his phone, Toushiro got a call from Nel as he answered it with a cold tone.

"What is it, Nel?"

"Hitsugaya, the meeting need to be forward two hours earlier than usual,"

Toushiro raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"My friend has something to do at 6, so he suggested that the early we meet the faster you can get some information about the cases,"

"Right... Trust the cop adjustment for the meeting, just hope I don't get ambush while I'm at it..." He said sarcastically,

"He'll never do that!" Nel sighs, "You'll get to know him once you meet him... He's a good guy,"

"Sure, he's a good guy to you... But I'm not buying it... Later."

Toushiro hung up his phone and went back to his apartment.

* * *

Around 4, Toushiro hits the shower and get changed for the meeting. Toushiro clothing consisting a grey color button up shirt underneath a dark black coat and pants with a pair of black shoes and a grey fedora with black line. His pistol refill with bullets as he hides behind his coat in case he need it, a knife hidden in his sleeve and a recording watch to record the meeting with. Toushiro looks at his mirror to adjust his clothes and was prepared to go to the meeting. When he was down at the parking lot, he grabbed his car key and unlock his car getting inside turning on the engine until Nel called. He answered irritatingly,

"Now what?"

"Just telling you that the place where the meeting will held at one of the police headquarters in the 6th street at west... It's not much of people there, so you don't have to worry about the tight security..."

"How do I get in? "He asked while tapping down the address into the GPS of his car.

"You just need to get there... I'm waiting at the entrance for you... I got a permit to get you in,"

"Hn... I'll be there in a sec." He said after he hung up and started heading towards the destination using his GPS. Once he's there, he parked his car in the parking space near the entrance. He went to the entrance to look for Nel and saw her chatting with a cop happily. Then Toushiro walked up to them as she bid goodbye to the cop when she saw him and guide him inside quietly. Nel wears a beige color sweater with a light grey cotton long sleeves coat with dark brown leggings with a pair of black heels. They went into a secluded corridor and enter a small office with an orange haired man, white long sleeve collar button shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and wearing a brown long pants, sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive. Once inside the orange haired man introduce himself to Toushiro and offered his hand,

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, as you know from Nel I'm an undercover cop and lead investigator in my team. Pleasure to meet you..."

Toushiro nods his head and shakes his hand as he eyed him suspiciously. The police and assassin stared at each other doubting each other trust. The awkward moment was broken when Nel took the chance breaking the tension by introduce Toushiro to Ichigo with a proud grin,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro here, is the man who can help you with your cases! Like I told you before he's a pro, Ichigo!"

Toushiro asked seriously at Nel, "What else did you tell him about me? Did you told him the truth?"

Nel nodded her head and quickly explained, "Only about your usual profile in the underworld nothing about your personal life... "

Ichigo assured, "I know who you are, but I'm not going to arrest you or something like that... I swear I won't...I just need help on this,"

Toushiro stares at them calculating for a while and then sat down on the couch. Ichigo and Nel blinks their eyes and look at him questioningly as Toushiro rolls his eyes at them while saying 'aren't you gonna start?'.

Files were scattered across the table as Ichigo started going through each and every case that he's been investigating. Whether if its the victims dead or alive they all have nothing in common but one same thing. They were assaulted by the same man with 164 height, dark brown curly hair, a dirty short beard at his chin and an empty blood shot eyes with an unemotional face. Toushiro looks closely at the picture and asked Ichigo,

"Do you have any witnesses who saw the guy went after the scene?"

Ichigo shakes his head and sighs loudly in defeat, "That's the problem... After the gunshots were fired, the crowds were in panic mode and they're too busy running for their lives to even see the guy clearly... This picture was taken from a surveillance camera and it's the only clue we got..."

"Did the surveillance cameras got a shot of his approach and exits?"

"No... His approach is the only one we can get at the subway station and its the only crime scene that got surveillance cameras... He shot down the surveillance cameras when he spotted it afterwards..."

"So he know how to stay low..." He muttered silently, "The cameras... Where did he fired the gunshots?"

"The corner of a newspaper stand... It has only one surveillance camera there and he shot it down,"

"Anything else?" Toushiro asked them,

"The victims who survived consists mainly 2 females, the deaths 4... Three males and one female ... But they're all not connected to the criminal and has no relation whatsoever with him... It seems he shot them randomly,"

Ichigo place the empty shells of bullets neatly packaged in a see through plastic bag on the table,

"And here's the bullets from the crime scene... We can't find a match on which gun he used..."

Toushiro examined, "Probably is custom made... There's many people who have it custom made to not get caught, problem is who made it?" Nel piped up,"Well... There's this one time, when I help Ichigo followed some clues and finding this guy in a bar, I bumped into a bulky man who had a tattoo on his arm and I asked him for some information since he's too charmed by my charisma," Toushiro snorted that Nel ignored it and continue, "he said 'if you want to find the best then go to Atsuchi, he'll be able to answer for a price' then he passed out...Not much info about the Atsuchi guy though..."

"What's the tattoo on his arm?" Toushiro curiously asked,

"A cobra curling around his arm with its fangs out, I guess... I'm not sure..." Nel recalled her memories as she explained to him.

"All the clues and info, that's about it for us... We can't even find this guy trails and I don't have enough deep connection in the dark so that's why I had to ask you to help... "

Toushiro closed his eyes and rethinking it in silent about all the information he got. Nel and Ichigo were waiting and hoping Toushiro to be able to figure a new lead for them. Toushiro opened his eyes after he figured out an idea to start his job and ordered them, "Kurosaki... I need some copies of the files and the picture of the man... Nel, I need you to tell me the location of the bar..."

Ichigo asked, "You've got an idea who did this?"

Toushiro shakes his head,"No, but I'm gonna find out who... Just give me the things I need and leave the rest to me..."

Nel said proudly, "I knew I could count on you! Oh! I'll also give you the address of some places I've investigated, maybe you can find something else,"

Toushiro nodded his head and got up from the sofa, "If you have anything else in mind that came out just call me... I'm going to use all the info I can get with this."

* * *

 **Well, thats the end of this chapter~ Hope you guys like it~ Please R &R! Thank you very much~**


	4. Chapter 4, The Bar

**Authors Note: YO! I'm back for more~ I promise you guys this update so here you have it and please enjoy! Thanks for those who read, review, follow & favourite! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

The night was pitch black, the wind blows lightly as the bright round moon hanging up the dark sky covered by the clouds blocking its moonlight from shining. Toushiro black clothes was not easily seen in the dark as he casually walked into the bar where Nel previously been before to look for the person she saw. Days gone by, he already went to the other places that Nel suggested to find a lead. But it doesn't have enough clues to match up with his case in hand. The pink and blue neon lights sign 'Gentle Breeze!' hanging up the top of a well-furnished building as its parking lot was filled with different types of cars. 'This must be it', he thought. The bar was well known for its popularity of influential people like infamous gang leaders, business leaders, including some type of people who work as an illegal blackmarket sellers, and more. The right place to start an investigation and find out who is responsible for the accident that occurred.

His black hat with a red pattern kerchief covered his unique hair as he blended with the crowd inside the jam packed bar whilst wearing a dark blue dress shirt underneath a black coat with matching color long pants and a pair of black leather shoes. At the long bar counter, there's four bartender each serving the customers as swiftly and cautiously as they can without making mistakes. He took a seat on the left corner of the long bar counter, easily examining the people inside the bar as he ordered a watermelon mix martini while he searched for the man. Many groups of people were seen inside the building with each different aura and power within the areas.

His eyes scanning the sea of people as he spotted a familiar face. He recognized the man easily by his distinctive tattoo on his cheek. Toushiro bright turquoise eyes follows the man figure as he got up his seat after finishing his drink. Not to raise suspicions, Toushiro maintained a little distance between himself and the man. The man walked into a private room upstairs as he looked cautiously around his surroundings while Toushiro hid behind a wall waiting for an opportunity to get in. When the man headed inside the room, Toushiro quickly slipped inside pushing the man roughly. Locking up the door as he held his dagger at the throat of the man with the man's back at the door.

The man widened his eyes with a surprise expression as Toushiro stated while holding his dagger, "You're still a little slow, I thought you would improve but it seems that I was wrong... Hisagi,"

The man's expression turned into a knowing smirk that Toushiro knew. Toushiro lower his dagger from his throat and let him speak,"It's great to see you alive! Wow, never expected I'll be bumping into you here when I was busy doing my job... Hitsugaya,"

The man, Hisagi Shuuhei with purple hair had a 69 tattoo on his left cheek and scars from forehead to the chin on his right face, he share the same profession as Toushiro. Wearing a black collar shirt underneath a light grey coat with a red long scarf hanging loosely, a blue long pants with a leather belt and a pair of dark red shoes.

"What kind of job?" Toushiro asked,

"Oh, you know... The same old things, get rid of the garbage that's all... I need to get myself a new car since my last one got busted by someone... And so here I am, earning the money," Shuuhei replied boringly while he fixed his collar,

"So what kind of wind blows you here? I trust that you're not the type who will appear coincidentally in places..."

Toushiro shrugged, "Doing a favor for someone... I'm here for some information about a man I'm looking but it leads me to here instead,"

"Who's this guy your looking for?"

"That's the thing... I'm here to find th guy and some clues about him," He sighs,

"And who's the guy you do this favor for? I'm kinda curious who got you into this kind of job..."

Toushiro groaned, "Its a damn woman, the name's Nel... She's the one who gives me the lead here..."

Shuuhei chuckles, "Nel? I thought she was out of the game for a while? But Nel sure tend to have a way in persuading people including me... I thought you would decline it? I know you hate doing things like favours but why'd you accept it?"

"I'll explain after you finish your job..." he said in alert when they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Toushiro hides behind the door when Shuuhei opened the door widely inviting the people inside with a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome, Takao-San! I've been waiting for you!" Greeted Shuuhei, while a man in his forties wearing a business suit with his hair with his six bodyguards walked into the room.

Without turning his back, the man looking around the room as Shuuhei closed the door behind him."Let's get this over with already..."

The man, Takao said exasperatedly as Shuuhei signal Toushiro and said, "Don't worry... It'll be over faster than you think, Takao-San..."

Toushiro got out his gun and shot down two of his bodyguards. Takao's bodyguards was in alert as they brought out their guns to defend but Toushiro's quick reflex knocked off their guns to the ground with his powerful kick. The bodyguards charge at him while he blocked their attack effortlessly, which he swiftly knocked them down, breaking their necks without breaking a sweat.

Takao's face was petrified when he saw his best bodyguards were killed in a second, his knees buckled as he fall on the ground with cold feet and hands shaking in fear. He looks at Shuuhei with frustration and anger,  
"Y...you...you! What's this about?! Hamada...I want an explanation!"

Shuuhei smile slyly as he walked up to Takao and crouch down the same eye level with him. "Well, Takao-San... I'm just doing my thing... It's seems like you made too many enemies so they decided to take you down together,"

Takao widen his eyes, as Hisagi continue while pulling out his gun, "It's a miracle... You're so full of yourself that you didn't see it coming, didn't you? People around you have been waiting for your downfall for awhile now... And they sent me here to make sure you stay on the ground permanently..."

Takao face instantly pales as he immediately hold Shuuhei's hand and pleaded, "No,no,no... Please spare me! I'll do anything, Hamada! I don't want to die!"

"Unfortunately, Takao-San... Hamada is not my name and I'm not your personal assistant... My real job is to kill you, but don't take it the wrong way I'm just doing my job... Like you do, when someone's in your way and you need to get rid of it..." Shuuhei said standing up while cocking his gun and points at Takao's forehead.

The sound of a gunshot was heard with the body fell to the ground with a plop laying in his own pool of blood. He put back his gun and turned to Toushiro smiling cheekily,"Well that's over! Let's get some drinks! Then we could talk about your problems... I've already got some clean up crew to clean up this mess,"  
Toushiro raised his brows, "Clean up crew? You sure they won't freak out about this? "

Shuuhei laugh lightly and pats his shoulder assuring him, "It's not just any clean up crew, my friend! I've knew some people working here and told them about this beforehand so I'm sure they'll be fine! Besides I paid for it..."

"Hn..."

"Come on, let's go get a drink downstairs..."Hisagi opened the door and headed out with Toushiro following behind.

At the bar, they ordered their drinks and started talking, "So... What kind of thing Nel got you into?"

"An important case of a cop..."

"A cop?" Shuuhei's eyebrows raised in confusion,"You're not the type who would help a person that easily, especially a cop... But why did you?"

"It's because of Nel... She practically annoyed me that her cop friend is in the edge and the case is somehow can't connect with the murderer motives,"

"She annoys you to death and you just accept it?"

"If it wasn't for my money I wouldn't be in this kind of trouble..." He grumbled,

"Oh, make sense... "

"She says she'll pay me double if I do a favour for her... "

"...But it turns out that her friend is a cop with a difficult case in hand that need your help, right?"

"Hn,"

"So it's supposed to be a random murder case?"

"Not exactly... But the thing is he doesn't have enough information about the underworld... "

"...And It'd be a piece of cake for him if he got some connections with heavy info about the underworld," Shuuhei finished,

"Exactly... That's why I'm here..."

"How many and what kind of clues did Nel find?"

"Only a few..."

"You gone there yet?"

"Yeah, I've gone through those already,"

"So this is your last stop finding the guy?"

"Hn...There's one time Nel came here before and bumping into a drunkard with a cobra tattoo... Something about' if you want to find the best then go to Atsuchi, he'll be able to answer for a price'..." Toushiro took a sip on his martini and continue, "The guy with the tattoo is what I'm looking for right now... If I could find him then I'll know how to find this Atsuchi guy..."

"It seems like really tiring work..."

"It is, I hate these kind of things from the start,"

"Well, I would love to help you if you want but you know me... Finding people isn't my forte... Sorry," Shuuhei sip his own martini and suggested, "But I think I can help you finding the tattoo guy... "

"How so?" Toushiro asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms,

"I knew some street gang members who had similar tattoo as you just explained... It's called Hebi they were a bunch of people who loved street fighting and mess around all day long... Their group isn't a difficult task to deal with..."

"How can I find them?"

"Hm... They tend to hangout here or many other bars as well..." Shuuhei states,

"When?"

"That I don't know... Sorry bud'..." Hisagi apologized as Toushiro sighs in defeat, "Great..."

Shuuhei pats Toushiro back and said in encouragement, "Look at the bright side, you still got some leads to..." Shuuhei stop his statement when he saw the gang members of Hebi came in. He smiles widely at Toushiro,

"Well, what do you know! You're targets is here already! See,"  
Toushiro turned to see five guys with cobra tattoos walked into the bar and sat on a table ordering some drinks. "I guess I should go greet them... "

Toushiro got up from his seat as Hisagi followed, "I'm coming with you..."

The two of them walked up to the table and sat down in front of the five members of Hebi. They look at them skeptically, as one of them asked curiously,

"What da ya want? We're not expecting any person here,"

"Yeah, you guys should scram before we make you!" Threatened a bald headed man with weird piercings on his ear. The rest of them nod agreeing with the bald headed man as they glared at Toushiro and Shuuhei in a dangerous manner.

"Woah,woah,woah... Relax, we come in peace... We just have something to ask you guys," Shuuhei said calmly as he looks at their faces turned into a less offensive manner.

"We won't bother you after you answer it," Toushiro said to them as they look at each other in agreement,

"All right... So what kind of question you have?"

"Do you know the name Atsuchi?" Asked Toushiro,

"Atsuchi? Hm... Let me think..."

"Never heard of it for me..." Said a skinny man,

"That's because you're an idiot!" Retorted the bald headed man,

"I don't even know who's Atsuchi is either..." Said a large bulky looking man,

"You're an idiot too!" The bald headed man states angrily as a man wearing shades shakes his head while a man who appeared to be the leader of the group reply back to Toushiro,

"Atsuchi is a guy known for its great deals on weapons, he tends to sell his goods with a great amount of money..."

"Hn... I heard from one of your friends said before 'if you want to find the best then go to Atsuchi, he'll be able to answer for a price' is that true?" Asked Toushiro,

"Seems like somebody was drunk and sputtering nonesense again," said the skinny man,

"Yeah... Atsuchi has a lot of things, we often will find Atsuchi when needed... He's a black market merchant... You two need something?"

"I heard his weapons are the best, we need some new upgrades..." He lied,

"Make sense,"

"Where can I find him?"

"He's in the east blackmarket area where people do their exchanges... Here, I'll give the address to you," The man wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed to Toushiro.

"Atsuchi is a forties old man with a grey beard covering up his chin, he's a little short-temper person... You'll know when you meet him,"

"Got it, thanks..."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now... Thanks," Shuuhei said with a smile and bowed slightly as they got up from the table and headed towards the exit.

Outside the building, Shuuhei pointed at Toushiro bandage hand and asked, "Now that's over... I meant to ask what happened to your hand? I'm curious about how you got it..."

Toushiro look at his hand and waved slightly in front of him, "Unfortunately, this was bitten by a dog..."

"Dog? Why'd the dog bit you?"

"The dog wanted my energy bar so he pounced on me to get it when I finished my jog," he stated plainly,

Shuuhei laugh loudly as he spoke while Toushiro glares at him coldly, "Bwahahaha... I thought it was some scratch when you do some work and some guard dog attack you, but a dog bit you because of the energy bar... Hahahaha... Never see this coming... A dog..."

Hisagi wipes his tears after calming down and continue, "So it's a stray? I'm guessing..."

Toushiro shake his head and frown, "It got an owner, she's the one who bandage my hand after her dog bit me..."

"Oh... A she huh? Is she pretty?" he winked,

"It's none of your business..."

"Aw... Someone's getting embarrassed!" Hisagi teased,

"I'm not..." He growled,

"You let someone bandaged your hand! You never do that! You would always do it on your own, unless it's too serious!"

"She insisted it so I let her, end of story..."

"Come on! At least admit that she's a beauty so you let her wrapped up your hand with bandage so that you can know more about her, am I right?"

"No, I'm not like you..."

"Hey!"

"I let her because she kept on insisting that she wanted to bandage my hand..."

"You could've just shut down her offer! But you didn't! To me, it seems like this girl got your special attention so you didn't turn her down," he said excitedly as Toushiro's frown deepened, "Am not..."

"You're in denial... Hitsugaya! This girl what she like, I want to know!"

"I'm going... I have some things to do."

"Hey! Come on, tell me!"

"No..."

"Please,"

"No..."

"Come on, bud'!"

"No..."

"But I just helped you! At least thank me for helping!"

"Thank you,"

"Well that was quick... But, you're welcome! Now..."

"Now I'm going home so you can just stop asking about her,"

"What?! But...I'm curious about it! In favor you have to tell me about this special girl,"

"Not in a million years... So long..."

"Hey! Wait... Wait! What about we reacquaint so we can get know each other?" he offered,

"No thanks..."

"But...! Hey!" Toushiro walked away from Shuuhei's ranting about his encounter with Momo as he got on his motorcycle and rode home.

* * *

 **This chapter solely focus on how Toushiro making progress on the clues that he got from Nel and Ichigo, but do not fret! In the next chapter will have HitsuxHina moments for you guys~ I'll keep updating it as soon as possible and don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Customer

**Authors Note: Its me again! I'm here to deliver another chapter for you guys! And I know I've been updating it very slow this few months but no worries I never attended to break my promise~ Appreciate you guys read, review & favourite~ **

**Here is another HitsuxHina moments for you guys, hope you guys love it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH~**

* * *

Many people were walking around the streets, filling the town with a sea of people. As it was already 2 o'clock with students, businessmen, office workers and many more, they got back to work after fulfilling their empty stomachs with lunch. Students went home, businessmen went to attend their meetings and office workers went back to the office to resume their work. At Cafe Peach, Momo and her colleagues was currently cleaning up the tables and chairs after the customers finished their meals. Momo's colleagues and friends, Kira Izuru and Kuchiki Rukia was helping cleaning up the tables while Momo was cleaning the counter. The cafe were empty with customer as it normally was when lunch time had ended as the trio had finished their break and lunch. They were minding their business when the door bell rang as a man walked into the cafe. Welcoming the customer politely, Izuru and Rukia formally greets the man with a welcome. Looking up from the counter, Momo smile widely when she saw that it was Toushiro who came to visit as promised. She walked up to him to greet him playfully.

"Welcome to Cafe Peach! You're here to dine in or take away, dear sir?"

Toushiro chuckles as he played along with her, "Dine in... If you please kindly show me a table for one, little girl..."

"Sure, but you can't call me a little girl!"

"And why is that a problem?" Toushiro raised his brows playfully,

"Clearly I'm not a little girl as you can see, so please refrain saying it,"

"Yeah... Whatever, little girl..." He smirked,

"You're really mean..." She pouted,

"You're acting like a kid..."

"Meanie!"

"Childish,"

"Hmpf... Big bully!"

"I came here to visit and you're acting childish to a customer a.k.a me by the way... Little girl..."

"I can kick you out if you don't stop teasing me!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me!"

"Alright then little girl... Guess you're going to lose a customer..."

Izuru and Rukia looked at each other expectantly for an answer. The interaction between Momo and Toushiro got them curious of what type of relationship they were in. From a stranger's eye, you can see them as a pair of best friends that haven't chat for long time and took the liberty of catching up in each other's lives. Or even more as a cute lovely couple, the boyfriend visits his girlfriend at her job and have a little bickering with the boyfriend constantly teasing the girlfriend as she pouted cutely. For them, it seems like the latter. They observed Toushiro from head to toe, Toushiro was wearing a dark blue long sleeve collar shirt with a white shirt underneath and light grey long pants with a pair of black and white sports shoe. For what they can conclude is that he was a good looking man with a great physique that many people envy.

Toushiro continued tease her while she puffs her cheek angrily. Her brown eyes then landed on his hand. Momo asked worriedly when she saw his still bandage hand,

"Hitsugaya-San how's your hand? Is it still hurt?"

"It doesn't, it's still healing so don't worry... See?" Toushiro reassured her by waving his hand. She smiled in relief,

"Alright, let me get you a table and I'll be taking your order,"

"Sure,"

She lead him to his table while taking his order. After she placed the order, Rukia and Izuru pulled her to the counter far away from Toushiro's hearing and asked in curiosity about her relationship with Toushiro.

"Talk, who's the guy? And what kind of relationship you two are having? We saw you chatted with him so excitedly when he entered..."

"Hitsugaya-San and I are just merely acquaintances... We met at the park when I'm out taking Kiiro for a walk... Then Kiiro accidentally bit his hand to get his energy bar so I offered to bandage his hand at home," Momo explained,

"You invited a man alone into your house?"

"As a apology, I just help him bandage his hand and made him breakfast that's all..."

"Ohh... It's that so..." Izuru did not look not so convinced, "You two looked like a couple from my point of view,"

"Yeah, I thought he was your boyfriend for a second..." Rukia states plainly,

"No he's not, I assure you," Momo denied,

"He definitively got the looks and body... Right, Rukia?"

"Yeah... Definitely a rare..."

"And this one can make every girl swoons... Oh, how I wish I could,"

"Well, Kira... You have a long way to go... For him, he already have it.. That's why Momo is into him and I can see why,"

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just mere acquaintances, Rukia-chan!" Her face were instantly red as an apple,

"That's what everybody says at first, then they'll say ' I'm in love ' afterwards... It's common and it'll bound to happen sooner or later..." Rukia tease Momo while poking her arm as Izuru laughed slightly at Momo's red face.

"You know, Hinamori... You're face kinda look like a dynamite that wants to blow up right now..."

"Yeah, Momo... Are you thinking of him inside your dirty head?" Rukia sniggered,

"What? No!"

"Hm... Is it really?"

"Can you two please drop the topic..." Momo whines loudly at her friends while they smirk playfully and denied her together with a 'No way!' as they continue teasing her. Then the chef rang the bell indicating the food is ready for serve and Momo took the chance to escape from her friends constantly teasing before they continue any further. Momo delivered the order to Toushiro with a quick pace, as Toushiro's eyebrows raised questioningly when he saw her flushed face and asked in cornered,

"You okay? You're a little red... Do you want to sit down?"

"Ah! No... Erm.. I'm fine! It's nothing! I'm just a little... Um.. Just frustrated with my friends..." She said stuttering while she look away from Toushiro and glare at her friends teasing glance at the counter.

"Hn," He brushed off her odd behaviour,

"Enjoy your meal, Hitsugaya-San!"

"Thanks... By the way, why are you glaring at your friends?" Toushiro follow Momo's gaze at landed on her friends while asking,

"I'm not!"

"It's really obvious that you are definitely glaring at them, Hinamori..."

"Well, that's because they said things about me! "

"About what?"

"Um... Nothing!"

"Then why are you so frustrated?"

"It's..." Momo's haven't started her sentence as she was cut off by Rukia butting in the conversation.

"She's just a shy person who can't admit her feelings..."

"Rukia-chan! I'm not!"

"What? I'm just saying that you have hots for a certain person that's all,"

"I don't!" Her face flushed when Rukia suggested as she winks at Toushiro who look at them confusingly whilst the conversation is going.

"Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia and that guy at the counter is Kira Izuru..." Izuru waved at him as he nodded, "We're Momo's friends slash colleagues, nice to meet you!" Rukia introduces herself and Izuru as she offers a handshake to Toushiro while he accepted awkwardly.

"...Right, the name's Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"Oh, Hitsugaya-San! You just enjoy your meal while I have things to discuss with Rukia-chan! Okay?" To avoid endless bantering from her friend, Momo quickly excused herself and Rukia from Toushiro's table.

"Okay..."

"Great! Call me if you need anything!" Quickly pulling Rukia from further embarrasing her in front of Toushiro.

"Hey! Wait! I haven't even started talking to him!"

"You're not going to! Come on!"

Momo pulled Rukia away from interrogating Toushiro while he sweatdrops as he watched Rukia struggles to escape Momo's hold animatedly. From a distance, Toushiro watch from his table while eating his food as he smiled in amusement when Rukia said something making Momo blush and hitting her friends lightly on their arms as they continue to bicker heatedly. After he finished his meal, he walked up to the counter to make his payment where the three of them stood.

"Here you go, Hitsugaya-San!"

"Thanks." Receiving his change from her as he payed his bill.

"So Hitsugaya-San, are you single?" Rukia abruptly asked Toushiro while Momo's face flushes in red not wanting to face him. He blinked.

"Why'd you asked?"

"For a great looking guy like you must have a lot of girls falling for you, so I'm curious about it and I'm doing a favour for my friend... " Rukia eyed Momo with a wicked grin as she blushed.

"Thanks for the compliment... But I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you're asking..."

"Oh! We hit the jackpot, Kira!"

"Yeah!" Rukia and Izuru high five each other while cheering loudly as Momo covered her red face with her hands in embarrassment. Toushiro look at them skeptically while Izuru started to explain,

"You see, Momo here wants to go on a date with you..."

"And could you please take her out? She's been through loneliness for awhile now..."

"It's really sad for her..."Rukia faked a tear,

"Yeah, we really hope that you can cheer her up..." Izuru sniffed,

"...by taking her to a date,"

"She would be ecstatic!"

"And absolutely grateful!"

"Hey! You guys didn't asked me about it and don't make up stuff that's not true!"

"We're just helping you!"

"By setting up a date with a person I've met just one time!"

"Actually its two times..." Izuru interjected,

"Whatever!"

They started to bicker about it when Toushiro said unexpectedly,

"I don't mind going on a date..."

Rukia and Izuru shouted 'Yes!' with glee as Momo's got her mouth wide open while Toushiro chuckles at her reaction.

"So when are you free? Momo can go anytime or anywhere so you don't have to worry!" "Hey, wait!"

"How 'bout this Saturday? "

"Sure! She's okay with it!" "What?!"

"You'll pick her up at 8 in the morning, you remember her house right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it's settled!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I don't have a chance to say something?"

"Nope!" Rukia and Izuru said in the same time as Toushiro wrote down his number on a paper and handed to Momo.

"Here's my number, I look forward to our date..." Toushiro said playfully while smirking widely and winked at her at Momo's reddened face as Rukia give Momo's number to Toushiro.

"And here's Momo's number ... Now you can call her too!" "What?!"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon... Later, Hinamori..." Toushiro waved back to Momo as he walked out the cafe with a smile on his face. Momo had her jaw dropped as Rukia grin widely.

"You can close your mouth already, if you don't I guarantee that a bug will fly in,"

"What just happen to me?" Momo said blankly,

"Well, let me refresh your memory... You got a date with Hitsugaya-San this Saturday that he agreed and he will pick you up at 8 in the morning,"

"You should be grateful that you got a chance to date a really handsome looking guy... Did you see the females looked at him when he exited the cafe?"

"Yeah, and all I got is a red idiot baboon for a boyfriend..." Rukia complained,

"Renji is not that bad, he has his flaws and good points," Momo defended her friend,

"Yeah I know, but compared it to Hitsugaya-San... Momo, you just dig up a rare jewel,"

"How I envy his personal charm on girls... I didn't even have the charisma to make girls swoon over me..." Izuru sulked,

"But you guys shouldn't just... asked him for a date like that!" Momo exclaimed,

"We were trying to help you get a date from him, who knows he accept it so easily..."

"I think he likes you,"

"How can you be so sure, Kira?"

"I'm a man, Momo... I'm very sure he likes you with the way he talks to you..." Izuru said proudly,

"Don't worry, I'll definitely help you out this Saturday! You can have faith in me!" Rukia pats her back encouragingly,

"Sometimes I hate you two..." Momo mumbled as she glared at her friends while they smiled sheepishly and continue working.

* * *

The day Momo have a date with certain white haired man has come by. On Saturday morning, Rukia was rummaging Momo's wardrobe inside her room as the clothes were scattered on her bed. Momo and Rukia was busy deciding which kind of clothes suited for a first date with Toushiro while Kiiro was laying down beside Momo taking a snooze. Looking frustrated, Momo asked,

"Can't I just wear a plain white shirt and jeans?"

"No... Because it's your first date with Hitsugaya-San and you need to be able to get his attention..." Rukia was matching the clothes one by one,

"But..."

"No buts... I'll be the one who picks your outfit today..." Rukia strictly said,

"Please don't do heavy makeup and stuff..."

"Oh would you calm down... I'm not going to do that..."

"Thank god..." Momo sighs in relief,

"This first date with Hitsugaya-San will be a success with my power!"

"What makes you said that?"

"It's because I can see you have a crush on Hitsugaya-San!"

"I did not have a crush on him!"

"You're in denial!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"But I bet Hitsugaya-San it's much better than your last boyfriend..."

"I'm not even dating Hitsugaya-San!"

"Yet!

Suddenly, the door bell rings as they stopped talking as Rukia shoves a set of clothes to Momo and ordered her to change. Then Rukia went to get the door with Kiiro already running down the stairs barking at the door.

"Hi! Nice to see you, Hitsugaya-San! Please come in!"

Rukia opened the door for Toushiro as she guide him to the living room while Kiiro bark excitedly at Toushiro.

Toushiro wears a light green long sleeves shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and grey long pants.

"Nice to see you, Kuchiki... Where's Hinamori?" Toushiro asked as he looked for Momo,

"Oh! She's changing... She'll be down in a minute..."

"Okay," Kiiro walked around barking at Toushiro, he bend down patting Kiiro's head and smile at him,

"Nice to see you again, boy..."

Kiiro barks happily at him and licks his face. Then Momo came down the stairs wearing a cute pink stripes sailor shirt with a brown color mini skirt and a baby blue small bag. She looks adorable, he thought inside his mind.

"Sorry for making you wait, Hitsugaya-San!"

"No worries, I just got here... You ready to go?" He got up as he flashed a small smile to her,

"Ready!" Kiiro barked as she smiled, "Kiiro, be a good boy alright? Rukia-chan will look after you for awhile before I get back," Momo said to her dog while ruffling his fur.

"Now that's Momo is ready, you two can go have fun on your date!" Rukia said excitedly and pushed them out the door.

"Go have fun,Momo! I'll take care of Kiiro for you!"

"Thanks, Rukia-chan,"

"No problem, Momo,"

"Then we'll be going... Kuchiki,"

"Bye! Have fun and be safe, Momo! If you know what I mean..." Rukia grin wickedly,

"Could you please don't put those things in my mind!" Momo exclaimed as Rukia shrugged it off,

"Oh, Hitsugaya-San please take care of Momo... She's tend to be a klutz..."

"Hey! I'm not a klutz!"

"I will..." Toushiro mouth quirks slightly as Momo huffs angrily walking to the car. Then they went inside his car and he drove off to their destination to spend their date.

* * *

 **There you have it for this chapter! What kind of place will Toushiro take Momo for their date? I'll let you guys guess until I upload the next chapter~ Oh, I will be uploading the chapters very slowly in these few months because of my work. My lazy superior just put a shitload of work for me to do so I kinda haven't got a time for myself and it's stressing me out. But I never go back on my word, so please be patient with me~Thank You~ Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6, The Date

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I know you guys are probably anxiously waiting for me to update but I have a reasonable explainasion for this kind of behaviour. It started about my superior has been pouring a lot of work for me to do as she was about to have a medical leave these few weeks. So I need to continue her work because of my boss's order and maintaining mine as my work desk was filled with files and paper. It was giving me headache. I managed to find some time to write this chapter and here you have it a new chapter is born! Here you got to see Momo and Toushiro interaction that you guys been waiting for so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! Please R &R and I hope you like it~**

* * *

Inside Toushiro's car, Momo fidget her fingers nervously while thinking about the date with Toushiro on how would it go. The awkward silence was broke when Momo decided to speak. She asked him while looking at him as he drove through the streets,

"So um... Where are we going?"

"I've got two free tickets to an amusement park that's just opened up last week, so I decided we're going there... It's that okay with you?"

"Sure! I love amusement parks! My parents used to take me there all the time when I was young,"

"Hn..."

"It's great going to the amusement park! There's many fun rides and booths to try on!"

"So what kind of ride you like?"

"Hm... Oh! It's the Spinning Cups! It goes round and round very fast while bumping into another people's cups... Once my dad pukes after the ride while me and my mom were laughing out having fun... And I remember it clearly when my dad sworn to never ride it again, it was hilarious,"

"Sounds like fun..." He sounded like he haven't been to one before from Momo point of view.

"It is fun! Sometimes me and my friends would go there to have fun!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" Momo said while looking at Toushiro with curiosity and asked, "Didn't you go to the amusement park before when you were young?"

"No..." He muttered,

"What?!" She looked at him incredulously,

"I've never been there before..." He repaeted,

"How...? Didn't your guardian take you out there for fun?"

"Well... He's not the out going type of person... When I was younger, I've just heard it from other kids in school about the amusement parks but never got into one..."

"So this is your first time going to an amusement park?"

"Hn..."

"Oh, then you're going to have great time! I'll show you how much fun it is to go to the amusement park!"

"I'll be counting on you, little girl..."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Whatever... Little girl..."

"Hmpf! Big meanie!"

Upon arriving at the amusement park, they exited the car as they went to the entrance to the gate. Entering the amusement park with the tickets that Toushiro brought, Momo eyes shine brightly with excitement while looking at different rides and booths for example, Roller coaster, Spinning cups, Ferris wheel and so on.

Pulling Toushiro's hand with hers, she said excitedly as they headed to their first ride of the day with Toushiro following behind while she took him,

"Come on! We'll go to the spinning cups first! It'll be fun!"

"Alright..."

Afterward, they headed toward different rides like bumper cars ride, the ups and downs, the rock boat, the spinning cups, the spinning wheel and the roller coaster ride was thrilling and for the first time he found it fun. When he got out of the ride his face turned green, one hand clutching his stomach and another at his mouth. Momo was about to ask what's wrong before he made a run to the toilet. Momo quickly followed him as he went into the toilet without taking a glance of her as she was worried about his condition. While waiting for Toushiro outside the toilet she bought a bottle of water for him when she figured he was having a stomach ache and was vomiting after the ride. Once he was done vomiting, he walked out the toilet with a face pale as a white sheet. They took a seat at a nearby bench as Momo handed the water for him while using a handkerchief to wipe his beads of sweat forming.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... Remind me to never eat ice popsicle and corndog before we got on the ride..."

"It's your fault you can't handle it and we just ate the same thing, so much for being manly," Momo giggled,

"Shut up..." Toushiro mumbled as he leaned his head back on he bench and closing his eyes,

"Do you want to go now? If you aren't feeling well we can leave early..." Momo asked concernedly,

"No, I'm feeling fine right now..." He emptied the water as threw it in the trash can,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, now let's go... Little girl," He walked away quickly as she followed him behind with a furious pace,

"Hey! I'm not a little girl, you jerk!" Finally she caught on to him. She grabbed hold onto his arm which he don't mind as they teased each other along the way towards their next ride.

Their last ride of the day was the haunted mansion. The most scariest and fearful ride. Waiting at the line, Momo's eyes keep glancing at the creepy mansion in front of them thinking about whether to get away from here or bravely face the haunted mansion while Toushiro suddenly asked her about her decision on going inside.

"You sure you want to go in?"

"Yes... I'm just a little bit scared..."

"We can go for other riders if you're scared of the haunted mansion..."

"No! This is your first time going to the amusement park so I want you to experience every ride..."

"We can come back next time..."

"No! We're going to get on every single ride for today!"

"You're persistent..." He sighs loudly,

"Hey! I don't want to ruin the chance for you going inside haunted mansion ride even though it's really spooky..." She mumbled the last part but flash a smile to Toushiro reassured him, "But I'm okay with that... As long as you get to experience it,"

"I'm really grateful for what you did for me..." He thanked her gratefully,

"No problem!"

When its their turn getting into the cart sitting side by side Momo suddenly asked Toushiro,

"Um... Hitsugaya-San, can I hold your hand? Uh... If it's okay with you... I mean... You... Can..." Momo stutters incoherently while fiddling her hands nervously but was stopped when Toushiro's hand holding hers before she could finish her statement.

"You don't have to be scared... I'll protect you," he said while Momo nods her head and smile gratefully to him as she holds his hand. The ride started slowly but was turned fast going into different kind of rooms and tunnels with creepy decorations and pop up ghosts, zombies, bats, ghouls and so forth. On the ride, Momo was clinging onto Toushiro closely hiding her face and closing her eyes behind his shoulder while he holds her hand reassuring her. When the ride is over Momo slowly opens up her eyes and look up at Toushiro from his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Toushiro chuckles amusingly,

"Yes... Now we can get out of here..." Momo sighs in relief,

"You know... For the whole time you were closing your eyes so tightly and clinging on to me, I thought my arm will break,"

"Hey! I can't help it because I was scared of ghosts!"

"I'm glad that you don't have claws or I'll be claw to death..."

"Now that's mean!"

"Scaredy cat..."

"Big meanie!"

"Whatever, little girl..."

"Jerk!"

"Come on, let's get something to eat... I'm hungry..."

"Alright!"

They went to have a lunch at a restaurant while chatting happily and enjoying each other company. Afterward they went to the last ride of the day, the Ferris wheel. Looking out the scenery on top of the Ferris wheel, they sat facing each other as Momo said admiringly,

"It's really beautiful up here... " The scenery was breathtaking.

"Yeah it is..." Toushiro replied in a dazed tone while secretly glancing at her without her noticing. The sun was setting over the horizon, the light was reflected on her and it made her looked stunning in the bright orange sunlight. The sun was gone as the dark started to cover the earth while the small lights started to illuminate into the night.

"I'm glad that you brought me here,"

"Well... I just got lucky with the tickets..." He turned his head sideways to hide his blush with Momo doing the same as the shadow cover both of their blushing face,

"Still... It's really fun, you got to experience the amusement park for the first time with me as your guide! We were having a blast!" She said proudly,

He chuckles lightly, "Hn, It's great to have you as my guide..."

"Of course!"

"But you need to work on your fear on going into the haunted mansion..." He teased,

"Hey! Ghosts really do exist! It's natural for me to get scared!"

"The look on your face is priceless... I should've take a snap on my phone..." He smirked,

"You jerk!"

"You should've prepared for the ride..."

"I didn't think that it was that scary before we're going to the haunted mansion..."

"Hm... I thought you were so brave seeing you insisted on going in..."

"It's because you've never been in it before... So I want you to know how it's like, besides you weren't so tough when we got out of the roller coaster," She retorted,

"Shut up, if it wasn't the ice popsicle and corndog I know I wouldn't puke,"

"Yeah right," She rolled her eyes,

They glared at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"I really have fun today, thanks..."

"No problem! So where do you want to go next?"

"Dunno, you decide I'll just follow,"

"Let's go the booths!"

"Hn, after that we're going to get dinner... My treat,"

"You don't have to... We can pay separately,"

"I want to so no excuses..."

"Alright, thank you," She smiles brightly.

When they've got off the Ferris wheel, they went to different kind of booths to play with Toushiro skillfully won many round of games as Momo constantly cheers for him due to the fact she's bad at those games. Each round Toushiro won, he let Momo picked the prize she wanted. This led to them to have their hands full with many plushy and trinkets and finally ending the date at the amusement park as they went to get dinner before Toushiro send her home.

They arrived at her house, Toushiro helped her getting the prizes into her living room floor as Kiiro welcome his owner home while Rukia gaped at them and asked,

"What's with these things on the floor? You guys invade a toy shop or something?"

"Oh! This is all the prize that Hitsugaya-San won at the amusement park!"

"You two went to the amusement park?"

"Yup!"

"I've got two free tickets for it so I took her there..."

"Then I saw this cute dragon plushy at the booth that I told Hitsugaya-San to play and he won this one for me..." Momo hugged a blue dragon plushy on her arms,

"It's really cute!"

"She practically pulled me to every booth to play..."

"But it's worth it!" He rolled his eyes,

"Anyway, the prizes...You two can have it all,"

"Wow... I never thought I'd see that many prizes won by a single person... "

"It's not a big deal... I just go with my instincts..."

"Hitsugaya-San really is great! You should've been there, he shot the bottles like it was no problem at all!"

"Really? Renji couldn't even hit one bottle at the carnival... His aim is the worst..."

"Who's Renji?"

"Oh! He's Rukia-chan boyfriend,"

"And he's an idiot of a boyfriend..." Rukia stated plainly while looking at the rabbit plushy and hug it as she asked Momo, "Hey, Momo can I have this one?"

"Sure, you can have the others if you want,"

"Thank you! I'll take this one," she said while picking up some more plushy "this one," "Ooh, this one is cute!"

Toushiro and Momo sweatdrop when they saw that most of the plushy were taken by Rukia. Momo then look at Toushiro and asked, "Do you want a plushy?"

"Hinamori... I'm a grown man," Toushiro raised his brows,

"So? It's okay to have one!"

"I'm not going to get a plushy..."

"But..."

"No."

"But the plushy is so cute!"

"No."

"Plushy is squishy!"

"No..."

"Fine... Then you can have..." Momo searched the piles of prizes and found a necklace with a dragon carved onto the snow flake at the back. She handed to Toushiro as he accepted it,"... This fits you perfectly,"

He looks at it and thanked her, "Thanks..."

"No problem!"

"I should be going now... It's fun hanging out with you..." He glanced at her clock indicating he needs get going.

"Oh... I'll walk you to the door,"

"Bye, Hitsugaya-San!" Rukia waved. He nodded as Kiiro barks as if he's saying goodbye while Toushiro pats his head before heading out the door. Nearing his car, Momo fidget her fingers and clutching the hem of her skirt.

"Thank you so much for the... date... I really enjoyed it..." Momo said while blushing slightly,

"It's no problem... I've never been to it before and I should be thankful that you show me the rides..." He showed the necklace she gave him that is in his pocket,

"And thanks for the necklace..."

"Your welcome!"

"I'll just be going..."

"Okay, drive safe!"

"I will, little girl..."

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!"

"Sure..."

He chuckles at her as he waves goodbye before he get into his car and drove off. She headed back inside with Rukia looking at her with a smug face and tease her,

"Soo... How is your date with Hitsugaya-San?"

"It was... good..." She looked away with a blush on her face,

"I think good doesn't explain your now reddened face with a silly smile when you just walk inside before saying goodbye to Hitsugaya-San..."

"Um... I..." She stammered,

"You are so into him right now!"

"I'm not! At least not that much..." She muttered,

"Ohhh... So you do like him! Ha! You admit it too! I'm going to tell the others!" Rukia brought out her phone to tell their friends, as Momo quickly tackle her to grab Rukia's phone out of her hands,

"What?! No! Rukia-chan!" She exclaimed,

"Oh, please Momo! This is a big scoop that I've got to tell them!"

"No! You will not let them know!" She grabbed tightly on Rukia's phone,

"And why is that?" Rukia raised her brow in confusion and crossed her arms around her chest,

"I don't think that I'm going into a relationship that fast..."

"Come on! Hitsugaya-San is a great candidate!"

"But we barely know each other,"

"You can get to know each other if you start ask him out more often,"

"I know... But... What if it ends with the same result like last time..." Momo replied as she was thinking about her last heartache,

"Momo... You can't just let one stupid guy ruin your life! He is in the past now and you're going to move on with your life... And you are not going to back out on this,"

"Alright..." Momo hesitatantly replied,

"Good! Now you're going to give yourself a chance with Hitsugaya-San and I'm still telling the others about it!"

"Rukia-chan!"

"What?"

"You will not do it!"

"I will!"

"No!"

"Rangiku-San will be ecstatic when she hear this!"

"Mou... "

"Well... This is for a backup plan if Hitsugaya-San isn't what we think he is then me and the others can took care of him for you..."

"Do you really need to?" She stared at her disbelievingly,

"Yup! You don't have to worry about it, we're going to support you to the end and kick his butt if he hurts you!"

Momo thought for a while, "I don't think Hitsugaya-San is a bad guy,"

"Just in case we have Rangiku-San and the others to help... Then you don't have to go heartbroken like before,"

"Thank you... Rukia-chan..."

"That's what friends are for, Momo..."

"Your the greatest best friend I ever had!" Momo eyes were watering with appreciation and tackle Rukia with a hug. Rukia tease her slightly to lighten the mood in the room as they laugh together at the jokes she told and informing their other friends about Momo's new love interest whilst she denied badly with her reddish face.

* * *

 **x1999kamui you guess it right! They went to the amusement park! Some of the rides was inspired by the rides I've been into when I was younger. Like the haunted mansion ride, it was a little train ride around the house where ghost, zombie, vampire, bats cardboard things pop out to scare people. I was so scared of it that I can't even sleep at night when I was younger. Anyway, I will be updating the next chapter as soon as possible so stay tune!**

 **Thank you x1999kamui, Nara Yasmin, Shiks, chowdowntown, gamma2015, leafpool5, HibarixZhen and sasusaku-anne for reviewing, following & favourite! I'm really thankful for all you guys support! **


	7. Chapter 7, The Clues

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter for you guys~ I got this chapter figure out when I was writing my previous chapter so I tweaked a little on this and then 'Wahla' a new chapter. Hope you guys like it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! Please R &R~ **

* * *

Pulling up the handbrake, Toushiro's car parked at the side of the street when he arrived at his destination. Wearing a black long sleeve coat with a white singlet underneath a grey collar button shirt and a pair of black long pants as he walked out of his car and examined the address that has been wrote down on a paper while standing in front of an old antique store.

He was starting to doubt the address was given wrong. But think it won't hurt to try since he got here so might as well see if it was the right place or wrong. Entering the antique store, the dim yellow lights shone down the neatly placed long racks that was filed by different kinds of things. Like an old cassette player, a glass world globe covered in dust, an old torn red album, a horse figurine, a some ceramics vase and so on. He went further into the store to reach an empty counter with a hotel bell. He rang the bell continuously when no people respond.

Before he was ready to leave the shop, he heard a pair of footsteps. A girl mumbling incoherent looking annoyed as she appeared through a door at the left side of the counter. The girl was around twenty with a long braided red hair wearing a purple long sleeve coat with the sleeves fold up to her elbows, underneath is a white low cut collar shirt that shows some of her cleavage with a black leather belt strapped on her waist and a purple miniskirt, with a pair of black long high heels boots. When she looks up to face Toushiro, her annoyed face was turned into glee. She asked him flirtatiously leaning at the counter to get his attention,

"My, my handsome... What can I do for you today? I'm Hattori Megumi, you can also call me Megumi-chan if you like..." She batted her eyes lashes at him as he stood unfazed,

"I'm looking for a man named Atsuchi... Did you know him?"

Her face turned into distaste as he state the name of Atsuchi,

"Why do you want to look for him?"

"I have some questions I need to ask him personally..."

"You're not from some gangs are you?" She asked warily,

"No..."

"So it seems... But I'll make you an exception if you are one... Since you're very very very good looking..."

"Do I look like one to you?"

"Of course not! From my keen observation, you're too hot to be in a gang! Those from the gangs are just some filthy looking guy who looks tough but didn't have a backbone and don't have any manners at all!"

"Right..." She look at him with a lustrous sparkle in her eyes,

"But for you... You're a handsome gentleman with a full package of attractiveness in you for as far as I can see..." She flirts at him as she circle her finger on his chest looking at him hopefully,

"So can we go out sometime? I promise you won't regret it..."

He caught her hand and push it away lightly as he remained impassive,

"Sorry... But I'm a busy man and I need to see Atsuchi right away..."

"Aw... But I think that this is fate that it brought you here for me... And we could spend time to get know each other... How about it?"

"I've told you I don't have the leisure... So could you please tell me where Atsuchi is?"

Her face fell and she sighed disappointedly, "Fine, just wait here... I'll get him..."

Her figure disappear through the same door she appeared and left him at the counter waiting. Then she appeared with a middle aged man just as described by the Hebi's men, wearing a red Hawaiian flower print shirt with a sweatshirt underneath and a pair of short cargo pants. The man scrutinized his eyes as he looks at Toushiro suspiciously,

"Who are you? And more importantly who sent you here?"

Ignoring his questions, "Are you Atsuchi?"

"Aye, the name is Hattori Atsuchi... Now answer my questions, lad... "

"Nobody sent me, I came on my own so you can rest assured,"

"Hm... What's ya name lad? And don't lie to me," He threatened,

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"So what da ya want with me? Come buying stuff?"

"No... I have something that I need you to examine... And it's not about an antique furnishings, can we speak in private?"

Getting the idea from Toushiro he offered, "Sure, sure... We'll talk in my office at the back, come with me..."

In the office, a desk and a chair was place on the left side of the room wooden cabinet on the right and in front of the desk was a old poorly patched green leather couch and beside it was a small wooden table, at the back of the desk was three high racks placed with different kind of dusty old antiques.

"Sit, sit... Now Megumi go prepare some tea! I have to discuss something with him privately," he ordered,

"But I want to stay with him and listen!"

"This isn't something you can listen and he is a guest! So stop ya yapping and get us some tea! Will ya?"

"All right, all right!" She then turned to Toushiro, "I'm gonna prepare some tea for you handsome, so what would you like? Tea, coffee or me?" Megumi flipped her hair and wink at Toushiro which he remain unfazed as Atsuchi scolded her,

"Stop flirting already! Get going! I swear I'll kick ya out of here!"

"Yeesh... I'm going already!"

"Good!"

Slamming the door shut, she left Atsuchi and Toushiro alone to discuss his matters as Atsuchi heaved a sigh and apologised,

"Sorry about her, she's always been like that whenever she see's a guy with good looks like ya..."

"Your daughter?"

"Aye, I swear she got my personality when I was a mere lad... I was a nomadic person, being with one after another until I met my wife that is... She got me spell bound and I decided to settle down with my two kids, her brother though got his mother's..."

"Hn..."

"Ah, sorry... This isn't the time to talk about myself, so what's the problem?"

"It's about this..." Toushiro got out the used bullets from his coat and show it to him as he continues,

"These kind of bullets I examined and it's custom made, the bullets can only match with its rightful gun... I'm here to asked you if its your handiwork?"

"Hm... " He examined the bullets as he confirmed, "Aye... It's my work alright... Where did ya find it?"

"I didn't, a cop did. In a crime scene where the murderer used your work to kill innocent people..." His sentence was cut off when Atsuchi accused,

"You're a cop! Now look here, I only made it not to use it on these kinds of things! And just because I made it doesn't mean I done it! So I assume you not to accuse me on this!

"I'm not..."

"Bah! You're just an undercover cop! Cops just said that to defy his right on accusing! I'm not falling for that!"

Toushiro sighs, "As far as I know, a merchant won't do anything so deep like killing innocent people. I know this kind of things... It's common in the underworld..."

"Then why'd..." Toushiro began to explain, "I'm not a cop if you're wondering... I'm just doing a favor for one, I'm trying to find the murderer and the only lead was these bullets you made..."

"And you want me to find who was the one that buy this gun? Am I right?"

"Yes... "

"Hmm...You're not a cop, not in a gang, and probably isn't a merchant like me self because I never heard of ya before... Then what are ya?"

"I'm someone who is being hired to get rid of people permanently..."

"Ah... I get the idea, but your kind working with a cop? It's kinda hard to put up with,"

"Long story... But believe me I don't even trust the cop with my identity exposed to him... I just need to get this job done..."

"Hm... It's unexpected when ya suddenly said that you work with a cop... Well, it's not my business to pry," He smoothed his beard, "But anyway I'll help ya out, I just need to find my notebook... I used it to record what my customers bought and his or hers names... Just give me a sec..."

Getting up from his seat he began to search his desk for the notebook that has all the information about his customers. Then he picked up a blue thick notebook from a pile of books that's left under the desk and searching for a match on who is the one bought the gun.

Skimming through the pages he suddenly stopped and said, "Ah! There's a guy name Kozumi Taiga, he bought this kind of gun last month..." He then showed it to Toushiro as he explained, "If I remember correctly he has blonde hair, a scar on his jaw to his right cheek was wearing a red coat with a black t-shirt underneath..."

"What about his age?"

"Around your age I guess... Not sure about it..."

"He came here alone?"

"No... He brought two friends with him that day, one red with yellow highlighted hair wearing a yellow scarf with a creepy smile on his face like his plotting something..."

"And another one?"

"He was the loudest one... Complaining this and that to Taiga, dark blue hair tie into a ponytail man..."

"Did you manage to get their names?"

"The blue one Yosuke and the creepy looking one Kaito..."

"Is there anything else besides their names?"

"Hm... Only his phone number but I doubt it'll be a useful..."

"No...Every info I can get is necessary..."

"Huh... Whatever you say, here..."

He gave the phone number to Toushiro as he put it inside his coat. Then Megumi came in with a tray of tea and place it on the table as she offered to Toushiro, "Here's your tea, hope you like it..." She winked at him,

"Thanks..." He took a sip of the tea as Atsuchi called out his daughter attention,

"Oi! What about ya old man here?!"

"You can get it on your own..." She stated plainly,

"What?! Ya ungrateful little brat!"

"You have feet ain't you? So get it on your own!"

"Ya treat a mere stranger more politely than ya own father! He's just here for a minute!" He chatised his daughter,

"For I'll say... He's a hot good looking stranger..."

"He's just a mere stranger to ya! He doesn't even know ya!"

"Don't care about it as long as he's hot..." She said dreamily,

"What kind of daughter are ya?! Treating ya father like this!"

"I'm just stating the facts..."

"Ya young lass these days are so ungrateful!"

"Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out while her father was fuming mad. As the father and daughter pair was bickering, Toushiro was thinking about his findings as he finished drinking the tea when his phone beeps receiving a text message. He looked up his phone saw the sender was from Momo. I wonder what she wrote, he thought. He cleared his throat that gained attention from the bickering father and daughter pair,

"I think it's time for me to be on my way. Thanks for your time, Atsuchi-San," He thanked him and turned to Megumi gesturing the finished tea, "And thanks for the tea..."

"It's not a problem at all!" She said happily as her father shakes his head, "Ya never change,"

Then Atsuchi shakes Toushiro's hand and suggested, "If ya need anything fix or buying something with heavy gunfire just come here, I'll be happy to help ya with it..."

"I appreciate it... Thanks,"

"You can also come by to see me if you have the time, I'll be here... Handsome," Megumi winked at him,

"Hn... So long..."

Toushiro bid them farewell as he get into his car and pulled out his phone to see the message that Momo sent to him. It read 'Are you free this week'. Toushiro then replied,'Yeah, I got time. Why?'

Momo instantly replied back,

'Maybe the two of us could hang out, if that's okay with you?'

Hang out with her? Well, it's not like he got something better to do so why not. 'Yeah sure, how about this weekend?'

'Okay! You can come to my house and we can plan the day! :)'

'Sure, I'll be there. Later.'

Afterward, he closed his phone put it back to his pocket and drove off his to meet Nel. He already collected every information he could get with the clues he got from Ichigo and Nel, and it's almost near his time to collect his pay. Just a few meetings with them then he could finally get away from them. It's not safe for him to be working with an agent and cop, if anybody found out it'll be a trouble for him. While driving down the road, he stopped thinking about as he looks forward to seeing Momo this weekend.

* * *

On the other side of the message, Momo wasn't aware of the situation of him having to accept the invitation that was not sent by her. That's because Momo's phone was being used by Rukia, who secretly plotted a get together with Toushiro for Momo sake (That's what she thinks but not for Momo). Rukia was sitting comfortably on the couch in Momo's living room waiting for her friend to finish changing to go to meet with their friends at a local diner. Before Momo went up to her room to get change she absentmindedly left her phone on the coffee table for Rukia to get a hold on Momo's phone. When Momo came down already change her clothes to meet her freinds she spotted Rukia send a text using her phone. Curiously she went up to her and asked,

"Who did you send a text to? Why don't you use yours?"

"Oh it's just somebody that you like..."

"Why is it that your creepy smile has something to do with my phone?" Rukia had a wide grin on her face while Momo feel like her friend is plotting something. So she grabbed her phone and look at the text Rukia sent. Her face instantly turned pale and then red in anger when she saw what her friend did.

"Rukia-chan!"

"What? It's just that I arrange a meeting with Hitsugaya-San for you, that's all..."

"Without my permission!"

"Please, you'll just sit around staring at your phone and fighting your inner self whether to ask him out if I ask for your permission..."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's the truth,"

"But...!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, you two went out on a date before... Besides its a good chance to know him more... If you know what I mean," Rukia wink at her while Momo exclaimed with a red face,

"We're not going to do that!"

"Just teasing you, Momo... You're face is so hilarious right now..."

"But... But what can I do? I don't know what to do..."

"You'll figure it out, there's still time to think about... Except right now we really have to go, otherwise Rangiku-San will flip out if we don't get there,"

"Ugh... I hate you..."

"Love you too, and I know you're gonna thank me one day!"

"Not today!"

"Right... We're already 5 minutes late so let's get going!"

"It's your fault that we're late! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be late!"

"Now don't blame me... Blame it on the discount on Cute Chappy!"

Momo sighs exasperatedly, "Come on, let's go!"

The two of them headed out to meet their friends while Momo temporarily forget about the arrange meeting with Toushiro this weekend that Rukia plotted.

* * *

 **On to the next chapter will have other characters showing up, so be sure to stay tune! As always thank you for those who supported me and I promise you another chapter will be update as quickly as possible for you guys~**


	8. Chapter 8, The Connection

**Authors Note: Hey there! Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy~ As always please read & review! I really appreciate the supports from those who like it~ Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH~**

* * *

Arrived at the diner, Momo and Rukia hastily looked for their friends and took a seat at the long table consisted for ten people including Abarai Renji, Rukia's boyfriend, Orihime Inoue, cousin of Rangiku and her boyfriend Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, Yasurato Sado, Kira Izuru, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku. Rukia she sat beside the seat that her boyfriend save for her as Momo sat next to Matsumoto Rangiku.

"So what's the reason being late for about 10 minutes?" Asked Rangiku while glaring at Momo and Rukia back and forth like a mother ready to scold her children.

"It's Rukia-chan fault! If it wasn't for her dragging me to the Chappy store the last minute then we could have made it on time," Momo accused while pointing at her,

"Hey! It was on a discount and I can't just leave! Besides if you don't clumsily spilled your milkshake than we could've made it in time!" Rukia quickly explained,

"There was a guy push me!" Momo defended herself,

"...And you shouldn't distracted me when I just took your phone for a second," Rukia countered,

"Because you're texting him without my permission!"

"Who's him?" Renji asked curiously,

"It's..." "Don't!"

Momo and Rukia glare at each other while their friends watch in confusion. Then Rangiku broke off their little glare off and spoke,

"Alright, alright... Let me get this straight, you two went shopping and Rukia got obsessed with the discount on Chappy while Momo accidentally spilled over her milkshake, then headed to Momo's," Rangiku looked at them as they nods approvingly as she continued on, "While Momo was changing, Rukia took Momo's phone and texted _somebody_ that made Momo flipped out and forget about the time about our meeting that they came late... Sounds about right?" The others nodded in agreement then Renji pipe up,

"So basically it's Rukia stupid obsession of the rabbit again..." Renji said plainly,

"It's not stupid, pineapple head!" She hit him on the head,

"Ow! Well, It is! You would just tear up if one of your crappy is lost! It's just a rabbit!"

"It's Chappy!"

"I don't care what it's name is! It's a rabbit!"

"Chappy is a bunny!" She argued stubbornly,

"It's the same thing!"

The couple started their usual bickering as the others ignored them and continue,

"So... Momo, who is the lucky guy that you've been eyeing on?" Asked Rangiku with a sly smirk as Momo's face reddened when her head was thinking of a certain white hair man.

"No one..." She looked away shyly,

"Oh please... Momo, don't even try to hide it,"

"Yeah! We're kinda curious about who are you crushing on!" Tatsuki said excitedly,

"So are we!" Inoue stated while Ichigo nodded in agreement,

"We already know that you're crushing on someone, thanks to Rukia and Kira," Ishida pointed out at the two as Momo glares at them while they smile sheepishly,

"What? You just might as well spilled it unless you want Ichigo to find this guy using his sources..." Izuru state innocently as he has a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"So what do you think?"

"Um... It's just... I..." Momo stuttered as Rukia stop bickering with her boyfriend and cuts in,

"It's a handsome looking guy name Hitsugaya Toushiro that Momo has been crushing on for three weeks,"

"Ohh..." The group of friends smirked widely at Momo. Then they started asking about Momo's relationship with the man. But Ichigo was the only one froze when he heard the name. His mind was filed with questions about the man that Momo has interest on. Ichigo thought for a second and tried to get some info if it was the same man he was working with.

"What does he look like?" Ichigo asked and quickly added, "I mean you gotta describe how he looks because only you, Rukia and Izuru saw him before but none of us have,"

"Yeah! Ichigo's right! Is he really a handsome looking guy?" Rangiku agreed,

"I'm sure he is, Rangiku-San... Momo's face can already tell..." Tatsuki tease lightly,

"Hey!" Momo's face flushed slightly,

"Well, for the record he is handsome than most of the guys here..." Rukia pointed out,

"Hey!" The guys protested while Rukia merely ignored them,

"He can make all the girls swoon over him just by looking at him..."

"Rukia, we just need to know how he looks! Not how he can have girls swoon over him! We need details," Rangiku said exasperatedly,

"Alright then... Momo, I let you do the honor... Please describe your crush,"

"We're just mere friends! We're not even a couple!"

"Yet!"

Momo sighed in defeat as she started to describe Toushiro, "Well... Um, he has an a head of messy and spiky snowy white hair, he's got a pair of mesmerizing turquoise eyes, a well chiseled body figure and... Wait, why are you all staring me like that?" The girls squealed in delight as the guys had a knowing smirk on their face. Except for Ichigo, who stiffen slightly when he heard her description of the man fitted the cold blooded assassin that he was working with.

"You like him!"

"You found a person to like!"

"Finally! We tried so hard to get you over that stupid head..."

"Yeah!"

"And you just said that he is handsome!"

As they continue to discuss it, Ichigo concluded silently in his mind that the man is the same man he is working with. The name and looks already been confirmed by her so it's not a mistake that Hitsugaya Toushiro a deadly assassin is Momo's crush. Much to Ichigo's dismay is seems like the gang want to put Momo in a relationship with Toushiro. Bad idea.

"So what's his job?" Rangiku asked while Ichigo waited for Momo to replied about Toushiro's occupation.

Momo thought for a while, "I don't know... He didn't tell me..." Ichigo breathed,

"You forgot to ask..."

"Kinda..."

"She was busy staring at him that he forgot about it..." Rukia jeered,

"Hey! Not true! It just didn't pop up on my mind!"

"Yeah, right..."

"Well, enough discussing about me! What's so special about us gathering here, Rangiku-San?" Quickly changing the subject,

"I have a great news for you all!" Rangiku beamed happily,

"What kind of news? Please don't make me go for another shopping spree... I'm not going to carry you girls shopping bag ever again!"Renji complained,

"Oh shush! You're being such a wimp, Renji!" Tatsuki said,

"Am not! Rukia say something!"

"Renji is not a wimp..."Rukia started,

"See!" Rukia said with a straight face,"He is a good for nothing wimp..." Renji turned to his girlfriend,"Yeah! Wait...What?!"

"Well...It's the truth!"

"Thank you, my so called girlfriend for that..." Renji said with sarcasm,

"You're welcome!" Rukia grin cheekily,

"Now as I was saying, it's not a shopping spree so you guys can relax..."

"So the news?" Ishida piped up,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm getting there, so please quiet down and let me finish," Rangiku sucked in a breath and announced with a big smile on her face,

"I'm getting married!" She showed them the ring on her ring finger.

The group of friends eyes widen for a moment and congratulated her in excitement with many questions on tow.

"When is the wedding?"

"How did he proposed to you?"

"Is it a romantic proposal?"

"He propose on one knee?"

"Woah! Woah! One by one, please?" Rangiku then clears her throat,

"Gin did proposed on one knee, Tatsuki... And yes, Inoue it's romantic... He did it in a five star restaurant that he booked for the night... Last but not least, the wedding day is on October this year... Anymore questions?"

"I'm so happy for you, Rangiku-San!"

"Yeah, congratulations!"

"We're all happy for you and Gin!"

"Never thought you'd get married this fast..."

"So you planned the wedding already?"

"No... We haven't plan it yet..."

"So where's Gin?"

"He's at work today... He's got a job to do..."

"Oh... When does he come back?"

Rangiku sighs, "I don't know... You guys know his job as an special agent working hours is not fixed..."

"Yeah we know."

"Yup, it's kinda hard to adjust the time when there's some cases need to handle... I know how he feels,"

"Anyway, did you think about where are you gonna buy your wedding dress?"

"Oh! I thought of some..."

The group of friends was happily chatting and discussing about Rangiku's wedding as the afternoon was quickly gone by.

* * *

The streets was lighten up by the street lamps as the sky darkens. At the cafe, Momo was busy cleaning up the counter alone as Izuru and Rukia have already ended their shift. She look at the clock, the hands of the clock already at the number nine thirty indicating its time to close up her shop. Her co-workers and chefs bid her goodbye as she close up her shop and headed towards her home by foot. The air was getting colder as she walked down the street clutching her bag closely as she passed by some alleyways.

Dark clouds has been formed and it looks like it could rain. She pulled out her umbrella when some rain drops landed on her. Suddenly, she was pulled by a pair of hands from the street to the dark alley. Her umbrella and bag dropped to the ground as she struggled against the man's grip. The man pulled her into the dark alley as she screamed for help.

"Lookie here missy, I just want to have fun... Scream again then I promise you will have something bad happened to you..." The hands belongs to a shady man as he used a knife to threaten her. She froze in fear.

"Be quiet!" He threaten harshly as covered her mouth,

The pair of dirty hands on her had started to roam around her body as she struggled to break free from the man's grip but no avail. Closing her eyes with fear, Momo was on the verge of tears as the man's knife nearly cut her shirt opened exposing her flesh even more. Suddenly, she then heard the man was flew to the ground clutching his face as he was being punched in the face with a strong force. It was then a pair of strong arms secured safely around her as she open her eyes to see a pair of familiar turquoise eyes filled with concerned and anger as he asked worryingly,

"Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head as she buried her face to his chest. Then the man on the ground instantly got up the ground yelled out,

"Bastard! Who did you think you are?"

"I'm your biggest mistake that you ever make..." Toushiro threatened coldly that made the man flinch slightly but chose to ignore it. He bellowed at Toushiro while holding his bruised cheek,

"Mistake?! You're the one who is a mistake! I was having fun with her when you butt in!"

"Fun? I'll show you what fun is..."

"Come on! You don't scare me!"

"You should be..."

The man picked up the knife then lunges at Toushiro as he pushed Momo back lightly while he swiftly avoid the man's attack. The man continue to attack Toushiro when he got a grip on his wrist and twisted his arm making him drop the knife as he yelled painfully. He then land a powerful blow to his stomach follow with another punch on the face and a uppercut that send the man sprawling on to the ground. Toushiro then took a step toward the man on the ground as he lifted him up, hands tightly around the man's neck. Then he placed the knife dangerously close to the man's neck. He glares at him with anger and hatred while he stated menacingly,

"Did you have enough fun? Or do you want this stuck into your neck?"

"You wouldn't dare...!" The man stuttered,

"Try me,"

The man eyes widen in fear as he pleaded, "Have mercy! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hn... If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. Remember that..."

When he released him, the man quickly nodded as he scrambled to his feet and ran for his life. Toushiro then walked to Momo as he placed his jacket over her, who then hugged him tightly while she was relieved of him saving her. Toushiro hugged her tightly as he soothe her hair when he felt her body shook in fear,

"It's alright now... Nobody's going to hurt you, you're safe..."

She broke up into tears as she sobbed loudly on his chest. He hugged her closer not minding the rain that was pouring. The rain has started pouring heavily soaking them to the bone as Toushiro suggested,

"We need to get out of the rain..."

Momo nods slowly as Toushiro picked up her umbrella and bag while he took her home in his car that was parked near the alleyway. When they arrived at Momo's house, they're already soaked by the pouring rain outside. Kiiro welcome them in but he senses that his owner is not feeling well and nudge Momo to sit on the sofa. Momo smile gratefully, appreciate by his gesture as she hugged him tightly. While at it, Toushiro put down her bag on the coffee table as he searched for some towels in the drawers that Momo pointed to him. He took the towels as he give it to Momo to dry up with as he said in concerned,

"You should go get a shower... It'll be better," She nodded then she noticed him was soaked by the rain as well,

"But what about you? You're soaked too..."

"I'll be fine just by drying up with a towel..." He assured her,

"You'll catch a cold..."

"No, I won't..." He said stubbornly,

"Yes, you will,"

"No, I won't..."

"You're going to get sick if you don't dry up..."

"I told you I won't, just go on and take a shower before you're the one who will get a cold..."

"Not until you change, I'll go get some spare clothes for you to change out... Wait here,"

She got up from the sofa and gone upstairs with Kiiro tailing her. He sighs in defeat as he watched Momo descend from the stairs arms filled with clothes and handed him,

"These are my father's old spare shirts, you can change your wet clothes and put these on..."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome and I should be the one who needs to thank you..."

"No need for that..."

"But really thank you for saving me... I don't know what to do when..." She shivered in fear as Toushiro put his hands on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes,

"You're safe now. There's no need to think about it anymore."

"Thank you so much, Hitsugaya-San..."

"Hn..."

"I'll be taking a shower upstairs, you can use the bathroom near the kitchen... And there's a basket to put in your wet clothes then I'll get it in the dryer,"

"Got it..."

Momo then went upstairs with Kiiro following to her room as Toushiro was left alone in the living room. He picked a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants as he walked into the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes. He put his wet clothes into the basket as he used the towel to dry his hair and look out the window watching the rain pouring mercilessly and wind's howling. Thinking back about the incident, he clutched his fist in anger as the man was close to raping Momo. He would find out who the man is and vow to take care of him personally. Then he heard Momo and Kiiro coming down the stairs, Kiiro then lay on ground near the sofa as Momo went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. She sat beside him as he took the hot chocolate she offered and sat beside him.

Breaking off the silence, Momo looked at Toushiro and asked, "Hitsugaya-San, how did you..."

He blew the steam of the hot chocolate,"Find you?"

She nodded, "I was passing through thinking about to make a stop on the convenience store nearby..." He looks at her intently and continue,

"Then I saw you being drag into an alley so I quickly stopped my car and rushed for you..."

"Oh... Thanks for saving me, Hitsugaya-San... I'm so glad it's you..."

"Well, I'm glad I made it on time..."

She then hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. Toushiro gently holding her close to his chest. So close that he could smell her scent of peaches, he felt Momo tense body relaxed as they stay like that for a while. They broke off the hug when Momo look up the clock as it is getting late and the rain haven't stopped pouring yet.

"Are you going to stay the night, Hitsugaya-San? The storm doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon..."

He watched the weather outside was getting worse in every second, "I think I might... It would be hard to see the road while this keeps getting worse...You don't mind would you?"

"No, of course not! It's the least I can do... I'll go prepare the guest room for you and put the wet clothes in the dryer... So could you please clean up the cups?"

"Hn..."

Afterward Momo lead Toushiro to the guest room upstairs near her bedroom. The guest room was neat, a queen size bed, a wooden cupboard and a small bed-stand next to the bed.

"My parents sometimes would stay the night here when they come by for a visit..."

"They've been here often?"

"Not really... Mostly because I always took the time of visiting them,"

"Hn... Thanks for letting me stay the night..."

"You're welcome... If you need anything, my bedroom is just next door..."

"Right,"

Mustering up her courage, Momo then tip toe and kissed Toushiro on the cheek as she shyly look at him,

"Good night, Hitsugaya-San,"

"Good night, Hinamori..." Toushiro then show her a genuine smile. Momo quickly nodded her head shyly and fled into her room with a red face. Toushiro chuckles softly at her reaction then close the door to get some sleep.

* * *

Momo have always hated nights like this. The storm outside was relentless, rain pounding against the rooftops and the wind howling. Lightning flashed with frightening frequency followed by the loudly booming thunder. Momo curled in a ball with her blanket covering up to her head. The flash of the sudden lighting made her jump out of her skin while she gasped aloud inside her room covered in darkness. Kiiro noticed her owner discomfort jumped on the bed and laid by her side as she held onto him.

But the sound of thunder echoed loudly with a deafening crack as she pulled the blanket tighter around her and let herself cry. She always have a fear of thunder, whenever it happens she always curled up into her blanket and let herself cry to sleep. Even though Kiiro was by her side, the storm always reminds her about the day that her grandfather died in a thunderstorm years ago due to a deadly disease.

Momo had been much closer with her grandfather, she would always cling on to him and begged for sweets when she was young. Her grandfather considered her as his most favoured and precious grandchild despite having six other grandchildren. Unfortunately, he couldn't get to see her success on opening her own cafe that she promised to him. The storm continued to rage, she wanted so badly to hide from it like she used to when she was young. Wanted to run to a place where she could be safe.

Kiiro barked and jumped off her bed as he went to her door and opened it skillfuly. Her blanket lifted off her head when she heard her door was creaked open. In came the figure was Toushiro with his turquoise eyes shining brightly in the darkness of her room.

"You alright?" He asked in concerned as he walked closer to the edge of her bed with Kiiro nudging him to go confront his owner. Then Momo looked up to meet his eyes with her tear stained face but quickly shut her eyes when the lighting flashes through her window and the thunder booming loudly. Realising her situation he asked her,

"You're afraid of thunder aren't you?" She nodded meekly as Toushiro sat on her bed beside her and wiped out her tears with his thumb.

"Hey...You don't have to be afraid... I'm here," he said while he embraced her in his arms and her head place on his shoulder. Then the thunder strikes again, she quickly hide her face onto his chest and her hands clutching tightly on his shirt.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hitsugaya-San," She said in a low voice as he shakes his head and smile gently to her.

"Nah, I couldn't even sleep with this storm anyway,"

"Could you stay with me?" She asked silently while Toushiro eyes soften.

"Sure..."

Toushiro climb into bed with her as the blanket covering them both from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him as Momo relaxed in his embrace. Momo scooted closer to him as she put her head up onto his shoulder. Her breath tickles his neck as he likes the way she is in his arms.

"Thank you..." She whispered unconsciously before sleep completely took over. He stared down at her peaceful face and hearing her steady breathing, he felt really happy. All traces of being frightened gone from her face. He noticed Kiiro had already fallen asleep in his own comfy bed when he saw his owner has calm down. Reaching for the blanket as he wrapped it around them and glanced at her face again. He reached his hand to brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before settling down the pillow to get some sleep. For once in awhile, his nightmare never came out to haunt him but instead he dreamt about a certain brunette in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9, The Promise

**Author's note: Yo! Here's another chapter for you guys~ And thank you for those who read, review & favourite! This chapter it's kinda short but I hope you'll like it! As always thanks for the support and be sure to R&R~ Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH~**

* * *

Morning came as the storm has dispersed and out came the sun. The sunlight hits his face he lazily opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't in his own bed. Then he thought back that and realize he had stayed the night in Momo's house. Then he felt a weight on his chest. Momo sleeping soundly as he glanced down at her with a soft gaze. Wrapping his arm around her as he breathed in her scent of her hair that made his sense go wild. Instinctively, she snuggled up to him as she wanted to feel the warmth emitting from him without her noticing that he was already awake. Momo stirring slowly as Toushiro watched amusingly. Groggily she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with a smirk on his face. That's when her eyes widen in surprise as she fought the blush on her face.

"Morning," He said gruffly,

"Good morning," She replied with a blush on face,

"You have a nice sleep?"

"Yes... Um, thank you for staying with me last night," Momo's face shyly looked away from Toushiro. He find it rather cute.

"You're welcome..."

Finally took notice of their position she was in. He was looking up to her with his arm around her waist loosely as she laying on top his chest with her hands around him, it might be last night when she was afraid of the thunderstorm that she instinctively held onto him. The problem is, she was wearing her night gown that was practically half see-through and thank god that she wore a pair of bra inside her light purple night gown. She suggested without stuttering more than she ever was with her beet root red face,

"I.. Uh... Breakfast?"

"Sure..."

She untangled herself from him as Toushiro fought the urge not to groan outwardly when she got up from bed. He want nothing more to wrap his arms around her and keep her in his hold forever. Toushiro laid on the bed breathing in her scent that lingered on while Momo went to her bathroom to brushed her teeth and change off her night gown. It was really hard not to blush when she saw him stretched out and Momo couldn't take her eyes of his strong muscle figure ripples when she got out her bathroom. Looking away from him, she then got some spare clothes for him as she went down to make breakfast but not before she prepared a toothbrush for him to use. He got up from the bed whilst smoothen his messy hair and brush his teeth after he changed. He walked out the door and headed downstairs. His sensitive nose then picked up a scent of freshly baked bacon and eggs that made his stomach growls in hunger. Kiiro barked up to him as he greeted him with a warmly pat on the head while heading towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen as Momo was finished cooking breakfast for two and greeted him when she saw him,

"I've prepared breakfast for the two of us,"

"Thanks..."

"No problem!"

Toushiro took a seat next to her as they chow down on their breakfast in comfortable silence with Kiiro busying eating his breakfast from his food bowl. While eating, Momo thought of the possible occupation that Toushiro could have. Like a lawyer because of his serious face, a businessman 'cause he got a professional vibe like he can handle a big business deal with ease or even a super model since he got a Adonis-like body figure that many people envy. She was thinking back on the day her friends asked about Toushiro's job. So out of her sheer curiosity she asked,

"So... Hitsugaya-San, what kind of job do you have?"

"My job? Why do you want to know?" He stopped eating,

"I'm just curious about it, you've already know mine so I want to know yours," She stated innocently as Toushiro hesitate for a second. He chose his words carefully as he answered in hesitation,

"My job is a...contractor..."

"Oh, so what kind of things you need to do?"

"Well... For a...contractor is to know what is the most important things that the client needs... The client gives a target for me to fulfill and I need to accomplish it even if it's something with little detail about the client's... wishes..." He said grimly without her notice. She doesn't need to know how tainted he is or how cruel he is when it comes to his job of killing people. She was just too pure and innocent to be tainted by the likes of him.

"So do you have an office to plan it when you get a case?"

"Yeah, I've got an office in my apartment... I'm self employed so I can adjust my schedule anytime..."

"It's seems interesting! You can easily reschedule your time anyway you want!"

"Hn... But once you get a new client you don't even have any much time to do your own stuff..."

"Yeah, but it's still great!"

"It's not that great... It's just a job..."

"But you gotta love your job! Like mine, I love serving people and inventing different flavor of cakes!"

He shakes his head lightly, "I'm not like you... My lifestyle is far more complicated than you think..."

"How complicated?" She asked while she looked at him with a grim aura when he told him about his profession,

He sighed and waved off her question to stop asking about his life, "Its nothing big... Anyway what about you?" He took a sip from the milk that Momo had prepared, changing the subject, "Why'd you want to open a café? What makes you do it?"

"Well... I love baking, I started learning it from my mother and grandmother then when I was in high school I also worked part time in a bakery and cafe to learn how to manage it... I've failed some of the time but I managed to get it right..." She stopped and took a bite of her toast then continue on, "After some time, I use my own saving to buy the place and open my own café!"

"Your family and friends must be proud..."

"Yeah! They were a little surprised at first because of my clumsiness, but they're all proud of my hard work that has paid off," she said proudly,

"Never expected a clumsy little girl could do it..." He teased,

"Hey! That's rude you know!" She pouted,

"Hn... It's the truth," He smirks slightly.

"It was also a promise to my grandfather. He died abruptly in a thunderstorm night when we got there in the hospital. He had lung cancer on the fourth stage and he couldn't make it." Her tears fall slightly down her face. But was stopped when Toushiro's thumb brushed her tears away,

"You shouldn't cry you know. You look ugly." She was about to protested when he continued,"Your grandfather is proud of you for making this far. And he will probably tell you to move on with your life and forget about the fear your holding on about his death. You need to hold on to what is happening now and letting go of your past. His death was unavoidably that you can't deny but his memories with you still stay in your heart."

"Your right, thank you," She sniffed as she wiped her tears away and let out a small smile,

"Hn,"

Toushiro then finished his breakfast and put the plate into the sink with Momo followed suit. After having their breakfast, Toushiro asked Momo for his clothes but it was still in the dryer so they sat on the sofa watching television together. While waiting for his clothes that was still in the dryer, Momo's favorite tv drama series show up as she stated excitedly to Toushiro,

"Oh! It's the episode I miss yesterday! Thank goodness I get to watch it today!"

Toushiro raised his brows questioningly, "You watch these?"

"Yes! I always get back home to watch it!"

"What's the plot?"

"It's about a rich heir of a big cooperation falling in love with a mere citizen... The man is a normal citizen while the woman is a heir from a rich family despite the woman's parents objections, they go through many hardships to fall in love with each other..."

"Sounds lame..." He stated with a bored tone,

"Hey! It's not, it's romantic and touching! This series is the best I've seen!"

"Hn... I still don't get it why are you so obsessed with this..."

"It's a great way to relax!"

"Hn..."

"Ooh! It's starting! This is the last episode and I don't want to miss it! So be quiet!" Silencing him as Toushiro and Momo sit down comfortably on the sofa waiting the show to start. The tv drama begin as the male and female protagonist is having a conversation by the beach.

"I've been waiting for you my whole life." The softness in the man's voice was unreal, his smile too welcoming and his eyes too soft for Toushiro point of view. But the woman believed him as if they were meant to be.

"You did? I thought you would just move on..." The woman was surprise as she said,

"I couldn't move on since you're the one who's holding my heart..." The man said sincerely as he cupped the woman's face with his hand and continue, "You're the only one for me,"

"He's just gonna leave her when he lost his interest at the end, trust me." Toushiro mumble out while his elbow rested on the arm of the sofa with his chin placed on the palm of his hand.

"Shush... He wouldn't do that!" Momo glare at him for second then turned her attention back at the tv. Toushiro had a lazy look on his face as he started ahead at the tv. Later on, the scene has turned into a series of flashbacks of the man and woman having their time together as Momo was sitting on the edge of the seat, looking as if she was going to cry with her hands covering her mouth.

"It's fake, no need to cry for these silly little things," Toushiro informed her as Momo countered while hitting his knee, "The scene was really touching and stop ruining the moment!"

"It's only fiction... There's nothing really touching about it..."

"It is to me!"

"Hn..."

"Just keep quiet!"

"I bet It's the same plot for every drama..."

"No it's not !"

"The point is they finally got married and live happily ever after... The end... Just that,"

"Shut up!"

"What? It's the same thing in fairytales... So you don't have to waste your time on watching it..."

"Shush! I really need to see this 'till the end so stop commenting about it!"

"Whatever, little girl..."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"I'm doing you a favour here,"

She glares at him and continue watching it while Toushiro groaned out loudly.

"You're my everything." The man said with a soft smile as Toushiro mentally rolled his eyes at the foolish people on tv. He glanced over to Momo who was smiling with tears in her eyes as he shook his head with a sigh. Minutes passed by as the show was reaching its end, Toushiro cheer happily inside his head when the show ended. Then Momo hit his shoulder lightly and pouts angrily at him,

"I swear you're the worst company ever!"

"Please... I can be a great company if it wasn't some cliche drama..." He said proudly with a challenging smirk,

"Then we'll see how great is your company on Thursday, and I'll be the judge!"

"Isn't that unfair?"

"No! It's my idea so I set the rules!"

"Fine by me, I'll definitely win..."

"In your dreams,"

Momo then suddenly thought of an idea and have a wide grin on her face.

"How about we make a bet?"

With a raised brow he asked curiously, "A bet? What kind of bet are we talking about?"

"If you succeed in pleasing me on being a 'great company' that you definitely suck at, you get the all time free dessert pass whenever you come to my cafe,"

"And if I lose?"

"You're going to admit that you're the worst company ever and I've got the privilege to order you around for a week!"

"Hn...A free dessert pass only?"

"You can have all the dessert for free!"

"I'm not much of a sweet tooth... I want something else..."

"Fine, so what do you want?"

"We're going to see a horror movie..." He smirk evilly as her face instantly pale at the thought of a horror film. She shakes her head and points at him as in challenging him.

"I'm the one who is going to win! You are going to lose just so you wait!"

"We'll see how it goes..." Then stare heatedly at each other as they're determined to win the bet that they set. Then breaking their stare when Toushiro's phone rang from upstairs. He gotten up the sofa as he excuse himself to answer his phone while Momo wonder who called. Then Toushiro reappear into the living room holding his phone.

"You're leaving?" She said with a hint disappointment,

"Yeah... I've got work to do..." He sighed,

"Alright, I'll go get your clothes," She said as she go get his clothes from the dryer.

After changing into his yesterday clothes, he headed out the door. Then he turned his head and let out a smirk to Momo.

"You know what, you can go mentally prepare for the horror movie that we're going to watch this weekend..."

Momo puffs her cheek and stuck her tongue out, "You wish! I'm so not going to lose to you!"

"We'll see about that,"

"I'm the one who will have the last laugh!"

"Yeah right..."

He chuckles softly as he walked to his car. Then stopped as Momo watched him curiously when he turned around facing her.

"Hinamori, If you ever need anything, just call me... I'll promise I won't let you get hurt,"

Momo know what he meant she smiled gratefully.

"I will... Thank you, Hitsugaya-San,"

He let his lips quirk up slightly before he entered his car. His car then drove off the streets as Momo went inside her house. Her heart pound inside her chest when she thinks of him.


	10. Chapter 10, The So Called Bodyguard

**Author's note: Hey there! Happy 2017 everybody! I hope you guys are doing well~ Here's another chapter for you guys that had been waiting for a long time~ As always thank you for the support and enjoy~ Please R &R !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

A teenage boy and girl at the age of 18 was sweeping before they saw a sleek black Maserati Granturismo S outside an old Japanese modern small convenience store parked at the front. They stopped when they saw a man stepping out of his car. Wearing a black coat with a grey undershirt and a pair of black pants, Toushiro looked at the teenagers and asked knowingly,

"Is he in?"

The boy, Hanakari Jinta whose red hair was slicked back wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants faced him as he holds the broom pointing to the door,

"Just go inside and find him yourself. "

"Jinta, don't be rude. Urahara-San is inside the tea room,"

"Tch, he's just sitting there doing nothing but fanning himself with the stupid paper fan."

"I'm sorry about Jinta."

"It's nothing,"

The girl, Tsumugiya Ururu beside him has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs between her eyes opposing each other. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a pink colour knee length skirt. She greeted him with a polite smile instead of the boy beside him frowned when he saw Toushiro. He nodded in acknowledgement as he walked into the store.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-San, good to see you! Shopkeeper is expecting you, he's waiting for you inside,"

"Thanks, Tessai..."

Tsukabishi Tessai is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron. He took off his shoes as he stepped onto the bamboo floor to visit his informant inside the tea room.

"Hi, hi! Hitsugaya-San! Nice to see you again!" A man greeted Toushiro cheerfully using a fan fanning himself as he sat cross legged on a cushion as he nodded acknowledging him.

"Kisuke..."

Urahara Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which usually shadows his eyes _._ Toushiro sat down on a cushion while Kisuke pour a cup of tea for them as they discuss.

"So what did you get me?"

"Well... My sources tell me that there's some interesting jobs available for you, that is if you want to,"

"What kind?"

"First off is a guy name, Asura Hozuki a head of the wealthy family Hozuki. His family has been around long enough to develop a small reputation in the rich people community. But it seems there's a conflict inside and he needs a person who can take care of it."

"Sounds like a family disputes but with a little trick behind."

"Yup! If you're up to it, he will discuss your payment with you once you meet him!"

"Hn. How about the others?"

"Hm... There's one, have you heard a rumour spreading around that one of the famous yakuza leader was killed by his own men but haven't caught the culprit?"

"You mean the 'Titans'?"

"That's the one! Basically the current leader was handling this case, he want the culprit caught and get rid of it. It gives a hefty amount for reward."

"Hn... Any more?"

"A woman named, Kazahana Koyuki , she need an escort to get inside a grand party and help her exchange an business deal between a merchant."

"It feels like a bodyguard can do the job properly so why'd you want me to do it?"

"Glad you asked. You see Koyuki put a lot of money on it but many other people had been interviewed got declined. My sources told me that she wasn't getting herself a bodyguard but an associate. Here's the catch, she needs a person with many talents."

"And I fit the bill?"

"Yes! It's a lot easier than the others and pay very well for it. If you're not interested in these then here's the others," He handed a file for him with a list of job fit for him. Toushiro scanned the list as he go through every single one within a minute.

"Give me those three you got me, and I'll hang on the file for a while."

"Sure, sure! I've got another copy of the list on me so it's no problem! You made up your mind yet?"

"I'll do the woman first, later on those two if nobody's get the job."

"Very well. Oh, before I forget I got something for you! Tessai!" He called out while Tessai came into the room and handed a yellow file to Toushiro. Lifting his brow, he asked,

"What's this? Another job?"

"No. It's something that concern you."

He open the file and pulled out the documents as he scanned through them. He widen his eyes after he saw a blurry photo of a man. Kisuke and Tessai face remain neutral as he spoke up with disbelief,

"How can he be alive? He died in the fire, I saw him burned inside the warehouse."

"We're not sure if it was him, but this'll be a prove that he's still alive. This was captured few days ago at Crowne plaza Osaka."

"And you know that he isn't someone who's forgiving. You better watch out since you're his first target, Hitsugaya," A voice spoke behind him through the door. He turned around when the door opened and in came a woman walked into the room settling herself at the table. Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

"Yoruichi..."

"Keep your head low whenever you go since you're wanted man with a bounty on your head due to the case of Kusaka, you might as well be careful around you,"

"Please... I've been keeping my head low for awhile now and the agency hasn't stopped looking for me. On top of that, this bastard will join the scavenger hunt eventually if he is alive." Toushiro scoffed,

"Aren't you popular? Besides that, I heard it from Kisuke that you've been working with an agent and cop. What's up with that?"

"Nel, that's what. She needs info and I need money, simple as that."

"The cop?"

"It's her cop friend. That guy need some digging for a murderer case and Nel bribed me to do it since she pay double."

"I guess you accept it?"He nodded,

"Typical you." She smirked,

"Hitsugaya-san, you should be already aware that the Arrancar has been expanded into a massive syndicate in the underworld right?" Kisuke asked,

"Hn... I knew that after I got out of there when I found out the culprit of Kusaka's murderer,"

"I think he's the one who sent his subordinates to kill you but failed in doing so. Instead he killed Kusaka and let you be the scapegoat of his crime."

"If he is then he'll be lying cold on the floor once I find him."

"Don't let your anger get to you, he's been planning to get you somehow and you need to be vigilant."

"Right. I'll be sending you the cop here since he'll need some info for his case."

"Sure, sure. What's his name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Hm... I'll be sure to inform you about his arrival." He said thoughtfully,

"Hn. I'll take my leave now and if there's anything interesting that concerned that bastard call me."

"Will do."

"Don't let yourself get kill, Hitsugaya." Yoruichi reminded,

"Hn."

A grand white mansion stood tall in a well preserved area that was filled with green trimmed hedge and trees. Toushiro's car entered the huge gates with the permission of his client as he parked it at the mansion doorstep. He was greeted by a butler when he stepped out his car and guided him into a waiting room as the butler informed his mistress about his arrival. Given him time to view the room as it was decorated in an elegant way that surely matches the position of the house owner. Sitting there waiting for his client, he heard heavy footsteps coming as the door was bursted open. Alerting his senses as he was ready to fight. The sides of door slammed into the wall, and in came men dressing in black pointing their guns at him. Five men, he counted. He strike first when the men bursting through the door as he ran to them in incredible speed. Ducking their aim, he went to the twisting his arm around that made him dropped his gun. He slammed him heavily onto the door before he was knocked down, avoiding the other's bullets whilst he swiftly swiped them to the ground and disarming them. Using the chance, he elbowed the second one face when he was about to get up to grab his gun near him and punched the third straight back after he blocked the punch. The fourth and fifth tried to get their guns but failed when Toushiro kicked the guns across the room. Abandoning their guns, they turned around facing him whilst proceed with hand to hand combat.

Left, left, right, down, up, right. He swiftly avoided his enemies attacks whilst analyses their attack patterns and started his offensive against four enemies. The four of them stepped backwards as they took a breather and attempted to counter him together. The two at the front came to him first. They tried to grabbed his arms to held him down but only to get knocked out when Toushiro landed a fist to ones stomach and a strong kick to the other's chest. Only left two, he thought. Leaving them with no chance, one of them was left to grab the gun while the other distracted him. Successfully grabbing his gun he fired at Toushiro. He kicked the guy down to the ground as he ducked into cover behind the sofa. The other got up and was handed out a gun as they walked closer to his position. Coming in two ways, Toushiro chose to moved closer to one of them in attempt to snatch the gun. He then pounced on them while using his enemy body as a shield and fired a shot to his ally's shoulder making him dropped his gun. Toushiro's arms choking wind pipe as he snatched the gun from him and kneed him to the ground whilst grabbed onto the other gun. Positioning himself middle of the two as he aimed down at their heads. Before he pull the trigger, he heard a clapping sound.

"Not bad. It was better than I expected." A woman came into his view as he pointed his gun at her. It was his so called client, Kazahana Koyuki.

"You set up this stupid game? It better be a good reason or else I'll pull the trigger to your petty little head,"

Ignoring his harsh language she pointed at the gun and waved her forefinger. "Tsk, tsk. It's rude to point a gun at a woman especially when I'm your client, you know?"

"Like I give a fuck. You sent these guys to kill me."

"Correction. To test you." With the wave of her hand, her butlers came in to take the injured men out of the room.

"And why is that?" He lowered his guns as she stepped closer and circled around him while he looked at her warily,

"I need an escort who can handle things when unexpected things happens. Clearly you have the potential to anticipate and improvised no matter what dire situation you are in. I want that. Urahara was the one who told me that you're the one who can fit the bill. To make sure he was right, I let a test for you and you passed."

"Great."

"You should be glad that you're the only person who exceed my expectations." She smirked slightly,

"Hn. You had a knack in testing people I assumed, since every one of your candidates didn't pass. Did they died when they were facing the test?"

"No of course not. I've been through the candidates by interviewing them, face to face. You're the only exception."

"They just sat down and answered your questions while I fight five gunmen who tried to kill me. You really making me feel special." He sarcastically said,

"Don't be silly, I already have instructed them not to. Only to test you a little bit."

"That was reassuring," He snorted,

"Either way we mustn't stay here to talk, it's filthy. Come along with me and give the guns to my butlers. My maids will clean up the room."

"How can I trust you not to have another test for me?"

"I would have send another group of people to get rid of you by now."

Crossing his arms around his chest, he sat on the sofa next to her couch as her maid prepared some drinks and she offered, "Would you prefer tea or coffee, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"I'm not here to chat, I'm here for business."He said coldly,

"We'll talked it over with our drinks served, but now tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, black, no sugar." He bluntly said as her maid served their drinks and exited the room leaving them to discuss their business.

"Down to business, what kind of job I'm doing here? I need specific."

"Like what you heard from Urahara, I need someone to protect me and accompany me to a party."

"Details."

"My uncle, Doto set up the trade business for me, said that it was for the sake of the company and I was chosen to meet with the merchant, Tonuichi Akita."

"The famous businessman of XTech and successor after his father retirement. Looks like your uncle set up a blind date for you,"

"On the surface, yes. But inside, no."

He raised his brows in confusion, "Allow me to explain, my uncle and I never see eye to eye after my father passed away. My family's company has been around for years and now was handed down to me after my father, but Doto doesn't seem please. He often disagrees with me, setting up his plans to overthrow me for being the head. I've noticed it, when I found him hiring some people to kill me. Fortunately, I've hired personal bodyguards to protect me undercover and got some spy to keep an eye on him."

"How about the elders in your family, they didn't notice?"

"Let just say, they never really attempt to bother about who's going to be head unless it concerns the family's name. Normally the children of the head will inherit the title if the head was retired or deceased, only the main family bloodline has the potential to inherit. But here's the catch, if he or she bring harmful effects to the company and our family name, they'll have to elect another candidate to be the head also it only "

"And that candidate would be your uncle since he is your father's brother."

"Correct. Doto had long to be the leader ever since he was young, from what I heard from Aunt Yui. When my grandfather retired, he chose to let my father inherited his place instead of Doto and my aunt, Yui. Aunt Yui is the eldest between Doto and my father, but she never cared about the inheritance even if she granted a natural born leader. Instead she had her passion in designing clothes so grandfather let her. In between the three, my father was the youngest and Doto was expecting he would be the one next in line after his sister rejected the inheritance but he thought wrong. He had been giving me a headache ever since I've been made the leader. Doto wants to do something unexpected that would make me lose my title. I've got protection against death threats so far and I'm sure he will made his move."

"If you're so far on hiring personal bodyguards by your side then why bother hiring an assassin? You do know my job consists getting rid of people and not being a personal bodyguard?"

"Clearly I know that. And for that my uncle isn't stupid enough not knowing I've hired bodyguards for protection and he knew few of their faces from his spy. So what I need you to do is flash your appearance with me and protecting me at the same time, not as a bodyguard but a partner in disguise. Furthermore, I want you to do something about Doto's troublesome lackeys. They'll appear to inspect me at the party and it's my chance to interrogate them while having you around. And I need you to get rid of his pesky potential death threat lurking. Don't worry about your identity expose, I've already prepared a disguise for you and not being suspicious."

"Get in with you, interrogate Doto's dogs, kill potential killers, then escort you out safely. That about it?" Toushiro concluded,

"Yes. I'll have you learn about table manners and things related to the noble community in case someone asked for your knowledge about it. I can't have a blind person spilling nonsense about not knowing the common knowledge of the community."

"Hn,"

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Good. Let's get started with the plan shall we?"

The event was held at a manor that was filled with grand designs and well sculptured architecture. The owner of the manor was a man who held a reputation for the tenth wealthy man in the society.

He invited his friends and family to celebrate his arrival after coming back from America to recuperate. Walking side by side, Toushiro guided Koyuki into the ballroom with her left arm around his right as her other hand held onto her purse. Dressing in a black tuxedo with his hair dyed black was slicked back as he wore a pair of grey colour contact lens to cover up his turquoise eyes. On the other hand, Koyuki dressed in a slim fit maroon long dress with a low cut showing some of cleavage.

"Do I really need to dye my hair colour and wear contact lens? It's making me uncomfortable," He grumbled lowly as Koyuki rolled her eyes,

"It's necessary, because you need to blend into the crowd not to stand out. Your hair colour will only bring attention. Reishi."

"Who am I again?" He asked,

"Nohara Reishi, a businessman who succeeded in opening his very own company, Sceptre and without the support of his family's reputation and wealth to maintain it independently."

"Hn, don't you think that the real one will notice it as well as the host?"

"I've already told Reishi my plan and he's fine with it. Besides, he wasn't interested in attending it on the first place. The host, Tanihara Kabuto never met Reishi before only heard of him so be sure to make a first good impression."

"You two close?"

"Yes, we're close friends since young and I particularly have a share in his company."

"Hn."

"Now let's go greet some people before we find Akita whereabouts."

She pulled him into the crowd as they were greeted by people who know her well while Toushiro only spoke when asked. They each got themselves a glass of red wine as the waiters served them. Koyuki then spotted Akita chatting happily with the host, Kabuto as she informed Toushiro before they approach them.

"There's Akita. Seems like he was talking with Kabuto about something. Treat Kabuto with respect, he was a close friend of my father and he was pretty much like a second father to me," He nodded as Koyuki greeted them with a smile.

"Kabuto-San. Glad to see you feeling well." The elder man turned to her and smiled warmly as he greeted her with a warmly hug,

"Koyuki! Glad to see you again, my dear. And please just called me, Uncle Kabuto as always,"

"Alright, Uncle Kabuto." She smiled gratefully,

"You've grown more beautiful than ever, I can tell that your father will be proud. And who is this fine man accompany you?" Kabuto asked as he glanced at Toushiro. Then Toushiro bowed respectably and introduced himself,

"Pleasure to meet you, Tanihara-Dono. I'm Nohara Reishi, I'm currently managing Sceptre."

"Aah! I heard great things of you before, you really did a great job on it managing your company independently even without using family's name. Young men these days should be independent like you instead of sitting on the couch all day doing nothing," He implied as he glance at Akita without him knowing,

"Thank you for your acknowledgement, Tanihara-Dono. I appreciate it."

"Don't be a stranger, please call me Kabuto, Reishi. It's nice to know Koyuki have such a nice friend,"

"Thank you, Kabuto-San,"

Akita cleared his throat whilst getting attention from the three that constantly ignoring his presence. He turned to Koyuki as he smiled sweetly,

"Glad to meet you, Koyuki-Chan. I heard it that you'll be attending the party alone but its seems I heard wrong," He took a glance at Toushiro in dislike as he offered his hand,"Tonuichi Akita, nice to meet you,"

Toushiro accepted his handshake,"Nohara Reishi,"

"You came here alone, Akita?" Koyuki asked as she wrapped her hands around Toushiro's arm making him frown slightly about the closeness the two had,

"Unfortunately yes, I was expecting you will accompany me this fine night,"

"I'm sorry, Akita I didn't know. I thought you'll find a partner to come with. But you see Reishi decided to come with me tonight to meet Uncle Kabuto so I accepted his offer and he became my partner for tonight," Koyuki feigned innocent as Toushiro tried not rolled his eyes whilst Koyuki clutched onto him so closely to make Akita mad,

"Ooh... Reishi came because of me?"Kabuto curiously asked,

"Yes sir, I was amazed by your managing business and skills as well as you're a inventor in the watch industries as you keep inventing such unique watch that made a huge hit in the market,"

"I never told many people about me inventing watches and I'm surprised that you noticed my work, is it Koyuki who told you?"

"Part of it, but I took interested in your work such as the 'Crystal' you invented. It's unique artwork and engineering had peek my insight on watches as well as my expectation in the design."

"Hohoho, I take it you love collecting watches?" Toushiro nodded as Kabuto laughed heartily while patting him on the back,"The two of us share the same interest! Never thought I say this but I love showing my collections to you, Reishi. I will gladly invite you over in the near future to talk over our interest, what did you say?"

"It was an honour, Kabuto-San."

"Good! Now I shall be on my way to greet the other guests, you three have fun." As he was about to go he turned to Koyuki and joked, "Oh! Koyuki, he's a fine young man you should consider him as a perfect candidate! I wouldn't mind at all,"

"Uncle Kabuto, please not this again..." Koyuki pouted as he chuckled,"I know, I know. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will," Kabuto then excused himself to greet other guests whilst leaving the three alone.

"Now that the host is gone, why not we talk privately? We have many to discuss," Akita suggested with a wide grin that make him feel like bad things was bound to happen tonight. Toushiro glanced at his partner knowingly as she was already well prepared for this upcoming and smiled sweetly,

"Lead the way if you must, Akita. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss,"

"Vey well, milady. Come with me and try not to lose your way in the crowd, Reishi." He smirked tauntingly at him but Toushiro remained impassive. Akita scowled angrily whilst guiding them through the crowd with Toushiro trailing behind Koyuki. She smirked slightly to him as she said in a low voice,"Never thought you'll pull off such a nice act with just a little time to prepare."

"I'm a fast learner." He replied as they followed Akita into a hallway and upstairs into a more private room filled with his four bodyguards.

"Can you leave your partner for a moment, Koyuki-Chan? It won't be long," He tried to get her alone, Toushiro thought.

"I'm sure he won't bother us while we discuss our business, Akita. And it would be weird if Uncle Kabuto found out that he is not accompanying me." Koyuki smartly replied,

"Very well." He frown slightly as they entered the room.

"Take a seat and we'll start discuss."

Toushiro scanned the room structure as he sat down on the sofa with Koyuki next to him. The room had two large high ceiling windows with curtains preventing them from seeing outside, the door was locked as his two bodyguard stand guard at the door near them while the other two stand next to Akita each on his side. If he guessed correctly the room was sound prove to avoid any suspicion. He can see his bodyguards each had guns on their belt from the outline of their coat even though it's not really visible to others. But with him in this kind of job for a long time he can easily saw through it.

"Let's get down to business. I offered you a share of my company to make a companionship between my company and yours."

"You mean an alliance? Our companies have been rivals for so long that I could't remember, this kind of idea is like a joke. Don't you think?"

"At first, yes. But think about this, it can be a really powerful and use it to our advantage. Our companies will received many benefits such as the share we held and the clients we knew. We can exchange informations and our alliance will be stronger as well as our companies."

"Who gave you the idea to have this alliance?"Koyuki looked at him skeptically as he smiled widely to cover his nervousness,

"No one. I'm just seeing the future for our company."

"That's really tempting but I had no intention on working with you,"

"I see. How about a hand of marriage from me? I really admire you for a long time, Koyuki-Chan."

"Sorry, but I had to decline."

"Is it because your silent partner that you reject my offer?"

"No. It's just that I never intent to get marry this early, Akita. I have much more to think about other than marriage,"

"Then you'll wouldn't mind I get rid of him, do you?" Akita pulled out his gun to aim at him but Toushiro expected it as he threw a combat knife knocking off his gun.

"Kill him!" Akita commanded,

The bodyguards were in full alert and they started shooting as Toushiro pulled out his own gun to shoot back while helping Koyuki ducked behind the sofa to avoid the shoot out. Toushiro quickly aimed for their heads as they fall down one by one to ground in their blood finally ending the shooting. He walked casually to Akita who was frozen in fear as he looked around to find his finest bodyguards dead on the ground.

"What should I do with him?"

"Interrogate him. I want answers," He nodded as he pointed the gun near his head while Akita paled,

"Who sent you here, Akita? Tell me everything"

"It was Doto! He bribed me into convincing you to make an alliance between the companies and offered you a hand of marriage but if you reject my offer I was to kill you off... He set this up so I can take a share of your company once you were rid of,"

"Is there anymore people who was sent to kill me?"

"I...don't know..." He stuttered while Toushiro make a click on the gun as he quickly exclaimed,

"I really don't know! He might have but he didn't tell me the details!"

"He knows nothing about it."She gestured to Toushiro as Akita was confused by her replied,

"Wha..." Akita was knock out cold to the ground and tied him up as Toushiro looked at her,

"We need to take a look on Kabuto's guest list, it might be useful,"

"Right, let's go and explain to him about the situation,"

"No. It'll be bloodshed if we expose them and it will only gained unwanted attention."

"Then what's your plan?"

"You go get the guest list and send it to me. I'll go to the security room and hack into their mainframe to scan the guests face recognition."

"How can I go without the protection of my bodyguard?" She raised her brows,

"I'll escort you there, Kabuto had some personal bodyguards following him. They'll be able to protect you while I'm gone."

"Okay. Let's get moving then."

* * *

 **The following chapters will be involving Toushiro more as he does his job. But be patient there will be more HitsuxHina fluff afterward!**


	11. Chapter 11, The Decision

**Author's Note: Hey there everybody! Here's another update for you guys~ And as always please R &R~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

After safely escorting his client, Toushiro excused himself as he made his way to the security room. Walking through the hallway stealthy whilst avoiding the guards and disrupting the security camera for him to pass without being seen. He got himself the map of the manor after he knocked out a bodyguard that was alone by himself.

Finally he reached his destination. But before he get in, he heard a struggle inside the room Looks like someone else is here first. He placed his ear and listened. Two heavy thuds.

"Tie them and gag them. We need to check for Akita before we made our move." A gruff voice of a man ordered,

"Right. Are the others in position?" Another man with a slightly higher hoarse voice answered. Two men, he concluded. The typing sound of the keyboard, "Yes, I see them. Here."

"The woman is still alive next to Kabuto but where's Akita and the woman's partner?"

A button click, "I'll rewind the time...There. Her partner already left ten minutes ago but no Akita."

"Give me their last location, I'll go find Akita and the woman's partner. Her partner may be hired to protect her."

"Then we need to kill her and Kabuto quickly. Leave Akita here since he failed to do his job."

"Thank god you said that, he's been an annoyance from the beginning."

"Go check out with the others, it seems like someone is scrambling the phone signals. I can't reach them. Find the guy, kill him."

"Sure. Call me when the signal is clear. Then we can get rid of our targets."

"Got it."

The sound of footsteps as Toushiro ready his hidden knives in his sleeves. When the door was open, Toushiro quickly muffled the man's mouth silencing him as he dived the knife into his throat and pushing him inside the room. The man dropped dead to the ground with a thud. His partner turned around only to meet his instant death when the knife was aimed to his head. Locking the door behind him, Toushiro made his way to the security screen to start his work. But not before putting back his knives into his sleeves after he plucked out from the two dead bodies. The two security guards were tied up near the corner as Toushiro calculating his time to find other enemies before they woke up. Receiving the guest list he can began the face recognition on his phone.

Finally found a match of three people that using fake ID to get through the security. He scanned the screen as he looked for the enemies, one woman and two men. The woman was the closest to Kabuto, only a few steps to reach with her companion accompanied her. The other was apparently by the door which had security guards. Toushiro noted their faces after he finished his search. Now is the time to strike. He called Koyuki. He saw her answered an quickly ordered her.

"I need you and Kabuto move to another place. There's two people close to you. And another one by the door."

"Wh...?"

"Don't ask too much. Use the door on the right and head to the room at the end of the hallway."

"They'll followed us and we're going to be trap in the room if we do that!" She whispered angrily through the phone,

"Just go, now."

Then he hung up and made his way to rendezvous with her. He checked his phone as he saw they were already closing in to Kabuto and Koyuki, all three of them. When he turned a corner, he saw the three getting into the room. Making haste Toushiro held onto the door before it close and shoved a knife into one of the man's chest killing him with an instant. Stunned by his approach. The other man quickly charged to him as he grabbed onto his arms to restraint him while the woman pulled out her gun from her purse aiming for him. With quick thinking, he head butted the man with force. He loosen his hold on Toushiro while he was knocked to the side after being punched by the gut and a slit on the throat. Using the chance, the woman shot Toushiro by the shoulder when he wasn't quick enough to avoid it. His knife threw at her, aiming for her hand as the sharp knife slice her hand whilst her gun free from her grasp. Ignoring his wound, he grabbed her gun and landed a jab to her throat to make her choke. The woman stumbled back slightly with her hand nursing her throat and breathing heavily. He took hold onto her gun and aimed for her head. She smiled nervously,

"You wouldn't kill a woman, do you?"

"No." The woman eyes glistening with hope but was wiped out when Toushiro pulled the trigger and said without mercy,

"I'm only sending you to hell."

The sound of the gun firing was heard inside the room as the woman fall to the ground with a bullet in her head. The people in the room were stunned by his actions as Kabuto's bodyguards held out their guns aimed at him. Koyuki was the first to spoke up and stood in front of him even though she was shocked by his merciless and cold behaviour,

"Don't shoot him. He's with me."

"Koyuki, what's the meaning of this?"

"Uncle Kabuto, there's someone sending people to assassinate me and I've hired him to get rid of them as well as protect me."

"What? Who?"

"Doto. He's been plotting to kill me awhile now."

"And also to kill you off and Akita. I've heard it from their comrades." Toushiro added as he threw the gun at the feet of Kabuto's bodyguards.

"Really? Akita as well?" Koyuki was surprised by the fact they weren't sent here to kill her only.

"Hn,"

"That scoundrel! I always knew he was up to something after Kenta passed away. He always look down on your father when he was made the head of your family and Doto was clearly displeased. Never thought he gone this far, he will pay for this!"

"Uncle Kabuto, I know your angry at that but right now we need to clear up the guests and bring Akita to the cops."

"Akita? What happened to him?"

"He tried to kill him. He get rid of his bodyguards and tied him up in the room. He was in a part of Doto's plan." Koyuki pointed to Toushiro as he ignored them and continue getting his combat knives.

"Akita tried to persuade me to make a deal of us combining our company and made a marriage proposal to me that I declined. He wanted a part of share that Doto promised to him once he get me to his side."

"That useless fool. His father will clearly disown him for his improper behaviour and humiliation of his own company and family. I'll take care of everything here, Koyuki. I'll send a doctor here to the wound on your shoulder. We'll talk about it after things cleared out." Kabuto

After the doctor done bandaging his wound, they made his way to the grand living room of Kabuto's manor. The doctor standing beside him excused himself after he received his payment and handed him some medication to apply on his wound. Joining them in the room, Kabuto asked in corcern,

"How is your wound?"

"Fine." He said simply,

"Good. Koyuki explained to me the situation and you did a well job on finding out Doto's subordinates. Thank you for saving my life and Koyuki's."

"Don't take it a wrong way, I was merely hired to kill off people not saving you." He said curtly,

"Right," Kabuto frowned about his behavior,

"Don't mind him, he isn't much of a talker."

"I can see that. Anyway we can discuss things tomorrow, Koyuki. I'll help you with anything I can and give you full support on catching Doto in the act."

"Thank you, Uncle Kabuto. I really appreciate that."

"Your welcome, Koyuki."

Exiting the manor, they reach back to the mansion whilst Koyuki prepared the payment for Toushiro. The black suitcase filled with cash as Toushiro inspected it to make sure and counted them.

"This will do." Closing up the suitcase, Toushiro nodded acknowledging to her.

"Nice doing business with you, Hitsugaya. You'll make a great bodyguard, you know?"

"If it wasn't the high payroll, I won't be doing this kind of work. Your payment was higher than most of the other job." He admitted,

"Right, either way thank you. Now you'll best be on your way, my butler parked your car at the front. You really are a merciless, I thought you would spare the woman but I was wrong,"

"Hn." He turned away from her as he chose to ignore her comment and exited the mansion with his payment.

* * *

Arrived at a local bar the next day after he finished his work, Toushiro went inside to find Nel and Ichigo. Nel waved at him and calling out to him, they were sitting in a booth accompanied by a familiar face. He then widen his eyes as he recognises the man from his days. He took a seat next to Ichigo at the booth as he acknowledging his presence before he sat down. He glared at the man across the table. His voice cold filled with malice, "Ichimaru."

The man with sliver grey hair and snake like eyes let out a fake smile as he greet Toushiro, "Hitsugaya, never thought I'd see the man that have been MIA for three years to appear before me..."

"And I never thought I would see you again with your retarded face,"

"Ooh, that hurts my feelings... Old friend... I was expecting a warm welcome after ya years of hiding and finally came out from the dark, but why the long face? Ya should be ecstatic,"

"That's because there were some irritating people trying to get me into prison for a crime I didn't commit..."

"Really? Now that's terrible... Who would do that?" Toushiro gritted his teeth as Gin continued, "But ya know, ya've already committed many crimes that can put ya in prison for years and yet what's the point on clearing ya name ?"

"It's a different story... Clearly I don't need to reason with you since you're just a swindler..." He snapped,

"Now now... ya know I was doing my job on the investigation so it's crucial to have a disguise... But it seems I didn't fool ya... Pity,"

"That's because I'm not some retard who tried to kill me twice when I've already seen through your intention from the start..."

"Is it? Or ya failed to get rid of me when ya have the chance that make ya frustrated? Am I a challenge for ya, Hitsugaya?"

"Then give me the pleasure to end your life right now..." Toushiro threatened.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Gin smirked slightly,

Nel broke off the tension between them as she bellowed,

"Stop it already, you two! I've want to meet up it's because I need to discuss it with you guys... So don't make a fuss about it!"

The two shut up immediately as they glared at each other heatedly while Ichigo sat there watching them wondering how they knew each other. He can sense the killer aura from the two. Normally he would stand by Ichimaru's side but right now he chose not to intervene or else it would be messy.

"We're going to discuss about the clues we gather so far and set up a conclusion with this weird case of murdering," Nel started,

"You invited him here?" Toushiro asked in a irritated tone as he gazed coldly at Ichimaru.

"Yes, its kind of a long story..." Toushiro interrupted, "...And you didn't bother to tell me after all this time?!"

"I've tried so hard just to get you accepted this... If I told you before then you won't even help me with this! You would just disappear again!"

"It's because people kept tracking on me. Especially this guy who particularly gave my place away last time and I ended up with hounds tailing me."

"Right. But this time I promised you he won't. Trust me."

"I've gave you the clues that I found, so right now I'm not needed, you guys can go figure out yourself..."

"No, we're going to discuss it right now."

"This is bullshit! I'm not going sit down and chat with people who will stab me in the back when I'm not looking!"

"Look, Hitsugaya... We promised that we won't do that kind of thing so please calm down..." Ichigo reassured him,

"Sure... I trust you but him?" He pointed at Ichimaru as he hissed, "No way in seven hell I trust him with my back..."

"Not that I trust you either, Hitsugaya..." Gin retorted back, they were about to fight when Nel stepped in to stop them.

"Alright that's enough! I need you two for this so suck it up and deal with your grudges elsewhere!" Nel snapped angrily at them as they shut up.

Nel rubbed her temples, "Ichigo, please tell Hitsugaya what we have..."

Ichigo nodded, "From what we gathered so far is that the syndicate is known as 'Arrancar', it seems that they've been doing assassination, drug trafficking and many more for a long time... We've been through the clues that you get for us and it seems like they got something to do with the murder cases..."

"Like what?" Toushiro settled back to his seat,

"The murderer was found dead in his house when we got to him... He had been dead for a day,"

"What happened?"

"He died due to heart failure..."

"Heart failure?"

"It's common with drug addicts... He had a lot of drug dose activities before and he died from overdosing it... We already run through the diagnostic tests on him," Ichigo said as Toushiro had a knowing look on his face,

"And we checked his background and found out that he had a huge amount of debts from someone inside Arrancar..." Nel added,

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's because I found his creditor in person... Got a chance to lock him up and interrogate him..." Gin announced as he continues, "That guy used to be in one of the most ruthless gang named 'Taka' but quitted the gang to join Arrancar..."

"Name?"

"Ibaragi Rei,"

"Know something useful?"

"Yeah... It seems the people who bought the gun is his comrades... They are doing an initiation for the newcomers, he or she killed the most deserve a rank..."

"Basically, the man we're seeking is dead and now it has something related to Arrancar... They held an initiation for the newbies regarding the killing of innocents and getting a rank inside the syndicate," Toushiro concluded,

"Yup,"

"The codes?"

"It was heavily encrypted. Can't find the right encryption. Do you have any lead for this? I need to solve it fast,"

"There's a place I found when I was getting the code. District 32, an abandoned warehouse for their meeting place and probably keeping more info there."

"Got it. You looked like you have something else to say when Ichigo said the guy was dead by overdosing drugs,"

"It felt off when you said that he died 'cause of heart failure." Toushiro stated,

"He was a drug addict before, he got a few cocaine, heroine and other kind of drug in his house when we were there. We also found the custom made gun and ammo. He probably was desperate, doing his job so he could cleared up his debts to Rei,"

"Hn... He used him to do the dirty work for him so that Rei could keep himself clean,"

"We searched his house but nothing unusual."

"Just a word of advice, take the drugs to your agency research group and let them have a full analysis on the drug that he used." Toushiro advised,

"Why?"

"My gut tells me that the drug he used have something to do with the whole incident."

"Ya sure?"

"It's a hunch." He said simply,

"Then we'll take it back to the lab for test. Might be useful,"

"Hn. If you need more info just go to Urahara's, he is a informant of mine. Here's the address. I don't want you guys keep bugging me."

"Thanks. But how would he recognise us?"

"Just tell him I send you there he'll know."

"Alright will do."

"Well, Kurosaki... You have a new lead now so I'll leave .. Since I help you found the already dead murderer, Nel my pay check?" He gestured,

"Here..." Nel handed a envelope with a hefty amount of cash inside. He grabbed it and counted the amount.

"Good, now I'm out..." He was about to get up before Nel spoke up, "Hitsugaya, wait...There's something I need to ask you..."

"Make it quick." He frowned,

"We called you here not only because of the clues we found,"

"Then what is it?"

"How do you know the Arrancar?"

"What do you mean? You just..." Gin cut off,"She's not asking that... You knew the Arrancar exist before she even mentioned, isn't it?" His eyes widen in surprise,

"You didn't told us about it even from the start, I figured it out when you first said that you knew the syndicate but you hid it from me..."

"Kurosaki is a cop he doesn't need to know that much, and I've already done my part so it doesn't matter..."

"No, it matters... because this is something big that we need to handle... Ichigo is a cop that deals with these kind of cases as for me and Gin, we need more information to get rid of the syndicate..."

"I don't want to get drag into this meddlesome things so I left it out... So what?"

"Ya hiding something that's crucial for us, Hitsugaya... It's not a good habit ya know..."Gin countered,

"It's my fucking business, Ichimaru..." He narrowed his eyes,

"Hitsugaya, please understand we need all the information that we can get and it's our job to stop the syndicate..."

"You're not helping if you keep it silent,"

"If ya don't we'll just have to keep bugging ya until ya spill, but that won't be a problem with us. Problem is, I doubt ya will like it,"

Letting a exasperated growled, "Fine. I know the Arrancar's higher ups... Alright?"

"How'd you know them?"

"Because of a person, but that's not the important... I tailed them a few years back when I found a lead that was connected with Kusaka's murder,"

"So you disappeared for three years to find who's responsible for killing Kusaka?"

"Hn... I found out that bastard who framed me was an agent from the agency that you two work with, he wanted me dead for a reason..."

"And that is?"

"He was sent to kill me by someone in Arrancar,"

"What's his name?"

"Tenuechi Reo..."

"Oh, the one who'd been poisoned to death in a party back in Osaka... So you're the one who did it..."

"You should be happy I've kill the mole for you,"

"Right, but this have to do with Arrancar,"

"He had a meeting with a person inside Arrancar named, Sawada Hazuki, so I get rid of him and disguised myself to get closer to my target... Sawada Hazuki was once a higher up, he ordered Tenuechi to get rid of me..."He continued, "I blended into the Arrancar higher ups meeting once, I managed to get a hold of their names and faces before I was found out... But I'm not sure who was main cause, I've been in hiding these past few years because of them and the annoying agents..."

"You provoked them it seems. The higher ups do you know them?"

"Hn... Most likely they had their names known to the people in the underworld... I never met them face to face before but I knew what their capable of, Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel,"

The three of them eyes widen when they heard the names as Toushirou narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

"Looks like you know,"

"We only knew Ulquiorra and Grimmjow... We used to be... comrades until they betrayed us, never thought they get into Arrancar..."

"The money that's why... High pay, high rank," Ichigo stated plainly,

"The agency doesn't satisfy their greed for money so they left... I heard they were doing jobs for someone but never expected it to be Arrancar..." Nel said disappointedly,

"No surprise there. From what I gather, they've already been doing some work for Arrancar before they quit the agency," Gin stated,

"True... But the Arrancar is getting way too bigger so we need to stop it, they're putting innocent people in danger," Ichigo decided,

"Good luck with that."

"Won't you help out with this?" Ichigo raised his brows,

"If I get paid then I'll help, I don't do things for free."

"Innocent people is at stake here and you just care for money?! "

"That's your job not mine, Kurosaki..."

"Either way you can help... If we don't stop them, many deaths will be occurred. People will be in crisis,"

"That's none of my concern."

"How can you be so cold blooded?! You're just like them!"

"It's part of my profession," He shrugged,

"You...!"

"Get into your head, cop... I'm not like you, I work to get paid not to get praise for being a hero." He coldly spat,

"But..." Ichigo wanted to continued but he was stopped by Nel. "Ichigo, that's enough."

"Why'd...?" Ichigo wore a bewildered expression as Ichimaru shakes his head to Ichigo,

"Hitsugaya, thanks for your help." Nel thanked plainly as Toushirou got up from the booth and walked away from them without a word.

"Why'd you stopped me?"

"He doesn't listen to people, Ichigo...He was pretty much a lone wolf since the beginning and you don't want to get on his bad side," Nel warned,

"How can he just ignored it as innocence died because of the criminals wrong doing?"

"Ya forgot that he is one, Ichigo."

"Still..."

"Don't waste your breath on him. He can't be change and he might never will, if Kusaka is alive I think it may be possible,"

"Even if Kusaka is alive, I doubt that he can change him. No one can,"

"Who is Kusaka anyway? Toushiro seems fond to him," Ichigo asked curiously,

"An agent and friend of ours, he died years ago,"

"Then Hitsugaya..."

"A tale for another time, Nel. He might not be happy if we spill his story. Sorry Ichigo this is a classified info," Gin stopped Nel from talking and warned her as Ichigo frowned unhappily,

"Your right. Well, I need to go... I got something else to do. I'll see you guys later, bye bye!"

"Sure,"

They nodded as they watched her leave. Gin spoke up as he took a sip of his drink,

"Ya know, Nel is right about one thing. Don't waste your time on him. Hitsugaya isn't called a cold blooded person for nothing... He doesn't even have any emotion to begin with anyway."

"Yeah. But he gotta have some, even if its little,"

"Trust me, he doesn't... Ichigo, I know him before ya do and I don't ever see him show any bit of emotion..."

"Right, but somebody did..." Ichigo recalled his memory on the day when Momo said his name at the diner, "Somehow Momo and Toushiro are... friends,"

"What do ya mean? Momo doesn't even know him much more meet him in person..." Gin looked confused and bewildered,

"Remember that day when we were at the diner, you weren't there..."

"Yeah, I was hold up by my job. What about it?"

"Momo told us she met a guy and went on a date with him that Rukia and Izuru forced her to... You know the time when Izuru happily announced that Momo has a crush on someone..."

"This someone is Hitsugaya? How can ya be so sure? It can be someone else ya know,"

"That's because at the diner Momo said his name, it fits him perfectly even when she described him matched his appearance... If you were there you would have the same thought as me,"

"Hmm... If this is true, things would be bad if she fall for him,"

"Yeah, especially for Momo..."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I really don't know..."

"Somehow we need to stop them before Momo gets hurt,"

"Yeah, I agree."

* * *

 **Thank you for those who favourite, read and reviews~ Krisaku, gamma2015, Dalmin Sahara, x1999kamui, Nara Yasmin, Shiks, DinosaurKing2002, Giselleki, chowdowntown, leafpool5, sasusaku-anne, HibarixZhen, thank you all for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12, The Thirteen Division

**Author's note: Hey, I'm back! I know you guys are probably anxious and angry about me forgetting about the story but fear not, I didn't! I have a reasonable explanation for my behaviour. You see last week I've just got a week off from work because is Chinese New Year and I've got myself pretty occupied with it. I'm a Chinese by the way so I was stuck on following traditions and stuff. I must confess I did got time to upload but I was too lazy to did it, hee hee. Don't you guys worry, I will be uploading chapter after chapter for you guys and I really must thank you all with all your patience on me! As always please R &R! Hope you guys like it~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Gotei 13 is an private agency form in the late century until now it has grown massively as it stood tall protecting innocent from the shadows. Their existence was well known by the government as they formed an alliance with them to ensure the safety of the country. Gotei 13 has thirteen divisions that was lead by each division captains and vice captains. As for the main leader who lead the whole thirteen divisions is the Captain Commander and the leader of the agency.

Inside a certain headquarters of an agency, a group of people had gathered around a long table inside a spacious meeting room. The intense atmosphere were formed as the people inside were starting to argue heatedly over something. The people sat at the table was none other of the captains from different divisions.

"These cases have been around for few months long and we still haven't seen any progress! Since we got the wind of it, I suggest we lay an ambush on them when the members of the Arrancar will appear next at the Sereitei Banquet to form an alliance with the gang, Kaze. It will be an opportunity to get them both!"

"I agree, it will be two birds with one stone."

"No! We must stay out of sight and collect more information about them as what they are planning! We will send in some of our agents to go undercover and collect the data about the frequent cases about the weird drug their using on people to be controlled by them! The more we collect data about the drug the more efficient it is to be to make the antidote."

"It will be less likely to effect our agents if we occur this case. Furthermore, it will be an advantage to have a person inside Arrancar, it will provide us more useful information on how to make a step before they can."

"I object! The last time we sent one in, he couldn't even get close to the higher ups! And by that, he was close to getting himself kill when he got caught if we hadn't expected it! It was a waste of time!"

"It's a risk that we need to take when it comes to that, we all know it!"

"It's wasting our energy for that!"

"Right, but lay an ambush wasn't?"

"It will be less tiring to sit around doing research about something we can't solve!"

"You don't know how much time we need it to figure this new kind of drug! You're just some brutes who only used his head for fights!"

"I can use it now if you let me headbutt you're freaking face!"

"Your puny brain can't tolerate such an impact if I may say."

"Why you little...!"

"Silence!"

A loud commanding voice boomed in the room freezing the people inside. The people at the table immediately shut up once they heard their commander in chief strict order. The commander in chief was an nearly seventies old man with a long white beard braided using a purple rope. The old man is commonly known by his name in the past and well respected by the young and old. His presence filled with authority and power that balance the agency for four decade. The old scars from his wrinkled face can tell that he's not easy to look down on and can known that he has gone through many hardships to get respected by everyone. He is the Head of Captains and captain of the First Division. His slanted eyes glance around the table as he spoke up with a strict voice,

"I will not tolerate any longer with this discussion if those of you don't compose yourself."

The people at the table completely straightened their backs and maintained their posture to face their leader. Satisfy with their behaviour, he continued ,

"Good. The Arrancar has been taking action against us and many other people, they've made themselves known just to gain followers for their benefits. It has taken a toll on us since we haven't had a clue on it's agenda or how they formed their organisation rapidly and this had us on an edge. It was a disadvantage for us, when we found out the drug they've been using and the alliance with the street gangs to form more eyes to keep a lookout for us." They all nodded agreeing with his statement,

"But I won't allow a captain to behave like children, fighting over insignificant things and losing composure while all of you are a respected and professional figure in each of your comrades eyes." He reprimanded.

"Now I want a full report on the recent developments. Soi Fong, Ichimaru, Hirako,"

Soi Fong is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She is the commander in chief of the special forces. Soi Fong is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs as she is a had worker and particularly believes in following orders. Working together with her was Ichimaru Gin, captain of the Third Division and Hirako Shinji, captain of the Fifth Division. Shinji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut. They were part of the Undercover Team.

"Yes sir. From what we gathered is that the Arrancar laying down massive amount of attacks on civilians and our agents. My team heard that many of the gangs had been in contact with them to boost their reputation within the community between the street gangs. They've been active recently and there's one gang called, Kaze will be meeting with the members of Arrancar at the Sereitei Banquet. There's might be a chance that one of the higher ups will appear." Soi Fong reported to the commander.

"Hmm... I see. Then you may have your team to intercept but treat with caution and go in silence. We needn't the attention from the people in the banquet."

"Yes sir!" They replied,

"Unohana, Kurosutchi, Aikawa Love,"

Unohana Retsu has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. She is the captain of the Fourth Division and best doctor inside the agency. Kurosutchi Mayuri, Mayuri's appearance has a skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. The captain of the Twelve Division and president of the Research Institute. Aikawa Love is a tall man with brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his above average height. He is the captain of the Tenth Division. They were all part of the Research Team.

"We manage to find cause of the drug that the Arrancar used to control people's mind. The consumer was incapable on making decisions whether it's right or wrong, it contained ones mindset into blank. And by doing so the victim will listen to the voice of the controller as he manipulated him or her on doing his on bidding. After fulfilling the duty, the consumer will soon meet its end whilst the drug shutdown the consumer internal organs from working and that leads to certain death. In conclusion,the drug that renders a person controllable for a brief time before they suddenly die of heart failure. This lead for some certain false statement of the drug and the victim's real cause of heart failure. It's still need some time to find the right cure for it. So I request we very much to extend our time on research." Mayuri requested,

"Very well then, I approve. Keep up the progress towards the cure."

"Copy that, sir."

"Komamura, Muguruma, Zaraki, your progress?"

Komamura Sajin has a pale yellow long hair and he is a relatively large size man compared to his fellow captains. He is the captain of the Seventh Division. Muguruma Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray hair and brown eyes and captain of the Ninth Division. Zaraki Kenpachi is a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He is the current captain of the Eleventh Division. The three of them were in the Tracking Team.

"Sir, our agents had been hunting down the Arrancar's followers and only to get a little info from them as the lower ranks we got so far was classified by the higher ups. They were only few who knew their superiors in face that we have yet find out. Higher ups had threatened to kill on those who would choose to betray them or letting their identities spill. And the info we got from Ichimaru, the higher ups consisted Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel. We can track them easily thanks to that. We only located few of the lower ranks who knew the identities of their higher ups and their locations as we were still in pursuit." Sajin deep voice reported about their current progress to the commander.

"Good. Keep up the pursuit, this'll help us finding more information. Those people must be stop before it gets worse." The old commander nodded approvingly,

"Will do, sir."

"Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kuchiki."

The next three is the Socialising Team. First of Ukitake Jushirou is a tall man with his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist and he has green eyes. He is the captain of the Thirteen Division. He is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is.

The second in the team is the captain of the Eighth Division. Kyouraku Shunsui is a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. Shunsui is a laid back and flamboyant man, sometimes his laid back personality often get scolded by the old commander when he was late to pass up his paperwork.

Lastly, Kuchiki Byakuya the captain of the Sixth Division. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right wears a white scarf, which is woven by a master weaver. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The three of them was born in a very influential and wealthy family, the Kuchiki, Ukitake and Kyouraku. The three families were in the agency for a long time as they passed down their titles generations to generations. The captain acts in an aristocratic manner unlike the other two he always seems serene and apathetic towards other people.

"We've been in contact with the authorities and manage to ease the tension. Though they weren't happy with it on our decision doing things in the back and not telling them about the Arrancar. The authorities will maintain silent as to not alarm the citizens because it will only make chaos and disputes about the recent attacks. But they'll do anything it takes to gather information about the recent attacks on their own and they've suspicions on the situation we're into. We need a solid proof to show them we got the situation under control."

"Try to keep them at ease from the moment because it will be a lot of trouble if they cut in."

"We'll try our best."

"Very well. Now that's concludes our meeting for today. I will need you all to report to me once you made further progress. Dismiss!"

Walking down the hallway after the meeting, Gin was meet up with Nel, who was currently Gin's vice captain. The two of them didn't expose their rank to Toshirou in order to avoid more dispute between them.

"So how did the captains meeting go?" Nel asked anxiously,

"Hitsugaya's probably right about everything. The info we get from him is useful since we finally made some progress to it. Now we should be able to get a move on Arrancar."

"We should probably thank him for it."

"I doubt the everyone here will thank him for it. He's in the wanted list and they probably will put him in a cell to interrogate him for info."

"Oh, right."

"Don't put much faith in him, we'll never know if he is on our side."

"He maybe cold but I don't think he's that kind of guy."Nel defended the assassin,

"Just a warning beforehand. Things can change without knowing."Gin shrugged,

"Right."

"How's Ichigo's case doing?"

"He finally made some progress, the case was close for now since he caught the real culprit and his comrades. He's been handling another undercover investigation for finding Arrancar's lackeys whereabouts, he's helping us out,"

"Is that so? Then it would make our job more easier to find Arrancar,"

"Yup!"

"It's time to make our move before Arrancar, this is our chance." She nodded,

"Anyway, pushing that aside. You seem like you got occupied with your whole engagement thing."Nel smirked slightly.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Ran-chan demanded that she should be the wedding planner so I let her. The whole invites to the engagement party was her idea as well. I just didn't let her handle the food and drinks or else people would be in the hospital." Gin let out a sigh.

"Then thank goodness for that, I'll never forget the day you invited me and the guys for dinner at your house, we nearly died from food poisoning." Nel shivered at the thought.

"Ya'll lucky that I was there," Gin smirked.

As they walked along the corridor, Kyouraku called out to them, "Ooh! Gin! Nel-chan!"

They turned around face Shunsui and Jushirou greeted them with a smile. Nel then bowed politely,"Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake."

"No need to be so strict, Nel. It's fine." Jushirou smiled gently,

"Alright," Nel smiled back,

"So what da ya two want?" Gin asked,

"We're just here to say you two made a great work on the Arrancar case. It's finally making progress because of you two," Jushirou praised,

"Yup! The old man sure was impressed when you got the more info about Arrancar and their drug. Although the old man didn't mention it."

"Thanks for the praise, we really appreciate it." Gin thanked,

"Hmm... By the way, where do you dig it up the information about Arrancar? Must've been hard," Shunsui asked curiously as Jushirou nodded,"I'm curious too, it's rare that you can dig into such valuable information from a short time," Shunsui pressed on,

Gin remained unfazed as he replied swiftly without the two older captains rousing suspicions about their so called informant,"We found an old friend of ours and was working on a case regarding an unusual murder case. Turns out it was related to Arrancar. And we finally got some juicy information within it."

"Oh I see." Shunsui rubbed his chin,

"Well, enough of that. So Gin you lucky guy when is the party? Are we invited?" Breaking the tension, Jushirou teased Gin,

"Of course ya'll invited, we booked a ballroom at Rukongai. Ran-chan almost invited everyone to it, it's on next week,"

"Can't wait for it! Will there be wine?"

"Of course there's wine! Lot's of it! Gin paid for it since Rangiku-San loves it!" Nel laughed slightly as Gin grimaced when he thought about his poor wallet.

"Hahaha... Then we can't wait for it!" Jushirou chuckles softly as he gave a friendly pat on Gin's shoulder.

"Gin sure is lucky to hitch up such a hot fiance, am I right Jushirou?" Shunsui bumped his friend's shoulder and winked at Gin,

"Yeah, Gin you need to hold on to her alright? Bet you can't find another one like her,"

"I will, don't ya guys worry about my love life with my fiance,"

"Man, I wish I was younger I surely want my whole life surrounding women and wine! The best of all, no work!" He said dreamily before a thick book came flying toward him without notice. The book smashed onto his face whilst making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Furious footsteps came as a young adult woman with green eyes, oval glasses and long black hair braided in a ponytail appeared in front of the captain who was knocked down at the floor. The woman, Yadomaru Lisa was currently the Eight Division Vice Captain and proved to be a stern person upon her captain. The so called Eight Division captain clutched his bleeding nose with tears leaking out his eyes and looked up to face the woman, while the three only stand and stare about the current situation as they were used to it.

"Aah...Lisa-chan, I didn't hear you coming..." The captain smiled sheepishly as the woman glared down furiously at her captain.

"Captain, you were supposed to be back in your office to do your unfinished paperwork after the meeting. Not lingering around daydreaming and talking nonsense."The captain instantly pale when his vice captain reminded his mountains of paperwork at his office.

"I was just talking with Gin and Nel here, I will just be back for work once me and Jushirou grab a cup of tea after talking..."

He tried to explain when she cuts off, "You will not. Your paperwork was due to tomorrow since you haven't touch it for a week, so you are not going to take a break after you finish,"

"Can I at least grab a cup of tea?"He asked cheekily before he was smacked heavily on his face with a book again and fall to the ground, out cold. The three sweatdrop at the scene before them as Lisa dragged her captain by the collar,

"I'm sorry for the misbehaviour of my captain, Captain Ukitake, Captain Ichimaru, Vice Captain Nel. Please excuse us, I need to bring my captain to finish up the paperwork." Lisa excused herself and dragged the limping captain on the floor with a hand on the book.

"Well, that's that. I need to get to my work as well. I'll see you two later."

"Sure, we might as well too. The paperwork was stacking up the desk since we neglected when we're out on the field for a while."

Nel nodded in agreement with her captain and waved at the older man, "We'll see you later, Captain Ukitake!"

The captain smiled widely and handed two candies for Gin while one for Nel, "Alright. Here's a candy for you two! Oh, and Gin! Congratulation on your engagement! May happiness be with you!"

"Thanks, Ukitake. I really appreciate it," Gin smiled gratefully,

"No problem!"

"Thank you for the candy, Captain Ukitake!" Nel chewed happily on the candy while Jushirou smiled,

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **I know this chapter lack of many stuff in it but this will give you a look about the Gotei 13 that I had in mind. Next chapter would have our favourite couple appear!** **My grammar will be a little rusty so please tolerate with my inexperience writing, thank you! Just to inform you guys once more this is really my first time writing such a long story. I never done it before in my life, even my last essay haven't been so long! I'm a bit proud of myself actually~**


	13. Chapter 13, The First Feelings

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy because this chapter will totally bring Momo and Toushiro relationship a little closer~ As promise HitsuXHina moments is in the air! Thank you for your support and as always please R &R! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

In her bedroom, Momo is busy preparing herself before Toushiro comes to pick her up. She was feeling excited and giddy when she thought this'll be a second date with Toushiro. After dressing up nicely, she heard the doorbell rang as she walked to the door to answered it with Kiiro pounced on Toushiro when the door opened.

"Whoa... Boy!" Momo giggled as Toushiro let out a small smile,

"I think he likes me very much," Kiiro barked happily as Toushiro ruffles his fur playfully whilst Kiiro wagged his tail in happiness.

"I can see that... He always looks very happy whenever you came," She smiled softly and walked Kiiro into the living room. Then she filled up his bowl for him before she left. She grabbed her bag and locked the door as she entered Toushiro's car.

"What's your plan for today?" Starting the car engine while she buckle her seat belt, he asked,

"I'm taking you to the skating rink!"

"Skating rink?" Raising his brows he looked at her skeptically,

"Yup! Since you're such a no fun person, I suspected you never been in a skating rink before so we're going there! What? You've been in a skating rink before?" Momo asked when she saw the man's face turned into frown,

"Yes, is that so surprising?" He said deadpan,

"Well... I thought your guardian won't let you go so I just..." She assumed,

"Hn."

"Anyhoo, let's go! Mr. Grumpy!" He rolled his eyes.

At the skating rink, Momo and Toushiro changed their shoes into skates. They got into the skating rink as Toushiro easily skated towards the centre when he stepped into the rink. Then Toushiro saw Momo wobble her way to him while her hands were gripping the handles of the rink. Toushiro then skated over to her as he smirked slightly,

"Did you know how to skate when you said you wanted to come here?"

"No... Never thought of it before, I thought it would be fun," She smiled nervously as she struggled to stand straight.

"Obviously you're an idiot..." He flicked her forehead,

Clutching her forehead, "Hey! That hurts! And I'm not an idiot, I just want to learn how to skate... I never thought it would be this hard..." She mumble the last part quietly that he heard it.

He sighed. Then he extended his hand to her while she cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"I'll teach you how to skate, idiot,"

"Really?" Her eyes shined brightly,

"Yes, unless you wanted to stand here all day in the rink," He stated, Momo puffs up her cheek and grabbed his hand as she looked at him wondering,

"Now let go and hold onto me,"

"I'll fall if I let go!" Fear of falling, she gripped the handles,

"You won't, trust me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I'll catch you when you fall, now let go,"

"What if you didn't catch me?"

"Hinamori, I promise I will... Sheesh, you're a fully grown woman, and there's around six little kids who can skate easily right here inside the rink... You can't possibly be afraid of falling?" He ran his hand across his hair in frustration,

"Because they knew how to skate! But I can't!" She exclaimed,

"That's because they learned... It's easy... You'll know how once you learn it, now just let go then I can teach you,"

"Alright..."

She slowly let go of the handles as she tried to maintain her balance while holding onto his hand. Suddenly she started losing her balance and stumbled backwards while closing her eyes when she braced herself for impact. With quick reflexes, his arms gathered around her waist as he made her lean on to him. Preventing her from falling, he made sure his arms were secured around her. She was clutching onto his shirt as her head was placed on his chest. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to him as he smiled,

"See? I told you so,"

He then gestured her, "Now try to maintain your balance so you can stand properly,"

"Okay," she nodded. Then she put a little space between them for her to stand but her hands were still clutching onto him. Successfully, she stood up straight as she managed to maintain her balance without falling. He then guided her through the centre of the rink as he skated backwards. While holding onto her, Momo was amazed, he skated gracefully with ease. Looking around her, Momo decided to skate when she saw many people around her were skating on their own.

"Hitsugaya-San, let me try to skate on my own... I want to know how,"

"Alright." He then show her a few easy steps while she was standing there watching his moves. He advised, "Just move your feet one after another slowly, lean forward a little with your body when you move..."

"Okay," She took a deep breath." I can do this!" With great determination, she nervously followed Toushiro advice and move her body. Watching from a distance, Toushiro patiently waited. After a few wobbly steps, she successfully skated towards him.

She was smiling widely to him while skating, "I can skate! It's so fun to skate!"

"Told you it was easy," He smirked,

"Yeah! Come on, I'll race you to end of the rink!" She challenged him as she took a head start.

"Oi! You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not! You're just slow!" She grinned,

"Wait, idiot!"

Skating through the people as he skated his way towards her. Gaining closer to her, he gripped onto her wrist when he saw that she was about to reach the end without knowing to stop. So he swiftly grabbed her and turned her towards him as he stopped them from crashing onto the wall.

"You're an idiot..." He then flicked her forehead as he chided, "You'll could've literally hit the wall with your face if I didn't stop you in time,"

"I'm sorry, I just get too excited when I know how to skate!" She smiled guiltily,

"You need to learn how to stop after you learn how skate, idiot," Toushiro scolded lightly,

"Alright, alright... Come on, let's go!" Unfazed by his scolding, she grabbed onto his hand and lead the way,

"Don't go too fast next time..."

"Okay!"

* * *

The couple was clearly enjoying their time together in the rink. Afterward they went to get ice cream, with Toushiro constantly making fun of Momo before she accidentally trip on a crack and let her ice cream fell to the ground. He let out a snort as she whined like a kid and demanded he get her another one with much persuasion using her puppy dog eyes that he was unable to resist. They spent the afternoon chatting in the park, mostly Momo it was do the talking while Toushiro was listening. They ended up having lunch in Momo's house because of an little argument about who's better in jigsaw puzzles. They both bought a small one hundred puzzle pieces each. After lunch, they were now sitting on the floor in the living trying to piece together the puzzle quickly before one of them beats another. Momo's puzzle picture was a cute cartoon white puppy while Toushiro's was a famous race car. After a few minutes, Momo cheered happily as she held out her jigsaw puzzle with a white colour frame nicely placed and showed it proudly to him.

"Yes! I beat you!"

"You just got an easy one," He then followed suit finished his jigsaw puzzle with a black colour frame.

"We've same amount of puzzle pieces, Hitsugaya-San."

"Whatever,"

"Now let me think of your punishment..."

"You're clearly are thinking of something evil..."

"No, I'm not that evil," She feigned innocently as he rolled his eyes,

"Sure you are..."

Then her eyes shined brightly as she smile evilly when she come out with an ideal punishment for him. "I'll call you Shiro-chan from now on!"

"Shiro...-chan...?" He echoed her words.

"Yup, this is a perfect nickname for you! Your hair is white as snow so I named after it!"

"Nickname? Can't you just pick a none embarrassing nickname?" He groaned,

"What? It's cute and it matches you, Shiro-chan!" She teased,

"It's not cute," He growled,

"Well, I think it is... So you have to put up with it as a punishment..." She said proudly with her chin held high whilst him grumbling about his nickname. Luckily, he suddenly thought of a nickname for her that he certainly will be even with her.

"As you wish, bed-wetter..." He smirked to himself when he caught her attention on the spot.

"What did you say?" She narrowed her eyes,

"Oh nothing, bed-wetter..."He smirked playfully,

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and anger,

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't do that!"

"Hn... I'm just curious do you wet the bed often when you're younger or are you still a bed-wetter?"

"No I don't! I stopped doing that until I was four!" She explained as she realised she said too much. He smirked widen when he hit the jackpot.

"So you do wet the bed..."

"I... No... didn't... you stupid jerk!" She stammered as her face was filled with embarrassment. Unable to contain his amusement, he chuckled,

"I was just getting even with you when you came up with the ridiculous nickname of mine..." She huffs angrily as he continued, "And now we're even,"

Embarrassment and anger filled within her as she tackled him down to the ground. "I'm not a bed-wetter! Stupid Shiro-chan!"

"Ough! Hey! Get off, your heavy!" He grunted,

"Hey! I'm not that heavy! I'll tickle you to death!"

"Oi! Hinamori!"

They toppled over each other on the ground as Toushiro tried holding onto her hands when she was determined to tickle him. Making use of his strength and weight, he managed to pin her down her hands. When they're finally out of their breath by laughing and tackling, they founded their position rather inappropriate. With Toushiro trapping her under as his hands was on each side of her head and her hands on his chest putting a little space between them. They looked into each other eyes intensively. Turquoise clashes with brown. Black and white. Her innocent soul encountered with his tainted ones. Inside his heart he came to a realisation, he founded himself captive by her beauty and innocence. He was so deep into it that he can't turn away from her. She broke down his barriers from time to time and he was beginning to show his real emotion to her without him knowing. He kept falling deep into her. By the time he knew it he felt something he never thought before. He was the ultimate emotionless being. But right then, he could almost something close to happiness... and love.

From his eyes Momo saw an uncertainty, despair, loneliness, sadness and... guilt was reflected through his soul. She looked into his eyes as she felt there's more to it then his cold exterior. It enchanted her with his unpredictable aura as he held her gaze with a hint of longing and desperation for her. From those periods of time they spent together, she was slowly uncovering his hidden layers that he hid it perfectly. She could tell that his face was wearing a certain mask covering his real emotion preventing himself to show it to people. While she was figuring out what have made him masked his real emotion the doorbell was heard. It broke them out of their trance. Toushiro quickly got off from her as he cleared his throat to avoid the awkwardness between them.

"You expecting someone?"She stood up from the ground as Kiiro was eager to answer the door.

"No... Not that I know of, my friends didn't say they were coming today," She thought,

"Then who could it be?" He asked,

"Dunno, I'll go take a look,"

Momo went up to answer the door with Kiiro following behind. 'I wonder who?' Momo thought as she opened the door to find her friends standing there smiling cheekily. Her friends, Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki and Rangiku was all dressed up as for her she was in pink cardigan with a short brown pants,

"What are you guys doing here? I don't even remember you guys want to come over,"

"Well... We thought we came by to see you and have a girls shopping spree! Now let's get you pampered up!" Rangiku announced happily as she pushed Momo inside when she turned to see a man sitting inside Momo's living room. Rangiku stared at the man in shocked as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms,

"Um... Who might you be? And what were you doing in my best friend's house?"

Rukia came in next when she saw Rangiku stop walking, "Wha...? Oh... Hi, Hitsugaya-San!"

Rukia greeted him politely after she walked into the living room. The two other girls came inside to see a man and turned around to face Momo with a teasing glance.

"Kuchiki..." He greeted back simply.

Momo invited them into the living room and close the door, Toushiro was already got up from the floor and stood next to Momo. With his army green jacket without zipping up on top of his white shirt matches with a pair of black long cargo pants. Rangiku, Inoue and Tatsuki stared at him with awe. He definitely has the girls attention with his dashingly handsome looks and well chiselled body.

Rangiku examined him from head to toe, "So you're name...?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," He finished,

"Oh..." Rangiku nodded,

"Uh... Hitsugaya-San, let me introduce you my friends! Well... You already know Rukia-chan... So the one on my left here is Matsumoto Rangiku, the middle Orihime Inoue and the right Arisawa Tatsuki,"

"Nice meeting you all," He bowed his head slightly as they do the same,

"So what brings you here,Hitsugaya-San?" Rukia asked,

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Hinamori for a day since I got free time," He shrugged,

"Oh I see..." Rukia turned to Momo who was fidgety when she felt the gazes from her friends while smirking mischievously.

"Pardon us for a minute, we need to discuss something with Momo here... Is that okay with you?" Grabbed hold onto Momo and she asked. He nodded.

"Great! Thanks!" Rukia then excuses themselves as they pulled Momo the kitchen away from Toushiro.

"So what's the idea of you and a hot looking man stuck inside a same room?" Rangiku asked,

"It's not what you think! Hitsugaya-San and I just..." Momo tried to explain,

"Momo, a man and a woman alone can happen many things like kissing or going towards third base," Rangiku said suggestively,

"We're not even together!" Her face reddened in embarrassment,

"Yet!" They chorused,

"I think Hitsugaya-San can be it for Momo..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, look at him... He's hot, intelligent and good with dogs! That bastard Ren can't even make Kiiro happy! Kiiro just have a mutual understanding when Ren was Momo's boyfriend, I think he's tempted to bite his head off when he saw Momo and Ren together," Tatsuki snickered,

"Kiiro will never to do that!"

"I'm just saying..." Tatsuki shrugged,

"Momo have you made a move on him yet?"

"No... I told you before, we're just friends,"

"You won't once we put you two together..." Rukia smirked playfully as the others nodded in agreement eagerly,

"What are you planning now?" Momo sweat nervously,

"Let's get him to join us for our shopping spree, then we'll see his behaviour on that," Inoue suggested,

"What?!" Momo exclaimed,

"Agree!" They said in chorus and eyes glitter with mischief. They walked into the living room as Toushiro was settled down on the couch with Kiiro on his lap laying comfortably as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-San?" Rukia called,

He turned his head to face the girls with a questionable face. "Are you free now? Would you like to come with us to the mall?"

"Mall? No thanks." Looking uninterested,

"It's not that bad, we just wanted to know you better..." Rangiku explained,

"I'm not going there and end up with carrying your shopping bags," He said deadpan,

"No biggie, we could handle it,"

"You girls can enjoy your shopping day with Hinamori, I don't mind..."

"No! We want you to come! Since we barely got to know you much we wanted to hear from you about yourself!" Rangiku insisted,

"Honestly, I don't want to," He said blankly,

"Um... Rangiku-San, I think he's..." Momo tried to ease the tension between the two but was cut off, "You will be going and you will accompany us to the mall," She glared at him heatedly as he glared back evenly while the other looked at them helplessly,

"You really are a persistent one." He growled,

"So I've been told,"

"No."

"Then I'll drag you there, if I have to," Rangiku argued,

"You're not going to, I'll just let myself out," He spoke in final as he was getting ready to excuse himself out whilst Rangiku thought of an idea.

"Fine be that way! Momo you will dress nicely and we are going to the bar!" Toushiro ears perked up when he was putting his shoes as the other girls were in confusion and questioned,

"The bar? I thought you said mall?"

"I changed my mind, let's go have a drink. I bet there's much more cute boys to look out for other than the mall. Maybe Momo could find one at the bar," She smirked evilly when he saw him twitch in jealousy as she pushed the girls upstairs and help Momo get ready to go out.

"Tch, that damn woman," He muttered.

* * *

Inside the mall, many people walking around with different kinds of things in their hands. For example, kids holding onto toys that their parents bought for them, shopping bags on the shoulder of the woman that she bought some items from shops, couples holding each other's hand as they shared a drink together and so on. Toushiro was never a fan when it comes to crowded places. He always finds himself in a less crowded place to escape from the noise that people make. The lesser the people, the more he feels tranquility. He thought it was due to his occupation that made him solitary from people. But right now he's face remains passive as he followed Momo, Rangiku, Rukia, Tatsuki and Inoue that was ahead of him.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked in concerned when she saw him walking slowly at the back alone so she decided to slow down her pace and accompany him,

"Hn..."

"You're not answering my question," She pouted,

"I don't like crowded places,"

"It's not that bad comparing to a new years sale, you know? Today seems less people than other days,"

"I prefer staying at my apartment,"

"Then why'd you come? I thought you weren't coming, since you're such an anti social person," She asked curiously,

"It's not like I had a choice was I?"

"You already turned down Rangiku-San's offer in the first place, what changed your mind anyway?"

"With her glaring at me and persistently insisted that I should come, I had to," 'And to keep you away from going to the bar.' he thought silently.

"Rangiku-San was persistent that's for sure, but she always has her reason,"

"Hn, I think she wanted to strangle me to death,"

"Well, she does have a way with people obeying her when she wanted something," She giggled,

"She's always liked that?"

"Sometimes... Like the time when there's a huge sale once, she threatened her fiancé to come and carries her shopping bags as she continued to buy her things... It's totally tiring for her fiancé to tolerate her shopping spree every single time,"

"Please don't tell me that today I need to sacrifice myself for that..."

"No silly! We just want to hang around the mall even though we might buy something but I can assure you that you don't have to carry bags," She laughed softly,

"Thank goodness," He sighs in relief,

"But if I buy something you have to carry it, since you just lost the puzzle game, Shiro-chan," she teased,

"Stop calling me that, and I won't carry your things, Bed-wetter," He retorted,

"Hey! I don't do that anymore! Besides its a reasonable punishment for you," She stated stubbornly,

"It's your stuff so carry it on your own,"

"I don't think that's a way of a gentleman, Shiro-Chan,"

"I want to be one whenever I want,"

"Meanie,"

"Idiot."

They started bickering about the nickname they named each other as they were unaware of Momo's friends watched them in amusement. While they were looking around in different kinds of shops, Toushiro took the time to sat down as his gaze fixed on Momo's figure. Her pink long sleeve shirt with a black tank top inside matches with her dark blue skirt an a pair of ankle boots. She looks cute. The other males in the mall seems noticed it too. He would like to gouge their eyes out as he saw them glancing at her with suggestive looks. It irked him, Momo is for his eyes only and they should stay away from her because Momo is his. Then he mentally faceplamed himself. Did he really just thought of that? He groaned inwardly.

You like her. No, let me rephrase that you love her.

I'm not.

Seriously you starting to love her when you first laid eyes on her.

I'm not.

Right. If not then why are you so against them of going to the bar? Especially Momo.

Shut up.

You're jealous.

I am not jealous.

Sure you are.

Just shut up.

When he was having a inner conflict with his mind he failed to notice a man approaching Momo and her friends. They were eagerly looking around the clothing store when they were interrupted by a cough. Turned around to find fairly good looking man with light brown hair, purple eyes wearing a red v-neck shirt with a dark purple coat with brown skinny pants smiling to Momo.

"Hey, Momo... Nice to see you again," He greeted,

"Ren..." Momo mumbled, her friends were wide eyes when they saw Momo's ex. Rangiku was first to confront him with a angry face as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"What are you doing here, Yamanouchi?" She interrogated,

"I was just hanging out around the mall when I saw you guys... I thought I would come by to say hello," He said casually,

"Now that you said it, you can now leave... We don't want to see you again," Rangiku glowers at him,

"Oh, come on... Its been a year since we last saw each other, I just thought we should catch-up... Right Momo?"

"No. You should get yourself out here before I make you..." Tatsuki threatened as the others step in front of Momo protectively. Ren got both his hand up in defeat and said, "No need to get angry, I was just curious. I thought we can have a chat,"

"What is to talk about when you're the one who cheated on her!" Rangiku glared at him. Then just when he was about answer, a bright blonde hair woman called out to him with a sweet sickening voice that make them cringe.

"Ren~"

With a heavy makeup she was wearing a black miniskirt with a tight red corset top that showed off her assets under a black leather jacket and a pair of bright red high heels. She clung onto the arms of Ren as she pouted at him,

"Baby... I thought you said you were going to say hi to your old friend?"

"I am. Sorta... She's my ex, Momo." Ren pointed at Momo.

"Hi! My name is Yoshikawa Haru and I'm Ren's girlfriend... So if you please, we would like to have some our quality time together..."

"Sure, we were just going," Rangiku put a fake smile and started to walked away as the girls followed suit. When Momo was about to walk away, Ren held onto her shoulder.

"What do you want, Ren?" Momo turned around and face him angrily,

"Look, I know what I did before but you gotta know the reality. You just bored me with your hobbies..." He said arrongantly, "I'm more into a exciting lifestyle so don't put it on the wrong way..."

"Yeah, go look at yourself in the mirror and then you find yourself with the looks of yours men wouldn't fall for you," Haru jeered,

"Ren only look at women like me who looks beautiful not a plain boring woman like you..." Haru hugged Ren's arm as she smiled mockingly,

"You're the one who should look at yourself! You looked stupidly ugly with the heavy makeup you used, I bet you can't even show your face without it!" Momo snapped as the her friends smiled proudly at the back and agreed. Haru face fumed with anger and embarrassment as raise her hands up ready to slap Momo whilst Momo close her eyes prepared for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to find Toushiro gripped Haru's wrist tightly whilst Haru cried in pain as he glared at her coldly with a deep frown.

"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!" Ren said angrily as Toushiro let go of Haru's wrist whilst Ren wrapped his arms around her and glared at him. Toushiro matches his glare with his cold angry glare as he stood protectively in front of Momo. Haru rubbed her wrists soothingly as Ren bellowed at him when he saw her reddened wrists,

"Who did you think you are?! My girlfriend is hurt because of you!"

Maintaining a straight face he reasoned, "That slut of yours is trying to slap her, so I merely defended her from harm,"

"Who're you calling slut? My girlfriend is way prettier than Momo boring looks!"

"And who are you to judge?" He narrowed his eyes,

"I'm Momo's ex-boyfriend, the name's Yamanouchi Ren. I'm guessing you're her boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter to you."

"Hah! If you are then you had a bad taste, dude. You really need to know about how we broke up, it's because she was too plain boring so I found someone more fun than her." He wrapped his arms around Haru as she smirked cockily while he continued, "Besides women always come for my looks so I'm not surprised when she like me."

"I despise people like you."

"Dude, you really should be disappointed with Momo. From what I can tell she's a non pop cherry, be careful that she can't statisfy " He mocked while the girls were fuming mad at him and Momo who was clutching her fist in anger when he humiliated her. Before Rangiku can marched up to him and slap him, Toushiro grabbed onto his collar threatened,

"I'm going to snap your neck if you don't take back what you said."

Ren pushed his hands away from his collar and fixing it,

"You do know that people are watching us and you wouldn't want to make scene with me," He eyed the people that was staring at them,

"Don't care. I just need you to apologise or else you pay." Toushiro warned as he cracked his knuckles while Ren laughed haughtily.

"You wanna beat me? Not a chance. Let me tell you something, I was once an elite boxing player in college so you might want to reconsider," He said proudly,

"Hn...When was the last time you trained?" Toushiro raised his brows and asked,

"Two years ago," He said absentmindedly,

"Good." Toushiro smirked before he landed a punch to his face that make him fall to ground with a loud thud. The girls gasped as Haru frantically went towards Ren and asked worriedly. Ren sit up clutching his swollen cheek and filled with rage.

"You bastard!"

"Apology now." He stated,

"Not a chance! I'll make you pay!" He got up as he run towards him to punch him but missed. Ren tried to land a punch on him but failed miserably while Toushiro took the chance to deliver some punch to his body. The people around the mall started to crowd around them but did not interfere with the fight. Toushiro twisted Ren's right arm backwards and made him went onto his knees.

Ren cried painfully, "Stop...!"

"Apologise. I won't ask twice," He commanded,

"Alright! Alright! I give up! Momo I'm sorry for cheating on you and saying bad things about you! Ow...I'm sorry... I'm sorry... just let me go! Tell him to let go! My arm... is going to break! I... Argh... Sorry for what I did," He looked at Momo pleadingly as she and her friends remained still,

"Now the slut," He eyed Ren's girlfriend,

"What?! I'm not apologising!" She exclaimed,

"Hn," Toushiro gripped Ren's arm tighter as Ren cried out in pain, "Just do it, woman! My arm is going to break if you don't!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier, there I said it!" She crossed her arms and huffed. Toushiro released him as Ren clutched onto his arm painfully and glared weakly at him, "Bastard... You never get away from this,"

"I already did," Toushiro said coldly as he take hold of Momo's hand and walked away from the crowd with her friends following behind. Momo squeeze his hand appreciatively as his gazed on her softened while exiting the mall.

They went to a nearby cafe and ordered their food while the girls started to bombard Toushiro with a bunch of questions. Overwhelmed by their questions he made them stop as he lift up his hand and said, "I'll answer your questions one at a time,"

Tatsuki was first to asked, "So did you take any self defence class before? You really took good care of Ren in front of a crowd! He couldn't even land a hit on you!" Tatsuki praised as the others nodded in acknowledgment,

"I didn't, but I learned enough from street fights when I was younger,"

"You've been in it before?" He nodded,

"Hn,

"How many fights did you had?" Inoue curiously asked,

"Probably a lot."

"Ooh... A bad boy huh? Momo digs it!"

"Hey!"

"Now, now, Momo... Don't be shy," Rukia nudged her friend,

"I'm not, okay?!"

"Sure you are..." Rangiku snickered,

"Anyway, let's talk about something else!"

As the day continued on when the girls were starting to warm up with Toushiro, even though he doesn't talk much, they know that he could be the one for Momo. Afterward, Toushiro and Momo parted ways with her friends as he took her home.

"Man... I'm exhausted..." Toushiro sloped down on her couch with Kiiro next to him. She sat beside him with all the shopping bags on the ground as she ruffled Kiiro's fur happily,

"I think it's fun!"

"Hn, you girls sure have the stamina to shop all day long," He sighed tiredly,

"That's because we all bought something we like! There's a new cute pink skirt I bought, a pair of heels and..." She lifted up the things she bought as he stare blankly,

"I never get girls..."

"And I never get guys," She stuck her tongue out as he rolled his eyes and sat in comfortable silence.

Breaking the silence, Toushiro spoke, "...So when did you break up with your ex?"

"A year ago. I caught him cheating when my friends and I went to see a movie then I saw him and a girl kissing. I confronted him with my friends. We broke up. I was a fool back then for loving him, we were together for a year but then it just didn't work out," She sighs when she thought about it as he listened silently, "I thought he was the one for me but I guess he's not. What about you? Do you have a relationship before?"

"Me?" He raised his brows as he pointed at himself,

"Yes you. Who else would I ask?"

He scratched his head nervously,"I never get into relationships with girls, I just dated them."

"What?! So you just get girls to be your girlfriend and then dump them?!" She said angrily as he quickly denied,

"No, it's no like that! They confessed to me and I accepted it. The truth is, they only after my looks, they were desperate to show off their friends how lucky they were to have me as their boyfriend." He muttered discontentedly, "Its troublesome, clinging onto me every time, their high pitch voice was unbearable that make my ears bleed and their PDA attempt was annoying as hell."

"They do that?" She said in disbelief,

"Yeah, every girl I date before was like that, so I never bother to getting myself into a relationship. Once I had enough of their annoying attitude I break up with them."

"So... How long does it last? I mean you got to know how long, right?" Eager to know about his relationship status,

"About a month long, the shortest time was a week."

"A week? That's just like the shortest amount of time together, mine was about a month,"

"How many boyfriends you got before?" He asked curiously and ignoring his own jealousy,

"Um... Four..." She counted her fingers, "My first boyfriend was my first love but it just doesn't feel right for us so we broke up, my second and third boyfriend was like my first. Then there's Ren the one who cheated on me."

"Hn, maybe you haven't meet the one you're destined for..."

"Yeah... How about you?"

"Lost count on it."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't matter who I date they're just the same. Anyway, I'm hungry you got something to eat?" He quickly changed the subject to avoid the awkward atmosphere,

"I can make some spaghetti if you like?" She suggested,

"Sure, I like some..."

"You just stay here, I'll be in a sec," She got up from the couch,

"No it's fine, I'll help you..." He followed her into the kitchen as she gave him some instructions to make the spaghetti. They ate their dinner they both made while Momo teased him about his new nickname as he retorted back with her's. They were enjoying each other company as they didn't notice the clock strikes at ten already. Toushiro and Momo was standing at the porch as Momo was the first to speak,

"So...who win the bet?"

"I win..." Toushiro said with a straight face but let out a small smile when he saw her pouted face and continued,"...was I supposed to say but it looks like you're the one who won,"

"Really?! I won?!"

"Hn. I was clearly enjoying my time with you. I didn't even know how to plan the day if you didn't have those ideas to have fun..." He looked away with a slight blush on his face and thankful that she didn't notice.

"Even so I still enjoy spending time with you, I don't mind," She smiled warmly,

"Hn... Since you are the winner what do you want to do?"

"Oh,right! I got the privilege to order you for a week!"

"Hn..."

"Hm... Let me think," She said thoughtfully, "Do you have a suit? You know, like going to a ball or somewhere fancy?"

"I have... But why do you ask?"

"You know my friend, Rangiku-San the one who dragged you to the mall?" Toushiro nodded, "... she was having an engagement party this weekend and she told me before to bring a date with me, so I need you to be my date," She said shyly,

"Hn... Just tell me the time and place,"

"That's great! Wait here," She ran into her house as she wrote down the address on a paper and handed to him, "You can pick me up at seven, it's on next Saturday,"

"Hn, I'll call you before I come to pick you up," He put the paper inside his pocket as he walked toward his car,

"Sure... Have a goodnight, Shiro-chan!" She teased,

"Shut up, Bed-Wetter... Don't wet the bed tonight,"

"Hey! I don't do that! That was probably years ago and I was just a little girl!"

"Sure..."

Then he abruptly stopped walking as he turned around walked back and come face to face with Momo,

"What is it?" She asked nervously when he looked at intently. Toushiro cupped her face and placed his lips chastely on hers as he whispered softly, "Goodnight, Momo."

Momo was stunned to ground as she saw him drove away while she touched her lips and felt the kiss lingered. Feeling a little giddy and thrilled, she went into her house and hold onto Kiiro as she giggled happily. She could feel her heartbeat pounded inside her with his lips lingered on hers. When she thought about the kiss, she was smiling widely and fell asleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! I really burn my brain out to write this long for you guys so I hope it didn't disappoint. The next chapter will be update soon enough, I promise. As always please R &R~**


	14. Chapter 14, The Party

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Here's another chapter for you guys~ Hope you like it! These few days I really have a tough time at work, my superior has been giving me a rough time by bellowing me like a rag doll and said something that hurts me inside. She likes to belittle me while tucking her chin up in the sky. I cried after I went home. And these days I haven't got the feeling to write the chapter until today that is, so here I am. Sorry for the weird confession but I didn't had a place to share my feelings so I chose here. Please forgive my late update in the near future if I ever did. But as always please R &R and wish that this chapter will fill the expectation that you guys look forward to! **

**Disclamer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Gin was sitting comfortably on the sofa reading a book in the living room when the door opened and in came his fiancee. Raising his brows, Gin looked at the shopping bags on the floor and asked in disbelief,

"You went to the mall again?"

"Yup! There's no way I'm going through a lack of fashion on our engagement party!"

"Thank goodness that I wasn't there for the bag carrying..." Gin sighed in relief,

"Hey! It's just a few bags that even I can handle! You men should toughen up!"

"Right. So who did you went with? I'm guessing Rukia and the others?"

"Yeah, and an addition. He really did beat the bloody hell of Ren! That bastard deserved it!"

"He beat up Momo's ex? Who's the addition in your shopping spree? Do I know him?"

"Probably not. The guy came with us is the one I told you that Momo has a crush on! He just straight up beat Ren when he insulted Momo with his slutty girlfriend!"

Gin froze in his seat and turned to her abruptly, "What's his name again?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. I thought I'd told you before?" She placed her hands on her hip and him memorizing the name she mentioned,

"Guess it slipped my mind, sorry..." Gin apologized and scratched his head, her gaze softened when she saw the dark circles under his eyes due to his stress on his workplace.

"It's okay. Works was having hard on you these days?" She placed her hands on his shoulder and started to massage his stiff shoulders,

"Yeah... We just made some progress and it's stressful nowadays since we need to track the clues to make sure we didn't lose it,"

"Then you need full rest for it. You barely sleep,"

"I will. Don't worry about me," He reassured her as she sat beside him while she rearranged the things she bought from the mall.

"You know Momo is bringing him as a date,"

"Really?" He was stunned, when it's hard to think about the cold white haired man will agree with someone into thinking,

"Yes! We talked about it on the phone and she was clearly glad having him around. I think he's the one who can finally make her happy."

"These things was hard to say, Ran. What if he isn't the one for her? He's just going to break her heart and then leave her to cry on her own," He commented when he thought of the white haired man cold and merciless personality,

"Oh hush! Don't be so pessimistic! From my view, I can assure you that he won't! He cares for her and I can see that he's a little protective over her! He's the one!" She countered,

"Yeah sure..." He muttered,

"You can meet him face to face at our engagement party then you'll see!" She said as she try to convince her fiancé.

"I doubt that it will change my mind."

"Still, it's worth the try! I know you will change your mind someday," She stubbornly insisted,

"Not a chance," He mumbled finally.

Unfazed by his odd behavior, "I can't wait for the party! It will be so much fun!" While she was looking forward to the party, Gin was very pretty much anxious about the white haired man who will be coming along with Momo.

* * *

Kiiro was sitting on Momo's bed keeping her company as Momo finished getting dressed. She received a message from Toushiro ten minutes ago that he'll be there to pick her up. Momo nodded approvingly to herself and take one last look in the mirror. She wore a dress that was modest for these kind of occasion as it fell a few inches above her knees. The dress was a red, figure fitting clothing with a low cut neckline that reached at the line of above her assets. Simply wearing a pair of black candy colour heels and tear drops earrings with a sliver crystal necklace as she let her hair flow freely down her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at Kiiro as he cocked his head to the side cutely,

"So how do I look?" Kiiro only barked in reply and wagged his tail,

"I'm so excited, Kiiro! I wonder how he's going to react..." She wondered loudly. Shaking her head for her silliness, Momo then grabbed her long purse and went downstairs to wait for him with Kiiro following. As she finished making sure Kiiro's bowl was full, she heard the doorbell rang. Feeling anxious and excited, she almost trip when she was about to get the door. Opening the door, she find Toushiro was dressed in a classic black tailor suit with a black bow that fitted his sculpted figure perfectly. Upon seeing Momo, he tried to hide his surprise when he saw her dressed up beautifully. He snapped out of his daze when he caught himself staring at her form.

"You look... good," He said simply as his mind react slowly when she saw her beautiful form. Her dress fits her perfection and it hugged her curves in the right places. His mind was wandering through dirty things when he caught himself staring at her.

"Thanks, you look good too," She replied shyly and he coughed lightly with a faint blush on his face but managed to keep his composure,

"I always look good," He smirked cockily,

"You're so full of yourself," She rolled her eyes,

"So you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me get my keys."

Inside the car, Toushiro kept his eyes on the road as he spoke without glancing at the beauty beside him. He doubt that he can look away if he did, he don't want to have an accident just because he stare at the woman beside him. It'll be foolish and embarrassing.

"So when is your friend's wedding?"

"Hmm... She did say before that it's near autumn, I guess. Rangiku-San haven't really decide the exact date," She said thoughtfully,

"Hn,"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"No, why should I?" With a raised brow,

"Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable at the party since I haven't even introduce you to all of my friends yet."

"Then you'll introduce me to them once we get to there. It's nothing big." He shrugged,

"Okay, but first you need to know the groom is. I don't want you to be left out when you're there and wandering around like a loose turkey. You've already know Matsumoto Rangiku, the bride. Or should I say, Ichimaru Rangiku!"

Toushiro eyes widen a bit but she didn't notice, "Ichimaru?"

"Yup! Her soon to be husband is Ichimaru Gin. Don't let his face scare you, he's actually a really nice guy. You know it once you meet him."

"Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku, right?" He confirmed his suspicions,

She nodded, "How many more friends do you have instead of the others I've met?"

"Um... there's Rukia and Inoue boyfriends, and the guys in our group,"

"I heard about Kuchiki's boyfriend goes by the name Renji...? She mentioned it before,"

"Yup, Abarai Renji is the name. As for Inoue's boyfriend is Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." He muttered knowingly as he gripped the steering wheel tightly when he heard the names of the agent and a cop. Great. This is going to be a meddlesome.

"Don't worry about memorising all of the names at once, I'll introduce them to you one by one. That way you can know them better," Misunderstood his trouble expression, she reassured him that her friends are nice and friendly to ease his mind. Him, on the other hand wasn't convinced that all her friends are friendly especially a certain cop and agent who's known to be deadly.

"Hn," He nodded and think of a way to defend himself from them once he get there. His gut feeling was telling him that there's more people inside the agency come to celebrate Gin's engagement party once he arrived.

* * *

He looked out for the road to see that they arrived at their destination that Momo showed the address to him. It stood proudly about three stories tall, a large white staircase with a red carpet leading towards up to a grand glass automatic door. Four white pillars lined up the porch of the building and in the middle of the driveway has a large magnificent white fountain. The building itself mostly covered in glass and marbles whilst making it looked grand and fancy. They pulled into the driveway of the ballroom entrance as two valet came to open their doors. Toushiro handed his car key to one of the valet and proceeded to join Momo as he offered his arm like a gentleman. She accepted it with a soft smile and teased him lightly,

"Never thought you're such a gentleman,"

"Never thought you're such a ladylike," He shot back,

"Of course I am!"

"Hn,"

She took hold of his arm and lead the way through the building. Passing through the hallway she lead them to the ballroom as he took a deep breath once they got closer to a grand oak double doors. There stood two guards with a list of guests that was invited by the organiser and only those who has names the list and invitation card may proceed inside. She gave them the invitation card and her name as they scanned through the list.

"Hinamori Momo?" A rather bulky man in suit said,

"That's me." She smiled,

"This man here is your date?" The man rudely pointed at Toushiro with a pen as he was itching to clobber their face when he saw the two guards eyeing Momo with dirty looks.

She nodded,"Yes,"

"Alright, you two can go in,"

"Thank you." She replied with polite smile.

"You're welcome, miss. May you have a good time with your date." The guards let out a grin before Toushiro glared coldly at them that made the two flinch and entered the room with Momo. He should write their names on his to kill list after this. He felt her squeeze his arm to ensure that she would be by his side when she saw him frowned and his brows creased. His mouth quirk slightly and appreciate her gesture as she guided them through the crowd. Once they reached a circle of people, he immediately recognised the familiar silver and the orange haired men from his previous encounter. The two men were surprised when Momo appeared before them with Toushiro in tow as she hooked her arm around his and greeted them. The three men silently acknowledged each other with their gaze as they were surrounded by people who didn't know their relationship. Momo happily greeted her friends as she introduced Toushiro to the crowd. He congratulated the engage couple and exchange simple words when he notice the uncertain trust of Gin as they shook hands with a fake smile. They chatted happily together after Gin excuse himself out of the crowd but not before he gave Ichigo a knowing glance. Ichigo nodded. Seeing the two men excused themselves from the crowd, Toushiro eyes followed their trail as they exited through the glass door. It seems that the two men wanted him to talk privately with just them three.

"Are you alright?" Momo poke his arm as he refocus his gaze onto her.

"Hn."

"You know, you really need to get rid of the habit the 'Hn' thing, it's annoying," She pouted,

"Hn," His lips quirked slightly when she glared at him,

"You did it on purpose,"

"Hn?"

She huffed, "Right. Anyway, you haven't said anything much about the party. I hope you're not to uncomfortable,"

"I'm not. I just don't talk much,"

"I figured when I'm the one who does the talking all the time. You only introduced yourself."

"You have a blabber mouth that's why," He teased,

She slapped his arm playfully, "You meanie! I was helping a certain anti social person do the talking and you're being rude,"

"Clearly you're enjoyed talking."

"Now I'm thirsty, so do be a gentleman and fetch me some," She waved her hand,

"What am I, your butler?" He frowned,

"Just go, Shiro-Chan,"

"Might as well let you die of thirst if you keep calling me that. Bed wetter," He snorted,

"You wouldn't. And stop calling me that!"

"Hn."

"I'll be with my friends once you get the drinks, alright?"

"Hn."

"Don't get lost!" She teased,

"I won't, this place wasn't as big as it is. I get to you once I get the drinks,"

He told her as she nodded and he walked towards the buffet table. Once he saw her back turned, he made his way through the glass door and entered the garden when he last saw the two men. He walked further into the garden and saw the two men waiting for him near a small pond leaning back onto the cobblestone railing.

"You two need me?"

"Something like that. We were surprised when you walked into the party with Momo. Didn't think you actually appear,"

"Hn,"

"We thought it was the last time we saw you in the bar since you like 'magically' disappear from existence, guess we got it wrong,"

"You two knew beforehand?"

"Yes. She spoke of you when we're having a gathering of friends. She mentioned your name and your facial features aren't hard to remember,"

"Hn."

Gin flicked his gaze towards the white haired man who stood laid back with his hands tucked in his pockets and eyed the two,"So?"

"Stay away from Momo." Ichigo warned as Gin stood by his side in silence and agreed with his friend.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" His turquoise eyes shined in dark as he narrowed it dangerously,

"Ya're a full ledge criminal, Hitsugaya. That's why ya should stop seeing her or else trouble would come."

"You're threatening me." He stated rather than questioning as he stare evenly with their piercing gaze.

"Ya should've brought ya gun, this party was filled with my people. Some of it are my friends from work," Gin jeered,

"I figured as much when I saw some familiar faces, but I was glad that I didn't bring my gun," He remained unfazed,

"And why is that?"

"This place would be a massacre if I did."

"Don't be so cocky, Hitsugaya. You're no match for us. There's plenty of people who as skilled as you are, you're not the only one." Gin growled. Wary about his moves, the two men stood ready for combat when they saw his right hand moved out from his pocket. They thought he got another weapon in his hand but they were wrong, he merely smoothen his hair and sighed frustratingly.

"Hn." Toushiro started to turned around and head back inside not caring about the two men who he knew that they were armed. But he chose not to get himself in a mess although he can take the two of them. He's getting easily irritated by these people because they're wasting his time with Momo.

"Where are ya going?"

"Inside." Not stopping his pace and he stated coldly,

"We're not done talking about this." Ichigo frowned,

"Maybe next time. I need to get some drinks," He said nonchalantly and walked away without glancing at the two, "Come and find me if you want to 'talk' afterwards."

The two men only stood rooted to the spot as the white haired man left the two only to think. His mind was filled with uncertainty after he recalled their warnings about staying away from Momo. Putting aside his thoughts, he made his way to the buffet table and got two drinks for him and Momo. Scanning the crowd, he saw her figure as sat down at a table filled with her friends. He went to the table and sat beside the seat that she reserved for him as he handed her drink to her. She smiled gratefully and took the drink with their finger tips touching for a brief moment that send an electrifying vibe to his body.

"I thought you got lost in the crowd," She teased as she took a sip of the wine,

"You wish," He rolled his eyes and ignored the feeling of Momo's touch,

"So Hitsugaya, what's your opinion on the party?" Rangiku asked,

"It's good. Not too shabby." He commented,

" I know right? I planned it!" Rangiku said proudly,

"And I paid it." Gin stood behind her as she smiled cheekily.

"You're the best, Gin!" She hugged him as the man merely rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already even before I date you."

The whole table laughed at his humor with the exception of Toushiro. The two man glance at each other for a second and remained a mutual understanding within them. Ichigo appeared afterwards whilst he sat next to her girlfriend and Renji. Without him noticing, Momo was actually concerned about him when she caught a glimpse of his eyes as it darkened after Gin appeared. It might be her imagination as it was a mere seconds when he turned his gaze to her. She smiled warmly as it lit up his spirit after the confrontation of the two men.

A tapping sound of the microphone caught up the crowd's attention as Izuru, the host make a speech for the engage couple. After a few minutes, the sound of a song was played by a band as the people around started to dance with their partners. Even at the table, Momo's friends began to head off to the dance floor one after another. Then it's just left the two of them. Momo found herself swayed with the rhythm as she hummed to the tune of the song. Knowing that this is the best time to offer her a dance, he got up abruptly and holding out his hand to her without a word. Surprised by his certain gesture, the raven haired woman blushes slightly and accepted his offer with a shy smile. They moved to the ballroom floor, she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his grasp. His waltzing was a surprise to her. It wasn't the kind of skill she expected him to have. He was on beat with the rhythm and twirling her around expertly. His body direct hers into each step and his closeness with her body were comforting in a way. In each turn and steps he guided her swiftly throughout the dance floor until the song turned to a slow beat. His pace slowed as he put his hands around her waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Her face close to his neck and her breath involuntary send shivers down his spine as he held her close.

"I didn't know you can dance so well," Momo remarked, she could smell his cool minted scent with their body close to each other as Toushiro only hummed in reply. They swayed to the song and enjoyed feeling holding each other like the whole room was left the two of them. Toushiro really hope time could stop just for him to hold her close without worrying about the future.

* * *

After the party, Toushiro took Momo home with his car as they chatted happily throughout the journey. Once they reached Momo's house, Toushiro offered,

"I'll walk you to your door," She only nodded even though her door was a few steps away from his car. When they reached her door, Momo pulled out her keys from her purse and turned to him.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the party. I had a wonderful night." She beamed brightly as her hands clasped nervously at her back.

"Me too. I'm glad you invited me." His face formed a small smile.

"Well...Um... Its getting late. Be sure to drive safe on your way home..," She stuttered after she met his mesmerising turquoise eyes. Her innocent honey brown eyes drawn himself into oblivion and her plump pink lips was waiting to be claimed by him. Unable to maintain his desire for her, his control snapped when he closed the gap between them. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her fully on the lips. She was shocked when he felt his cool lips on hers, but she managed to respond to him afterward. He couldn't think, his head clouded with the red wine he drank at the party and his turmoil of emotions. He was afraid that she'll push him away when he made his move, but his worries was washed away after he felt her kissed back. Instead, he brought his hands down to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer. In the much need of air, Momo pulled away first whilst out of breath due to their lip locking session. Their forehead leaned on each other and they shared each other's loving gaze. Her face flushed in red and her lips slightly swollen from his kisses.

"Well, that's interesting..." Toushiro said with a lace of humour as she giggled softly and placed her head on his chest,

"I would never expect this to happen,"

"Me either, I was barely able to control my desire but your lips were tempting me," He chuckles after her face gone red in embarrassment but beamed up happily. She looked at him hopefully and asked,

"So does this mean you like me?"

"I just kissed you and you asked me did I like you? Are you an idiot?" She slapped his shoulder playfully,

"I need to confirm it, you jerk! And I'm not an idiot!"

"Hn. Guess I fall for an idiot," He remarked jokingly,

"Well, you're no better. I fall for a jerk," She retorted. He leaned to her and placed another kiss to her lips.

"Are we...?" Knowing what her question is, he answered swiftly with a light kiss,

"Yes." Her heartbeat accelerates when he answered with such passion as she felt her heart can burst out with happiness. After a few final kisses, they finally unwrapped from each other's embrace and stood apart. Toushiro tucked away her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Goodnight, Momo."

"Goodnight, Toushiro." She replied with her warm gaze staring into him. He walked to his car after Momo unlocked her door and went inside her house. Momo let out a dreamy sigh thinking about what just happened. She hugged Kiiro giddily and squeal happily in her room with the yellow labrador retriever not knowing its owner odd behaviour whilst only wagging his tail happily and barked playfully. Removing her dress, she took a quick a shower and get herself ready for bed. She drifted into a peaceful slumber as she only dreamt of Toushiro while holding onto the dragon plushy that he won for her from their first date.

* * *

 **A little cute fluffiness between Momo and Toushiro, special made for all of you who support me all this time even for my lack of grammar, unexperience writing and the slow update. I'm really glad you guys still stay with me! TnT I'm literally crying right now! Thank You very much for the support~**


	15. Chapter 15, The Couple

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back! I'm feeling better right now and I'm in the mode to give you guys more chapter to fill up your desire! I really hope that you guys could give me some cool ideas of how this story continues or some one-shot you want me to write. I like to preoccupied myself with it since I just quit my shitty job for the best of my health that's why I look forward for you guys reviews~ And as always thank you for the support you're giving me, please R &R and hope you all have a wonderful day~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Momo woke up feeling all fluffy and giddy inside. Getting out of her bed, she got dressed and prepared breakfast for her and for Kiiro. Afterward, she skipped happily to work and humming a song as she walked into her shop with a bright smile. Greeted her friends and co-workers, her two friends looked at her with suspicion when they saw her oddly brimming with happiness not her usual way kind.

"Is it me or Momo is acting really odd these days? You know the kind of unordinary happy she has right now, not the usual way. Or is it just me?" Rukia whispered to Izuru,

"You feel it too? I thought it was just me being paranoid," Izuru whispered back as they watch her skipped happily and humming a tune while she work.

"Something's up with her that we don't know about it. Might be something connect with Hitsugaya-San, we need to get her to talk," Rukia rubbed her chin thoughtfully as Izuru nodded in agreement with her predictions. They watched Momo served the customers with her very cheerful mood. They exchanged certain glances before they pulled her to the office and ordered the other workers take their place while they talk. Momo who was confused being dragged to her office and being ordered to sit on the sofa as she tilted her head to the side,

"So... You two want to talk to me?"

"Yes. You're acting weird this week and it's really bugging us out," They nodded to each other and start their interrogation with her,

"Is it a bad thing or a good thing?" She frowned worriedly,

"Depends, you're awfully cheerful and from what I can tell that it's must be something related with Hitsugaya-San. Am I right?" Her face flushed when Rukia mentioned the white haired man,

"Aha! I'm right! So what did you two do after the party?"

"Did you two hook up? You know...?" Izuru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively,

"It's not like that! ...We didn't!" She struggles to fight her blush appearing on her face when she thought about _it with him_ ,

"Alright, alright! So what he did makes you so awfully happy? He kissed you?" Rukia mused and she placed her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Something like that..." She looked away and muttered shyly with her red face,

"Ooh... What else did you two do?"

"Well... we..." Momo was about to answer when a knock was heard as one of the waitress informed them that there's a man at the counter looking for Momo. Furrowed their brows, they walked out from the office and head towards the counter where a certain white haired man stood. With a smirk on his face, he greeted them warmly before he pulled Momo into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. The two friends had their jaws dropped when the scene before them with Toushiro and Momo shared a kiss. Pulling out of her shock, Rukia cleared her throat,

"Momo, do you mind telling us what's going on between you two?"

"Well... Um... We're dating... for a week now," She scratched her head nervously with Toushiro putting his hand on her waist and the other in his pocket as he nodded.

"You two are together! That's great! I thought you've decided to be a single lady for the rest of your life!" Izuru congratulated her,

"Yeah! Thank goodness that ended Momo's miserable single life!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly,

"Hey!" She flushed slightly as Toushiro chuckles in amusement.

"But you should be ashamed of yourself, Momo. Keeping it secret for week without telling us, you naughty girl..."

"I didn't mean it! I... just forgot, okay?" She smiled sheepishly,

"Uhuh, like that explains everything..."

"I'm sorry! I'll make it to you guys, I promise! Please forgive me, Rukia-Chan, Kira-kun," She begged,

"Alright, you better keep your promise!"

"Yeah! Unless you're prepared for Rangiku-San's wrath alone!"

"Okay, okay. I get it!" She surrendered,

"Please take care of her, Hitsugaya-San,"

"I will,"

"Good. Now that it's all clear, we're going back to work." Momo nodded as they shooed the rest of the staff back to work when caught watching them.

She glanced up at her boyfriend and asked, "What brings you here, Toushiro? I thought you got work to do?"

Toushiro shrugged, "I got a day off. And I'm here to visit my girlfriend at work," Momo couldn't stop smiling when she heard his statement.

"Well, you can take a seat and wait for my break. We can talk afterward," She pushed him to an empty table,

"Aren't you the boss?"

"I am, but I need to work too. I can't just sit down and do nothing, Toushiro. Besides I love my work,"

"Hn," Turning her around, he kissed her fully onto her lips. She was the one who pulled out first and said quietly when she felt the attention was on them. Her co-workers and customers were glancing at them whilst she took noticed of their wishful gaze.

"Go to the table and I'll take your order, people are staring right now,"

"Don't care," He said stubbornly,

"Toushiro, please..."

Feeling the eyes from the people inside the cafe and not wanting to cause trouble for Momo, he unwillingly loosened his arms around her. The people inside turned away from his sharp glance and returned to their previous activities not wanting to anger the white haired man. Noticing his frown, she placed a kiss on his cheek and coaxed,

"I'll be quick, alright? And don't put such a scary face, you're scaring my customers away,"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and then walked towards an empty table near the counter at the back. Getting back to work, Momo kept getting playful glances from her friends while she ignoring their teasing antics. With his hand tucked under his chin, he looked at Momo who then came to take his order,

"So what do you want to order, Toushiro?"

"You." His eyes shone amusingly at her figure,

"Seriously speaking, Toushiro."

"I am serious." His tone laced with humour,

"You like to tease me, aren't you? I'm here for work, Shiro-Chan," She placed her hands on her waist and chided,

"That nickname again?" He frowned,

"Yes. Now your order, Shiro-Chan?" She smiled sweetly while he groaned,

"Black coffee and a pair of sandwiches. And stop with the nickname, Momo."

"Alrighty, Shiro-Chan! But just so you know I won't quit calling you that. Because it really suits you and it's cute," She giggled as he only let a grunt in reply.

Afterward, he took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed his time watching his girlfriend serving customers with her radiating smile. He just can't help feeling lucky to have her. Never in his life he ever let his emotions slipped out that is until her. During her small break, Momo sat down across him while playing with his hands on the table, not that he mind.

"So what do you want to talk?"

"Hn," Feeling his rough fingers with hers delicate one, she intertwined their hands together.

"The 'Hn' you gave me isn't enough to answer my question, Toushiro," Annoyed by his answer, she crossed her arms,

"Let's go out for a date," He suggested,

"Date? You mean right now?" He nodded,

"Yes. Now go change,"

"I got work!" She protested,

"You're on break."

"Then how about after my break? I can't just leave!"

"Tell Kuchiki and Kira to cover for you, I'm sure they don't mind," He casually answered her,

"What? But...!" She was about to retort back when he stood up abruptly and announced loudly to her friends,

"Kuchiki, Kira! I'm taking her out for a date, can you two take over her?" The people inside the cafe looked at the pair with teasing smiles towards Momo as she felt her face reddened with this sudden situation.

"Sure! Sure! Go ahead with your date! We'll definitely cover for you, Momo!" Rukia easily agreed,

"You two go have fun!" Izuru gave them a thumbs up and smiled cheerfully,

"Ooh, Momo-San is so lucky!" One of the female waitress exclaimed,

"Can't believe her boyfriend is so sweet!" Another one piped up,

"I wish I had a boyfriend just like him!" The females sighed dreamily,

"See?" He smirked proudly,

"I can't believe you just did that," Momo mumbled.

* * *

Walking hand in hand, Toushiro and Momo enjoyed their time at the park. As they walked through the park, Momo spotted an ice cream shop across the street and pulling an oblivious Toushiro with her. He sighed loudly at his girlfriend's childish ways when he saw where they're headed. Crossing the street with him managed to control the overexcited woman from dashing through the street, they arrived inside the ice-cream shop. Momo skipped over to the counter and ordered a sundae cup of peach, chocolate and vanilla flavoured with a cherry on top. Toushiro paid for her, despite her opposition. Sitting at a seat near the window they sat across of each other with the sundae at the middle of the table. Momo squealed in delight when she ate a scoop of sundae. Toushiro only sat there watching her with his hands propping his chin. She handed a spoon in front of him and smiled,

"Here's one for you! You should try it!"

"I don't like sweet things,"

"Eh... But it's good and really delicious..." She pouted,

"No, you eat it. I don't want it,"

"I can't finish this alone! We were supposed to share!"

"Then it's your fault you ordered it," He deadpanned,

"You're an insensitive guy, Shiro-Chan," She huffed and ate a scoop of the ice-cream.

"I just refused to eat and you called me insensitive? Aren't you a bit childish, Bed-wetter?" He raised a brow,

"I am not! And stop calling me that!" She retorted, her tone annoyed by her boyfriend's stubbornness and ate the sundae herself. He merely looked away before she could make him feel guilty with her puppy dog eyes. He was hypnotized once before he refused to go to a small photo booth with those cute and childish stickers at the picture after she persuaded him with her eyes. Grumpily she ate her sundae when she had a way to make him eat it. She flashed him a sly yet girlish smile before she offered,

"Toushiro, how about you have one taste?"

"I told y..." His sentence was cut off when Momo shoved a spoon of ice-cream into his opened mouth. Taking by surprise he chewed on the ice-cream himself and felt the sweetness melt into his mouth. Momo who giggled loudly only to be glared by him. She remained unfazed of his glare instead she smiled cheekily,

"So, how's it taste?"

"Sweet."

"Of course it's sweet! What kind of ice-cream won't be? And it's really good!"

"Right. You could've choked me to death with your spoon, you know?" He grumbled,

"But I didn't!" She said with a proud grin after she succeeded making him tasted it.

"You know, Shiro-Chan... You should eat more sweet things,"

"And why is that?"

"Sweet things can help people calm down naturally and soothe depression."

"Hn," He frowned,

"See... You're so grumpy and always frowning all the time! You're gonna be a grumpy old man in the future if you keep this up!" He rolled his eyes,

"You're over exaggerating..."

"I'm thinking about your well being!"

"Hn,"

After she finished eating, they walked out of the shop with Momo feeling relished after a sweet dessert.

"It's so satisfying! My mouth still tingle with the ice-cream!"

"You'll gain weight if you keep eating sweets." He snorted,

"I won't, you meanie! You don't know how great it is to eat sweets and it can make people happy!"

"Is that so?" He smirked slyly when he had an idea in mind,

"Yup!" She chirped happily before she could comprehend what's happening, he pushed her back into a small corner and kissed her lips as he nourished the aftertaste of the ice-cream that was left inside her mouth. Without asking her permission, she felt his tongue brushed with her and explored her cavern. She closed her eyes and clutched onto his shirt for support when she felt her knees weakened. He held onto her waist while tasting her as they're already on a full blown kissing session. A minute or two, they break away from each other. Out of breath, Momo blushed bright red hiding her face on his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

He let out a smirk when she glanced up and teased, "It really is sweet. But I don't mind if it's you."

She slapped his chest slightly and he chuckles, catching her hands. He kissed her cheek before she took his hand in hers and guided him out of to the street,

"Come on, let's go..."

"Where are we going?"

"There's a cute vintage shop I saw last week and it sell really many cute stuff over there," She beamed happily and tugs his hand. His big callouses hand with her small soft hand, he felt the warmth seeped into his palm when they held hands. He started to like this feeling.

* * *

A tired sighed let out by a purple haired man with a distinctive tattoos on his face walked aimlessly through the street after he finished his job for the day.

"Man... I'm so bored, maybe I should head back and take a nap at home," Stifling a yawn, he walked down the street glancing over shop uninterestingly when he caught something unexpected with his eyes. Blinking and rubbing off the tiredness from his eyes, he gasped loudly after he saw a certain white haired man with a woman holding hands across the street. Wanting to know if his eyesight wasn't damaged, he crossed the street and headed towards them. With their backs at him, he was certain that it's definitely the well known assassin from his looks. Feeling a presence from behind, Toushiro glanced over his shoulder and stopped his footsteps with Momo followed suit.

Shuuhei waved at him cheekily, "Hey, Hitsugaya! Nice seeing you here!"

"Hisagi? What are you doing here?" He raised his brow at the purple haired man before him and questioned,

"Oh, nothing much. I was walking through the street when I saw you and your girl. So who's this pretty lady you're holding hands with? She really is a beauty," He smirked playful and winked at Momo who blushed nervously at the strange man compliment.

"Winked at her one more time and I'll gouge your eyes out," He threatened,

"Alright I won't. Don't need to be so violent," He laughed nervously but introduced himself to Momo with a smile,

"Anyway, let me introduce myself to this beautiful lady. My name is Hisagi Shuuhei, I'm a friend of Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you,"

"Oh, nice to meet you too! My name is Hinamori Momo, Toushiro's girlfriend," She smiled warmly. He gaped at her when he saw her illuminated a warm aura with glows around her like an angel, a complete opposite of Toushiro aura.

"Hitsugaya! How can a sweet girl like her gets to be your girlfriend?! Did you drug her to do this?" He commented straight forwardly earning a glare from the man that can frightened the fiercest lion,

"I'm going to kill you,"

"Kidding, kidding! I was just joking! I'm sorry!" He hold his hand up in surrender and sweated furiously from head to toe,

"Toushiro, don't be so rude," Momo pulled his arm with miff,

"Tch."

"Sorry about him," She smiled apologetically,

"Nah... I got used to it already. Back in the days, we got partnered up to do a job. He kept glaring at me whenever I made one mistake," He waved off in casual manner,

"You're too clumsy. And you can shut up for now before you start blabbering nonsense because there's people doesn't need to know," He empathise as he glance at Momo whilst Shuuhei caught up quickly,

"Right. I'm zipping my mouth before your embarrassing moments slip out of my mouth,"

"Eh? I want to hear Toushiro's embarrassing moments," She pouted in disappointment,

"You are not going to, Momo."

"But... Hisagi-San," She turned to the purple haired man,

"Sorry, Hinamori-Chan. You're boyfriend will kill me if I told you,"

"Oh, alright. Meanie Shiro." She muttered which he rolled his eyes on his girlfriend childishness and not knowing the two men was mentioning other things,

"Hisagi-San, are you free now? We were supposed to have lunch together, how about you join us?" She invited,

"This idiot can go have lunch himself, he's annoyingly loud," Before he could answer, Toushiro beat him to it,

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I don't mind and besides he's your friend,"

"He's an acquaintance."

"Now you just hurt my feelings, Hitsugaya. I thought we had a thing!" He sniffed,

"Disgusting," He made a face when he saw the man fake a tear,

"Toushiro... We have always been together, why'd you denied my feelings!" He whined loudly,

"Shut up, idiot."

"Not until you accept me!" He insisted,

"Toushiro, don't go hurting someone's feelings. He's your friend," He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyed by his girlfriend, he didn't like it when she chose to stand by his idiotic 'friend' side.

"Fine. He's buying lunch that's final."

"But..." He was cut off when Toushiro spoke in final,"You owe me one when I helped you out with the job,"

"Alright..."

* * *

Sitting inside a diner, they've ordered their foods as they chatted happily after they finished their lunch. Mostly Momo and Shuuhei was talking while Toushiro occasionally butt in.

"So how do you two first met? I'm curious,"

"Well, we first met was at my cafe with Toushiro as my customer. We didn't talk much at first, but we later bumped into each at the park. My dog accidentally bit his hand for a energy bar then I got guilty and helped him bandaged his hand at my house," Momo described,

"Wait... You're the girl who bandaged his hand? Last time I asked him, he won't let me know about you!" He blinked his eyes and exclaimed,

"There's nothing to tell." He deadpan,

"Please, Hitsugaya. You just don't want anyone else that has been classified as male around Hinamori-Chan. You just want to keep her for yourself, you sly dog," He teased,

"Shut up." He growled,

"Hisagi-San, are you having the same job as contractor like Toushiro?"

Eyeing the white haired man expression, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, part time contractor if I may say. But I'm also an engineer. I work in Juunriran, got an office set up there,"

"Oh I see,"

"How about you, Hinamori-Chan?"

"I owned a cafe few blocks from here. You should come by sometimes!"

"Sure I will! I'll be your number one fan for you!"

"I look forward to it! Thank you," She giggled,

"You're welcome!" He smiled back.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Hisagi." Toushiro hissed when he saw the exchange between the two of them,

"I'm not flirting, I'm talking. There's a difference,"

"It's the same for you."

"Someone's got jealous. Is it that you hate being ignored by your cute girlfriend?" He smirked,

"I'm not. You should shut up before I help you,"

"You're in denial! Hinamori-Chan, see! He's definitely jealous!" He pointed out,

"Tch,"

"You're so cute when you're jealous, Toushiro," She teased,

"Never call me cute," He frowned,

"You are cute, Toushiro! You're hair is so fluffy too! It's suits you!" She giggled and ruffled his hair playfully whilst making him growled in annoyance.

"Aww... Is Shiro-Chan embarrassed?"

"No. And stop calling me that, Momo..." He pinched her chubby cheeks in return.

"Ouch! Ouch! Toushiro!" She slapped his hands away from her cheeks as it turned reddish with his pinching. She rubbed her cheeks soothingly and glared at him while the man only smirked back. They then started their usual bicker.

Watching the two interactions with each other it made Shuuhei smiled. He's grateful that Momo managed to make his friend happy. He finally got to see Toushiro have his emotions out and not bottled up inside. Shuuhei rather shows out his own emotions and feelings towards people than keeping to himself but he knew his limits. Toushiro on the other hand was the opposite of him. He sighed loudly thinking about the past, making the couple stop their bickering. Momo realised that they neglected his presence but he didn't mind,

"Oh, sorry Hisagi-San! I almost forgot about you!"

"Nah... It's fine. Besides it really is refreshing to see Hitsugaya and you bickered. He rarely spoke a single word with people,"

"I know right! He's so antisocial!" She agreed,

"Tch."

"Hinamori-chan is right, you can't deny that,"

"Shut up."

"You two catch up with each other for a bit. I need to use the restroom, please excuse me." She says a few moments later whilst she got up from her seat and excused herself as they nodded in response. When Momo left the two, Shuuhei smiled when he saw the white haired man soften gaze on Momo,

"Seems like you're happy with her, I never knew you could still show your emotions,"

"Hn."

"So...You planning to tell her yet?" He asked and eyed the expressionless man in front of him,

"No." He replied,

"Why?"

"She doesn't need to." He said blandly,

"She'll need to in the future. Compared to other girls you dated, she's the only one who can break your barriers. I meant to ask, you are serious about your relationship with her, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, she's a nice girl and I hate to see you break her heart." He sighed in relief,

"I won't." He vowed,

"So why not tell her? I'm sure she'll understand if she loves you and I'm pretty confirm that she is," He cocked his head to the side when the white haired man has his hand ran through his hair.

"It's not that easy, Hisagi. It takes time for me to confront her about this... job... " He sighed in frustration,

"You can't keep it secret forever, Hitsugaya. She's going to find out either from you or her friends, Kurosaki and Ichimaru. Those two will attempt to spill your background or give you a warning, I'm sure of it." He reminded him,

"I'm aware of that when they gave me the first warning a week ago."

"Then there's more to come. What did they say?"

"They told me to stay away from her."

"That was expected since they are her friends. And your reputation was known because of your recent encounters with them," Not surprise by the threats coming from a cop and a field agent whom was friends with Momo,

"Yeah." He sets his drink on the table,

"You're in a tight spot, you know?" He concluded for him,

"Hn," He sips his drink and looked out the glass window thoughtfully,

"It's like a gamble. You had her by your side and they didn't stand a chance but if they had her by their side, you'll be gone. She stood in the middle. Each side, fifty, fifty. Win or lose. For now you got the upper hand since you're in a relationship with her... But I suggest you tell her the truth, the sooner the better. It's going to get complicated if you don't," He advised,

"I'll think about it." He replied half heartedly,

"I mean it, Toushiro." He said seriously,

"Hn."

"I know she's the only one who can make you happy so don't waste your chance. You deserve it. Don't make it harder for yourself."

Their conversation was then ended when Momo came back to table. Shuuhei paid for the bill as promised before they exited the diner. Shuuhei bid them farewell and they parted ways as the couple walked. His words kept ringing in his head while he wondered about how Momo's going to react if she knew. He decided to keep his secret for now until he was ready to tell her.


	16. Chapter 16, The Pressure

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back! Here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you like it~ Please R &R! As always thank you for the support ~ I'm really grateful for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

Inside the tea room of Urahara's shop, Toushiro was scanning through a file with his brows furrowed. He sighed loudly as he put the yellow file down in frustration and turned to Yoruichi,

"So it's confirm?"

"Yes. Saw him with my own eyes, he's still alive and kicking. Although he got his eyes nearly blind and were wearing shades every time. Probably his retina were damaged,

"Fuck. This is going to get troublesome,"

"No kidding, Hitsugaya. Thought you gone through hiding for three years gonna simmer down your popularity but it turned out the opposite. Arrancar leader, Kaname Tousen sent an direct order to get you, and from my sources he was eager to meet you face to face," She snickered,

"Like hell he wants to just sit down and have a chat," He scoffed,

"Figures. And don't forget about the agency that was hot on your tail. Heard they got two of the higher ups of Arrancar locked up and knew about the situation, they're probably plotting to take you in as well,"

"If they can that is,"

"Either way, your like a candle with two ends burning. Gotei 13 and Arrancar after the legendary assassin, Hyourinmaru," Kisuke stated seriously,

"I've already minimise my recent jobs to a few, I might have a chance to stay in the shadows longer to find a way out,"

"Speaking of this, I found it odd that recently you just kept a few small contracts instead of the big ones." Her curiosity peak when he stated his recent activities and she found it odd of his job patterns,

"I need a change of my tactics to stay hidden for awhile, nothing weird, "He tried to brush off her question but she narrowed her eyes and saw through his lie,

"Don't lie, you always go for the big ones even if you're in a chase. You've been increasing your survival rate and had a stable timeline doing your job nowadays. What's with you? Is it because of your girlfriend?"

"It's nothing."

"Does she know about this job of yours, Hitsugaya-San?" Kisuke asked,

"Hn," He merely glanced at his tea not bothering to reply the question as the two older person glanced at each other sharing the same look,

"I'll take that as no." The older woman sighed loudly, "This is going to get out of hand if you don't do something about it, Hitsugaya."

"I'm trying to think a way..." She crossed her arms and shakes her head,

"A way for what? Keeping her safe and getting yourself kill without her knowing your real job or the reason? Hitsugaya, you're only putting her in further danger, they'll kill her if they found out,"

"I won't let them."

"I doubt it if you kept this up. They've eyes everywhere, they'll know your attachment with her sooner or later and then she will be the bait to get you out of the shadows,"

"I know that." He gritted his teeth,

"Alright, Yoruichi-San. You're putting too much pressure on the man, you know? He's doing his best too," Kisuke trying to calm the atmosphere surrounding them,

"I'm just stating the truth, Kisuke." She frowned,

"I get your point, Yoruichi." Toushiro sighed,

"Then do what you must before this war of yours breaks out. You're playing with fire here and it's getting bigger then you ever face before, keep that in mind." She reminded,

"I need more time to plan things ahead, and I'll figure out how to tell her the truth."

"Tell her as soon as possible will be good for you," Kisuke hoped he would take his suggestion as he only nodded in acknowledgement

"Hn. Time for me to take care some business, if there's any news about Tousen let me know," Toushiro got up from his seat and headed to the door,

"Sure will. What're you planning to do now?" Kisuke asked,

"Picking them off one by one and making sure they didn't know about Momo." His eyes flashed with determination before he excused himself.

* * *

When the two relationship had reached a month, Toushiro trusted his gut and gave Momo his spare key to his apartment. Saying that if she trust him to come by her house whenever he likes, then he should have done the same to her. Giving his spare apartment key to Momo can be a good idea in a way, she'll often come by to fill his almost empty fridge with edible foods because she said that he needs to have nutrition and stop eating out. She'll stay overnight sometimes with him after they watched a movie in his living room and they shared the bed together.

But there's a down side that she nearly found out. Once when he got back from his job with some scratches and she coincidentally was there because she haven't picked up her call for a whole day. She stared at him horrified and him shocked that she appeared before him after his gruesome work in middle of the night. He lied throughly that he got an accident and only suffered little scratches on his arms and his cheek. He even lied about having his phone lost but was found and haven't made a call to her because it's already late night. His weapons concealed inside his black coat, making sure she doesn't see it and assured her with a peck on her lips that he's alright as she came in front of him to check his injuries. He then walked passed her towards his bathroom to change into comfortable clothes and putting his weapons away inside the cabinet without her notice.

She ushered him to his bed chided that he should be more careful and patches his injuries. She was talking about her day as he listened attentively, casually teasing her about her childishness earning a glare from her. She was glad that he wasn't seriously injured and asked him why haven't he go to the hospital or clinic. He just shrugged saying that it was a waste of money and she only shakes her head at his stubbornness. When she put the first aid kit away, he managed to catch her eyes filled with hurt and worry. Guiltily, he hugged her from behind and apologise to her from not knowing that he made her worry. She smiled back in return and forgive him easily as they shared a loving kiss afterward. He even mentioned that he promised to make it up to her, taking her out for a date or something else she wanted as long as she's happy. She giggled at him when he was carrying a bunch of the shopping bags and frowned, annoyed by the fact she used his promise to make him a slave for a day but it was worth it when he was rewarded afterward.

It's been three months since they started dating and getting Momo's friends to approved their relationship was quiet easy than they expected. Every so often he'd leave flowers at the counter for her and making excuses saying that he happened to pass by a flower shop. She always blushed slightly and flashed him a soft smile while she saw through his excuses every time but didn't say a word to it. She'll put the flowers in a vase with water and proudly telling anyone who asked that her boyfriend had left them for her. "Isn't he the best?" She would ask, hiding a giggle behind her hand while everyone nodded in agreement that she's lucky to had someone who show this much affection for her. Embarrassed by the attention, Toushiro would scowl at her with an annoyed 'Tch' and his ear tips flush red before he left the cafe to work. They ate lunch together daily, and neither of them ever missed the opportunity to tease each other or bringing up a bit of her own personal nostalgia as he listened throughly without weighing in if he deemed appropriate.

Momo was glad to have Toushiro. From her days of perspective, he's a man of action not words. Whenever they fight, he rather put a gift on her hand or take her out for a date to say that he's sorry than use his mouth to ask for forgiveness. He's never good with words. She will gave him a peck on his cheek and gave him an apology of her own as they made up afterwards. From the eyes of others, they would think they were in a rocky relationship seeing them bicker and fight a lot, but to them it seem normal. He'll always find a way teased her and she always managed to retort back with her own remarks. Instead of being bother, she find it comfortable of his straight forwardness and it made her feel more true. Sure, sometimes it came out like an insult but at least he's honest with her. Unlike her exes, they will refrain telling their real thoughts whilst only praised or sugarcoated their words to please her. He brought her faith out of her self-abased interior that she kept for years. Her friends noticed her behaviour through out the days of time and was glad she changed for the best.

A small amount of warning bells chimed loudly in her mind after a certain incident. It was that one time, Toushiro came to fetch her home as he waited for her to closed her shop while in came men who had guns pointed at the couple. He fought off three muggers, with precision and devastating movements yet in control to left them injured before they were handed custody to the police. It's even more merciless than he was fighting with her ex boyfriend at the mall or the man who tried to rape at the alleyway. He kept her safe without a scratch as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. But a red flag instantly waved inside her head and sensed that her protector is a dangerous man. No matter what, he was a man that she would do well not to get involved any further. But she had never been known to be a cautious person. She figured that he needs time to fully open out his heart to her and she trust him that she will know in due time.

"You ready yet, Momo?" Toushiro called out from downstairs in her living room ruffling Kiiro's fur playfully as the dog barked happily.

"Ready!" She replied while running down the stairs,

"Slow poke," He mumbled as she stick her tongue out and stepped in front of him while she take a look of his outfit. Wearing a grey hooded zip jacket, underneath it was a camo shirt, a pair of black long pants and converse shoes.

"So how do I look?" She asked when he caught him staring at her intently and spun around to show him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her outfit.

"Change now." He ordered abruptly,

"What?! Why?" She asked in bewilderment and looked at her outfit throughly. She wore an emerald top with only straps that hold onto her neck with her back exposed and her upper chest revealed a little bit of her cleavage, a black leather miniskirt that reached her upper creamy skin thighs, a pair of red pumps and a small leather black purse with gold colour chain straps while her hair was tied into a ponytail with a white frills hair band. From the looks of it, she was perfect but he wouldn't want other men glanced at her with their hungry eyes.

"I don't like it." He deadpan not taking his eyes off her,

"Toushiro, you're being ridiculous,"

"I am not." She rolled her eyes,

"Yes you are. If you don't like it then that doesn't mean I have to listen to you and change it. Besides we are going to be late," She placed her hands on her hips,

"Just change, Momo," He scowled,

"No. What's wrong with I'm wearing anyway?" She asked innocently not knowing her boyfriend jealous behaviour,

"It's too revealing." He mumbled,

"This is barely revealing compared to my friends. You should see Rangiku-San's outfits now that's revealing, I wonder how Ichimaru-San handle her,"

"I don't care about her or anyone else but you. This outfit is going to get wrong intentions from those filthy wolves in the club and I hate it," He said truthfully after his girlfriend's denseness about his anger,

"Aww... You're so sweet! I'm so glad that you care about me... " She hugged him with her arms around his waist and glanced up at him with a smile,

He wondered if she changed her mind, "Will you go change now?"

"Nope." He was about to protest when she spoke with a toothy grin, "I won't change because I know that you'll be there to protect me from wolves,"

He grumbled, "Fine. Don't blame me if I punch somebody in the face,"

"I know, I know. Thank you, Toushiro," She kissed him on the cheek,

"Hn."

* * *

Her friends had invited them to the club. Simply because Rangiku suggested it, all of them agreed due to the fact Tatsuki just won a karate championship at second and chose to celebrate it. Momo was dragged into the crowd of her friends after he approved to let her go as he sat at the booth with the guys. He silently sipped his beer not bothering to participate into the topic their talking. He hates sitting here. One, the two of his so called 'friends' was giving him hard stare from the moment he came with Momo. Second, he isn't a fan of communicating with others if it's necessary. Third, women in the club had been flirting with him since Momo left his side and it's irritating him. The women and men were separated into two different booth as they talked about their relationships and things privately. It's like a small tradition between them, he was told by Momo about it before they arrived.

"...and that's why she's been freakishly obsessed with the stupid little rabbit!" Renji exclaimed with his beer slammed on the table. Toushiro turned his gaze to the drunken red haired started his slurred speech as his friends joined in complaining about their girlfriends obsession or something else. He really wasn't paying attention. He quietly walked away from them to the bar and ordered another beer for himself. Enjoying the time alone, he managed to scared off girls who were stupid enough to flirt with him before a man sat down beside him. Much to his annoyance, the man was none other Gin.

"Sipping ya beer here alone? Aren't ya feeling lonely?"

"Hn."

"Ya managed to maintain this relationship with her for such a long time, I'm impressed,"

"Meaning?"

"She still didn't know ya job." Gin stated,

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I thought ya would've told her earlier but I guess wrong. Ya know, I was tempted to tell her by myself if ya don't."

"Hn,"

"She's like a sister to us, we wouldn't want her to be hurt because of you." Gin said as he saw him narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I wouldn't." Not bother glancing at the man beside him,

"Just so ya know, Hitsugaya. Ya're dangerous person living in a hazardous environment. Ya're not fit for her." He spatted distastefully,

"You're the one to talk when your woman was endangered once." He countered,

"Ya the one who did it and I'm not going to forgive you that easily." He scowled when he mention the time Rangiku was hospitalised because of him years ago,

"She's the one who got in my way. I'm just defending myself,"

"She nearly died because of you."

"I was clearly aimed at you but she blocked you from my bullet, you got lucky,"

"I should've brought my gun to shoot ya right now," He hissed,

"Pity," He sipped his beer,

"Enough of me. Momo is not a toy for ya to play around,"

"You know I'm not playing with her." He said firmly,

"Then let me ask ya something, Hitsugaya. What would she think about ya if she knew about ya job? And what can ya do to keep her safe? Ya have nothing to protect her,"

"Shut up." He growled while glaring at him coldly of his recent comments. He really hate this man.

The background music boomed through out the club while it filled out the heavy silence between two men. Before Toushiro made a move to leave the bar, Gin spoke up,

"A week ago, we locked up two guys that was higher ups from Arrancar. Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux, we made them talk and guess what we found?"

"Hn?" He stopped his movements,

"Somehow you managed to get involved with them. Don't know if it's last time you got spotted or something but they were ordered to find the famous anonymous assassin 'Hyourinmaru' and bring him to base."

"Who made the call?" He asked wanting to know how far do the agency intellect has, Gin shakes his head,

"Haven't figure out yet. They won't budge and not leaking about their leader's name. Thing is that you're now being hunted by Arrancar,"

"Tch, like I don't know about the hunting party they sent." He scoffed,

"Ya knew about this? How did ya know?" Surprise was evident in his tone and Toushiro caught it but he remained impassive,

"I had my ways. My hands were full getting rid of them for a while now, since some of them got themselves a bounty on their heads, might as well get the reward,"

"They'll track ya and kill ya, with their sources they can come at ya anytime,"

"They're bunch of meat heads with no brains, I can get rid of them easily,"

"What about the higher ups? Ya know their skills can't be look down on, those two we caught ain't easy enough to get them. We spent two months on it,"

"Hn, I've already got one of them brought down, Baraggan Louisenbairn,"

"Where?"

"Gravity Falls Casino,"

"What did ya do? Drugged him? Gunned him?" He shrugged,

"You'll find out for yourself since I've already gave you the location,"

He frowned deeply, "Fine. But here's an advice from me, Hitsugaya. Momo won't be safe with ya if ya keep this up."

"I'll make sure she is." He got up from the bar and left the sliver haired man who only shakes his head in disbelief. Toushiro went to the restroom to refreshen himself.

He splashed his face with water to clear his thoughts and watched his own reflection on the mirror. He saw himself with the mask he always wore whenever he does he work and his hands never clean from the blood he killed. He thought grimly on how he never let Momo know about him and his past even though they've been dating for a while now. She's always patient with him and she never pry him about it. She deserves to know the truth, not from others but from him. Question is, how's he supposed to tell her? His hand went through his hair in frustration, if he really love her then he need to find a way to tell her. It doesn't matter she'll shunned away from him forever after he revealed the truth to her, he can't bring himself to hate her if she does. Because he's fell deeply in love with her. She needs to be safe and happy. Those two things are the top priority for him to fulfil. He can't fail. She needs to know even if she chose to leave his side forever.

* * *

 **Give me some of your thoughts along the way if you had something in your mind that you prefer on how this will go on~ I would love to tried some of you guys suggestion! And I'm kinda rude before so I really hope you all could forgive my lazy and crazy behaviour, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17, The Long Wait

**Author's note: Hey there! Here's another chapter for you guys and I'll be updating the next one as soon as I can for you guys~ Please R &R and as always thank you for the support~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

It was obvious, as the night went on that Momo was not the one to hold her liquor down very well. Toushiro could sense that she was a little bit more than tipsy as her movements became slower and more languid as the night progressed. And it wasn't helping that most of her friends, who was definitely drunk too, were giving her alcoholic beverage after another as if it was water. He realised he was too late to step in as Momo stared at him dreamily, her lips upturned in a smile and her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Tonight he had enough alcohol to drive them home safely and she was being difficult for him.

"Hey...Shiro-Chan... Do you have a good...drink? It's tasty..." She was most definitely drunk, her words and her tongue were in disorder with words he couldn't decipher as she continued to drink.

"I think you had enough drink for tonight." His hand moved swiftly to take the glass of alcoholic substance from her hand. With a whined and her hands were desperately reaching out to the glass he's holding as he pushed it further away from her. Clumsily, she stood up to him and pointed her finger at him,

"Give...me back my...water... you... jerk," She slurred.

"No. You are not going to get another of this," He placed the glass away from her and grabbed her purse. He then paid the bill and giving a small nod to her some sober friends as they make their leave.

"You... big meanie..." She pouted,

"Let's get you home, Momo."

"But I... want to stay... longer... it's fun... drinking..."

"No." He firmly reply,

He pulled her up from the bar stool and make their way through the people as he grabbed her waist to maintain her balance from falling. When they reached the door, Momo stumbled a few times but he managed to pull her up onto her feet. Halfway through the street to his car, Momo stop walking and pulled her wrist out of his hand, he turned his attention on her as he raised his brow.

"What is it?"

"I don't want... to leave... Rangiku-San said... It's fun... in there," She hiccuped and stood wobbly in the middle of the curb, crossed her arms to her chest as he patiently explained,

"The fun is over. I'm taking you back home."

"But..." He sighed loudly,

"No more buts. Come on," He was about to grab her wrist but she slapped his hands away,

"I'm staying...And... you can't make me..." She said with a hmpf and sat down on the ground like a child who wants her candy. Rubbing his forehead with frustration, he ordered,

"Get up, Momo."

"No." She refused stubbornly,

"Momo, you're being childish."

"Am not." She crawled away from him on all fours and stuck her tongue out. He facepalm, thinking how did he end up with this drunken childish girlfriend that was trying to crawl away from him? She was wearing a rather revealing outfit (minus her purse that she abandon at the curb, but that's beside the point) some men was staring at her, for God sake! She was making a scene.

"Momo..." He scowled at her childish intoxicate state before he glared menacingly that made the people shrunk in fear,

"No... means no, Shiro." She said stubbornly and looked away from him.

"I'm telling you one last time, get up," He warned,

"No! I don't want to listen to you!" She covered her ears childishly and yelled, earning some curious glance at their way.

His brows twitches in annoyance and he marched up to her, ignoring the people who was watching at them. Without a word, he picked Momo up from the ground and placed her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She let out a squeak.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She yelled banging her fists against his back. He merely sighed at her drunken state and quickly made his way to his car after he picked up her purse. He really want to avoid the commotion as people were staring at them weirdly with his actions on Momo. He made sure that she was buckle up after he glared at her from stopping him placing her into the passenger seat. He started up the engine and drove. She had stopped her whining and started pouting with her arms crossed, "I hate you." She said again. He forget. Was this the tenth or eleventh time she said that after he put her in his car. He shrugged. Waiting for the red lights to turn green, he glanced at her and told her he's getting her home. She then turned her head abruptly to him and start to whine again,

"I don't want to go home yet! I wanna have fun!"

He did not want her ranting on again so he chose to ignored her. She frowned cutely and made a puppy dog face.

"Shiro-Chan... Please... I want ice-cream..."

"No." He denied and let his eyes focus on the road instead of her cute pouting face.

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Burger?"

"No."

Without any option in her mind, she suggested, "Then... then... could we go to... your place?"

She gave him a sheepish look and he gave in. Really, this woman can made his temperature rise and his logic waver with her charms. How could she look so innocent yet so devilish at the same time and making him feel guilty.

"Fine." It's one in the morning and he really doesn't want anymore trouble as he decided to go back to his apartment.

He lifted her up once more, bridal style, without so much fuss when they reached his apartment. She tired herself it seems. He take a look down on her face as she was sound asleep by the time he gets the door. Taking off their footwear and placed her purse on the couch. After he locked the door, he made his way to his bedroom through the darkness of his apartment. He sets her down gently on the bed and tucked her in with the quilt blanket. Staring at her peaceful sleeping face, he brushed her cheek softly before he turned to leave the room to clean himself up.

Only about two months after they'd properly started dating, they basically moved in to each other's place. Some of her clothes were stored inside his wardrobe and so was his in hers. Majorly to his surprise, he preferred coming back to her than an empty place he was accustomed to. And he would never thought that he, of all people, would let someone share his living space. Yet Momo is the only one who had the privilege to do that. She put him at ease and he needed that. Not that he'd ever tell anyone.

"Toushiro." He heard her gentle voice spoke.

"Hm?" He moves closer to her sleeping figure on the bed as the bed dipped in on his weight. Before he can react, with her eyes still closed, her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"You're really warm." She mumbles, nuzzling onto his neck. She then placed kisses against his throat and it took everything in his body to keep from breaking his restraints to not take her as his. Thank goodness, she pulled away and she looked at him with her half lidded eyes.

"I want to sleep with you." He froze. It could be two different meanings in the statement, one in a sexual way or two in a innocent way. Now in this situation it's the latter. They haven't had sex due to Momo's insecurity with the thought, not that he mind. He respect her too much and he knew that she wasn't ready for that. Especially in her intoxicate state, he isn't a man who will take advantage of her vulnerability.

"Okay, just move over." He said after a moment. She made no move, only holding onto him with her hands around his neck. He sighed the nth time tonight while gently shifted her to side and took the space beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She pressed her face comfortably on his chest and sighed in content with their position. He doesn't mind that he hasn't changed out of his clothes as he lulled himself to sleep once he saw Momo was fast asleep.

* * *

Toushiro was the first to wake while Momo was still in her dreamland. Drooling slightly with her mouth parted open and one hand under the pillow while the other selfishly hogging onto most of the blanket. He chuckles amusingly at her sleeping face and kissed her forehead before he gone through his morning routine. After freshly cleaned himself up, he got some aspirins and a cup of water as he set it on the nightstand for Momo if she wake up. He looked at the clock, 10:48, he decided to get himself and Momo breakfast from the local coffee shop nearby. Grabbing the his keys and phone, he went out of his apartment before placing a note for Momo in case she wake up. While waiting at the counter after he placed his order. His phone rang. He answered his phone while he paid the cashier once he got his food and walked out of the shop.

"Talk."

"There's some people tracking you at Rukongai. You might want to get rid of them," He recognized Yoruichi voice through the phone,

"Is it Arrancar?"

"Yeah, you need to keep your guard up from now on. Or else, they might jump on you,"

"Send me the precise location,"

"Already done. Make sure to cover your tracks on your way out afterward. Hisagi is already there. He already got jump by Arrancar that was looking for you and called me to warn you,"

"What for? And why doesn't just directly call me?"

"He need some info for a job before he got jump. From what I heard from the phone, Tousen knew about the two of your partnership and he sent men to get info out of him to know about your location."

"Shit."

"Just get there in time before he gets kill, will you?"

"Hn."

The call ended. After that, he checked the location and pressed on Shuuhei's phone number.

"You dead yet?" He asked when he heard him picked up,

"Seriously! Is that the first thing you had to say?! God, you're a bastard!" He huffed.

Ignoring his comment, "Not dead. Good, how many are they?"

"Ten, they're searching through the streets for me." His breath was uneven so he concluded that he might be running away from them,

"You hiding?"

"Yes,"

"Lead them to the abandoned apartment building on the end of the street. You can take them out easily, leave one alive and get info from him,"

" Seriously? You coming yet?" He groaned,

"After I finish my breakfast."

Baffled by his deadpan answer, he exclaimed, "What?! 'Wait after you finish eating breakfast', you're kidding me?"

"Just don't get kill when I get there."

"But...!" He hung up.

He sighed loudly, now how can he leave his place and grab his weapons without his girlfriend notice? Opening the door, he saw Momo had changed out of her yesterdays clothes and just got out of the shower with her hair wet. When she saw him, she smiled brightly and gave him a hug before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Shiro-Chan!"

"Morning,"

"Thanks for getting me breakfast and thank you for the aspirins, it really did ease my hungover,"

"No prob'. I got your favourite waffles and pancakes," He showed her the plastic bag he's holding,

"Yes!" She quickly grabbed it before she gave a peck on his cheek and sat on the stool at the kitchen started to eat without him.

"Honestly, you act like a 10 year old..." He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it for the two of them,

"Unlike you, you're like a 50 year old man..." She retorted back before take a gulp of milk,

"I'm taking back your waffles and pancakes." He threatened as he sat next to her and stared to eat his sandwiches. She pouted and wrapped protectively around her breakfast.

"Alright, I'm sorry..."

"Hn."

"Toushiro, last night I didn't do anything embarrassing right?" He made a thinking face,

"Let me think. You whined all night long about not having more fun at the bar when I take you home, sat on the floor pouted like a little kid and stubbornly refused to get up," Her face pale as he continued, "I had to forcefully carry you on my shoulder to my car while you continue your tantrum. Said that you hate me along the ride, begging for ice-cream, pizza and burger to which I rejected. Then you said that you want to stay at my place for the night."

She processed the information for a moment before she asked curiously,

"Did my friends saw that my drunk self?"

"No." She sighed in relief before he added, "But some people on the street were looking at you,"

"People were looking! God, that was even embarrassing!" She cover her face with her hands,

"Tell me about it, you caused so much fuss that I kept getting the glance like I'm kidnapping you and attempting rape all the way to the car," He scoffed,

"I'm sorry..." She looked at him with pity,

"It's alright. Just no more alcohol for you, you hear me." He ordered,

"Yes sir!" She playfully saluted as he smiled back. Finishing off their breakfast, he sensed that now is the best time to tell her, he said seriously,

"Momo, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" She tilted her head,

"I..." He was about to speak when his phone rang again, he cursed. He excused himself to the balcony and answered the phone.

"What?" He grumbled,

"Where are you? I took down the Arrancar grunts, left one alive and you haven't even got here!"

Massaging his temple and growled, "I'll be there. Give me a minute."

"You better! I think they got some back up... Ugh..." He groaned in annoyance,

"Just don't die."

"Right, sure. Like I'll let that happen to me and you had to come collect my body." He said sarcastically,

"Good. I hate collecting your dead body."

"I wouldn't have it another way. But we maybe need to deal with them for awhile and track them back to their base. I'll fill you in when you get here,"

"Hn." He ended the call.

Seeing the frown forming on his face after he walked back into the living room, she asked worriedly,

"Is something wrong?"

"I... just got a call from Hisagi, he needed my help... for a job..." He explained slowly,

"Is it an emergency? If it is you need to hurry up and go help him then," She ushered him, unaware his strange behaviour.

"Yeah... I should," He sighed in defeat as he went to his room to change and grabbed his weapons in his secret compartment inside his wardrobe. When he stepped into the living room, she was sitting on the sofa. She looked up, waiting for him to tell her exactly what she was expecting to hear with his get up.

He wouldn't be indifferent and he wasn't going to waver his feelings. This might be the last time he see her if she chose to push him away after knowing the truth. In two long strides, he tilted her chin up and bent down to press his mouth against hers as his one arm holding her waist. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her fingers into his hair as it sent an electric spark into him. Taking a deep breath, he stopped his actions and stared into her honey brown eyes,

"I might be back late,"

"I'll wait for you," She carcasses his cheek knowing he had something important to tell her after she saw his outfit,

"I..." She put a finger on his lips,

"It's okay, Toushiro... I love you," She whispered, her confession, he heard it clearly. Now or never. He gritted his teeth and took a step back, opening his black coat, revealing his pistols and knives hidden inside. "Do you really?"

Eyes widen with surprise for a second before she gazed at him lovingly. Standing up from the sofa, she smiled gently and with her hands over his, she closed his coat and nodded. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she placed kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips and chin.

"I do," she breathed. "I've always knew you were a dangerous man."

His weight on his heart had been lift and felt his knees grew weak. She didn't push him away, she wasn't afraid of him nor did she look down upon his work. The simple fact that she wasn't deterred made him want to worship her with his knees and hands down on the ground. She was the first person that didn't look upon him with contempt or superiority.

"Then wait for me," he told her, kissing her again, "I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise,"

"Okay."

He kissed her one more time before he left his apartment. She sat back on the sofa in daze, she was a little disappointed and hoped that he would have said the words to her before he go. But she smiled when she knew that his actions told her further.


	18. Chapter 18, The Current Progress

**Authors note: Hey there! WARNING! Before you read this chapter be sure to check out the previous one first cause I upload two chapters at once! I hope you didn't miss it! Anyhoo, here's the chapter~ As always thank you for the support and please R &R, hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Stepping into a nearly demolished building, he made sure he's not being follow and met up with Shuuhei. Dead bodies were found inside as he walked further up the stairs and reached the highest level until he saw Shuuhei. The purple haired man lifted his head up from the tied up enemy on the ground when he heard his footsteps, he grumbled,

"Took you long enough."

"I've been preoccupied." He put it simply, ignoring the disbelieving stare from Shuuhei.

"Right." Decided to not pry further, he gestured the beaten down enemy on the ground. "Got enough info out of him if I say so myself, you want to ask more?"

"I trust you. Kill him." He ordered and Shuuhei nodded whilst he followed his instructions. 'Bang!'. Blew the smoke from his gun, he put it back to his coat as Toushiro asked while glancing out the broken widows in wary,

"What did you get?"

"A location and a man. Location, one of the base of the Arrancar. It's a small port near at Rukongai river, their weapons shipments coming mostly from there and the rookies were the ones who were supposed to do the illegal works of imported goods to them. The man in charge, Kozumi Taiga."

Something clicked it his mind, he heard the name before, "The one who were involved in the murder case. Seems like he's in the wanted list and hadn't been captured by the cops yet."

"You mean the one you did for the cop?"

"Yeah, his two partners in crime were already arrested and that's just left him. Never thought he hid there."

"Well, it is a good hiding spot since that placed is the red zone filled with gangsters. The cops would never bother to search there without a lead."

He nodded, "We need to get out some info from him."

"What about the info you got from the old man you killed in the casino? He got something useful?" He asked,

"Just some few locations about their meeting place and a small base."

"Send it to me, I'll take half and gather more about Tousen's whereabouts. We'll go separately, it'll be faster," He suggested.

"Hn," Toushiro sent the locations to him with his phone which he received instantly.

"Never thought he'd been so pinned down about us. Tousen, the psychopath whose brain was too cuckoo to leave us alone after we refused his invitation of joining his side." They descended the stairs side by side as he talked freely while Toushiro agreed with a nod.

His mind whirled with information for a second when he announced his suspicions, he piped out, "Then the one who'd planned the framing of you is...?"

"Tousen. He was the one who set the kill order of Kusaka and framed me to let Gotei 13 get rid of me. He's being pissy about me staying alive since I merely blind his eyes with the fire."

"Oh? And pray tell how did it involve me? I just got into his to kill list right next to you! Like literally! I was just at the bottom of list before I partnered up with you,"

"Don't act so innocent," He scoffed,

He hold his hands in surrender and admitted cheekily, "Okay...So I did pissed him off by not joining his 'team' and betrayed him, after learning his skills and all, but that doesn't mean he needs to kill me!"

"Your partnership with me got found out, idiot." He rolled his eyes,

"Right... still my intention was acceptable. But you nearly blind a guy with fire so and I think it's reasonable of his actions of hunting you down..."

"He threatened to kill me if I don't join what else I can do?" He scowled,

"Alright, alright. Then Kusaka?" He brought their deceased friend's name that made him cringed in guilt.

"He refused to be a mole in Gotei 13 that Tenuechi Reo offered."

"The mole?" He nodded,

"Kusaka was halfway dead when I got there, telling me there's someone recruiting him from Arrancar and was aiming for me. He died before the agents came and saw me. He planned it for me to show up," He cringed, the vision of his friend's body surrounding with a pool of blood appeared.

He shrugged off the image when Shuuhei pat him on the shoulder with sympathy, "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"It's not your fault. The whole time was Tousen's doing and manipulating people inside the dark. He's the one behind all of these."

"Hn," Silently thankful for his gesture.

Changing the subject, Shuuhei spoke seriously, "Now the serious question is, where's Tousen hiding? I doubt those people at the port would know their leader is hidden."

"Hn. First we need to check out different base, see if we can find anything from it. I'll take the port."

"Right. I'll take the other half and then we'll rendezvous afterward." He nodded,

"Call me if you find something useful,"

"Aye aye, captain."

* * *

Three bodies flew out from a door and landed roughly on the ground followed by three gunshots. People inside the area were alerted as they armed their weapons to take down the enemy. Afterward gunfire was heard inside the building for a while before it became dead silent. Inside the dimly lit room, papers and files were scattered across the room.

A masked figure crouched down searching through the metal drawers one by one until he found a file with list of drugs and weapons shipped into the port. Flipping through the pages, he stopped when his eyes landed on a specific word. Control. He read the notes written inside and this is the drug that was used by the Arrancar. It was called, Hollows. They've been using it on people to do their bidding by manipulation. This port is one of their supply line, they've had it through out the country. What did Tousen truly want? His hand went through his hair as he rubbed his chin while he think.

Quick footsteps came from his back as he dodged a bullet after hearing the gun clicks. He pulled out his own gun to face his enemy, Kozuimi Taiga. His target. He was supposed to get rid of him before searching the room but he was absent for a meeting with someone and he killed his subordinates to get in. Bullets were exchanged between them, each took cover to shoot and he managed to injure him. Toushiro easily dodged it all after he succeeded to wound the man's arm dropping his gun. He charged towards him delivering blows onto his face and his chest knocking out the wind of him. Toushiro continued his attack until his enemy fall onto the ground with his back.

"Kozuimi Taiga. One of Arrancar's lackeys." He stated firmly while the man cringed in fear after hearing his name from the masked man.

"How do you know me? You're one of the cops?" Taiga asked suspiciously while he backed up into a corner of the wall with no way to run.

"No." He stepped forward with his gun on hand aimed at him.

"Then what are you? Who are you? Are you Hyourinmaru?"

"Who I am is not important. The important thing is what I want to know and you're going to tell me everything,"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He scoffed, Toushiro did not hesitate and shot the man's left leg as he howled in pain,

"Argh...! Bastard!"

He ignored his cried, "Now, where are these shipments delivered to?"

"Go find out yourself!" He cussed after he was shot again in the right leg as Taiga cursed loudly.

"I'm not a patient man." He spat coldly as Taiga sweated furiously and whimpered,

"...They delivered to the base where the higher ups were ordered... it changes different place every single week to avoid suspicions and the check up points from the cops," He gulped as he clutched his legs,

"You're in charge of this port, then do you know the others who's in charge of other ports?"

"No... they didn't tell me... Said that it's classified and quoted that 'the lesser the people know, the better'... and threatened to wring my neck if I kept being nosy..."

"Who did you meet up after the shipments being delivered?"

"Nnoitra Gilga... he's in charge of all of the shipments... he's got a list of different supply drop... he's been on edge this week... yesterday he changed the delivery dates from every week to everyday..." He replied honestly,

"The drug, Hollow. Where does it manufacture at? "

"I don't even know myself... He just ordered me to deliver it once we got it on port... must be created in some secluded place obviously and send it to the port then transferred it to many different base..."

"You used it before," He mentioned, bringing up the time he found out that he had used it on the murderer,

"Yeah, I used for a while before they took it back..." He nodded, not wanting to lie in case he saw through him,

"Why?" He inquired,

"Hollow's supplements is low... like only a small box full with twenty tubes... only the selected people from the leader used it..."

"You met the leader?"

"No... no one does... except the higher ups, us that was below them got no clue, including me." He said truthfully as Toushiro stood there in silence absorbing the information he got.

While Taiga saw him in his thoughts, he silently slipped his knife out from his pocket and attack him. Sensing danger alert, he reacted quickly. The knife only pierced through his right palm and succeeding to stop to land on his stomach. Taiga was frozen in fear after his attack failed and received a dangerous glare from the armed man. He fire his bullet to his head, not letting him a time to blink. Grumpily, he plucked the knife from his bleeding palm and threw it far away. He made a disapproving 'Tch' and used a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. Shrugging off his injury, he grabbed the file with datas of Hollow and exited the building.

* * *

To say annoyed was an understatement, he was beyond furious in the situation he's in. He was dragged by Shuuhei without informing Toushiro about his plan, before they reached Gotei 13 main door. The great idea of Shuuhei's brilliant plan, discussion about Arrancar with the Gotei 13 peacefully lead to this. Sitting inside an interrogation room at the Gotei 13 base, with his wrists cuffed, weapons and belongings in custody. This is nothing different than the cops, they're just the same bunch of people and he hate it. He hate Shuuhei. Glaring daggers at the agent in front of him, he scowled,

"This is why I hate Gotei. You're bunch of idiots,"

Ignoring his insults, the stoic agent asked, "This is a safety protocol. Just so you do something that will threaten the Gotei 13,"

"Get me Ichimaru,"

"Denied. You must go through our procedures to make a request and with the further understanding of your motives."

"I'm here to talk," He groaned,

"Then talk,"

"Not with this," He gestured the hand cuffs on his wrist,

"No."

"This is never going to work," He pinched the bridge of his nose. Then the metal door was opened and in came Gin with Nel following behind. Gin ordered the agent,

"Hayate, release him. He's coming with us and give him back his things, he's an ally,"

"Yes sir." The man nodded and followed his orders. After retrieving his things, he walked behind the two and slipped his gun back to his holster before he spoke,

"Was the handcuffs really necessary?"

"Well, it's better safe than sorry. Just so ya know we need some sense of security whenever people like ya appear suddenly,"

"Right, people like me don't even come here often," He said sarcastically,

"You two surprise us by coming here, that's all," Nel grinned,

He rolled his eyes, "Where is the idiot?"

"We're bringing ya there. Never thought ya would come here without a notice, I would've welcomed ya in if ya did," He smirked amusingly,

"It was the idiot's idea and I'm going to kill him," Toushiro scowled,

"What kind thing took you two here to see us?" Nel wondered out loud,

"Hisagi suggested that we came here to discuss about Arrancar,"

"Ohh... Interesting. But shouldn't ya dress better? Ya're covered in dirt and blood and ya look horrible? He sneered while glancing at his battered state.

"It's like you've been to a battlefield," Nel snickered,

"Just went to take care of some business," He grumbled,

"I'm guessing that this had something to do with Arrancar, right?"

"Yes. Now who are we going to meet?"

"Just the commander, he's going to ask you questions or else you two are in our custody from barging into our agency,"

"Great..."

They've arrived at the office and entered before Gin knocked on the door to announce their arrival. Sitting behind the mahogany desk was the commander with his second in command by his side and Shuuhei stood waiting for their presence to appear. Toushiro stood by the side of Shuuhei with an annoyed face as Gin and Nel stood by the sides.

Toushiro smacked the back of Shuuhei's head as he whined in pain,

"What was that for?!"

"You and your stupid plan brought us here, that's what," He hissed,

"They're our chance here to get to him, you know that,"

"This better be,"

The old man cleared his throat to get their attention as he spoke with his commanding voice,

"I'm Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigenkuni, the commander of Gotei 13. Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hisagi Shuuhei. What business do you have from the Gotei 13?"

"We've come here to deliver information in exchange for help," Shuuhei answered firmly, not bothering the stare the commander gave him.

He eyed the two man calculatingly stood in front of his desk. "Information?"

"Yes, about Arrancar."

"Hm... As you know Arrancar has been expanding its presence throughout the country with it's sources, our agents had been locating their bases to stop their terrorising ways. We've already had an amount info about it, so what information you offer can make us accept your request?"

Before Shuuhei could answer, Toushiro beat him to it, "If it wasn't for me you've already sitting ducks by now, old man,"

Unfazed by his rude remarks, he raised his brow and urged him to continued, "Oh? Pray tell how?"

"One of your agent Nel came to me for help, I was the one who gave info about Arrancar and the hypnosis drug they used. So the credits goes to me,"

"Even so, you've killed one of my agents, Kusaka Soujirou and we've yet to apprehend you for your crimes..." He retorted,

"I wasn't the one who killed him, it was the mole, Tenuechi Reo. You're lucky I took care of him for you,"

He nodded awknolodgingly, "I was informed by Captain Ichimaru about you, I never would've guessed you're the one responsible behind his death to avenge Kusaka. But either way, I'm grateful for what you've done for us. You have my trust. Now what can we do to help?"

"What you need to know about is Kaname Tousen, the leader of Arrancar who was after us for awhile after we rejected his offer of joining his side. He was recruiting people to form Arrancar without us knowing his true purpose. He's hunting the two of us because we knew too much of his motives and information." Shuuhei pause for a second as he watched them absorbing the information quite well and glance at Toushiro who let him do the talking before he continued on,

"Technically we gone through some of Arrancar's base. The hypnotic drugs were called Hollows and he's planning to take over the country. He will spread it throughout the government by infiltrating and kill anyone who stands in his way. He was once a politician fighting a position in the city council but was kicked out of the competition after the rise of Ayaba Kazuhiro greater influence and power over him."

"So he seeks power and vengeance?" Gin guessed and he got a nod from Shuuhei for getting the correct answer,

"Exactly, and that includes us as well." Shuuhei added,

"How many Arrancar's higher ups were left?" Nel asked,

"Five. We've already taken care of Nnoitra before we came here. All its left was, Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel. The rest of it were goners including the ones you captured."

"There's more base scattered around the country, the two of us couldn't cover it all so might as well let you guys do the work," Shuuhei handed a file to the commander as he scanned through the file and was clearly impressed by the two of them recovered such major info within a few hours.

"Mostly we do it solo but we'll cooperate with your agents if necessary. Our target is the head of Tousen and in turn you want the downfall of Arrancar. Practically, our goals are the same. So do we have an agreement in this?"

"Yes, we have an agreement. But you must inform us every single detail of information you got your hands on about Arrancar, is that a clear?"

"You have our word," Shuuhei smirked confidently and shook hands with the commander in agreement.

* * *

In another place, the loud slam of the table was heard through out the room as the people inside stood in silence after hearing a bad news from the messenger. A dark skin man who wore a pair sunglasses shielded his wounded eyes with his long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, it was none other than the leader and mastermind of Arranacr, Kaname Tousen. He stood up from his chair after the messenger delivered the news, the messenger gulped nervously as the man spoke with his cold demanding voice,

"Repeat again your last statement,"

"Y-Yes sir. Unfortunately, Nnoitra Gilga, who was in charge of the shipments was killed yesterday and Gotei 13 had secured some of the shipments and base in Rukongai. Furthermore, the ops and back ups we sent to track Hyourinmaru and Kazeshini had failed the mission." Tousen seethes in rage of the incompetence from his subordinates.

"Are there any clues? Or the location where the two might be?"

"Um...There are no survivors. And we couldn't find any signs of the targets after we searched the area," He spoke meekly.

Gritted his teeth in anger, he bursted out his fury and bellowed loudly, "It's just a simple task I've ordered and nobody can do it?!"

"S-S-Sorry sir."

"Get out of my sight before I kill you,"

"Y-Yes sir." The messenger face pale, quickly scurrying out of the room after his leader gave him a deadly glare. He sat back down his chair and massaged his temple while the rest of the people inside the room stood still, Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel.

"Guess Nnoitra suck at his job since he just got killed. I thought he said that he was good at everything, but apparently death was one of it," Grimmjow snickered,

"Well serves him right to be cocky, I always hate him for being so full of himself," Yammy scoffed, and agreed with Grimmjow's statement while the others remained silent not interested with the news of someone else's death.

Not amuse by their remark, Tousen hissed, "You should know that I hired you to do jobs not lazing around. The others were already dead and now all it's left is the five of you. I want to know what is the current progress?" He shifted his gaze on Ulquiorra to let him report,

"We've already have people infiltrated inside the government building as security guards. A few Hollows shipments were still in our hands and we managed got the upper hand to control the government with our influence with some council members. We also got information that Gotei 13 was on the move with the police sweeping throughout the country for us, and it seems they got a few information on Hollows shipments and factories. The newly created Hollow Gas was a success and we've already had it manufactured." Ulquiorra said,

"Good. Get rid of the Gotei 13 agents, they're interfering with my plans. I'll make them pay for what they did to me,"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure the people know how to do their jobs right or else they will be consequences." He threatened,

"Will do, sir."

"Are all the things prepared?"

"It'll be done by a month,"

"Alright. We'll continued with our former plan and get ready to move. They won't expect what's in for them. And flush out the targets while you're at it, I want them found," He ordered strictly,

"Right, how do we even flush them out? They're not easy to appear with a 'poof' before us just like that," Coyote said mockingly, ignoring the heated glare coming from Tousen.

"Then find someone who was related to them! Anyone! They'll bound to appear when someone close to them is in danger, just find them!" He barked hastily,

"Whatever you say boss." Coyote shrugged,

"I'll be pump if I get to kill one of them, they're a bunch of noobs." Grimmjow smirked arrogantly and puffed up his chest,

"Just don't get too cocky that lead you to death like Nnoitra," Yammy remarked jokingly,

"I can say the same to you, fat head!" He growled,

"What do you say we go one round?! You pussy!" He taunted while the others looked at them uninterestingly and Harribel mumbled, "Men are complete idoits..."

Before the two can start start a fight, Tousen cleared his throat and hissed, "Get out of my office and do some decent work, you imbecile! I hired you for taking of the enemies not each other! Now get out!"


	19. Chapter 19, The Past

**Authors Note: Hey everybody~ Here's another update for you guy and as always thank you for your support ~ I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

It was the next day when he got back to his apartment. Battered and sore from his recent development on finding Tousen's whereabouts, he and Shuuhei instantly completed the sweep throughout few base they found and had met up with each other to discuss. In addition from Gotei 13 whose going to lend a hand in exchange for their informations.

Tuning out his thoughts, he stepped into his apartment and noticed Momo's shoes weren't there. Maybe she went to work and it's already noon, he thought. Feeling a bit disappointed, he went to his office to drop the file on table before he went to keep his weapons away. Throwing his coat on his bed and his first aid kit ready, he sat on the cover of the toilet seat whilst examined his own injuries. A wound at his right palm, a lightly wounded left shoulder, a cut on his right cheek and a slightly bruised body after fighting a skilled mercenary. The mercenary was none other than Nnoitra Gilga, he heard about him before but never had the chance to face him. Until today that is.

He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his black button shirt and the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He got his first aid kit ready to bandage his injuries, starting from his hand. Then his actions were stopped when Momo appeared before him. He must've been tired that he didn't even notice her footsteps. She quickly sent herself to work on his injuries when she saw him. She was no doctor but she knew a few medical treatment. He did not protest nor speak when she instructed him to took off his shirt so that she can work on his left shoulder and the bruises on his body. She gasped silently when her eyes landed on his fainted scars all over him that had been accumulated through his brutal years of beating and fighting.

He tried to form a conversation but she simply shook her head and smiled softly, "We'll talk about it later,"

He complied.

After finished patching up his wounds, he changed out of his dirty clothes. He walked into the kitchen after changing as she prepared lunch for him to eat. Finishing his meal, he pulled her into his embrace on the sofa. Her scent filled his nostrils as he buried his head on her shoulder for comfort and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. He asked about her day.

"Where have you been?"

"Yesterday, I went to work and stayed at home after I checked that you haven't came back. I thought I could check by your apartment today to see if you came back after eating lunch with Rukia-Chan and Kira-Kun,"

"Hn,"

They sat in comfortable silence, knowing he was ready to talk. But noticing his tired eyes when he looked at her, she couldn't help asked in concerned, "Do you want to go get some rest first?"

Shaking his head, "No, I made my promise,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

He fiddle around with her hands that fit perfectly in his and started,

"Well, where do I start? It's pretty cliche, I was abandoned as a baby on a winter night and the old caretaker was the one who took me in. Knowing that it'll get me nowhere, I never ask more about my parents. I was a little squirt back then, the most shortest one among my peers..." He chuckled as she giggled imagining his younger form,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got teased a lot by my height and always cursing myself about my short stature,"

He told her with a nostalgic smile on his face as he continued, "...but that doesn't stop me to play with the other kids... We're a bunch of mischief, my friends and I. We pranked people for fun and got punished by the caretakers afterward... We didn't care about homework and always find the time to play around all day... At the orphanage, I never felt alone cause I knew that we're in the same situation. Just us, kids who only had themselves to care. We bonded with each other, like brothers and sisters. We look out for each other. We're like a family."

"One day, one of my friends got adopted into a family. I asked the caretaker about the adoption and she explained to me. If a potential adopter came to the orphanage, they'll pick up the child and take them home like a family. She said to me that every child deserve to be in a lovely family even me."

His eyes turned into sadness when he relay his past, "I longed for that feeling and hope I get adopted. The others share the same feelings. So we behaved ourselves when a potential adopter came to the orphanage, hoping... The older kids would always smiled at our childishness. I shrugged off the weird feeling I had when an older kid told us don't get our hopes up to quickly or we might regret it. It was a stupid mistake for not heeding his words. I thought I was lucky when I was adopted and I would had a father who cares,"

He frowned deeply and his hands bawled into fist. "Turned out I was wrong... the man, Aizen Sosuke was kind at first but once he's legally my guardian after a few months, he turned despicable, he's true nature was a brutal man," Momo held his hands with hers, "He was drug dealer, using me as a tool to deliver drugs and avoid suspicion of cops. Since I'm a kid, it makes it easier."

"What if you refuse him?" She whispered timidly, getting an idea of his disobedience,

"He'll beat me up with a bat or something else he got his hands on..." She remembering the scars she saw on his body,

"The scars..." He nodded grimly,

"You didn't tell anyone or the teachers from school? You're friends?"

"I tried. He put me in a different school after he successfully be my guardian. I tried to tell them at first, but he managed to convert my words and explained about the situation. Later when we got back, he would used a cane to punish me for my behaviour and warned me not to tell or else he'll let me starve to death. I tried running away before, but he caught me from the help of his lackeys. And before raising any suspicions from people of my behaviour, he would moved to another place and threatened me not to say a word."

"Kyoto, Hokkaido, Osaka, Kanagawa then Karakura Town. He was a big drug lord. I was his precious tool. So I was on surveillance whenever I left the house... He constantly brutally abused me to do his bidding, or whenever he's upset or drunk... He even trained me to get a use of weapons for the future, he says that I need to be more useful,"

He then gripped his left arm that used to hold his gun, "Got my first kill when I reached ten... and it made me feel sick of myself... I didn't had a choice, it's either the victim or me, he said. Day by day, month by month, year by year of his doing changed me,"

"All I've learned is to kill and survive, only could the strongest live and the weak perish... Never reveal your emotions because it only shows weakness... Don't trust anyone but yourself... Show no mercy to people who are lower than you... No attachments should be made..." He rehearsed the words that was once told by Aizen,

He avoided her pitied eyes and set his gaze out the window, "By the time I reached my highschool, I was already a cold emotionless assassin... Got myself a reputation in the shadows... The youngest assassin of all time they said, and Aizen was proud of his work... It made more money for him whenever I do the job... I hated him to the core. One fateful day, he was training me for another job and I saw an opening, then I... killed him..." He breathed, remembering the memory flashed vividly inside his mind, "His friends saw my doing and call the police and I was thrown into juvenile jail for further investigation of my murder motives... After a week or two, Aizen's friends were arrested when the police made further investigation, found them drug trafficking with Aizen and never report about child abuse Aizen gave me throughout the years... So they were sentenced to jail for fifty years and whipped penalties... while I was sent to the hospital to heal my physical and mental injuries with no charges was pressed of my actions... A psychologist were arranged by the authorities and I went to it everyday to fix my traumatic situation,"

His body was rigid when he recalled his days in the hospital healing his heavily wounded body albeit he continued,

"The psychologist and the doctor who was in charge of me are a married couple... They're good people who look after me even knowing my situation, they still care... When I was sent to a home shelter for kids like me, they did offered to take care of me which I declined..."

Toushiro's shoulders suddenly tensed, he muttered, "I need a drink,"

He stood up and grabbed a cup of water as her eyes followed his movements. She couldn't help but asked, "Why did you refuse?"

"I felt...uncomfortable, it's because the trauma that Aizen struck me had gotten me scared of living with people... I told them of course and they understood,"

"Then living with other kids wouldn't?" He nodded while scratching the back of his neck,

"Kinda, it's because we're mostly all around the same age and have similar issues, knowing that people around me were safe to approach," He washed the mug he used and dried it off while Momo couldn't help gave his back a sympathetic look,

"After my injuries were fully heal, I had to go back to school once I was discharged from the hospital. Going back to school was a pain, I got a lot of people knew about me and was being excluded from the crowds whenever I went. It never bothered me cause I got used to it before..."

"There's a time where a couple of seniors picked a fight with me and demanded my lunch money. The money I managed to save during my days of living with Aizen. I got pissed when they grabbed it. I fought them and won but got detention afterward. That made a warning for people about not messing with me. Still, there's a few times when people were too stupid and picked a fight with me. Sometimes I would skipped school just to avoid the them. I was labeled a delinquent after all the ruckus,"

She never seen him look so lost and anxious, the look in his eyes floored her. Glancing up at her, then immediately away, he walked to the balcony door and lean on it. He doesn't felt like sitting down as it came close to approached the past he never wanted to remember,

"Afterward, I was thinking about earning my personal money. I need to work for myself sooner or later, I thought to myself. After graduating, I bid the married couple goodbye and thanked them for taking care of me before I went to Tokyo. With little money I had from the married couple, I rent a cheap small apartment and applied for college. Getting myself a student loan and I tried to change my life for the better. I got a few part time jobs, get the studentship to stable my income."

"For three months, it never turn better but only worse. My rent was already due a month late and I barely had time to rest." He frowned as he reached the rest of his story that he really not wanting to go on. He sighed loudly, "Growing desperate, I found a job as a cage fighter. The ones who had it in shady places. I never did had a choice so I took it. I signed up for it once I saw the payment. My rent and student loan was settled, afterward I quickly excelled my grades and graduate from college just within two years. Just fresh out of college, I was determined to find a stable job for myself. Apparently, every jobs I applied rejected me when they've gone through my background of the drug trafficking activities that I were involved when I was a kid and the murder of Aizen. The last one I was interviewed had hit me hard, they said to me, 'We don't need a dregs of society in our company. It'll only ruined our company's reputation.'. I decided to give up after that." His hand went through his hair and hurt was evident in his tone as she met his gaze. Him with his unshed tears glistening after he remised the hope to change his ways of life as the whole society rejected his very existence,

"Days passed, I earned money from cage fights to maintain my living income and it became my current job. Not that there's something I can do for the time being. That is until a man offered me a job that paid well than the cage fights had to offer. I recognised him, he was one of Aizen's customers before. He knew my past of doing assassination and asked me to get rid of his enemies. He was desperate. I was hesitant at first but seeing that my path towards a normal life was far away. I accepted it. Knowing that my hands were already tainted in beyond reproach. No way back. My life gone better than renting a cheap old apartment and almost starved to death with a bread to eat every day. From that day forward, I chose to work as an assassin again and this time it's my choice. I chose to live in the darkness. I isolated myself and having no strings attached relationship with people. No family. No friends. Just me." He finalised. Silence filled the room, she hardly believed what he told her about himself. It was cruel and harsh. It overwhelms her to know his past.

She noticed that he was feeling ashamed of himself, his head turned away from her. She walked to him and hugged him gently while looking into his eyes that filled with hardship and pain. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. He replied her kisses and hugged her tightly in his arms gratefully.

Her eyes watered, teardrops rolled down her cheek when she think about his pain through those agonizing years by himself.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Why are you crying?"

"I was crying in your place since you didn't cry," She sniffed,

"You're too simple minded," His eyes softened and looked away from her. She reached out and turned his face to her.

"Don't shy away if it hurts, to be able to feel is the greatest gift a human can ask for," She whispered softly. In that moment, she felt his loneliness and pain.

Placing his forehead on hers, she smiled softly, "I'll be with you so you don't have to feel lonely anymore,"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for sharing with me," She said softly, meaning it with all heart.

Seeing the dark circles under his eyes, she ushered him, "You need to get some rest, Toushiro."

"I'm fine,"

Not buying his excuses, she pulled him to the bedroom as he eventually complied, the idea of Momo tucking him to bed was much better. "Toushiro, you need some sleep right now. Come on,

He lay down on his bed and asked, "What about you?"

"I'll stay with you. But I have to send a message to Rukia-Chan first that I won't be back to work," He nodded tiredly.

After sending the message, she crawled onto his bed and snuggled up with him. Toushiro's tired eyes finally close to rest as she lay awake and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, she couldn't help herself to admire his handsome features. Strong jaw, sensuous lips, fine nose, high cheekbones, alluring turquoise eyes hidden behind his close lids, his face really is perfectly sculpted along with his body. He's perfect on the outside but a broken man inside.

"I'll fix you up, Toushiro. I promise." She whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead before she went into slumber.

* * *

Momo woke up first as the moonlight was already hanging out in the night sky. She looked over to the side, Toushiro chest heaved up and down as he remained deep sleep. The sight caused Momo to smile, he looked so peaceful. She decided not to wake him. He got back worn out from the lack of sleep, the least she could do was allow him to rest. Momo quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She made dinner while glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. Nine at night. She prepared herself some udon to ease her growling stomach. Toushiro emerged from the hallway and stifled a yawn.

"Oh! You're awake! Do you want something to eat? I've cooked some udon,"

"Thanks," He nodded as he sat down at the table,

"You're welcome!"

After eating the udon and cleaning the dishes, Toushiro then pulled her to the living room. He laid his head on her lap and let her played with his hair. Ignoring the nice feeling of her fingers gently massaging his scalp, he spoke seriously,

"There's somebody after me these days,"

"Why?"

"It's because I refused his offer of joining his side three years ago and nearly blinded him also nearly killed him, so now he came for my head. I had a friend once, Kusaka Soujirou. He's an former agent but was K.I.A and I was framed for his death by the agency, until now that is,"

"You mean the Gotei 13?"

"Yes. How do you know that?" He asked curiously,

"Oh, Rangiku-San told me. My friends knew it too,"

"Hn,"

"So... wait! You knew Gin-San before?"

"We're enemies for years. I was surprised at first when you told me that you're friends with him, and you're cop friend too,"

"When do you first meet him?"

"Police station. I was doing a favour for an acquaintance of mine, an agent from Gotei 13 mind you. Kurosaki had his foot stuck in the mud and she told me to help him out."

"Who is she?"

"Nel. You know the green haired woman at your cafe?"

"Ooh! She was there when I first met you! Why did you two meet up anyway? A date?"

"Hell no. I'm just doing my job and gave the thing she want while I get paid, that's all." He explained,

"Hmm?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully,

"Don't be jealous, she isn't my type. You are," He teased while she smacked his chest playfully with her face flushed.

"So that's why at the party you three were acting weird. They didn't do something to you, did they?"

"Gave me warnings not to get close to you but I ignored it," He shrugged,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry since we just got into dating. But really I don't want to hide anything from you, Momo. It's just hard for me. I'm not used to this," He sat up with his back on her,

"Now the man who was chasing me is, Kaname Tousen. Leader of a famous syndicate, Arrancar. He was digging up info about my whereabouts and vice versa,"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I will. It's just you I'm worried about," He turned to her,

"Why should you?" She asked in confusion,

"Because you're an idiot," He flicked her forehead, "Ouch! That hurt!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're my girlfriend and that makes you a target. I never had someone attached to me before, he will find out about you if I'm not aware. I don't want to lose you,"

"Toushiro, you will never lose me. No matter what and that's a promise,"

"It's not that easy," He frowned,

"You worry too much you know? See, you even got freckles on your face with the frowning," Her fingers traced gently on his face and kissed him lightly.

"Now enough for worrying, I should go back home. Kiiro must've been lonely without me,"

"Hmm... I'll take you back,"

* * *

Turned off his car engine, they went into the living room greeted by Kiiro who pounced onto Momo eagerly. She smiled softly while she ruffled it's fur gently as it licked her face and wiggling his tail in happiness.

"Do you miss me, boy?"

Kiiro barked happily in replied.

"I miss you too!"

Afterward, the dog turned to pounce on Toushiro with the same passion it have to it's owner. "Alright, alright! I know!" Kiiro licked his jaw and he smiled back while patting it's head. Toushiro was rubbing Kiiro's belly while she head upstairs.

"Toushiro, I'm going to shower upstairs. You should go clean yourself too, you haven't shower for a day,"

"Are you suggesting we take one together?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully,

"What?! No! Toushiro!"

"You know you want to..." He teased,

"No, I don't! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"You're bright red now, is it because you're thinking about me?"

"Ugh! I'm not going through this! Just get yourself clean!"

Her face fumed with embarrassment and anger while she climbed upstairs. He chuckled to himself whilst do what she said. The shower did freshened his body and he felt better.

He walked upstairs to her bedroom with Kiiro followed behind after he re-bandage his injuries. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror before she saw him walked in. Laying his back comfortably on her bed, he stared at her back. She saw the clean bandages strapped on his hand. Now it's the best time to pour her frustration she've been holding onto him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in the guest room?"

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side,

"Because mister, today you are sleeping alone tonight since you've been a bad boyfriend. You had me worried about a day and then got injured coming back," She crossed her arms and put down her hair brush on the dresser,

"I didn't mean to,"

"Still, you had me worried." She was upset he sensed from her tone,

"Momo, don't be like that. I'm fine," She turned around to face him while he knelt in front of her. She spoke in a hushed whisper, her honey brown eyes cast down. "Will you keep on loving me?"

"Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

She bit her lip, "I'm scared of you leaving me. Seeing you like this... everyday you had to go through life and death, it had me wondering if one day you won't come back to me. What would I do?"

A short silence followed as Momo searched for words, "I mean, if you keep living a dangerous life..."

"Momo." Toushiro called out in his deep voice, finally getting her to look at him. "I'll do what I have to do to stay alive. Alright?"

She nodded wordlessly and hugged him. He returned her embrace and spoke softly, "I love you, Momo. Remember that,"

Momo's eyes widened and tears of endearment welled up in her eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled lovingly to him,

Breaking off the atmosphere, he asked cheekily, "So...did I get to stay the night with you?"

"Nope, you're still sleeping alone tonight,"

"But you like sleeping with me," He retorted,

"Toushiro!"

"What? You like it,"

She hit him playfully and he laughed. She grabbed the pillow from her bed and hit him with it. "Hey! Ouch! Stop it!" He dodged back while she tried to destroy him with the pillow. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed the pillow and her wrist stopping her as he noticed she was grinning. He then pushed her down on the bed. She shrieked and laughed up to him. He placed his hands each side beside her head and leaned over her, grinning like a child.

"What are you going to do now, Bed-Wetter?"

"I've learned some self defense before and I can kick you if you want, Shiro-Chan." She joked and gazed up to him,

"But you won't hurt an injured man." He concluded. She glared at him. Their staring contest end when she sighed defeatedly and hands in surrender. "You win,"

"I always win," He smirked cockily as she rolled her eyes.

"Jerk," She puffed her cheeks,

"You really have a serious mood swings. Are you on your period?" He pinched her chubby cheek,

Slapping off his hand on her, she rubbed soothingly on her cheek, "No I am not! You jerk! If it wasn't for you I won't be so emotional!"

"Hn,"

She squeaked in surprise when he descended his mouth her, but did not push him away. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Kiiro was already asleep on the floor when they pulled away, staring at each other lovingly and smiling widely. In the end, they decided to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **The part of child abuse was an idea came from my childhood. My father used to beat me and my brothers with a rattan whenever we misbehave. He's got a nasty temper once he came back from work. It scared me when the time he locked one of my brother outside in the middle of the night just because my brother couldn't sleep. Luckily, he stopped those things when I reached 13. Still got a few scars though. But what I'm gonna say is, abuse is a serious crime and it really could lead to death. If you have difficulties through life be sure to seek help and find a solution for it, NOT throwing your temper, killing, beating on innocent people or commit suicide. There's always a hand who will offer help so don't be discourage.**


	20. Chapter 20, Her Birthday

**Authors Note: This is another small chapter to celebrate Momo's birthday! As always thank you for the support and happy reading~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

The sun glares down the ground with its heat as the people constantly shade inside their house to avoid the heat. The humid weather surrounded the atmosphere while Toushiro drove down the street to his destination. It's already a few days after he told Momo his past and their relationship had gone through the better. He's still searching for Tousen's whereabouts with Shuuhei and the Gotei 13 but today is an exception. Today is a special day, it's Momo birthday. He had a present for Momo but it wasn't ready until evening so he had Shuuhei went on the errand for him. Arrived at the front of Momo's house, he sighed loudly and thinking back of his 'mission' gave by Momo's friends.

 _Flashback_

At Cafe Peach, Momo's friends and co-workers were busy decorating the cafe with large birthday banners and streamers. While Rangiku brief him through the mission he need to do.

"You want me to distract her?" He stood inside the cafe with his arms crossed on his chest,

"Yup! We need to decorate the cafe while you take her out until it's ready!" Rangiku said gleefully.

"Why me? You're her friends I think it's better than me being a decoy," He suggested,

"Men are always oblivious, even Gin can be stupid when it came to romance," Rangiku sighed in frustration,

"Eh? What did I do?" Gin wondered,

Ignoring her fiancé, Rangiku said, "Just distract her until we finish decorating the cafe, we'll call you after we're done,"

"I've already told the workers about it and they wanted to help out too, we'll close it for a day to celebrate her birthday," Rukia said,

"Without her permission?"

"She wouldn't mind, besides she'll be very happy spending her time with you," Rangiku shrugged,

"Alright, I'll do it,"

"Great! Then be sure to lead her away from the cafe until we holler you,"

"We're counting on ya, Hitsugaya," Gin said,

"Hn. Anyway, where is she?" He looked around the cafe but no signs of his girlfriend,

"Oh! She's not here. She told me that she was having her drama marathon last night, I guess she overslept," Rukia rubbed her chin,

"Again?" He sighed exasperatedly,

"Well, you can't blame her from watching it's really good! The main character is a hunk! Oh how I wish to be in his arms..." Rangiku said dreamily,

"Yeah, he's an living Adonis," Rukia joined in,

"Whatever," He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed that they kept blabbering on the tv drama series. He turned to the ruckus and he heard a bunch of yelling and crashing between Ichigo and Renji while Rangiku scowled angrily. Ichigo and Renji were at it again and somehow Rukia managed to broke up the fight using her fists. He saw some of the banners were ripped and the table flipped, it was a total mess. They would make the place more chaotic if he chose to linger, so he quickly shifted himself out from the cafe.

 _Flashback end_

"I just hope they don't mess up the decorations," Toushiro muttered as he walked into the house. He was about to knock when the door abruptly opened and out came his girlfriend bumped into him in a rush. She staggered backwards when she collided with his chest and luckily he caught her waist before she fall.

"Woah! Toushiro? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you, and what's with the rush? Is you're butt caught on fire?" He raised a brow,

"Haha, no. I overslept! And now I'm late to work!" She glared at him and exclaimed,

"You watched the drama until late night, did you?" He deadpanned,

"This new series it's so addictive! I can't help myself to watch until the latest episode!" She defended herself,

"Hn,"

"But now I'm really late, its already noon!"

"Momo, would you fire yourself because you're late to work?"

"No... but I'm setting a bad example for my co-workers,"

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt they care,"

"But..." He cut her off by pulling her with him to his car,

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry,"

"Hey, wait! I just ate!"

* * *

Sitting inside a local ramen shop, Toushiro ordered himself a bowl of ramen as Momo sat beside him boringly. Ignored the annoyed heated stare from Momo, he slurped the noodles from a bowl of ramen to fill his hunger. He haven't eat his lunch before he fetch Momo and since his mission was to distract her, he did a pretty good job on it. Cause Momo kept glaring at him with her chin propped onto her hands.

"Aren't you tired staring at me?" He chewed on the fish balls,

"I need go to work, Toushiro." She pouted,

"Skip your work for today, you can work tomorrow,"

She bit her lip and sighed loudly, knowing it will get her nowhere if she chose to argue with her stubborn boyfriend, "Fine, but what do you want to do today?"

"Anything is fine with me," He said simply and she refined to drop her jaw,

"You brought me out and you couldn't think of anything to do? What kind of boyfriend are you?" She raised a brow as he simply shrugged and drank the soup,

"You're ignoring my question,"She huffed,

"Thanks for the meal." He placed the bills in the counter as he exited the shop with Momo trailing behind. Annoyed that her boyfriend kept on shrugging off her questions, she poked his arm,

"You had me skipped work and went on a date with you, so now where do we go to enjoy our date?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "The movie you kept saying last week, what is it again?"

Blinking her eyes, she wondered, "It's 'Me before you', why?"

"I saw it was already in theatres two days ago," She widen her eyes and shined in excitement,

"Really?! I haven't even noticed, let's go see it!" He rolled his eyes,

"You've been cooping on the drama series all week that's what,"

"The male lead is so handsome and I can't help it, he's a famous supermodel too! His electric gaze can melt anyone into a pool of puddles. Ah... how I wish to see him appear before me..." She sighed dreamily,

"What's so good in him? I bet he's gone through plastic surgery to get that kind of face,"

He mumbled, irritated with Momo busy fawning over the main character all week and neglected his presence. Sensing her boyfriend's discontent tone, she couldn't help but giggled at his jealousy.

"You're so cute when you're jealous, Shiro-chan,"

"I'm not jealous," He denied,

"Sure you weren't. Then why are you frowning so much? You'll get wrinkles and you're going to be a grumpy looking old man if you keep it up,"

"If it wasn't a certain someone forgot that she's got a boyfriend, I wouldn't frown so much,"

"Aww... does little Shiro-chan needs attention?" She teased him whilst he made a face and growled,

"Shut up,"

She laughed softly, entwined their hands together and assured him, "Don't worry. I won't trade you for anyone else in the world, Toushiro."

He squeeze her hand gently while the corner of his lips quirk up to a small smile.

* * *

After the movie ended, they commented their opinion about the movie when Toushiro got a message from Ichigo. They had finished decorating the cafe and the cake was ready.

"Who is it?" She tried to peek at his phone before he quickly put it back into his coat,

"It's just an advertisement." He lied as they made their way to the parking lot. He drove down the street and parked two blocks away from the cafe. Confused, she glanced at him whilst she wondered why he pulled up a handkerchief to blindfold her eyes.

"Um... Toushiro, why do you need to cover my eyes? Are you going to kidnap me?" She could feel him rolled his eyes as he snorted,

"Bed wetter like you wasn't worth kidnapping for ransom," She tried to hit his arm but she missed,

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Just don't trip," He guided her out the car,

"How can I not trip with this blindfold on my eyes?" She huffed. Trying hard to find her momentum as he tugged her hand on the way through the street. She lost her footing when a person accidentally bumped onto her shoulder. She gasped loudly and thought she would fall but only to landed on Toushiro's chest as his arms were placed around her waist.

"I told you that I would trip,"

"Do you want me to carry you?" He suggested,

"What?! No! There's people watching if you did that, and its embarrassing," She blushed fervently,

"I think it would be quicker," He smirked,

"Toushiro... N-no, it's broad daylight!"

"It's nearly evening, idiot,"

"W-whatever just don't..." He simply ignored her and lifted her up in his arms. She yelped. Her hands swiftly clutched onto his shirt, fear he would drop her as she felt one of his hand under her knees and the other on her back. He carried her swiftly, he weaved through the street as she buried her face to his chest in embarrassment. A familiar bell rang in her ears when Toushiro gently put her down and removed the blindfold.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Momo!" Her group of friends and co-workers said loudly with their grin on their face. Confetti and streamers were thrown at her. Blinking slowly and adjusted her eyesight, she took notice of the birthday decorations inside the cafe.

"Oh yeah, today's my birthday," She said sheepishly when she realised she forgot her own birthday. Toushiro snorted behind her.

"Really, Momo? You forgot?" Rukia asked,

"I'm sorry! I guess it slipped my mind. But really, thank you for the surprise birthday party everyone!" She smiled warmly to them.

"Alrighty let's start the party!" Rangiku said as they lead Momo to the centre of the table. They brought out the birthday cake as they sang the birthday song altogether. Blowing out the candles and eating the cake, they even ordered pizzas for dinner. Then its finally time for Momo to unwrap the presents. A strapless blue dress, a limited edition rabbit plushy bag, a pink long purse and etc. She thanked them sincerely one by one as she finished unwrapping all the gifts.

Except one, her boyfriend's gift that she didn't receive. She glanced hopefully to Toushiro as he stood up indifferently and excused himself outside to answer a phone call. The disappointment on her face was written clearly for everyone in the room as they saw the white haired man disappeared from the entrance without another word. When all hope she had was lost, Toushiro walked back into the cafe with a small box in hand. He gave it to her and gestured her to open it. Inside was a thin sliver chain necklace designed elegantly with flower patterns and the middle was a carved pink peach. Everyone in the room looked in awe when she pulled out the necklace from the box and put it on her neck.

"Do you like it?" He asked,

"I love it! Thank you, Toushiro!" She smiled happily and tackled him with a bear hug whilst he returned the hug.

"Since I needed to keep you company, I told Hisagi to fetch the necklace for me." He explained,

"Oh... I thought you didn't get me a present but guess I was wrong," She smiled sheepishly,

"I wouldn't forget your birthday," He kissed her lips lightly. They heard someone cleared their throat. Fully aware of the eyes around them, they broke their hug as they receive a bunch of snickers and giggles. Ignoring their hushed whispers, Momo ordered them to clean up the place before they go home and Toushiro took her home after that.


	21. Chapter 21, The Omen

**Author's Note: Hey, there everybody! Here's another chapter for all of you, but beware! This chapter have implied sex reference in it, just to let you know. I'm a novice at those so bear with me. Anyway, thank you for all of your support and I really appreciate it~ Please R &R and I hope you would like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

It's been a routine between them for awhile when they started dating. They would have a movie night every Friday night and took turns each week to stay at one of their place. Sometimes in the middle of the movie, they would wind up snogging on the couch and going early to bed just because they lost interest in the movie. Every time they make out, Toushiro would be the first one to stop them before they go down any further. He was cautious not to cross the line and Momo really appreciate his attentive gesture. But deep inside Momo's mind, she felt unsatisfying from just that. She wants more than that but she never said it out loud.

This peculiar night, Momo wants to cross that line. It was Toushiro's turn to choose a movie and prepared dinner at his apartment. He chose a sci-fi movie, Transformers. It was better than the chick flicks she chose last Friday, he told her. After they ate their dinner, they cuddled up with their body spooned together as they watched the movie. Toushiro's eyes were trained on the television and didn't notice Momo wasn't interested in the movie but him. Observing him, Toushiro wore a black long sleeves shirt and a pair of grey loose trousers that sculpted his perfect body built. He still look so good even with just simple clothes. A faint blush rose to her cheeks when Momo remembered countless times his toned arms wrapped around her and her head pressed against his solid hard chest, including her current situation.

She caught herself staring at him shamelessly for too long and was deeply embarrassed. Not wanting to get caught of her actions, she abruptly stood up that startled him as she excused herself to the bathroom. He raised a brow. Shrugging off her weird behaviour, he continued watching the movie without her. Inside the bathroom, Momo kept pacing around and thinking about her situation. Deep breath. She had thought about this all night and she made her resolve. She face the mirror adjusting her white pyjama top and light blue pyjama shorts.

Mustering up her courage, she went out back to the living room. Toushiro sat there unaware of her motives as she sat back down next to him. Slowly but surely, she made a move to snuggle up to him and purposely sat on his lap. He didn't mind one bit. He had his arms wrapped around her once again while he continued watching the movie. Placing her hands on his that rest on her waist, she absentmindedly play with his fingers. Her thumbs made circles on his skin and he felt goose bumps all over his body. She tilted her head backwards near his neck as her breath tickled his skin. He tried to focus on the movie but she was distracting him with her ministrations. Affectionately, Momo brought his hand up to her lips and tenderly kissed his hand. He had to suppressed a growl, hating how hard she was making it for him to not take her as his woman. Within a few seconds he mentally gave up watching, his attention finally turned to the woman sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"Nothing," She answered, not meeting his questioned gaze.

"Let me rephrase that, what are you thinking?"

He was sure he saw a glint in her eyes when she looked at him before she turned back to the front, "About something..."

He had a brow quirked, "You're acting weird, not the usual kind of weird..."

She hit his arm lightly, she retorted, "You're the one who was weirder,"

"I'm not the one who goes crazy over _every_ _single thing_ at Tokyo Disneyland,"

"Of course I'll be a little crazy over _every single thing_ , the guys with us were too, it's only logical! _It's Disneyland!_ " She emphasized, "You on the other hand are not normal, how can you _not_ burst with enthusiasm when we went to Disneyland?"

"I'm just not _that overhyped like you_ when we went there. There's also Disneyland in California, Hong Kong Disneyland and other places, you know?"

"I know, I'm not dumb! But don't you go comparing about that _it isn't Disneyland, it's just a theme park who branded from Disney,_ or else I'm going to break up with you. And you lack of Disneyland spirits!"

He snorted, "Seriously, 'Disneyland spirit'? Did you just made that up?"

"No, there's many people say it too! You really need to get out more often, Toushiro." He scoffed,

"I mean it. You're like vampire who was stuck inside his coffin and just saw sunlight for a thousand of years after someone opened the coffin door, then you go 'hiss, who dare to interrupt my beauty sleep!'," She said sarcastically,

"At least, I'm a handsome vampire,"

She rolled her eyes, "Trust you to go sarcastic and boost your ego at the same time,"

He shook off her comments and placed his head on her shoulder. "We're getting way off the main topic. What is it do you want, Momo?"

He blew a breath to her ear that made her shivered. He smirked playfully knowing how she hates it when he tease her. Instead of her usual comebacks on his pervert antics, she turned her body around and face him. He gulped nervously. To his surprise, she was straddling him, her hands on his shoulder, her breath was close to his face and she unknowingly pressed her petite body against his. She was not helping with fact that he had craved for her from the first month they started dating, plus his restraint were thinning by the second with _that_ kind of face of hers.

"Toushiro, I want you,"

Astonished by her bold behaviour, his eyes widen. He was holding onto his restraint for months and he knew she was inexperienced on this matter, so he was always careful not to push her boundaries. He saw her hesitation but the glint inside her eyes filled with resolve was much more. Knowing fully well that it's her first time, he couldn't help but confirmed,

"Are you sure, Momo?"

She nodded, "I know it's my first time but I want it to be with you," she smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you'll be gentle with me."

Something inside Toushiro snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. She was sitting on his lap all innocent and beautiful, then his hormones and emotions went wild. He brought her face closer and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but soon her open mouth was occupied with his. She could feel his lean muscle as she pressed up to him, her fingers buried inside his snowy white hair and her heartbeat was as fast as his. She let out soft moans and dreamy sighs while she kissed him back with the same need as him. Only after they were out of breath did they pulled apart.

Flushed faces, disheveled hair and swollen lips. They looked at each other for a moment before they gently touched lips and slowly pulled away. It was an agreement between them.

"Hinamori Momo..." Toushiro muttered. He caressed her cheek and she close her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She was soft and warm. She isn't like those other women he had bedded before, they were cold and distant. But her, she was wonderful and nothing can ever compare to her. What did he do to deserve her? He mused. She opened her eyes and he stopped breathing as her honey brown orbs paralysed him. She leaned in and kiss him. He felt her pull him closer, their bodies meeting and touching each other while their heats rushing all over their body. Breaking their kiss for air again, they held onto each other's gaze, a powerful flood of emotion swelling and sweeping through them.

"Push me if you want to stop," He says, almost out of breath. He silently sighed in relief when she pulled him to her again after she firmly said, "Don't stop,"

She ignited the flames inside of him as he feverishly kisses her with great passion and lust.

"I want you, Momo. All of you." He breathed, not be able to handle his restraints for long. She nodded, words stuck in her throat. His lust instantly consumed him. No words were needed when he close the gap and kissed her again, leading them to his bedroom, the movie forgotten. The rest of the night had been a blur of two bodies drown in sweat and pleasure with voices of ecstasy filled the room as they showed their endearment for each other.

* * *

Shifting through the blanket, Toushiro opened his eye lids and peered over at his lover beside him. Her soft petite body pressed up with his, skin to skin contact in their nakedness. It felt good. She was sleeping soundly, his gaze lingered on her face and then went down her body that was covered by the blanket. He still can't believe that they made love last night. It was like a dream, although it did came true. Stirring slowly with her half lidded eyes, she smiled softly when she meet his eyes,

"Good morning,"

"Morning. How do you feel?" He said huskily and placed a kiss on her forehead,

"A little bit of sore but I'm alright. You're just amazing," She blushed when she remembered last night activity, he chuckled.

"I know."

"Jerk..." She slapped his chest playfully. Toushiro gazed at Momo who snuggled close to him with the blanket covering them. His nostrils filled in with her sweet scent, he brushed a strand of her hair while she nuzzles on his shoulder comfortably.

"Toushiro... is it normally always like this?"

Knowing what she meant, his gaze turned soft, "No, it's not like this,"

"Oh..." She mouthed, not having enough experience in this kind of fact. She was kinda worried. Reading her face like a book, he reassured her as he smoothed her hair,

"You're the only exception that nobody can replace,"

She smiled softly before she placed a kiss on his chest, right onto his beating heart.

"You know, with you in my arms is the greatest thing I ever had in my life," He admitted,

"Really?"

"Yes." His arms tighten around her and he sighed in content while she brushed a kiss against his jaw. Idly, he began placing sloppy kisses on her neck and shoulder. She squealed when she felt his tongue touched her skin and her whole body temperature slowly increased.

"Toushiro! Ah... St...op!" She moaned when he nipped her neck. Unwillingly, she gently pushed him away, he groaned with the sudden lack of contact.

"I need to go to work, Toushiro," She saw the time on the digital clock,

"It wouldn't hurt to skip a day," He traced his fingers on her back and her waist that made her shivers in excitement. He kept doing his ministrations on her body and it made her hard to resist. Knowing there's no way around, she thought of an idea to get back at him. That is, letting him do her a favour in return! She covered his mouth with her hands and successfully stopping him.

"If you want this, you had to promise me you're going shopping with me afterward,"

"Shopping again?" He groaned, disliking the idea of going to another shopping trip.

"Yes, there's a week sale offers at the mall and I wanted to go. Besides, you need new clothes,"

He blinks, "No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do. I saw your wardrobe the other day and you really need new clothes,"

"Momo, in case you are blind, my wardrobe is filled with clothes,"

"The colour of your clothes were either black, grey or dark shade colours. And your clothes looks completely the same!"

"They're different brands,"

She ignored his statement, "When was the last time you went shopping? Excluding the times you went with me,"

He pondered for a moment, "I don't know exactly, I think it was on my birthday?"

"Your birthday was on December, that's like a few months ago from now! That's it. We're going on a shopping trip and I'm going to brighten up your gloomy wardrobe,"

"What? No."

"Then you won't be needing me in bed for a month since you're so independent sleeping alone," She smirked in triumph, knowing that she had won this round when she saw his face.

He made an annoyed moan, "Do I get a reward afterwards?"

"You will, and I promise you won't regret it," She said seductively letting her hands roam around his chest, he felt his own body temperature risen and her voice worked like electricity that floated through his body.

"God, you drive me crazy..." He mumbled.

He captured her lips again and thus their lovemaking began, until it ended in the late afternoon.

* * *

"You put a whole new meaning of bed wetting," He teased, he stood leaning on the kitchen counter beside Momo, who was busy preparing lunch for the two of them.

"Oh shut up..." She muttered with a blush appeared on her face as she continued chopping the broccoli. Feeling a little hungry, he sneakily went to grab the freshly boiled eggs only to be stop by her glare, with a knife in hand.

"Woah, watch where you're swinging with _that_." He pointed the six-inch knife in her hand,

"I will, if you don't go distracting me from cooking,"

He made a face but conceded. For a while. After a few failed attempts, she smacked his hand hardly with a spatula when he reached for the boiled eggs again.

"Stop it will you? Don't you dare touch the eggs," She warned,

"Just one?" He rubbed his sore hand,

"No. After I finish cooking the spaghetti then you can eat,"

"But I'm hungry," He whined,

"No means no. Go sit down and wait, or else you won't have any," She threatened him before he complies and do what she says. Sitting down on the stool grumpily while he waited, he felt like a child that was given a timeout by his mother.

She manoeuvre swiftly through his kitchen preparing lunch as he sat on the stool boringly, watching her. She was in his loose T-shirt that was a bit big for her with her underwear hidden underneath it. He felt an ounce of manly pride when his eyes landed on his handiwork from her collarbone along her shoulders down to her body that was covered by the shirt.

He grinned with his chin propped on his hand, "My mark looks good on you,"

"I can't believe you gave me this many," She mumbled,

"It's to show that your taken," He smirked proudly as she rolled her eyes while she served two plates of spaghetti for lunch. They spent their time together in Toushiro's apartment watching TV and love making. Much to Momo's dismay, she missed her new drama series. However, it's a nascent experience for the two of them and this took them into a new bliss. Oftentimes, Momo was the one who initiated it as he expertly lead her on while they were spending time together.

Unfortunately for Momo, her love life was then been brought up after her friends found out her intimate relationship with her boyfriend. There was the time when she was changing into her work clothes and Rukia accidentally saw the hickey on her neck. Grinning wickedly, Rukia immediately told the others about it when they were gathered around, even though Momo tried to stop her from sprouting her embarrassing moment. They constantly teased her about it and she only had Toushiro to blame. Toushiro had a smug look on his face when her friends asked about his handiwork. He simply wrapped his arm around her waist to show and said without shame, "Now you guys know, you should let us have more private quality time together."

Snickers and wolf whistles were heard and her face couldn't get any redder. Momo's head colour with a few shades of red as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and anger towards her boyfriend. She hit him on the shoulder continuously while he have a smirk plastered on his face, unfazed by her anger. The couple fight and bicker over little things many times, even with their friends sitting across them, they would continue their love quarrel. Nevertheless, they were really happy for them as their friends eventually grown accustomed to the couple bickering.

* * *

On a sunny morning they decided to take Kiiro for a morning stroll through the park and grabbed breakfast along the way. After having enough of exercise for the day, they head back. Walking along the sidewalks before they reached Momo's house they spotted two people. A man and a woman standing at the front gate of Momo's house. As they got closer, Momo immediately recognised them and rushed to gave them a loving hug while Toushiro was left behind with Kiiro on the leash. The pair appeared to be Momo's parents, they share a few similar traits from her father's eyes to her mother's face. They were chatting happily. Kiiro barked happily knowing the pair as they walked up to them. He bowed respectfully to her parents when he stood by Momo's side while she had her arms wrapped around his. She introduced him to her parents with a soft smile,

"Mom, dad. This is my boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toushiro." In an instant, he received a death glare from her father when Momo announced that he is her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you," He bowed respectfully, but her father's heated gaze never wavered.

"Oh my, you are one handsome young man. I'm glad my daughter chose such a fine man," Momo's mother complimented with a wink,

"Thank you, Hinamori-San,"

"Oh, don't be a stranger! You can call me Misaki. Hinamori-San seems so old," She smiled warmly,

"Ah...sure, Misaki-San,"

"And my husband here is Takeshi," She gestured the man beside her.

"Momo-chan! You never told me you got a boyfriend! How can you do this to your father?!" He whined dramatically. His wife sighed loudly and Momo smiled nervously while Toushiro remained uncomfortable of her father hostility towards him. Ignoring the drama of her father, Momo suggested they went inside to continue their talk. Toushiro helped set their luggage into the guest room, they sat down in the living room together after Momo prepared tea for her parents. Toushiro can still sensed the hatred emitted from her father just by glancing at him while he sat beside Momo.

Setting down the cup, Misaki asked curiously,"So how long is your relationship with Toushiro-kun?"

Holding his hand in hers, Momo smiled softly, "It's been nearly four months, mom,"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yup," Momo grinned,

"Where are you from Toushiro-kun?"

"I'm from Kyoto, I live alone throughout my years,"

"What happened to your parents? Did you ran away from home?" Takeshi inquired,

Not fazed by his blunt question, Toushiro answered simply,

"I don't have parents. I was abandoned after birth and I was raised in the orphanage,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Misaki said in sympathy,"

"No, its fine," He assured,

"Toushiro-kun, may I ask what kind of job do you do? My husband here, works as a carpenter,"

"I work as a freelance contractor,"

"Ohh... A freelancer, that's amazing so you can adjust your time anytime you want?"

He nodded and explained, "Mostly, but sometimes it depends on the client. Some other time I would be free of work, if I choose to. It's really depending on how I arrange my work, that's all, "

"Oh I see, it's really nice to have a flexible time. I'm sure you two love spending time together and going to dates to get to know each other more, it's really a great benefit in a relationship. Don't you agree, Takeshi?" She glance at her still sulking husband.

"A freelancer pay is lower than a regular people, wonder how could you support yourself with that little money?" Her father muttered as his wife glared heatedly at him.

"Takeshi! You shouldn't said that," Misaki reprimanded and hit her husband arm hardly while he clutched his arm in pain.

"What?! You couldn't even afford to support a family with this kind of unstable income! I work as a news reporter before and now a carpenter could particularly beat his unsteady income," He defended himself, not before he belittled his daughter's boyfriend. Toushiro's hand twitched a little with his snide remark as Momo squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Daddy, Toushiro can particularly support himself so don't worry," She reasoned and share a knowing smile with Toushiro. Little did her parents know, Toushiro's payment were ten times more than a regular office worker salary. Not that they'll tell them his real job.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you stuck with him,"

"Daddy, please..." She sighed loudly.

"Takeshi..." Misaki said in a warning tone. Decided to change the subject before Toushiro feel more uncomfortable with her father's displeasure of him, Momo asked her parents,

"Mom, dad, how long are you gonna stay here?"

"About a week or two, depending on how good your father will cope,"

"That's great! I get to show you guys my new recipes for my cafe! And I can take you to shopping for clothes, it's been a while since we last went to shop together,"

"Anything for my peach!"

As they've their family reunion and eating lunch together, Toushiro took the time to notice that Momo and her parents are really close to each other. They were talking like best friends and laughing together as they made jokes around the table while he observed. Is this what a family are like? He mused. After sticking a around the Hinamori household for lunch, Toushiro excused himself to let them reunite with Momo the rest of the day. Standing at the porch, Momo smiled apologetically to him,

"Sorry about that, I thought we could have a date after lunch but... I've got booked by my parents,"

"It's fine. We can have a date any other day,"

"And I'm sorry about my dad, he's being a little too overprotective,"

"Don't be, he's just care about you,"

She nodded, "So you're going back to your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll be sitting in the couch alone, watching a movie alone, eating dinner alone and sleeping alone," He faked a miserable face and made her feel guilty,

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She tried to cheer him up and he smirked playfully,

"Or you can make it up to me in the bedroom later," He whispered huskily that makes her shiver, she slapped his chest lightly,

"You and your pervert antics,"

"You love it," He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

He spoke firmly, with his earnest eyes met hers. "I might run some errands before I go back, just so you know,"

Knowing fully well what his errands is, she can't help but worry about his well being.

"Just be careful, okay?" She tugged his coat, straightened out the wrinkles of his coat and glanced at him worriedly.

His eyes softened, "That's my line."

"I'm not going anywhere today, as you know my parents are here with me. So you don't need to worry," She assured him with a smile,

"Call me if there's something wrong, alright?" He insisted,

"Yes, I know,"

"If you sense something was amiss tell me,"

"I will, Toushiro." She squeezed his hand when he doesn't look convinced. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. You're in much more dangerous position than me,"

"I can handle myself,"

"I can too, now stop being such a mother hen,"

He huffed in defeat, "Fine."

She grins, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. Smiling in her lips, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lips throughly. He rode his motorcycle away as she went back into her house smiling to herself while keeping her parents company. Unaware by the couple, a dark presence watched their interactions between them and had got it on camera. The man grinned evilly.


	22. Chapter 22, The Preparation

**Author's Note: I'm back for more~ I will be a little busy with buying furniture for a new house, if I didn't update quickly to your liking I might be doing those things. It's a lot to handle. Anyway, here's an update to feast your eyes and I really appreciate your supports to keep me going, thank you very much for it~ As always please R &R and hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

"Sir, we found a woman who had connections with the target," Ulquiorra placed a photo of Momo onto the mahgany table, from his recent search for finding a weakness on Toushiro a.k.a. White Fang, the woman is the only one close enough to relate with the man than Hisagi Shuuhei, the partner of Toushiro.

Tousen picked up the photo and smirked evilly, "Oh? Who is this lovely woman with the notorious assassin?"

"It's his girlfriend, sir. The twenty-four year old woman's name is Hinamori Momo. She's the owner of a local cafe shop and we've seen her with target countless times. We assumed that he's very attached to her."

"Getting attached eh? Pity. I'm curious about what he will do if I help him detach. I wonder what will become of him if I kill the woman," He chuckled wickedly and leaned back on his chair as he rubbed his chin. "But no matter. She's going to be his downfall. Keep track on the woman until I order to retrieve her, we'll wait for now. It's a favour for Hitsugaya after he chose to work together with them,"

"Yes sir."

"When is the city council meeting?"

"Next two weeks and it will be held in Sereitei City Hall. We've info that the White Fang chose to cooperate with Gotei 13 and gathering evidence for exposing our motives,"

"Are all the preparations are ready?"

"Yes sir, we had established a few connections within the city council and they had agreed to our conditions to compromise Ayaba Kazuhiro's seat. And the Hollow are ready for deployment."

"The others who opposed?"

"Silenced with blackmail, as your command,"

He smirked proudly, "Well done. Ulquiorra, you're on standby for getting the woman until I give you the signal. The others will proceed towards the city council meeting with me, if I was exposed about my plans, we'll wipe them out permanently,"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"He's been showing his face often in the media after the announcement of the election. He's gaining his votes throughout the community with his sources, by all means typical bribery and blackmail. Seems like he wants to be on the top of his competitors. Can't we just get him and be done with all this?" Shuuhei mumbled out loud as Toushiro, Gin and Ichigo stood inside the office of the agency, where they discussed their plan together.

Ichigo shook his head and turn down his opinion, "No, it's too risky."

"The city council meeting will be held in two weeks, and from our sources Tousen will appear on the meeting. So we have assigned a few agents on standby. We've enough evidence and the higher ups approval to apprehend him. There's an election going on in the council to choose Sereitei's new mayor since Ayaba Kazuhiro terms was due. We've yet know what his motives are on appearing at the meeting so we ought to be careful," Gin explained,

"He's got something up in his sleeves that's for sure, he isn't that stupid enough to appear carelessly out in the open. My gut told me it has something do with Hollow," Shuuhei crossed his arms against his chest,

"What's ya idea on it?"

"Hollow is a liquified poison that control people's mind, what if he chose to use it at the meeting?"

"Ya saying he's going to drug everyone's drinks at the meeting? Hmm... it might be possible. Then we'll check out the drink supplements before they use it and stop them from taking the Hollow," Gin noted down after thinking about it.

"I'll strengthen the security and take care of the water supplies. There's going to be a lot of reporters, they might've their people inside to make a move if we're not cautious. But they might lead us to where they hold up the rest of the Hollows, if we caught one of them,"

"Yeah, it's better than searching the whole country,"

Heads turned to the white haired man who had been silent for awhile until he interjected the discussion, "Checking the water supplies aren't necessary,"

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya? He could've drugged them for all we know if we didn't check the drinks,"

Shrugging off his comments, he turned his to Gin, "Ichimaru, what kind of council meeting room they would use?"

"It's in the centre room of the hall, it doesn't have windows but it had air vents all over the room and there's only two entrances. It's pretty much secure with no plot holes. Why?"

"It's a confined space and it doesn't make sense if he chose to use the drugging method. Just think about it, a person find the drinks suspicious then the others will too. Then Tousen will order his men to make a move and he would be exposed if we caught him red handed. All of his plan would be completely compromised. He isn't that negligent,"

"Maybe he's desperate, since we just got the upper hand on digging up Arrancar,"

He snorted, "I doubt that,"

"Still, there's a chance he'll use it. But even though he wouldn't use that method, he couldn't possibly order his men infiltrate the room just to inject the Hollow into every councilmen or burst into the room to kill everybody," Shuuhei argued,

"We have a tight security around the hall, and Gin have his men inside the room just in case they want a full blown shootout with us. I think it's better to check the drinks," Ichigo supported Shuuhei's statement as Gin nodded in agreement.

Three over one. Great. Nobody's taking his side.

He sighed loudly, "Fine. We'll go with your statement, but I'm not buying it. It's too fishy,"

"What are you going to do then, Hitsugaya?"Ichigo asked,

"You guys can do the guarding, I'm going to sweep the place on my own,"

"As long as you don't set off a fire then it's fine by me,"

"I won't."

* * *

He just had to chose today to visit his girlfriend. Sitting alone in the living room with Momo's father, Toushiro grimaced inwardly about the situation. Momo and her mother had gone out grocery shopping while her father decided to stay in the house. Unfortunately, he had came here just when two of the woman in the Hinamori household were absent. He was about to excused himself when Takeshi offered him to stay and wait while they have a man to man talk. Not able to refuse his offer after he noticed his tone, he grudgingly sat down on the sofa with the older man.

"So, Hitsugaya what is your intention with my daughter?" Takeshi inquired with his arms crossed against his chest and his back straight.

"I held no ill intention for Momo, Takeshi-San,"

"Oh? Then why haven't my daughter mentioned to me about meeting you?"

"Forgive me, I was the one who kept her from telling,"

"Do you mind telling why'd you do that?"

He hardened his gaze and explained to the man,"Because I wasn't sure about our relationship before and I wanted to confirm our feelings for each other, but I am serious about her,"

"Since you're in serious relationship with her, then I assumed you would be ready for the 'meet the parents stage'?"

"Yes."

"Really? You boy had been in a four months serious relationship with Momo and you didn't make a move to do that, until we came here that is. From my opinion, you're just playing with my daughter," He spatted, obviously not liking Toushiro. He's trying to test me, keep your cool, Toushiro calmed down.

"Takeshi-San, please understand that I'm earnestly in love with your daughter. I had my own reasons for doing this,"

He raised a brow, clearly not statisfy with his short explanation, he piqued distastefully, "Oh? What sensible reason you have to explain your hesitation? Besides the fact, you're a cowardly man who stood behind Momo,"

Unfazed by his harsh comments, he sighed loudly and tried to make sense to the older man, "I had a feud with people who didn't share the same opinions as me. Enemies in the same field to be exact. And I need to solve it before me and Momo take the next step in our relationship, that's why I haven't request to meet you and Misaki-San yet,"

"Is it so serious that you need to hold onto the next step towards a new level in your relationship?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I can't tell you details but it isn't to be taken lightly,"

"Does Momo know about the feud you had?"

"Yes. It's had something to do with my past that I couldn't share with you right now,"

Takeshi couldn't tell that if he saw a dangerous glint flash from Toushiro's eyes for a second that made him fidgety as he spoke stoically and emotionlessly.

Putting up a brave front, he casually changed the subject so that he could shake off the chill he got from the man across him.

"Alright fine, I wouldn't ask further about the situation. So... How many girlfriends you had before Momo?"

He said truthfully, inwardly grateful he decided not to pry his feud that he had with his enemies and decided to not lie for a bit. "Quite a few. I have been single for awhile before I met Momo,"

"Hmm... Is that so? From as far as I can see you seem like a womaniser to me. No matter, what is your educational background?"

Toushiro eyebrows twitches, irritated by his label and tempted to lie again, before he answered his question. "I finished elementary, middle and high school then I graduated from Tokyo college within two years,"

"What course did you took?"

"Engineering, business and computer science,"

"Sounds promising for searching a job, but eventually why did you chose to be a freelance contractor? It's an unstable job,"

"Things... happened and I've changed then."

He wondered, "What happened?"

"It's complicated."

Decided to not press on the subject, even if he did, he could tell Toushiro wouldn't say more and it would be a little disrespectful since he just met the man twice. So changed his tactics on something else, he asked simply, "I see. What is it that you see in my daughter? Clearly it's not her beauty or body you're after,"

"No. It's her warm and kind heart. She's the only woman who made me feel alive inside,"

"It's true, Momo had been a kind hearted person since young and she has a way with people,"

"I won't deny that she had me under her spell," He admitted,

He nodded acknowledgedly with his comments, "Well... That's her trait. But... I still can't see why Misaki like you and found you fitting with Momo. Even so Misaki accepted you, that doesn't mean I approve of you dating my daughter. Just between you and me, I don't like you, Hitsugaya. You're not the potential lover for my daughter but I won't forcefully break your relationship with her yet. From my perspective, you seem untrue, unfathomable and inadequate to match with my peach."

Toushiro held his tongue and matched his gaze with the older man disapproving glare,

"Truthfully, I had prepared some potential husband material men for her back in our hometown, whether you two break up afterward that is. However keep this in mind, if anything happens to her, and I mean anything, your days with her will be over and you are to disappear from my sights, capiche?"

He nodded, "Understood."

"Good." Takeshi crossed his arms, ending their talk when they heard Momo's voice.

"I'm home!"

It was then the front door opened, Momo and her mother came back with groceries in hand. Toushiro cheered inwardly when he heard his girlfriend voice.

"Toushiro-kun? You came by to visit?" Misaki asked when she spotted him.

He nodded, "I wanted to stop by since I got some free time."

Stood up from the sofa, Toushiro grabbed the groceries from the two women's hand and offered to put it. "I'll help Momo put it, Misaki-San can rest for awhile,"

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Misaki smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Toushiro," Momo smiled softly and placed a kiss on his cheek for thanks.

"Your welcome,"

"How sweet~ Ah, young love~" Misaki cooed, the said couple flushed slightly while Takeshi gripped the sofa agitatedly. No~ His cute daughter just kissed that man!

Noticing Takesh's glare, Misaki smacked her husband head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"Stop glaring at Toushiro-kun, you're being rude to him,"

"But...! Ow! He...! Ow! Alright!" He surrender while busy nursing his head.

Misaki turned to the couple and smiled gently, "Don't mind this stubborn old man, I'll handle him. You two go put the groceries, later we'll have lunch together,"

"Okay, mom! Come on, Toushiro," She pulled Toushiro's hand along and went into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Toushiro helped Momo arrange the groceries into the shelves.

"When did you get here? Did I made you wait long?" Momo asked, placing

He shrugged, "Your father decided to have a 'man to man talk' with me while I wait for you, so I can guess a few minutes long," He put a can of tuna up into the shelf,

"So what did you two talk about? I assume my dad might've talk about me," Glancing at him while she placed the eggs into the refrigerator. He shivered mentally, he sensed a chill down his spine after she mentioned her father. Her father must've been cursing him.

"I can feel your father's eyes behind my back, we'll talk later,"

She giggled, "I take it wasn't fun talking with him,"

"It's excruciating." He mumbled.

* * *

After having lunch with Momo and her parents, Toushiro was brought into Momo's bedroom, courtesy of his girlfriend. She simply dragged him upstairs and told her parents that she want to talk with her boyfriend for a moment.

Toushiro laid half of his body on her bed while Momo leaned onto the wall. "So...what did my dad talk about? Interesting stuff or something else?"

"Warnings." He describe the topic that her father and him 'talk' about when she was away with her mother.

She raised a brow and put a finger on her lips thoughtfully, "Warnings? Like 'if you let my daughter get hurt, I'll have your head on a sliver platter!' or 'if one of her hair was lost, you're going to hell!', something coming from a drama series dad would say?"

He grunted in reply while he had an arm covered his eyes and no more words were added. He didn't tell her more details meant that her father hasn't accepted him yet. She frowned. Then she sighed softly and tried to console him.

"I think it's normal for him to have that kind of reaction since he just met you."

He sighed loudly, "The people around you sure have a knack of threatening me all the time,"

"How so?"

He removed his arm from his eyes and gave her a blank look. He counted with his fingers, "Let's see. First, Kurosaki, second, Ichimaru and then your father,"

"It means they cared. Don't let them get to you too much," She remarked,

"I think I'm immune by it, seeing that your father was the third," He mumbled while he lifted his body from bed. She glanced at him sympathetically and move to sit on his lap while she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"He's just upset that I didn't tell him that I'm in a relationship. He'll be over it once he get used to it," She smiled gently while placing her arms around his shoulder and kissed his lips.

He muttered apologetically, "Sorry that I made you hide our relationship from your parents for so long. I thought we could tell them after things were settled but it took longer than I expected."

He then frowned at the thought of hiding their relationship from her parents. It was his idea from the start due to the fact the crisis involving him haven't been solve yet.

"I think the world hates me for being with you, I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He sulked while he placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to apologise, Toushiro. It's not your fault. And you're the greatest man I ever met. Even if the world hates you, I'll still love you," She reassured him whilst she stroked his back gently.

He closed his eyes, hummed in ease when her delicate fingers combed between his hair mild mannerly. They hold onto each other like this for a moment before he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. Toushiro had been busy with his work so his interaction with her had been minimal, plus her parents were present. Nearly no intimate touch for days. She smiled softly, her hands cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly. Not satisfied with her chaste kiss, he kissed her back passionately and hugged her closer until their body held no space. His tongue clashed with hers fervently whilst earning a few moans from her. Her hands fist within his hair, his thumbs knead her waist and she pressed her chest against his while his lips left her mouth as it went down her neck. The room temperature instantly heat up with their feverish kisses and lustful moans.

"Toushiro..." She moaned while she straddled his lap. She grind her body onto him as he laid butterfly kisses around her neck and shoulder. Momo unconsciously placed her groin on him and he fought back his urge to strip her clothes, take her there. However, her parents were still downstairs and he wouldn't risk them walking into them in this state. Especially Momo's father. He will rip off his skin if he find out. So he stopped his ministrations and halted her movements to reach for his belt. Begrudgingly, she whimpered at the sudden loss of his body and felt discontent when he pulled away from her. Filling up air in their lungs after they pulled apart almost out of breath, Toushiro held her tightly within a distance and placed his forehead on hers.

She pouted, her face flush red with all the kissing, "Why'd you stop?"

"Your parents are at downstairs and we've been up here for a while now. They might've walk in on us if we're not careful," He reasoned as he try to smoothen her dishevelled hair,

"Oh... I forgot, sorry," She blushed,

"Don't be." He chuckled softly,

"We haven't had privacy since my parents came and I want you," She grumbled,

"The feelings is mutual, but you gotta wait," He kissed her chastely on the lips.

Her eyes shone when she thought of an idea with a knowing smirk plastered on her beautiful face, "How about I go to your apartment after dinner? We could make up the time we lost there,"

He chuckled softly at her stubbornness on _it_ , he couldn't help to feel amuse and arouse, "Your father is going to kill me if he knew we when this far,"

She grinned cheekily, "Then we should keep it hidden from him. It's our little secret,"

He grunted in response, and Momo knew that he was agreeing wholeheartedly with her idea.

"Toushiro..."

"Hn..."

"Did you remembered that I told you I was going to take a few days off to spend time with my parents?"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking going to a summer festival with my parents," She gazed at him hopefully and insisted, "and I want you to come,"

He tilted his head, "Me? Aren't you going to spend your quality time with your parents?"

"Yes. But I want my parents to get to know you better, especially my dad. I want him to see that you're a good man, despite your grouchy attitude,"

He frowned, "Your father is not going to like it, me sticking with you,"

"I know, but I want you to get along with my dad. Excluding the awkwardness between two grown men, of course." She remarked jokingly,

"You should go without me, I'll be fine." He tried to decline her offer due to the fact he doesn't want to be in the way when she spent her times with her parents, plus her father won't be please seeing him come.

"No. You are coming with me and that's final. It's a chance, to feel like being in a family and my parents will be your parents," She decided, her unbending choice made him shook his head in disbelief,

"Your father won't be happy with that idea, and I don't want you to get in trouble just so you want me to go,"

"You're the man I love, he needs to get over it." She argued,

"You're in love with the most worthless man in the world, are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I love you for the way you are, and I'm really really sure I want to be with you forever. Stop looking down on yourself, Toushiro. " She chided and stroke his cheek affectionately.

"You had an odd taste," He said bluntly while she rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

He surrendered. "Alright, fine. I'll go, but where are we going?"

"To the sandy shores. I already booked a three days, two nights stay at Sereitei finest resort." She quipped, beaming happily when he yield to her favour of coming with them.

"I'm not a fan of the beach, you know that,"

"Yes, I know. However, I have a surprise for you when we get there, so bear with me until then. Okay?" She winked seductively, hinting that she would return the favour when they get to the resort. He swallowed thickly.

"Whatever makes you happy,"

She squealed and kissed his lips, "Thank you!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will take place at the beach, so keep your eyes peel for an update because I'm already halfway done with it.**

 **Hitsuhinax1: I'm really grateful that you like how I wrote and you need to pay for the cake!**

 **gamma2015:** **I** **know it's a cliche moment in the end of the last chapter but I had to do it!**


	23. Chapter 23, The Vacation

**Author's note: Hello, everybody! I am please to be back on track with the update and I'm really sorry for the delay but real life had been a bitch that I can't avoid. Adding on to my father's usual bitch fits and harsh comments, I had to be there in real life. I swear to God, my father is getting on my nerves on purpose these few months, he's been picking on my brothers and my mom that made my body filled with anger, yet the majority is on me. I want punch him in the face but I need held back my anger from biting back on my father for my mom. Worry not, he didn't use brutal violence now. (Clears throat awkwardly) Right... sorry for the rant. I just need a place to pour out my frustration a bit, don't mind me. Anyway, here's the chapter that I've promised and it really took me long to edit it. I hope you guys like it and I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible~ Please R &R and as always thank you for all of the support, I really appreciate it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

They arrived at the beach resort in the early afternoon with his another car, a Mazda 6 Sports Sedan with Machine Gray Metallic paint. It was kinda uncomfortable when Takeshi kept asking how could he afford such luxury, as he knew Toushiro had two famous brand cars and a motorcycle that he saw before. Luckily, Momo was there to cover for him and Misaki toned down his questions, much to his relief.

"Momo, did you even tell your parents that I'll be coming with you to the beach?" He asked when they stood outside their deluxe beach view room, hands full of luggage. Her parents room is just two room away from them.

"I did told them just before you came," She opened the door with a key card, holding the door for Toushiro to enter, carrying their luggages despite Momo insisted she carry her own but he refused.

"Why didn't you told them sooner?"

"I was going to, but then it slipped my mind," She flicked the lights switch and plopped down on the king size bed.

"Your father was giving me stink eyes when I came to meet up with you,"

She waved off casually while he put their luggage onto the floor beside the bed. "Don't worry about him, he's harmless. And I told you didn't I? You and my dad are going to get along just fine, trust me,"

"If this doesn't go well what will you do?"

"I'll just think of something else, maybe a brilliant idea of mine hasn't pop up yet," She grinned.

"So much for having a brain," He muttered with his back facing her, unzipping his bag and pull out some clothes for shower after an hour drive to the beach resort.

Hearing his comment, she glared at him heatedly while she threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged, "Hey! I'm right here, mind you! Unlike you, I didn't have a brilliant idea to put sugar instead of salt, smarty pants,"

"Can't blame me, they looked alike,"

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

"They looked exactly the same to me," He defended himself.

She shook her head, "I can't believe you live alone for years with _that_ kind of cooking and still alive. How do you do it?"

"Simple, I eat out or order takeouts," He answered.

She blanched, "Don't you get tired of it? I mean like every single day you eat those take outs for breakfast, lunch and dinner, if it was me I would be fed up with it,"

"Sometimes, but they didn't invented instant ramen and bread for nothing,"

"It's not really good to have that kind of unhealthy diet, you're not getting enough nutrition eating less and junk food,"

"Not like I care about what kind of food I eat, it's what could ease my hunger." He grimaced, his mind wander to the days he spent with Aizen.

Noticing the grim look on his face, she decided to lighten up his mood. She joked, "Well, now you have me around because I cook delicious meal for you everyday. Lucky for you, its free of charge,"

He snorted, "Yeah right... Then its my fault that I nearly emptied my wallet just because _somebody_ told me that there's a discount on whatever cooking pots or electronics going on every week,"

"It did have discounts! Your apartment lack the equipment that I need, you only got a coffee maker and a microwave! How am I supposed to cook using that?"

"The stove?" He drawled,

"Right. You expect me to cook using the only things you own, a frying pan and a stove?" She said sarcastically,

"You lack of skill,"

"You're the one who's lack of cooking skill,"

"I can make a scrambled egg,"

"That's the only thing you can do,"

"At least I know something,"

"You just suck at cooking, thank goodness that you didn't poison anyone with it."

* * *

After they unpacked their luggage and change their clothes, they head down to the lobby and meet up with Momo's parents. Wearing a white tank top underneath a Hawaii pattern button shirt and brown khakis with a pair of red slippers, Takeshi crossed his arms against his chest while he stood beside his wife. Misaki wore a yellow one piece sleeveless sundress with a white belt cloth around her waist, a white sun hat matches with a pair of sunglasses and her footwear a flower pattern footwear as she carried her medium size bag in her hands. She waited patiently for the couple after she gave her husband a lecture to treat their daughter's boyfriend better.

Exited the elevator, they decided to walk hand in hand together to the lobby in front of her father, courtesy of Momo. She wore a orange and yellow striped tank top under a blue button shirt with its loose end tied in a ribbon as she wore jeans shorts above knee length and a pair of pink slippers. Toushiro wore a simple dark blue and white striped t-shirt and a pair of grey short pants with black slippers. Momo had linked her arm with Toushiro while his other hand stuffed inside his pocket as they walked up to her parents. Seeing the her daughter linked hands with a man, it made his blood boiled as he shoot a glare at Toushiro. Toushiro grimaced inwardly when Takeshi shot him a cold look. Aware of her husband behaviour, Misaki elbowed his ribs and shot him a reprimanding look that made him flinched inside. Turning her gaze back at the couple, Misaki smiled warmly and asked her daughter,

"So where do we go to first, Momo?"

"How about you choose, mom? There's a spa if we want get an aromatherapy massages, high tea buffet, souvenir stores and the summer festival stalls."

"Hmm... then let's go the stalls. I heard there's plenty of things to buy there,"

"Okay, let's go!"

Children were running around the beach with laughter while their parents trail behind them and take pictures of everything together. Tourists went on sightseeing and learning the culture of a different country while buying souvenirs to remember. Going through the summer festival stalls one by one, they strolled to the streets as Toushiro and Momo walked in front of them, buying snacks and souvenir along the way. Afterward, they went to sightseeing around the area together after they ate their lunch and having a high tea buffet at the resort while holding onto occasional talk with Momo's parents.

Seeing the couple, happily chatted throughout the whole afternoon, Takeshi couldn't help but softened his gaze on his daughter. His daughter was clearly enjoying Toushiro's company and her bright smile constantly beaming with Toushiro by her side. Toushiro wasn't much of a talker but he did his best to maintain small talk with them. Noticed his gaze, Misaki nudged her husband gently and gave him a warm smile.

"You should give him a chance, Takeshi. He's a good man,"

He grunted, "Yeah, sure..."

"I'm serious. You should talk to him and get to know him better,"

"I already talked to him before,"

"You mean your interrogation with him?"

"No, it's a man to man talk."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you name it, that's not talking. I want Momo and Toushiro-kun to be happy together but I don't want you to be so offensive about Toushiro-kun and only took him as a outsider. Momo chose him to be her boyfriend, you have to remember that,"

He sighed loudly and relented, "I'll try,"

"Good."

* * *

Sitting at a table together inside the dining hall, they were having buffet for dinner as Toushiro and Momo was sitting across her parents. Sharing a knowing look with her daughter without their counterpart aware, Misaki and Momo got up from the tables to get more food while leaving the two men sitting in silence. Before Misaki left the table, she made sure to give her husband a squeeze on the shoulder and a pointing gaze that made Takeshi gulped in fear. Not wanting to face the wrath of his wife later, he groaned silently and chose to hold a conversation with Toushiro, who was eating his own lunch silently while gazing out of the window.

He cleared his throat, successfully getting Toushiro attention, "Have you ever been on vacation at the beach before?"

He blinks, he never thought Momo's father would want to talk with him, he answered simply,"No, I didn't."

"Where do spend your vacation then?"

"I'm not an outgoing person, so I usually spent my time at home."

"Oh..."

Silence. Takeshi sweated furiously, he wasn't prepare for having a talk with Toushiro and he didn't even had a topic to discuss!

"So did you get adopted or stayed at the orphanage until you turned older?"

"I got adopted,"

"How old did you get adopted? Is it a pair of couple adopt you or someone else?"

"A middle aged man adopted me when I was five." Toushiro chewed his steak, while Takeshi casually sipped his tea.

"So where is your guardian now? Did you left his custody when you turned eighteen? By the way, you haven't mention his name,"

Toushiro stopped eating and glanced at him calculatingly. Steeling his gaze, he spoke with an unusual stoic voice.

"Aizen, that's what he told me to called him. And I've been on my own after he died in a car accident when I was sixteen," Toushiro lied, not wanting to frighten the older man with his gruesome past.

"Sorry for the loss,"

"It's fine."

"What is he like? I mean his personality and all, did he treat you well?"

Dreading this question inside his mind, Toushiro took a deep breath and try to come up with something to say when his gaze found Misaki and Momo came back to the table with their plates filled with food. He really can't thank the God enough for their perfect timing.

"Took you long enough," Takeshi grumbled, also glad that they came back to the table.

"Oh, hush you. So did you two have a great chat?"

"I wouldn't say chat, but we did," Misaki was pleased with his answer and nodded.

"Good. It's better than none or else..." Takeshi gulped.

Toushiro on the other hand sighed in relief. Noticing his uneasiness, Momo asked in hush whisper, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured her with a firm squeeze on her hand.

Nodding her head, Momo then opened up another conversation with her parents as they chatted throughout the dinner. Afterward, they decided to rest up and went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Inside the couple's room, Toushiro laid down on the bed with his front, his chin propped up on the pillow, and his back exposed. He was playing a game on his phone while he waited for his turn to shower since he just lost rock, paper, scissors to Momo after they argued about who was first. They were having a stroll along the beach at first before going back to their room, but then Momo splashed water onto Toushiro. And then a war broke down between them, with the consequences of drenching head to toe while wearing none waterproof clothes. He already took off his wet shirt and left it on the floor as he left the towel hanging on his head while he waited for his turn.

"It's your turn to shower," Momo said as she appeared from the bathroom door after changing into her clothes.

"Hn," He continued playing his game of Flappy Bird.

"Hey, you're going to catch a cold without a shirt on," She scolded with her hands on her hip.

"Hn," He didn't even spare a glance at her,

"Toushiro, go shower before you continue your game,"

"Give me a second,"

"Can't it wait? I know the game got a pause button,"

"No. I'm close to my highest score now and I need to make a new record,"

She sighed, "Alright, fine. After that go hit the shower,"

"Hn,"

Momo watched the television with her back against the headboard while Toushiro was on the same position as before. Fifteen minutes later, he's still playing the game. She sighed exasperatedly, climb onto his back and pulled his phone out of his hand.

"Oi! No!" He protested,

The sound of game over made him groaned in defeat as he slumped his head on the pillow covering his face.

"Do you how hard it is to get that high score?" His irritated voice muffled by the pillow while she get off his back.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, you can get another high score afterwards, now go get a shower,"

"I can't just get another high score that easy, it takes time,"

"It's Flappy Bird. How hard can it be?"

"You certainly had not play the game to know how hard it is to reach my standards,"

She snorted, "Whatever your standards is, I don't want to know. Just clean yourself up with a shower, will you?"

"I want my phone back,"

"I'll give it back after you shower, now go,"

Begrudgingly, he lifted himself off the bed and head to the shower while grumbling about his lost high score. She shook her head, sometimes she asked herself whether she was the childish one inside the relationship. Momo was watching television donned in an oversized white T-shirt and blue shorts as she flipped through the channels boringly. The bathroom door creak opened and it revealed her boyfriend, wrapped in only a towel. Momo could only watched in trance as a bead of water dripped from his wet hair down to his well toned chest and into the towel.

She swallowed dryly, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I forgot my pyjamas," He said while rummaging his luggage. "Aren't you got used to seeing me naked?"

Blushing furiously, she gave Toushiro a pointed look. Toushiro thoroughly enjoyed her miffed expression as he purposely dropped the towel while Momo quickly whipped her head away from his figure. Of course he wasn't stark naked, he wore a pair of boxers underneath his towel, not that he'll tell her after seeing her expression. Toushiro didn't budge from his spot while he put on his grey shirt and blue slacks. After a few seconds, she turned to see him toweled his hair off, looking incredibly hot in his pyjamas with his dampened wet hair. Shaking her dirty thoughts aside, she gestured him to sit on the floor near the edge of the bed. Following her instructions, he made his way over. Wordlessly, she plucked the towel off his hands and started drying his hair. Closing his eyes in content as her nimble hands massaging his head lightly with the towel and it made him hummed in delight.

"I'll go get the hair drier," She went to grab it as he felt her warmth moved away. Within a second, she returned with the hair drier plugged in and started brushing his snowy white hair with her delicate fingers, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He groaned in disappointment when she finished drying his hair and set the hair drier to the side. Momo settled back to her original position while Toushiro soon climbed onto the bed and placed his head on her lap. Probably wanted her to continue her actions, she guessed. He purred softly with his eyes close when she patted his head. Smiling at his behaviour, Momo couldn't help compare her boyfriend to a cat. He made a low growl of approval as her hands stroked his mane. A big cat, she might add. He soon lost himself in her feathery soft touches, he sighed blissfully as she continued stroking his hair and felt himself start to drift off. Toushiro was on the verge of sleep before Momo had turned off the television and nudged him gently. Mutely, he adjusted their sleeping position as he laid back down to bed pulling Momo with him and made themselves cozy after draping the comforter over them. They were out in a minute.

* * *

Dawn was upon the land as Toushiro stirred awake while Momo remained sound asleep beside him. The room was still dark as the drapes given enough shades to block the sunlight from oozing into the room. Not wanting to wake her up, Toushiro gently pried her arms around him and lifted himself up from bed to begin his morning routine. Changing his clothes, he leave the room to the lobby to check the breakfast menu. But, he was a bit early for the breakfast as the resort cooks had yet prepared the food, it was only seven thirty in the morning and the buffet will be available at eight. Needing some fresh air, he wandered aimlessly around the outer area of the resort and sat at a small pavilion gazing at the seaside.

He had a dream before he woke up. It was a blank white canvas and he stood in the middle of the room, he was wearing white clothes too. Then he heard voices in his head until Momo appeared before him with a dress filled with different kind of beautiful colours. She had her usual bright smile on her face, walking towards him with small but elegant steps. Each steps she took paints the white marble floor with different colour as well as the wall around him. Green. Blue. Orange. Yellow. Pink. Red. Unknowingly, she stopped halfway and stood at the centre of the room. All the colours in profusion spreading throughout the canvas behind her in an unique way that he admire.

He was the completely opposite of her, an achromatic. Hollow black and white canvas. Originally, the two colours were in equal in his canvas but the black slowly occupied the majority of the wall, leaving few white blur lines. He frowned at the canvas behind him and then turned his head to her. With her arms opened wide, she beckons him to come over but he was hesitant and afraid. They shared a silent conversation with their eyes. She soothed him with her reassuring warm smile that encouraged him to act. He took a deep breath and moved his legs, one step at a time towards her. Slowly but surely, he finally reached her. Instantly, the room was soon filled with colours as they stood together in the middle, surrounded by the colourful canvas. His vision faded when he touched her hand, it was then he woke up.

He was enjoying the peace gazing at the sea while rewinding the dream he just had, until he heard a voice greet him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Toushiro-kun? You're up early, good morning,"

He looked up and saw Momo's mother who greeted warmly to him.

"Good morning, Misaki-San. Where's Takeshi-San?" He greeted, not seeing the older man accompanying her.

"In bed. He's not a morning person, I just woke up to stretch my old body. It's better for my bones to move around a bit, cause I'm not getting any younger. I take it Momo still in bed sound asleep?"

He nodded, she shook her head in disbelief with a warm smile and took a seat beside him.

"She hasn't changed, she always like to oversleep whenever she had a holiday from school or summer break,"

"She sleeps in a lot?"

"Oh yes, I remembered the time Momo overslept and woke up late for a summer trip with her friends. Luckily, I woke her up in time otherwise she would probably miss out the trip. Sometimes, she would be very clumsy, like the time she's six years old, when she was playing with her friends. She would probably stumble over her own feet and grazed her knee or hands."

He chuckled softly, "Sounds like she was a handful,"

"Yes, she was and she got it from her father too. A total clumsy girl,"

Reminiscing, Misaki continued to told him about funny stories of Momo when she was young as he listened entirely.

"Must be good to have people who care," He whispered longingly.

Misaki heard his comment and pat his shoulder, "I don't know what happened to your past but from the first time we met, you're already part of the family. Momo wasn't the one who will commit long term relationship for nothing, the fact you two had such steady relationship was because you loved each other dearly,"

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell it from your eyes. Although it wasn't the kindest, but you held honesty and sincerity. From your actions towards Momo, me and my husband, you are really true to your heart,"

He bit his lip, "I might not be the perfect man for her,"

"Did Takeshi told you that?" She guessed,

She took his silence as a yes and sighed softly.

"Don't take his words to heart. He's being a little protective over Momo and it's the first time he met Momo's first boyfriend, even though Momo had few boyfriends before,"

"Hn,"

"Nobody's perfect, Toushiro-kun. I know you had things that you wanted to keep, but I won't force you to telling me the reason why. And I won't force you into something you don't like. You love her, she loves you, that's enough reason for me to support the two of you. My daughter deserves her own happiness that she choose,"

"How can you accept me that easily?"

"It's because I trust you, I have faith in you for making Momo happy. Overall, you are the one Momo chose to love."

"Thank you, Misaki-San."

She shook her head, "No, thank you for loving my daughter."

After the talk with Momo's mother, Toushiro felt better. Momo and her father joined them for breakfast as they discussed about their schedule for the day as they decided to go separate ways.

* * *

Sitting under a parasol with a large beach towel spread, Toushiro waited for his girlfriend to change into her bathing suit. Toushiro wore a light green sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue and white stripes board shorts. He was aware of other female gawking at his physique but he paid no mind at them as he grumbled at his girlfriend slowness. His ear perked up when he caught a pair of teenagers chatting about a hot babe wearing a seductive bikini searching for somebody. To his luck, they described the woman who fitted perfectly with Momo's description. Grudgingly, he got up from his spot and went to the changing stalls to find Momo. Within a range near the stalls that Momo was changing before he left to set up the parasol, he saw a circle of men. Getting closer to the crowd, he heard the voice of his girlfriend, declining the men offers to take her out for a day. After hearing those bastards flirting with her, he pushed roughly through the middle and stood protectively with his arms wrapped around Momo. Scowling deeply, he threatened them that he will cut their heads off if they didn't disappear from his sight within five seconds. Knowing that they mess with the wrong girl, their face instantly paled. After they noticed his deadly glare, they quickly ran off with their tail before they apologised from flirting with his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan!" Momo beamed gratefully and he only grunt in reply while he lead them to their spot, hand in hand. Along the way to the parasol, Toushiro sneaked a glance at Momo. She wore her two piece bikini with a pair of pink beach slippers and he had to admit, she looks very sexy.

"Do you like it?" Momo asked when he caught him staring at her and made him flush slightly.

"Hn,"

"I want words, Toushiro. Not a 'Hn'." She pouted.

He leaned over and whispered huskily to her ear, "You look much better with nothing on."

Momo blushed brightly and smacked his chest as he smirked cheekily. After applied sunscreen on their body, Momo pulled Toushiro out from the parasol and played under the sun in water. After had enough of playing, they went back to their spot to dry themselves while they sat underneath the parasol, eating slices of watermelon they bought from a small stand. As their afternoon progressed, the din of the beach was cut through by the sound of an air horn, catching everyone's attention.

"If I may have your attention, please." A speaker voice blared out from the microphone as the man stood on a small set up stage in the middle of the beach. A crowd was formed as people gathered over to the stage, curious about the sudden attention.

"Thank you all for your corporation. I am Kise Ryouta, the host for today's activity that was sponsored and brought by Oasis Beach Resort. Throughout the years of heavily pollution the sea suffered casualties, resulting sea creatures and coral reefs died from chemical substances. In conclusion, we urged people to be more aware and care for the sea as it care for us. It's a fundraising activity to support the environmental protection program for sea creatures and the sea itself. We hope it will improve the awareness when it comes to our environment."

Applause was heard of the speech as the host smile and continued his speech.

"Now without further ado, I will explain today's activity. Today's portion of the competition will only consist male competitor thus the ladies can't take part of it. However, ladies who want the prize will have to ask the males to win the item they like, the males will be doing all the work for the beautiful ladies on the beach. And here's the prizes you can win."

A few workers brought out the items and placed on the long table for all of the audience to see. Latest digital electronics, high quality beauty products, cute plush dolls, memorabilia like a locket or keychains, famous brand purses many more. The females stared at the items in awe and turned to males with predatory eyes as they gulped in fear.

"If everyone could turn their eyes to the buoy over there," he pointed out the barely visible dot on the sea horizon, "that's the marker the competitor have to swim to, and around it will see some floaters that was attached with the number of an item. To retrieve the number the competitors will have to dive down into the sea, due to fact that the floaters are anchored to the bottom. I suggest that anyone who couldn't swim or have health problems not take part of this competition, it's a friendly activity and we wouldn't encourage any incident or disputes from happening to people. Thank you."

Momo had her eyes on a thin gold bracelet, the hearts and stars carved out perfectly with an adorable puppy face in the middle. It reminded her the days when Kiiro was a young pup. She turned to her uninterested boyfriend.

"Toushiro! You can swim, right?" He nodded.

"Can you get me that bracelet, please?" She begged cutely with her puppy dog eyes. Toushiro look away from her, knowing she's going to get him take part if he falls for her cute act.

"No. I'm doing that silly contest."

She pouted cutely and latched herself onto her boyfriend's arm. "Please, pretty please... Toushiro, come on,"

"No."

"Aw... Toushiro, please do it for me! Please..." Momo kept pleading until he finally caved.

"Fine, I'll get you that bracelet," He grumbled as she jumped in joy and gave him a peck before he went towards the starting point where the other competitors were.

Almost every male who joined the contest were eager to get the prize for their special someone, unless they were forced to. With a sound of the horn was heard, dozens of feet splashed into the water and swim towards their destination while the audiences on the beach cheered. Toushiro swim steadily with the other swimmers until he saw somebody else was aiming for the same items as him and then he began his fast pace stroke. Before long, Toushiro reached the buoy before his competitors and dived down to retrieve the number of the prize that Momo wanted. It was a deep dive to retrieve the number as the item was the grand prize, Momo saw the other competitors resurfaced and changed for another number to retrieve. She glanced worriedly when she didn't see her boyfriend surfaced. A few minutes later at the halfway point of returning to the beach, Toushiro broke through the water unexpectedly and swim back before the others, earning a few praise from his swimming performance. Toushiro walked out of the water, his hand went through his wet locks brushing off the excess water and handed over the stainless steel plate number to Momo. She grinned happily and threw herself at him before they went to receive the prize.

They settled back down to their blanket, Toushiro sat there shirtless sipping casually on his juice as Momo fidget with the bracelet struggling to put it on.

"I could just buy you one if you want, why the fuss on getting it?"

Grinning proudly when she finally put it on her wrist, she answered him, "This carved shape dog reminded me of Kiiro when he was a cute little puppy when I first adopted him,"

He hummed in reply and his eyes softened at her reason.

"Thank you, Toushiro. You're the best." She kissed him chastely on his lips and cuddled up against him as he smiled down at her.

Dusk arrived and the skies darkened, the people on the beach became few and many people had retreated to the resort for rest. The couple had their dinner, chatting away with Momo's parents at the lobby after they meet up together. Their evening was eventful, they went to bar sipping their drinks and listened to a band performing for the night. Then they head over green grass filled hill to enjoy the fireworks that they heard from the receptionist who suggested.

In the faint light glow from the moon the couple spent their time together inside their room after the fireworks ended. Laying in bed naked with Momo on top, Toushiro brushed off her strands of hair from her face before he mesh his lips with her. Their body fused together in harmony and it took them a long time to recover from their high. Momo propped her chin on her hands that were on top of Toushiro's chest and gave him a lazy impish grin.

"So, what do you think of this vacation?"

"It's good,"

"Good? Really, Toushiro? You're lying, I can see through you,"

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, "Alright, it was great and I admit it was a nice change of view for once,"

"How much do you rate this vacation, from zero to ten?"

"Ten out of ten, or eleven," He said honestly.

She beamed brightly and kissed him. "I knew you're going to like it,"

"Hn,"

"Are you happy, Toushiro?" She asked innocently.

"More than words can say," He answered truthfully, his hand leisurely tracing the lines on her soft smooth skin and she grinned broadly down at him, her eyes twinkle with mischief and lust. He know that look.

In a blink, he flipped their position with her underneath him and he teased. "Be sure not to blame me in the morning, Bedwetter,"

"I won't, Shiro-chan." She captured his lips once again, her arms around his neck.

Toushiro was glad Momo brought him along, he never felt so free. It was throughly satisfying and relaxing.


	24. Chapter 24, The Tragedy

**Author's not: Another chapter for you all today, hope you like it~ Please R &R and thank you for the support as always I appreciate it~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Relishing the aftermath of their love making, Momo and Toushiro cuddled up with their sweating body pressed to each other. They held onto small talk as Toushiro mentioned that her father had been rough on him for days.

"He kept glaring at me whenever I'm with you... I think he hates me,"

"Don't take it too seriously, he's just being protective. I told them I dated some guys before but I never really show up with one to my parents. That's why they were surprised when they saw you. My dad took it seriously when it comes to my relationship, so he might be a little uptight. As for my mom, well... let's just say that she likes you very much," She smiled warmly,

"Still, your father looks like he wants to burn me in ashes after I kissed you in front of him." He murmured,

She giggled, "It's called a father instinct. He's a really caring father inside if you know him long enough, trust me,"

"Hn. I bet he's reading 'how to kill your daughter's boyfriend 101' after he knew you got one. He might've even made a ritual to curse one of your ex without knowing," He joked, her laughter rang through his ears like a soft melody and it made him quirk a small smile.

"I think Ren will be the one who's been cursed with bad luck. Because he just took a beating on his body and ego after he met you," She laughed,

He joined her laughter, "I had gone easy for him, served him right to mess with my woman,

"Since when I was your woman?" She raised a brow but with a cheeky smile,

"Since I first laid my eyes on you, you're my woman," He nuzzled on her neck.

"I'm nobody's woman, mind you. I did not owned by anyone, including you," She poked his chest with her finger,

"But I'm your boyfriend, that counts you're mine," He reasoned.

"Nope, that doesn't count. I got my own free will and you're not the boss of me,"

"I can put a ring on your finger to prove that you're mine," He remarked jokingly while tickling her sides, she laughed softly.

"You can work on it, but you need to do some convincing to let me yield,"

"Hn,"

He kissed her while she smiled in his lips.

Silently contemplate his hardships as her delicate fingers traced gently on his faded scars.

"Does it still hurt?" Her fingers stopped at a certain scar that run down from his left shoulder until his stomach.

"Not anymore." He glanced at it and placed his hand on hers, she hummed in reply.

"What are you going to do after getting Tousen?" She wondered,

"Retiring and giving myself a new clean slate,"

"Then what'll you do for a living?"

"Working for you as a baker or something,"

"I'm scared that you'll mess up the ingredients before you even start to bake," She teased,

"Or I can be a your personal bodyguard,"

"Why would I need a bodyguard for? I work in a cafe, "

"To protect you from disgusting males who disturb the peace in the cafe,"

She snorted, "That's something to consider? Are you serious, Toushiro?"

"I'm dead serious,"

"You're just being jealous. And you can't scare them off just because they're staring at me, they're customers, Toushiro,"

"I see what I do fit,"

"Sure, don't jeopardise my business with your green eye monster, Shiro-Chan. You need to learn to control your jealousy if you want to work for me,"

"Hn."

She traced her fingers around his chest and he fought the urge to groan when her hand lingered at his abdomen.

"Stop that," He groaned,

"Stop what?" She feigned innocent while letting her hands wandered through his body that makes his southern region came to life. She's teasing him. He could feel her grin when she brought her lips to his neck, trailing down his shoulder.

"You looked cold, don't you?" She explained with a sly grin. He stared at her, honestly he didn't felt cold in fact it's the opposite after what she did. He saw the playful flicker in her eyes as if challenging him to make a move. Well, challenge accepted.

"You're going to help me warm up," He pinned her down on the bed and smirked seductively.

"I would gladly corporate with you, Toushiro." She giggled, before he descended his lips down to hers. Their hands roamed aimlessly on each other's body, the room filled with heat and lust as Toushiro continuously pleasure her until the sun comes up. After their stay at the resort, Toushiro had continued his work with Shuuhei, Ichigo and Gin while Momo's parents prolonged their stay at Momo's house due to Takeshi's request of observing the couple relationship closer. Not that Momo and Toushiro mind.

* * *

In one hot afternoon Takeshi sat on the couch in the living room patting Kiiro as he talk on the phone with one of his colleague, who was a current young reporter. His wife and daughter had gone out grocery shopping while he was left alone with Kiiro.

"Takeshi-San, I've done some research about the guy you said and I found something interesting that you might want to hear,"

"What is it?"

"Ten years ago, the renowned drug lord, Aizen Sosuke, who was notorious for his doing was found dead in his house in Karakura. His death was caused by a huge blow to his head with a metal pole that was done by his adoptive son. The friends of the drug lord was the one who reported the murder and was brought out to investigate the case of murder. It was an intentional act of murder. The adoptive son was abused for years, it was why it triggered him to murder."

"Then the conclusion from the investigation?"

"He'd been set free and no charges were pressed. He was sent to a home shelter for kids while he received medical attention at the hospital. The child protection services covered up his identity to ensure the safety and protection of the kid."

"Is there anymore information about him?"

"Yeah. I've done some search for you and found out the match of your daughter's boyfriend, fortunately there's a leak," Sounds of papers, flipping pages was heard through the line, "It says here, Toushiro Hitsugaya was a smuggler, drug dealer and killer in a young age between ten and twelve. He'd been caught twice but Aizen bailed him out. After the murder incident, he was seen in gang fights and took on illegal cage fights. Plus, he was an infamous delinquent with his records of skipping school and picking fights,"

"He was worst than I thought, he shouldn't be with my daughter," He scowled.

"Oh! Also, I heard some rumours from a reporter who took the case of writing the news of him. It was said here that he never stop to kill for his living, if someone who dares saying bad things behind his back will be a goner. Dunno if it's true though," He added,

"True or not, he is still unworthy for my daughter. His background was nothing but full of bad track records, he's probably dragged her into his mess without her consent. That bastard,"

"Well, that's none of my business anymore. I did my part so there, your welcome, Takeshi-San. I'll send you the details of the reports to your phone, for you to skim through, "

"Thanks for the help, Kazumi. I owe you one,"

"No problem, Takeshi-San. I'll see you later, got some other news to write about."

"Sure, next time will be my treat."

"I'll hold you to it then. Bye."

Takeshi placed his phone on the coffee table, he decided to have another talk with Toushiro. He wasn't going to let Momo stay with that kind of man. No, he wasn't going to let that dangerous man get close with his family.

* * *

The city council meeting was in session, the whole area was filled with security and Ichigo handled the police force. Gin had his agents in standby on his command. Shuuhei and Toushiro infiltrated the city hall as authorities and they split up to cover more grounds. Everything was in place and the meeting was going smoothly. This kind of moment makes Toushiro felt unease with the quietness. Gin was inside the meeting, Ichigo was outside with the security, they had done checking the water supplies but nothing peculiar with it. Still, they weren't going to let down their guard. Toushiro went to the back and opened the door to the storage room while keeping his eyes peeled. He saw a van parked at the back entrance as he peered out the small window. Odd. The security guards should've reported to Ichigo if they spotted something unusual but he didn't heard any. Furrowed his brow, he decided to inspect and he saw people came out the van. They were carrying out a box. Arrancar. From the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez barking out orders to the security guards. It seems like they've already got people inside. There's a few people with Grimmjow as he opened the box and inspected the objects inside. Toushiro saw the thing he's holding, it's looks like some sort of smoke grenade.

"Get this to the hall and be ready to bomb it when the boss gives the order. This many Hollow gas could filled out the whole building in a second, be ready to have your gas mask on after you throw it and don't be an idiot,"

Grimmjow ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Realisation hit him. They already converted the Hollow into gas within a month! He need to do something before it's too late.

Toushiro clicked his ear piece and spoke in hushed whisper.

"Ichimaru, get out of the room now. Tousen already have people inside the building, ready to bomb the area,"

"What da ya mean?" Toushiro sneaked out the storage room and quickly made his way to the security room.

"There's no ti-" His words were cut off when he saw Coyote Starrk aimed his gun at him just when he passed a hallway.

"You're not going further," Coyote threatened as he fire the bullets at him while he took covered at a nearby pillar.

"Tch." He shoot back at him as he use the pillars as his cover.

"Toushiro, I heard gunshots! What's your status?" Ichigo asked urgently while Toushiro was busy firing his bullets,

"Don't worry about me, just get the civilians out the building. The security had been breached, there might be a mole inside your team," A few bullets scrapped the pillar, "I'm going to the security room to get a better view. You go do as I say,"

"Roger! I'll lead the civilians out and find the mole,"

Gin coarse voice was heard through the radio, "Good grief. This isn't going well for me,"

"What is it, Gin? You alright?" Ichigo asked while he ushered the people to safety.

"Tousen opened fire inside the room once he heard gunshots and the exit was blocked from the outside, they're prepared to gas the room," Shuffling and gunfire was heard, "They even got their mask on already and some of the councilman were shot, they need medical attention,"

"I got you, just give me a few minutes and I'll get the door open for you." Shuuhei spoke as he made his way through the hallway.

"Ya gotta be fast then, the gas are leaking in,"

"Copy that."

Soon everyone was engaged in action.

* * *

Toushiro got a bullet lodged inside his left shoulder as Coyote and his men had Toushiro pressured. The bullets stopped firing as Toushiro heard Coyote order his men to search the area, slowly and cautiously looking for him.

Coyote had his gun out when he went to the pillar Toushiro was, but he had move to another pillar at the far end of the hallway. When Coyote had his back facing him, Toushiro attempted to pin him, unfortunately Coyote evaded. At the same time, Toushiro knocked the gun out of his hand with a well-aimed kick after his failed capture. With his gun gone, Coyote caught the ankle and attempted to twist him, but Toushiro used him as a support and brought his other leg up for another powerful kick. He just barely dodged his foot sliding forward, pulling his ankle, forcing Toushiro flip forward to meet his punch but Toushiro caught as he kicked his stomach, losing the grip on his ankle. Instead of landing on the ground, the two men caught themselves and faced each other. Coyote glanced at his gun laying on the ground a few feet away. It took the millisecond of distraction as a chance for Toushiro to charge at him. Before he could think of dodging, Toushiro sent a swooping kick to his side in a flash.

Not going down easily, he gritted his teeth and aimed a sweeping kick for his shin. Toushiro dodged his kick easily, grabbed the collar of his shirt and kneed him hard in the face. Clutching his bloodied broken nose, he brought out a sharp knife from his pocket and managed to scrape Toushiro's arm, before they distance themselves panting with their newfound injuries.

In pure instinct, Toushiro dodged the bullets firing from Coyote's men emerged behind their leader. Gunning them one by one, all that's left was Coyote, who abruptly hurdled into him when he was distracted by taking a short breather. Slammed him against the metal railing, with a gun right down his jaw struggling to pull the trigger. His upper body was dangerously hanging out in the air with his back arched back the railing as they struggled on the trigger of the gun. Coyote's weight pressure him that made him impossible to push back and unable to gain his bearing with such force, however once Toushiro had shifted his balance more to his favour, he flipped him over his body. Coyote widened in surprise and fear when he fell. Soon, Coyote dropped to the ground floor with his gun as Toushiro caught himself from falling and dodged the bullet that almost blown up his head. He exhaled slowly, holding the railing bar and glanced over Coyote's dead body from the third floor.

Shrugging off his pity for the man, he broke into the security room whilst shooting down enemies to secure the room.

"You guys get ready to move in the dark when I shut down the lights,"

"About time Hitsugaya, ya keep us waiting. It's a war zone here,"

"Just be grateful I made it," He growled as he worked on the computer system.

Toushiro had hacked the whole building with his phone and immediately shut down the electrical and light system.

"Now! Ichimaru, through the west wing hallway and out the door on the right, go further down there's the exit."

"Gotcha,"

"Tousen is escaping to the opposite direction with Yammy and Harribel covering him. They're using the gas bomb,"

"Thanks for the heads up, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro continued to guide them through the com when suddenly a inauspicious shadow loomed behind his back, caging him in a deadly headlock.

"You're a pain in the neck, did you know that? Why don't you die to make things easier?!" Grimmjow growled as he tightens his grip.

Toushiro struggled against him as he roughly backed Grimmjow to the wall twice and brought out his knife from his sleeve to stab his leg. Grimmjow howled in pain, his arms started to loosen around the neck and Toushiro took the opportunity to jab his stomach, set himself free. Grimmjow pounced on Toushiro after he threw the knife that he swiftly dodged it. They exchanged deadly blows with hand to hand combat, the leverage each other the chance to grab their guns was to none. Gripping on each other's forearm, battling strengths to determine their advantage. Calculatingly, Toushiro swiftly loosened his hold onto his forearm and head butt his forehead roughly. Grimmjow clutched his head painfully but not before he blocked the incoming fists. In the split second, Toushiro's elbow landed on his throat hardly that made him choked on air. Staggering backwards, Grimmjow nurse his throat with his hand after having a rough time breathing from the attack.

Successfully winded him, Toushiro grabbed him forcefully and rammed him onto the floor whilst knocking him down with his punches. Determined to kill, Grimmjow quickly reached out to the knife left on the floor and shoved into Toushiro's chest as he quickly caught it with his hands. With his back hit the floor, Grimmjow put pressure onto the knife while he keep it at bay. His spine straightened on the floor as they struggled to overpower the other. As the knife getting closer to his chest, Toushiro adjusted his arms and pushed the knife in a different angle. The knife drew blood down along his chest in a crooked line, Toushiro then kicked Grimmjow in the ribs. Unluckily, Grimmjow toppled over a dead body and landed on the other side of floor. Toushiro stole the knife from his possession when he had the chance. Leaving no time for Grimmjow to react, Toushiro advance to him. Blocked Grimmjow's fist with his hand, Toushiro succeeded in slashing his throat in one swift. Blood sprayed out from his throat, Grimmjow landed on the floor unmoving as Toushiro breathed in relief. He looked at the monitor and saw that Tousen's had released the gas throughout the area near Shuuhei and was escaping from them.

Clicking his ear piece, Toushiro spoke while running down the hallway after exchanging a few bullets with some of the enemies.

"Tousen is escaping, I'm on pursuit. Hisagi, get to my car at the entrance, we're getting Tousen's head,"

"On my way,"

"Follow him! Ichigo and I will catch up after ya. We'll handle here and don't let him get away, Hitsugaya!"

"I never intended to."

* * *

Reaching his Maserati Granturismo S, Toushiro drove onto the streets after Shuuhei hopped on. Chasing the tail of the Tousen's van, he rammed the van's side-rear to slow it down. But it was never near slowing down, instead Tousen's subordinate emerged from the windows and rained them with light machine guns. Toushiro manoeuvre his car away from the raining bullets and tried to ram into the van again as it skidded on the road. Before he can ram the van the third time, two black SUV collided with them forcefully. The whole car shook after the two SUV drove against his car again. The distance between the van was getting further away.

"Tch, that bastard."

"You drive, I'll shoot," Shuuhei said while reloading his gun. Rolling down the window, he perched himself at the window to aim. Gunning down the people in the SUV, Shuuhei succeeded to stop them from blocking their chase.

Easing his way through the busy road filled with vehicles, they caught up on the van within a distance. The van took a hard right and went through industrial zone. It drove into an open gate and was then out of their sights. Slowing down his car, Toushiro parked outside the gate and they went inside by foot. Cautiously, the two of them prepared their guns as they ventured deep into the factory floor.

Hearing voices inside a small warehouse, they hid behind a stack of crates and peered over to look. They saw the van parked inside the warehouse while Tousen and his men were exchanging words. Nodding his head to Shuuhei, they split up. Without a sound, Toushiro stealthily took down two guards at the entrance, dragged their body out of sights behind the crates, while Shuuhei took out the ones on the upper floor. Waiting on Toushiro's signal, Shuuhei had stolen a rifle from the fallen guards and standby on the upper floor to his advantage. Toushiro agilely shoot down the people around Tousen and only left him alone standing in the middle.

"You're finished, Tousen." Toushiro cocked his gun.

Not an amount of fear display on Tousen's face when a gun pointed at him as he greeted him. "Toushiro! Just the man I wanted to see, I was hoping I could talk to you,"

"Shut your trap," Toushiro nozzle his gun at his forehead, but Tousen merely smiled wickedly.

"Oh no no no. You're making a mistake here, I need to talk you unless you're going to be very upset if I don't,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you didn't I? But no matter, I'll show you."

"I'm not here for games, Tousen. Don't try anything funny," Toushiro threatened.

Unfazed by his threat, Tousen got out his phone from his coat, wordlessly he showed a video to Toushiro that had his blood run cold when he recognised the voice from the video.

"Let me go!" Momo shouted loudly as she struggled against the her bounds. Momo was strapped onto a chair with her hands and legs bind by the ropes. She had several bruises and cuts and the top few buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned and her head was covered with blood. Two men in black were standing around her.

"Shut your mouth!"

Then a man slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red stain on her cheek and her head tilted sideways. But her eyes doesn't wavered by their methods.

"Feisty little girl, aren't ya?" The man taunted.

"Bet ya fifty that she couldn't last until her hero come to save her," The other man snickered as they laughed out loud. The man beside her grabbed her hair roughly and made her looked at the camera.

"Now look at the camera and say your farewell to your so called boyfriend, because this is the last time he's going to see you," The man smirked,

"You'll never get away with this." Momo vowed.

"Oh, we will. Once I do something else to you," As he looked at Momo with a new light.

Momo's eyes widened, struggling with her bounds again. "Don't touch me! I swear if you d-" The other man had his hand covered the lens and the screen turned black. Wasn't she with her parents? How did she get kidnapped? He remembered when he told her that he's going to get Tousen. He specifically instructed her to stay with her parents at home just in case. His mind was empty. He couldn't think of anything at the moment. He felt rage, bloodthirsty rage. He was on the verge of exploding, killing everyone in the area but he had the ability to hold himself down. For her.

"Where is she?" He seethed, threatening to kill while Tousen close the phone calmly not bothering about the raging man.

"She was brought here an hour ago, before you came. You know, she's been very corporative with us when Ulquiorra threatened to kill her parents if she didn't come with us. A lovely caring woman you got there, she said that you're going to save her, pity you were busy at the time," Tousen smirked,

His body filled in anger, he grabbed his collar roughly, "I don't want any more of your bullshit! Tell me, where is she?! I'm going to kill you if you don't,"

"No use killing me, Toushiro. If you kill me that woman of yours die as well. Because there's a bomb inside the warehouse she's in and it's voice recognition to activate or deactivate the bomb,"

"What do you want?"

"Its simple really. My life in exchange for hers, you're going to let me go _willingly_ ,"

"The hell I'll let you escape!" He bellowed,

He shrugged, "Then she dies. It's your choice,"

Gritted his teeth, he slowly lowered his gun from his temple while he smirked in triumph, adjusting his suit when Toushiro had let go.

"Good boy, now throw away your gun," Toushiro do as he said, scowling at Tousen as he went to Ulquiorra's side.

"Now die." Tousen gestured Ulquiorra and his men to open fire. Before they can shoot, Shuuhei fired a shot, giving Toushiro a chance to react from the distraction. Toushiro grabbed his gun again and started shooting the mass of men with Shuuhei. Shots were fired and the two partners managed to retaliate against their enemies. Noticing his disadvantage, Tousen frantically escaped the warehouse with Ulquiorra covering for him. Explosion were heard and they saw smokes coming from different warehouses that was on fire. After clearing the warehouse, Shuuhei jumped down from the second floor and handed him a recorder.

"Tousen must've set other bombs in the area, you need to find Hinamori fast. I recorded his voice so you can use it on the voice recognition, I'll go after Tousen. Go!"

They parted ways, Toushiro quickly went to the line of warehouse and went to look for her.

* * *

He followed his gut when his eyes landed on the burning warehouse at the last row that the neighbouring fire instantly spread to it.

The flames blazed wildly without restraints, constantly consumed the building. Speeding towards it, he barged inside the blazing fire building. Inside was a disaster, the beams kept collapsing down and the smoke was surrounding the area. Deactivating the bomb at a certain door and pried it open, his eyes then searched for Momo. Coughing through the smoke, Toushiro desperately shouted out.

"Momo?! Where are you?! Can you hear me?"

No response. Only the cricketing of burning wood and fire was heard. When he was about to lose hope, his ears perked up and picked out a sound at the end of the warehouse.

"Toushiro..." Her weak voice calling out to him. He heard her. She's in there. She's hurt. The smoke was thick and it burned his eyes immensely as he coughed continuously. Still he pressed onwards, listening for the painful coughs of Momo. Crossing over a crate and fallen shelves, he finally reached her.

"Momo!" He cried out.

Her chair was toppled over to the side, a few scattered crates and a shelf, barely crush her form. He went to her side, immediately cut the ropes binding her and hold her in his arms. He chanted when he saw her eyes closed while he shook her shoulder.

"No, no, no! I'm begging you!"

It was like she heard his prayers. Her tired eyes groggily opened and met his worried filled ones. He gasped.

"Momo!"

"Toushiro... You came..." She breathed and she lifted her right hand to his cheek as he hold onto her.

"Did they-?"

She shook her head immediately, "No... I knew a little self defence, remember?" She tried to lighten his worries after she saw his furrowed brows.

He quirk his lip at her small gesture, "I remember."

He ripped a part of his coat and wrapped around her head to stop the bleeding. He kissed her forehead and pledged.

"I'm going to get you out."

"Thank you." She mumbled. He proceeded to pick her up bridal-style and escape the blazing warehouse.

All of a sudden, a large flaming beam crushed down nearly hitting them, knocking a nearby shelf blocking the exit. He observed the whole building but found out the door was the only exit left. Glancing at her worriedly, he noticed Momo's breathing was getting shallower, he needs to get her out to the hospital fast. It was just one step away however the shelf was in the way. Toushiro removed his coat wrapping around Momo as she watched powerlessly when he placed her on ground while he struggled to remove the shelf alone, burning his hands in the process. Sweat dripping down his forehead furiousl as the heat was unbearable, the fire was closing in on them.

Coughing through the thick black smoke that almost filled the whole building whilst ignored the pain of his injuries spreading throughout his body, he was determined to take Momo to safety. Giving one last push, he succeeded lifting the shelf off the exit. Acting fast, Toushiro carried Momo out of the fiery hell, the flames licked his skin while he shielded her from getting burnt. Escaped by the skin of his teeth, Toushiro made his way to his car and placed Momo on the passenger seat as he drove to the hospital. Toushiro pedal to the metal and raced through the streets to the hospital, ignoring the traffic.

Momo fought the urge of her drowsiness and forced herself into staying conscious.

"Toushiro..." Momo croaked through dry lips whilst she tried stay conscious with her clouded gaze.

"Momo, listen to me... you're going to be fine just stay awake... please..." He urged.

Her vision blurred and her eye lids were heavy. Grudgingly, she was slowly giving into unconsciousness and vaguely aware of him calling her name. Momo never thought Toushiro's voice could be so desperate, she almost didn't recognise that it was him.

"Momo. Momo? Momo!"

The last thing she heard was the helplessness and anxiety in the voice of her lover before her world faded into black.

* * *

His injuries were bandaged with white medical dressings, he patiently sat on the chair outside the emergency room, awaiting news from the doctor. Staring blankly at the floor, arms on his knee with his head bending down and his hands clutched his hair anxiously. Her friends came as soon as they heard the news from him. Momo's parents were there as well. Ichigo brief him over that Momo and her parents were going to the mall that his parents insisted, but then Ulquiorra showed up and kidnapped her. Not knowing Momo's friends and his number, Momo's parents immediately call the police and went to the station waiting for the news of Momo. Shuuhei failed to pursue Tousen but managed to put down Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Tier Harribel as he barely survive the fight with the help of Ichigo and Gin.

The surgery was a success but Momo was forced into a coma due to the heavy impact on the head and the smoke she inhaled that nearly filled up her lungs. They were shocked when they heard the news from the doctor that she wasn't waking up soon. Momo's mother bursted into tears and cried into the shoulder of her husband from the terrible news. Toushiro hands were in fist and gritted his teeth, he filled himself in pain and regret. Shuuhei offered him words but he simply chose to remain passive. Momo's friends and parents took turn to visit Momo's ward. Toushiro silently stood with the others as he chose to be the last to visit Momo, while Shuuhei already left the building after getting treated. Rukia and the others tried to cheer him up but he remained emotionless, rejecting the offer to stay on the hospital bed with his injuries.

When the door of the ward was opened, Momo's parents came out and glanced at Momo's friends, in returned they offered condolences to them. Toushiro stood still at the far end of the hallway, leaning his back onto the wall. Takeshi spotted him, his rage instantly filled with a spark. He advanced to him with hasty pace not bothering by his wife's confusion and questions, passing through Momo's friends, oblivious of his fitting rage.

Toushiro had his gaze on the floor when he heard footsteps closing in. He tilted his head and met Takeshi's harsh glare, grabbing the front collar of his shirt with anger.

"You bastard! Because of you Momo got kidnapped! You never deserve her!" He roared.

Takeshi punched him in fury while Toushiro didn't fight back. They gasped at his outburst while he ignored his wife's calling and their cried. He rammed him harshly to the wall with his fists clutching his collar, completely ignoring Toushiro's recent injuries as the wounded man gritted his teeth in pain.

"If it wasn't for you to have such enemies, she won't be in a hospital bed! If it wasn't for you, she won't get hurt because of you! If it wasn't for you, she won't be in a coma!"

Toushiro's lips was bleeding, he felt another punch landed on his cheek. Ichigo and Renji quickly grabbed the arms of the raging man and separated him from attacking Toushiro.

"Let me go! I'll teach him a lesson!"

"Please calm down, Takeshi-San." Ichigo tried to hold back the enraged man from further hurting Toushiro.

"How can I calm down when the one at fault was him?!"

"It wasn't his fault, Takeshi! Stop your useless anger towards him!" Misaki chided.

"What are you saying?! Momo is in coma because of him, his very existence is the own fault! Momo shouldn't have even met him, he's nothing but bad luck!" Toushiro flinched at his words, but masked it well not to show.

"No, it's not! He's already suffered enough and you're not making the situation any better!"

"He shouldn't get close to Momo in the first place!"

"No! Takeshi, you listen here! Toushiro had sustained injuries from fighting alongside Gin and Ichigo to save people. He was the one who save Momo from those men and brought her to the hospital! If he didn't, Momo couldn't have survived! Don't you go saying things like he is a plague!" She defended him, she stood protectively in front of Toushiro.

"He's a murderer, Misaki! You shouldn't defend the likes of him! He killed people before!"

"A murderer? What are you saying, Takeshi?! Are you that mad to foolishly call him that?!"

"I'm saying the truth. He was lying to us when I ask about his guardian who died in an accident, I found out that he was the one who killed him! He killed people before when he was young, he who claimed to be the youngest murderer in the country!"

Toushiro stood stiffly, his eyes widened in shock of his past revealed openly. The past he hide from people desperately. He felt betrayed and hurt. The other people inside the hallway stood still with the sudden information, nobody dared to spoke. Enraged, Takeshi shook off Renji and Ichigo's grip on his arms whilst he pulled his wife away from Toushiro. He was facing him with his warning glare and started his own interrogation on him.

"After you told me your guardian was Aizen, I did my research on it. I heard of the name Aizen Sosuke before when I was working for the newspapers and found out that he was a renowned drug lord. He was pursuit by the police for awhile but then the news of his death was spread because he was murdered. From further reports, he was killed by his adopted son, who was a teenager at the moment. His adopted son's identity was unknown due to the child protection service, but few information of him was leaked through the media afterwards. All of the information fitted your description and it's to good to be true. You're the one who killed Aizen Sosuke, aren't you? I did some background check on you, so don't you dare lie,"

He swallowed thickly when he heard _that_ man's name. "Yes."

"I'm a crime reporter before, I've read the old news reports about you and the crimes you've done. Tell me. Are you responsible at the fact you had committed countless crimes like murder, drug smuggling and dealing?"

His clenched his fist until it turned white. "Yes."

"Is it true that Tousen and you held some grudge against each other, resulted dragging Momo into your mess?"

Seeing no longer to hide the truth, he admitted, "It's true."

Takeshi harden his gaze, "Then you're guilty, for all those crimes you've committed and the main cause that lead to Momo's coma,"

"No, he's not! Takeshi, you went through his personal life without his consent, that's crossing the line there." Misaki defended.

"I want the best for Momo so I went through his backgrounds to confirm what he truly is. A true disappointment. He is the one who was at fault," He pointed,

"You're being unreasonable,"

Toushiro bit his lip, "No, he's right, Misaki-San..."

"What are you-"

His lips set in a grim straight line.

"It should've be me who suffered not her. I'm sorry for dragging your daughter into my problems. I'm truly sorry for the damage I've done to your daughter." He apologised and went to his knees in an apology.

The parents had their words caught in their throats, so was the other people at the hallway. Toushiro was a man who will never yield or bow down to people, this was a known fact.

Even though he was shocked by his sincerity, Takeshi refused to acknowledge as he spat venomously.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see a filth of society near my daughter ever again."

"Takeshi!" Misaki protested but he did not waver and grabbed his wife wrist while Toushiro's agreed.

"I will disappear from your sights and never bother your family from now on. You have my word." Toushiro said numbly, picking himself up as he excused himself.

Rangiku offered to help him to patch his injuries but Gin stopped her and shook his head. Wiping the blood from his lips, his eyes were glued to the ground unable to face the people at the hallway, he left.

* * *

Walking outside the hospital, he punched the wall with all his might. He poured out his frustration until the bandages on his hand stained in red and the wall stained with blood.

Sitting on the bench alone with his bleeding hand and gazing up the sky in daze. A figure appeared before him and handed him a can of hot chocolate, it was none other than Ishida Uryu.

"Drink it. It helps a little afterward." Uryu offered as he took the can. He muttered a thanks after he gulped down the drink in one go.

Uryu sat down beside him, looking into the distance. "Why did you said that?" Uryu asked,

Knowing what he's saying, Toushiro grimly answered, "Because it is."

"It's Tousen's fault not yours."

"If it wasn't for me, Momo won't be here,"

"It's true that she's here because of you. But you don't need to beat yourself up and putting it all onto your shoulder,"

"She's doesn't deserve this,"

"Neither do you, don't it?"

Silence engulfed the two men before Uryu sat beside him, he sighed loudly and didn't pressed him further.

"Let's get your treated,"

"I'm fine. I need to get out of here,"

He stood from the bench before Uryu suggested, "Might as well get treated before you do something reckless again. And I need to talk to you about something,"

He eyed the young doctor for a second before he complied wordlessly, following the doctor to get treated.

* * *

He was back in his apartment after two weeks and sat down on the couch in the dark. It was already nighttime, he gone through searching for information of Tousen's whereabouts, finally found a trail. He tracked the trail that leads out Sereitei City and fortunately someone who knew Tousen's crime. He already made contact with the person and decided to move solo. He made up his resolve to hunt down Tousen himself, he packed his light luggage to move around easily. The ring that he had it custom made for her in a box was placed at the bedside table. He was going to give it to her as a present before. Now it doesn't matter anymore.

He went early to the hospital to avoid the people and he want to visit Momo for the last time. Entered the ward, the heavy smell of medicine and antiseptic, the beeping of the heart rate monitor filled his senses. Momo laid there unmoving with the oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, her body wrapped with white bandages peeked out her hospital clothes and white blanket covered half of her body whilst her arms at the side. He sat down at the chair provided and grasped her cold hands that used to be warm in his. He brushed a kiss on her hand. She looked so frail and lifeless. The guilt and sorrow emits inside of him as he glanced at her.

 _Uryu wore a grim expression on his face when he told him the news._ _"Momo was three weeks pregnant."_

 _His eyes widened, "Was? Don't tell me...?"_

 _Uryu nodded, "Miscarriage."_

 _"I'm sorry for the loss."_

He spoke shakily, "I did this. Forgive me, Momo..."

The sound of the monitor beeping and the shallow breathing through the oxygen mask of Momo was heard inside the room. He released a shaking breath, "Uryu told me that you're pregnant... but because of the impact... it didn't survive,"

Toushiro gritted his teeth, "I feel so useless. I couldn't even protect our child... I couldn't even protect you," He bend his head down, his hands went through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Momo. I broke the promise that I made to you, I failed. It was my fault that you're in this state. It's because of me, you suffered the consequences that should've be me." He breathed with his hands clutching hers gently and kissed her forehead one last time.

"You're far more better without me. But no matter what happens to me from here on out... I will always love you... even if it means that I'll died knowing that you're safe, away from me." He whispered after he took a final glance at her unconscious body. Stepping outside the building, he put back on his emotionless mask and made his move to hunt down his target. As well as he greeted his old friend, darkness.

* * *

 **Whew! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote and I'm quite satisfy with it~**


	25. Chapter 25, The hopelessness

**Authors note: Hey, everybody! I'm back for another chapter~ It's an oddly wrote chapter but I hope you guys can overlook it, and like it or don't~ But It doesn't matter much. Please R &R and as always I really appreciate all of your support! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Went into hiding for a month, Tousen had fled to the north after he successfully placed a false trail for the agency and the police. Some of his subordinates managed to get him a place to hide for a while and making plans on revenge. With enough leftover money to hired five bodyguards for protection and a yacht to escape, he planned to sail to another country and take refuge there. The yacht sailed through the sea with one of his bodyguards as the driver, while he sat in the lower deck cabin, sipping champagne. Until a thud was heard as the yacht swayed sideways.

The champagne splashed onto his expensive suit and cursed loudly of ruining his best suit. Angrily, he ordered the one of the bodyguards to check out the situation. The guard nodded and went out the door as Tousen wiped the stains off his tailored suit with a paper napkin and wait for the guard to come back. Five minute passed, the guard haven't come back to report. Feeling a bit of uneasiness in his bones, he ordered another one to check. The bodyguard nodded, brought his gun out to investigate the upper deck.

By the time he got to the upper deck, two men had already been shot through the head with a bullet wound visible at the forehead. He saw a small boat at the side of the yacht but no one was there. Before he can went back down to warn Tousen, he was shot dead with a silencer.

Tousen's forehead sweated in fear after hearing no news, and the yacht war eerie quiet. Reluctantly, Tousen decided to investigate, he ordered the last two guards take the front while he followed behind. Before they could reach the door, it was opened abruptly with a flash bang threw inside the room blinding their eyes. In came a masked man who shot down the two guards before they could take aim for his head. Panicked, Tousen pulled out his own gun but was knocked out of his hand as a strong punch met with his chest and face sent him sprawled across the room. Then he felt pain when his legs lodged in with bullets and cried out loudly. Dread filled inside him when the masked man took a step towards him as he crawled backwards until his back hit the lounge with his gun far out from his reach. He turned towards the masked man with a face worn fear and surprise when he recognised the person.

"Toshiro?! H-H-How did you find me?" Tousen stuttered when he felt a dangerous aura emitted from the white haired man.

"The false trail could fooled other people but not me. I found some of your loyal subordinate and they led me right to you,"

"How?! I paid them to hide my location! I created multiple false lead! You shouldn't be able to find me!"

"I happened to negotiate with them successfully,"

"With what?" Tousen swallowed.

"Their own lives,"

Tousen quivered with fear, his hands up in surrender, "Toshiro, Toshiro, please... we can work this out with a deal! I can give you a great deal, anything you want if you just let me live!"

Toushiro gripped the collar of his suit and lifted him up, Toshiro's furious yet threatening eyes piercing into him as his face turned ghostly pale with his next words.

"You're not going to get out this time. I'll give you a painful death for what you did to _them_ ," The white haired man growled, his voice laced with deadly malice.

"Please! I... I'll do anything!" He begged helplessly. "Anything!"

However, Toshiro didn't heed his plead and threw him to the floor crudely before he shoot bullets throughout his body. Tousen wrenched in pain, mouth gurgled with blood and his suit tainted with red. Mercilessly, he watched Tousen's eyes faded away life as he stared at him with ire and hatred.

* * *

Long after he finished his revenge, he stopped his car at the side of the road and turned on his phone. As soon as it was turned on, it buzzed continuously, piling with missed calls and messages. Toshiro stared blankly at the screen that flashes Shuuhei's number and let out a sigh before he call back to him.

"Talk."

"Hey, where are you? I didn't see you a whole month and two of 'your friends' were asking for you. I hope you're not going to commit suicide."

"I didn't."

"That's reassuring. Anyway, Kurosaki and Ichimaru won't stop pestering me about you. And turn on your phone, will you? It's hard for me to contact you with it off,"

"I'll be back to Sereitei in two days,"

"Let me take a guess, you're doing something they weren't supposed to know, aren't you?"

"Hn,"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Shuuhei sighed dejectedly, "Fine, I'll tell them you're busy. Are you going to turn off your phone afterwards?"

"I wouldn't want them tracking me,"

He hummed in agreement, "Alright, I'll meet up with you once you get back. You owe me a drink for all those troubles,"

Shuuhei tried to lighten up the tense atmosphere and Toushiro was grateful for it. "I'll buy you one when I get back."

"You better!" He ended the call.

* * *

The two friends sat side by side at the bar as they drank away their worries like he promised.

"So how was the search for him? You got him yet?"

Knowing who he's talking about, Toushiro replied with a firm nod, not bothering to glance at Shuuhei.

"He'd gone for good?"

"Hn,"

"Ichimaru and Kurosaki were searching for you, you know? They thought you bailed out on them and had been pestering me about your whereabouts,"

"They won't be after you give them this," Toushiro pulled out a flash drive and a phone from his coat pocket whilst he placed on the table. He raised a brow while he examined the phone and flash drive.

"And this is...?"

"Tousen's phone and the information of the rest of the Arrancar's lackeys location," He sipped his drink casually.

"Huh, so this is what you're doing for a month. Where is the location of Tousen's body?" Shuuhei examined the flash drive and phone.

"I've already put it inside the flash drive, they should be able to find it,"

Shuuhei nodded before putting away the things inside his coat, "When do we meet up with them to give them this? Tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better,"

"Tonight then?"

"Sure," Toshiro ordered another round of drinks from the bartender,"but you're going to meet them alone,"

Shuuhei blinked his eyes and not understanding the reason behind it, "What? Why?"

"I don't want to their pity talk, it's annoying,"

 _Obviously, he wants to disappear without those two knowing._ He huffed and crossed his arms against his chest, "Alright, fine. I'll go alone then, without my partner who was supposed to be with me,"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and ignored the guilt inside of him. They shared a comfortable silence, the only sound of background were heard as the people inside the bar, chatting and talking about their days.

Figuring the outcome of his actions, Shuuhei couldn't help but ask the most sensitive question, "After that, what will you do?"

Toushiro's body visibly tense and his hand tightened around the glass filled with alcohol. Shuuhei regretted his question inwardly, looking down to his reflection from the alcohol in the glass. But he need to know.

"She loves you, and I know she won't blame you for all of that, Momo-chan is a forgiving person,"

"No, all of it was my fault. Her father was right, I'm not fit for her,"

"Bullshit, that old man knows nothing about you," He scoffed, not minding that he's insulting Momo's father. "He's digging up your past just to ruin your relationship with Momo,"

"She would be better off without me,"

Shuuhei groaned, "Don't. Toushiro, I'm telling you that it's not your fault. You always weigh everything on your shoulder and I always hate that kind of you,"

"It's my burden to bear,"

Shuuhei snapped at his pathetic self pitying act, "God, you just don't get it! If she means the world to you than you should stay by her side until she wake up. You love her enough to change then why don't you stay with her?"

"It's safer this way. My world and hers are two different things, it's a complete opposite. She doesn't need to come into the dark," Toushiro replied with his volume a bit higher, trying to control his frustration and anger of Shuuhei's logic.

Shuuhei was the same as Toushiro, glaring heatedly to the white haired man, "She's going to hate you through the years if you leave her without a word,"

"I rather let her hate me for the rest of my life than let her live in misery. She deserves the best not the worst. She should forget about me and pursue her own happiness," Toshiro retorted back with his steel resolve, not backing down. "She deserve better."

"Then what about you?"

He shrugged casually and drink his whiskey while Shuuhei eyed him skeptically, "I got used to people hating me, it's not a big deal,"

"Is there anyway I can talk you out of it?" Shuuhei sighed exasperatedly, trying desperately to change his mind.

"My decision is final."

He breathed and ask seriously, "What if you died on the job?"

"The better," He simply replied, not caring about his life anymore.

Without Momo, there's no life. Shuuhei shook his head and joked grimly, "So I need to go collect your body once you're dead?"

"Hn,"

Shuuhei nudged his shoulder with his, "I thought we aren't friends?"

He snorted. "Who said so?"

Shuuhei smile and suggested, raising his glass for a toast."One last drink before we part ways?"

"Yeah."

Their glass clinked together as the engulfed themselves with liquor before they had to part ways just like they used to. Shuuhei pray that this isn't the last.

* * *

Placing the phone and the flash drive on the table, Shuuhei explained to the two men in front of him, "This is Tousen's phone with his contact list of people inside and the flash drive for the rest of the info about the rest of the people inside Arrancar. The location of Tousen is inside the flash drive,"

"Alright," Gin received the things and nodded in approval.

"Then this concludes our partnership," Shuuhei let out a sigh of relief.

Gin nodded, "Yeah, thanks for ya help,"

"I'm guessing all of this was done by Toushiro, including Tousen death?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at Shuuhei.

He gave them a wry smile. "You guess it. Now I've done my job delivering this to you two that's all,"

"How is Toshiro feeling?"

"Down." Shuuhei frowned.

"Did he visit Momo at the hospital lately?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, he didn't tell. You two know him well enough that he doesn't like to talk about his feelings," He saw their eyes filled with sympathy for Toushiro.

"Yeah..."

Shuuhei sighed softly and shared a look with Gin before he got up from his seat.

"Is there something we can do?" Ichigo asked.

Shuuhei shook his head dejectedly, smiled apologetically to the two oblivious men. "No, not right now. He's already had a lot of things in mind so don't bother him for awhile. He need to sort himself out."

"Alright." Ichigo said solemnly as they bid their farewell when they exited the bar. Unknown to them, Toushiro had already gathered his thoughts and decided to disappear forever.

* * *

Sky darkened. Heavy clouds come together to form one. The raindrops pitter patter on to the ground causing puddles of water form one after another. As people scrambles for shelter or opening up umbrella to shield oneself from the heavy downpour that was currently beginning to soak some unfortunate people who don't have enough time to dodge the rain. But even the rain continues their downpour over the earth, the white haired man walked down the street with his hooded jacket shielding his head and his clothes were already soaked.

On his back he carried a sniper rifle, concealed inside a black instrument bag to avoid suspicion. Arrived at the rooftop of a high business building, he set up his rifle stand and installed the silencer on his sniper rifle after he make sure nobody's can access the rooftop. He hacked the whole streets security systems before he started his operation. Using the scope, he had eyes on his target at the opposite building on the highest floor.

The target was currently alone in his massive office with the visible glass pane windows and his leather chair back was facing the glass. The target sat on his leather chair, sipping a glass of wine as he talked on the phone. Toshiro had his advantage as the opposite building of his target was shorter than the one he was in. Toshiro's finger slipped into the gunlock and awaiting his chance to pull the trigger. In a few minutes, his target ended his call and spun around in his chair with his glass of wine in hand. Without a second of thought, he pulled the trigger. The target's wine were spilled onto the floor with the shattered glass of the cup, his head oozed blood from the deadly wound on his head and the glass window consisted a small bullet hole. Instant kill. Zipping the sniper rifle back to the bag, he made his exit with ease as he scrambled the security systems to erase his presence. Nobody knew his doing as the heavy downpour washed out his existence while he simply ventured through the deeply dark of the storm and went to collect his remuneration.

Inside a certain mansion, Toshiro had changed out of his wet clothings and was wearing the clothes that his client offered. Kazahana Koyuki, his client. He chose to take refuge here for awhile and Koyuki let him, not she minded.

Sitting casually on the sofa in the large living room, Koyuki was reading a book on the single couch with a cup of tea on the coffee table, as Toshiro descended down the stairs to meet her.

Koyuki looked up from her book when she heard him approach,"Oh, you finished your bath? Are you satisfied with the bath my butler draw for you?"

"It's fine," He sipped on the coffee that her butler prepared and situated himself on the long sofa.

"Good. I hope you're not comfortable in those clothes, it's Reishi's,"

"Hn. Where's my payment?"

She placed a bookmark on the page before she closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. With a call of her butler, she instantly presented him with a briefcase full of cash. After counting the exact amount he was paid, he closed the brief case and gave a nod of approval.

"Good job for today, that man has been getting on my nerves for weeks," She praised,

"This is the third time you hired me, I was expecting not to see you after second time. Finding trouble hiring people?"Toushiro leaned back with arms crossed against his chest.

"Something like that. And you done an excellent job so far. But you can say that I trust you more than any other people I would've hired."

"Afraid that the others you hired maybe a spy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My uncle's followers gotten used to dirty tricks, and I was forced to play fight fire with fire. Usually I refuse to resort with violence against people but they left me no choice."

"Even after Doto was sent to prison, aren't they backing down?"

"Before they won't, but now they will. After taking care of Doto's two most influential right hand men, the rest will surely surrender. They are cowardly people who only benefits from the rich. It's a clear warning for them. It would be their own fault to pick a fight with me, if they're stupid to continue that is,"

"Hn."

"By the way, why is it that you seek refuge here? You're homeless?" She asked.

"No, it's because your place is easy to hide."

She raised a brow, "Oh? It's sounds like you're being chased by people, I hope it's not something big to ruined my reputation,"

"Rest assured. Just some random person who has been tracking me for awhile."

"Why don't you just expose the people who tracked you?"

"Exposing them means exposing myself." He explained.

"Hm... As far I can see that you didn't like to be found, even though you're infamous for your work," She rubbed her chin.

"I'm not the one who goes for the spotlight, I prefer my privacy."

"I see. Where do you get your job then?"

"I get jobs only from Kisuke, then I decide whether to accept it or not. You included," He finished the coffee and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"You chose your clients? I thought it's supposed to be the other way around."

"I'm not like the others, I only chose those who I trust. "

"Then I must be lucky that you chose me, a real honour to work with you." She scoffed.

"Hn,"

She sighed, "Well, as long as you don't bring trouble then I have no problem of you staying here,"

"Thanks,"

"I've my butler send up your clothes afterwards, feel free to call for my butler if you have any problems,"

He nodded and stood up with the briefcase in hand, "I'll be in my room then."

"Very well. Goodnight then." She picked up her book and continue where she left out reading.

"Hn."

Inside the large room, Toushiro sat on the bed watching the heavily rain poured outside the window. Someone has been searching for him throughout the months and haven't ceased to stop. It might've been Kurosaki and Ichimaru, who were responsible for the search but he can never be too careful if it wasn't. He knew those two men wanted to talk, however he had enough feeling for once and decided to stay emotionless forever. He's not going back.

"It's for the best." He muttered while clutching the necklace in his palm.


	26. Chapter 26, The Anguish

**Author's note: Yo! I'm here for another chapter, everybody! I had been writing this chapter for awhile and with much editing, it's complete. This is another long one, but if there's any grammar mistakes or wrong spellings, feel free to leave a review to tell me or PM me. I really appreciate for all the supports you guys gave me and as always thank you for it. Please R & R~ And I hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Glancing back and forth, all he could see is an endless black void. He saw a small light blinking into his eyes blinding him for a moment before it disappear. Toshiro walked around aimlessly trying to find to the light but suddenly a figure materialised in front of him. A man with a sinister smile plastered on his face as he walked slowly towards him. Fear gripped him and dread clawing his body when he saw the familiar looking man. The same man who tortured him through his childhood and trained him to be emotionless. And the one he killed. Aizen Sosuke. He tried moving away but was immobilised by the heavy chains strapped around him.

"Well, well. My young boy has turned into a fine man has it? I'm proud and impressed by your growth," The man sneered at the sight of him, struggling with the chains strapping his body into the ground.

He shouted while the chains made him kneel before him, "I am not your boy!"

"Yes, but I did adopted you. I fed you, teach you and let you live. I nurtured you into a fully grown man. Isn't that enough for you to call me a father?" Aizen said, grabbing his chin and flashed his cynical smile.

"You will never be my father! I rather die to have you as my father! You only need a slave to do your bidding and I fit the bill that's why you adopted me in the first place." He gritted his teeth in anger, and move his head away to make him release his chin.

"Now that's harsh, but you were right. It was easier for a child to do my bidding. A child is easy to manipulate, they'll do anything to get something they want. Like a piece of candy or a snack. They were always simple minded." Aizen explained and circled around him, like a vulture.

Aizen stopped his footsteps and grabbed a fistful of his hair harshly,making him groaned in pain as he face him with burning hatred, "But you aren't ordinary, Toshiro. You wanted to be acknowledge and prove yourself worthy. Unlike your fellow peers who craved for their childish desires and dreams, you see far more ahead, the future of your path and the intellect you possess was nothing like them. I saw that when I arrived at the orphanage, your eyes burned with the will to be at the top and I foresaw the potential reside inside of you, it's perfect. That's why I chose you."

"Bastard," Toshiro hissed.

"That's no way to call your saviour," Aizen reprimanded and choked his throat, "You were thrown away by our parents and _I_ saved you. _Days_ , sculpting a mere rock into a statue. _Hours_ , teaching a mere child into a child genius and _years_ , training a nobody into a somebody. I helped you make a reputation for your path and led you to the top, letting the people acknowledge your work. You should be grateful for it,"

Aizen threw him to the ground and Toshiro coughed, gaining back his breathing as he snarled, " _Grateful?!_ You had me kill people I don't want to on your orders, letting me to be a convenient tool for you to use for your career and be a punching bag whenever you feel like it, I need to be grateful for that?"

"It's comes to the term of your path, Toshiro. What did I teach you?" Aizen looked at him impassively, "The whole world is a countless food chain, only the strongest is worthy to live. If you are weak then you are nothing, but a prey who was just waiting to be devoured by the predator. Attachments will only weigh you down as your weakness. Emotions were nothing but foolishness of ones weak-mindedness."

Aizen crouched down to his eye level, "You mustn't forget that this lessons had brought you excellent results far more than you expected. Making everyone tremble when they heard your name and let you have your ways as you climb your way up top, people envy your strengths that I've guide you to,"

"Go to hell," Toushiro responded.

"Pity, you didn't appreciate the work I've done. I was merely preparing you for your future." Aizen sighed in disbelief.

"Future of what? You're just full of lies."

The man chuckled loudly, "Yes, yes. You're right. But look at you, what did you see in yourself? You were nothing different from me. You and I are the same. Your future is to shed blood in exchange for your living,"

"No, I am not like you! We're different!"

"Different? Hahahahaha," The man laughed maniacally with tears in his eyes as he continued on with his speech, "You called yourself different when you and I are so much alike. You thought you could change your path after you killed me, but look at you! You bounce right back into the darkness after you realised the food chain is bound to people like I predicted, they want nothing more than to dispose of you, cause you're a hindrance,"

"Shut up! You're a murderer, a killer, a criminal!"

Unfazed by his comments, Aizen opened his arms and malevolently smirk, "My dear boy, aren't you the same? We shed blood for our own benefits, we tortured people for information, we killed innocent man because we are pay to."

Toshiro looked at his feet and shook his head, "I... I... I.. You're wrong!"

A full length mirror appeared in front of him as he stared into his reflection and saw Aizen behind him, like a shadow.

"Look into a mirror and you'll see, you can't deny the truth about it. You will forever bound to the darkness within you. Ah, I forgot. You're already used to it, don't you? The scent of blood and the cried of a man's plead. The sound of bullets and the strong smell of gunpowders."

"No!" He broke through the chains and smashed the mirror into pieces while he ran further into the dark hole. Then he heard a voice.

"Toushiro. Toushiro!"

"Kusaka? Where are you?!"

"I'm here!"

He quickly followed her voice that was calling out to him, searching desperately to find the owner of the voice. Getting closer to the sound of the voice, he saw red and his eyes followed the trail of blood to a figure. What he saw horrified him. Soujirou, his friend was lying on the ground, motionless and a huge puddle of blood was surrounding him. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps as he chased down the man and heard a gunshot. It led him to Tousen's body, who was strucked dead and his hand on a gun, the smoke emitted from the gun hole as Tousen's forehead lodged a bullet.

"Looks like you done it again, Toshiro." Aizen stated.

"He deserved it, he kill my friend,"

"Friend? I thought I told you to not to have attachment," Aizen chuckled disbelievingly at the background.

"I don't care about your lessons anymore,"

"Oh really? How about this lovely woman was killed?" Soon after he said it, Momo appeared in front of him. She was tied to a chair, ropes binding her hands and legs as the flames was spreading around her. Toshiro rushed forward to save her but the fire was separating him from going further to reach her.

"Will you finally discard your witless decision of making attachments again, when she suffered the consequences of your doing?" He echoed the question repeatedly while he howled in pain when the fire burned him as Toshiro witness the flames consuming Momo, not able to save her.

"No! No! No!"

Toushiro jolted up in bed with loud intakes of air. He breathed raggedly and he took a gulp of air to fill his lungs like he was being choked. He felt his hands trembling and sweating when he finally noticed. He closed his eyes and calmed himself as he pressed a hand over his eyes. Reaching over the bedside table, Toushiro peered at his phone and saw that he had still few hours before he need to get up. He stayed at a motel due to his job was settled far away outside Sereitei City.

It took two hours to get there. He had just finished his job early before a huge thunderstorm roamed in. Decided that it would be dangerous to travel in such weather, he chose to stay in a nearby motel for the night. He was meant to wake up at 7 but now he was far too early to be awake. The heavy downpour haven't stopped and the lightning illuminates the room he was in. The loud pounding of rain against the window relaxed him if only a bit when he came to his senses.

He sighed heavily and shifted his position so his back leaned against the headboard. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and turned towards the window looking out the window with his hollow eyes. These dreams had kept him restless for countless days, it never cease. Flinched from pain of his sudden movements, he glanced down at his battered body. He really need to see a doctor. His injuries from previous jobs, it's stinging him and he doubted the doctor will be please to see him in this state. His sides throbbed painfully as he clutched onto his shirt with his shaky hands. The pain double down his body and he was annoyed by the pain throughout his journey so far. Tiredly, he reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a packet of pills. Grabbing a few of it from the packet, he gulped it down his throat with water and placed the rest back into his coat pocket. The pain eventually subsided, much to his relief.

"Time to pay a visit to the doctor." He muttered to himself as he looked at his blood soaked bandages wrapped around his wounds. He laid back down to bed and let himself succumbed into a pit of the blackness.

* * *

Ishida Ryuuken, doctor and board director of the Karakura Hospital. He's a middle aged man with sliver white hair, who always wore a stoic face with his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. His son almost shared the similarities of his facial features except the hair colour.

"Doctor, a patient is here to see you and was waiting inside the clinic," A nurse informed the doctor as he made his way to his clinic after his meeting.

"Alright, thank you."

He opened the door to the clinic and raised his brows at the man that sat on the clinic bed waiting for him. Toshiro heard him entered and gave him a weak nod of a greeting.

Ryuuken closed the door and frowned deeply with his arm crossed against his chest.

"I thought I made it clear that you are not to come here again with injuries like this?" He reprimanded when he saw his blood seeped through his black shirt deepened its original colour.

"Occupational hazards. Can't help it." He stated simply.

The doctor sighed loudly and examined the file of documents, "Did you cut the line again when you came to see me?"

"Relax. I've gone through a procedure, doc. Take a number and wait for my turn," He smirked slightly to the doctor.

Unfazed by his humour, he raised his brows accusingly, "I didn't see your name on it and I was sure that you're name isn't Hyuuga Natsuke. You hacked the system again, didn't you?

"A little." He shrugged casually that made the doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration of his aloofness.

"Fine. Just take off your coat and shirt so I can examine your injuries." He instructed whilst Toshiro complied when he gritted his teeth in pain to remove his coat and shirt.

Clicking his tongue, the doctor shakes his head in disapproval as he examined his wounds. "Again with the bloodied injuries. Thank goodness it didn't get infected yet or else it'll get worse."

"Hn."

When the doctor was busying analysing his wounds, Toushiro asked, "So how's Kanae-San?"

The doctor wrote down the symptoms of his body and answered, "She's doing fine now. Her tumour has been cured and she was already back on her feet again."

"That's good to hear." He sighed in relief. He heard the news from Uryu before he disappear off the radar and was really worried for the older woman who had care him as a mother would.

"You should pay a visit and it might be good for her. The two of us haven't heard from you since you left. I only told her we bumped into each other occasionally and spoke a little." The doctor glanced at him hopefully, "She'll be delighted to see you again, you know? You're like a second son to us." He said in a fatherly tone, that he known for years.

"Me?"

Ryuuken stopped his bleeding with some bandages, "Yes you, Uryu would come back whenever he has the time since he got his hands full with all the responsibilities at Sereitei Hospital. We still maintain in contact everyday, you on the other hand only appear once in a while. She was worried about your well being and seeing you could ease her mind."

"Huh... I thought I was just another patient," He mumbled.

"That was years ago when you were first brought here and we were placed to tend you," He flicked his gaze on the man sadly as he recalled the past, "But you're not just another patient to us, you're a family, a friend and a _son_."

He looked away with shame and guilt. "I'm not suppose to have that kind of bond with this job of mine. You'll get in trouble,"

"That's why you cut it off, isn't it?" Ryuuken directly said.

He sat there silently and not knowing how to answer the older man. He consoled him softly when he noticed his grim expression, "I know you an your ways of doing... but you're hurting yourself heavily, it'll only damage you further if you cut it,"

"I don't have a choice."

"Decision are made by yourself not someone else."

"Then maybe I chose this because I can get closer to death!" He snapped suddenly.

"Toushiro..." The man eyes widen from his abrupt behaviour.

He covered his face with his hands in frustration, he breathed. "I wanted to die from the first minute I end someone else's life with my hand."

"I know you can still change, you just have to believe..." The doctor tried to convince him,

"No. My hands had been filled with sins that I can't wash away, it's my fate," He said in remorse and disgrace, "I can't change my fate, doc. No one else can."

"Toushiro, you..."

"Stop. I don't need this kind of sentimental things in my life or those useless feelings towards love nor do I deserve happiness. It's just a waste of time."

Neither one of them spoke after Toushiro's last statement. The doctor looked at the man in front of him with sympathy. It saddened him that he had endured so much darkness in his life that he was in the verge of breaking down. Him being a doctor for years, he never felt so helpless.

After a few hours inside the hospital due to his condition, Toushiro was forced to stay bedridden before Ryuuken give him an okay to leave. Ryuuken went to the ward to check his patient after a nurse notify him about Toushiro was awake. He pushed the door opened, letting himself in as he stepped into a single bed ward that he specifically arranged for Toushiro.

"You sure made a mess of yourself. Internal bleeding, two fractured ribs, a twelve centimetre long gash on the chest. How are you still standing with those when you came here? You should've fainted before you came here, but you didn't." The doctor glanced at the charts while giving Toushiro a pointed look.

"I have a high pain tolerance,"

He shook his head, "Unbelievable,"

"Well, now that I'm fine when can I leave?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you that eager to leave? Where are you heading afterwards?"

"Somewhere not here, I hate the smells antiseptic and medicine," He grumbled.

Ryuuken ignored his grumblings and decided. "It would've seemed that you got free time, I suggest you to stay here for a few days so I can keep it check on your condition,"

"But..." He frowned,

"You are to stay here until I give you the permission to leave. I'm not having you around if you keep reopening your wounds by doing things recklessly," He concluded.

He sighed in defeat and laid his head back on the pillow, "Fine."

"Good. Now get some rest, you need it after you just gone through surgery. I'll come check on you in a few hours,"

"Hn,"

"I've made some tweaks in the system to let you hide your identity so rest assure, Toshiro." Ryuuken said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

It's been four months since Momo fell into coma, her parents took turns to look after her with the occasion of her friends and co workers visits to help. Sitting inside the ward was Gin and Rangiku, they ushered Momo's parents to get some rest as they help look after Momo. Dwelling inside her troubled mind was a certain question she wanted to ask her fiancé. She kept twiddling her thumbs until Gin noticed her distress.

"What'cha ya thinking about, Ran?"

Rangiku sat on the chair next to Momo's hospital bed and spoke without looking at him, "Say Gin can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Where is Hitsugaya? It's been months since we last saw him,"

His lips set in a thin line and said truthfully, "Don't know myself, I lost contact with him once we found Tousen's dead body,"

"Is he the one who killed Tousen?"

"Probably, since he was the one who gave us the location of Tousen's body,"

"Did he tell you something else?"

"Other than the details of the remaining members of Arrancar, he didn't. He just disappeared without a trace, his partner doesn't even have the clue where he went. It's like three years ago," He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"So he's gone?"

"We're still searching for him with limited sources. Don't worry, I'll try to find him with Ichigo. Maybe he's still sulking somewhere. After all Momo's father was furious with him when we last saw him,"

"Yeah... but are those things true?"

He nodded, "It's true. Takeshi-San knew those informations through the papers, since he was a news reporter before he retired. However, Hitsugaya never had choice to begin with when he was with Aizen."

"You mean he's innocent?"

Gin put it simply for Rangiku to understand, "Yes, in a way... Well, let's just say his younger days wasn't as bright as any other normal kids,"

"Oh... I didn't know he had such harsh childhood, if only we knew beforehand... then he won't..." She said sympathetically.

"It's nothing to be guilty of. He wouldn't tell a soul about his history ever," He put his hand on her shoulder, "He had always kept things to himself,"

She glanced at her comatose friend, "But doesn't he at least tried to come here and visit Momo?"

"Maybe he did visit her when all of us went back home," He said hopefully.

"Maybe... Huh?"

Rangiku grabbed Momo's hand and sighed loudly.

"Momo, you were supposed to be my maid of honour and now you're lazying here. There's so many cute gowns I wanted you to try on, so you better wake up soon."

The ward was soon filled with a comfortable silence. Her eyes widen when she felt a twitch of Momo's finger. She abruptly stood up, shocking her fiancé as she saw Momo's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Her groggily and hazzy eyes making out Rangiku's figure.

"Ran..giku...-san?"

"Yes, Momo. It's me! Wait here and we'll call the doctor," Rangiku said and then quickly turned to Gin and pushed him out the door to fetch the doctor.

"Gin! Go get the doctor! Momo's awake! Hurry!"

* * *

The news of Momo's awakening was quickly spread to the ears of Momo's parents and friends as they rushed to the hospital to see her. They cried in relief when they saw Momo awake from her comatose condition and hugged her tightly while Momo smiled softly returning the hug. Due to the fact her body was physically weak, Uryu came to check on her once every five hours to make sure her health is stable. And she was force to rest her body and took medication.

Glancing around the room with everyone of her friends were present, except the one she longed for and asked curiously. "Where's Toshiro?"

The question was left hanging around the room when she saw an unreadable book from the people inside the ward. She felt a bad feeling arose after she received was silence.

Gin was the one who broke the silence. "He's busy with something and couldn't come, Momo-chan,"

"Is he alright?" She asked when remembering that before she blacked out, he was badly wounded.

"He's fine. He just need time to solve some business,"

"Oh..." She frowned in disappointment. For a week, Momo tried to ask her friends about Toushiro's whereabouts but always received a simple excuse of him being busy these few days.

"Kurosaki-San, do you know where Toshiro is? I want to see him,"

"I'm sorry, Momo, but he wasn't around,"

"Then..."

Before she can ask more questions, Uryu and a nurse came inside the ward to check her status as they went back home to let Momo rest. After checking her condition, Momo decided to ask the doctor, since she got nothing from her friends and parents.

"Ishida-kun, do you know what happened when I was in coma? My parents and the others wasn't telling me something, is it related to why Toushiro isn't here?"

The doctor looked at his patient and friend with sympathy and ushered the nurse out first before he stepped beside Momo's bed, "You really wanted to know?" He inquired,

"Yes,"

He exhaled, "Your father banned Toushiro for seeing you when you're in coma,"

"What?! Why? Toushiro didn't do anything wrong, in fact he was the one who saved me!" Momo said with stir up emotions of confusion and shock.

"Apparently your father accused Toushiro that he is at fault that lead you into comatose and blamed it on him." He explained the details of that day.

"What else did my dad said?"

The doctor's face turned grim before he spoke, "Your father dugout Toushiro's list of his wrongdoings during his younger days, including the killing of Aizen."

She gasped, "My dad did..?"

He nodded.

She was silent for a moment, feeling betrayed by her father, who chose to hurt Toushiro with his unforgettable past that pained him the most.

"The last I saw him was months ago before I talk to him,"

"What did you talk about?"

"About something crucial. But right now it's best you rest before I'll tell you,"

"What is it? I can handle it, please tell me," She pleaded.

He eyed the woman for a while before he conceded, "You're three weeks pregnant when you were brought in for treatment but you suffered a miscarriage."

"I was..." Momo choked on her words, stunned by the statement he just said and placed her hands on her stomach. Her tears flowing down her cheeks, processing the fact that her child didn't make it through.

"Toushiro was devastated as you are when he heard it, wondered out loud that you're going to hate him if you knew," She didn't make a comment on it as she stared blankly at her stomach, where her supposed to be child reside.

Knowing she needs time to cope, Uryu spoke softly. "I'll inform your parents that you'll need rest and give you some time alone,"

He was about to stepped out the door before she said firmly, "It wasn't his fault I've miscarriage and I don't hate him for that. Toushiro doesn't deserve to be blamed for all of his actions, he's innocent,"

"I know,"

She looked at him doubtfully, "Ishida-Kun, by any chance do you know Toushiro before?"

"He was my parents patient. We were friends once."

"I see. Did you two stay in contact?"

"No, unfortunately we didn't."

"He didn't tell me that you two were friends," She mumbled.

He smiled sadly, "He couldn't bring anymore people into trouble so he chose to keep it hidden, I don't blame him,"

"Like Kusaka Soujirou?"

"Seems like he told you about it." She nodded, "It's for the best to have no relation with him, that's what we concluded,"

"Does Kurosaki-kun and Gin-San knew you two are friends?"

"Kurosaki don't, but Gin knew and didn't tell, he told him before not to,"

"You guys are so complicated," She muttered.

He chuckled softly, "You get some rest now, you'll need it,"

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you for telling me, Ishida-kun."

"Welcome." He smiled back to her as he closed the door and left her alone to think.

* * *

Momo chose not to bring up the subject of her miscarriage and Toushiro as she focused on gaining back her strength and health. After two weeks, she was finally discharged from the hospital and rest at home. She was glad to be back home as Kiiro pounced on her happily after her long period stay in the hospital. Her parents had decided to take care of her after she was discharged. Momo was sitting in her bed with Kiiro on her lap while reading a book as she picked up her phone and dialled Toushiro's number. Not liking she heard that Toushiro's number is unavailable for the second time, she got up from her bed and changed her clothes. Grabbing the apartment key, her phone and some spared changes, she descended downstairs to the living room.

Her parents saw her walking towards the door and her mother asked curiously, "Momo, where are you going? Lunch is almost ready,"

"I just need to go out for fresh air, I'll be back soon," Her mother nodded and continued cooking in the kitchen but her father insisted, "You can do that after lunch then I'll take you there,"

"No. It's something important I need to do,"

Her father folded the newspaper on the coffee table and glanced worriedly at her, "What's so important? You just got discharged from the hospital and now you're going out on your own,"

"I can take of myself, dad."

"It's still dangerous for you, what if you got into trouble? What if there's more people who'd aim for you?"

"I'll be fine." She stubbornly said, not wanting to face her father.

"No, you can't. Besides where do you want to go anyway?"

"I'm going to Toushiro's apartment,"When he heard it, he stopped her from going through the door.

He seethed and crossed his arms against his chest, "That man isn't worth your time, trust me. He doesn't bother to visit you after you're awake and he didn't even ask about your well being, he's a senseless man,"

Momo's face turned grim when she detected his lies and hissed, "I would be surprised if he did come after what you did to him,"

He furrowed his brows, "What are you...?"

"You blamed Toushiro that it was all his fault when I was in coma, didn't you?"

"I-I- How...? That man let you got kidnapped and had you suffered in coma! He's the one who had enemies and endangered your life!"

"He saved my life!" Momo snapped at her father as he stood rigid from his daughter angry composure. Her mother peered out the kitchen and saw the scene but never dared to interfere.

"He tried his best to protect me and saved my life! You should be grateful that he saved me but all you did was blaming him for nothing!"

Tears threatening to fall but she does her best to hold it back as her face confront with hurt and betrayal, "I can't believe you use Toushiro's past against him, he trusted you! But you used him to your advantage and forced him to leave me!"

"I was trying to protect you from him! He's nothing but bad news, I've seen the papers and media about his doing in his younger years! He's a delinquent, a murderer, a drug dealer!"

"He didn't have a choice!" Her voice overpowered the older man when his daughter wore a face of rage.

Her voice shook with hurt, "Did you know that he was brutally abuse?"

"Yes... but... Momo, h-he didn't change after his released from the hospital... He did illegal things like getting into cage fights or gang fights," He explained when Momo interrupted,

"He was desperate because nobody was willing to give him a chance! He was looked down upon his past, just like you did to him!"

"I-"

"Did you know that Aizen forced him to murder people with his own life at stake? Did you know he suffered from PTSD after the murder incident? Did you know he is an insomniac who constantly used sleeping pills to help him sleep?"

"No... but I heard rumours that he still killed people for a living, Momo. He's dangerous."

"He wants to change and vowed that he will quit living that kind of life," She explained.

"How can you expect that from him? All I know that he isn't the one you can trust easily." He grabbed her wrist and pull her back into the living room. "That man is nothing but lies,"

"I believe him, I love him and I know he will change his ways. He was willing to let go of his life to save me and yet you doubt him?!"

A thick tense silence filled inside the room, she continued while holding back her tears.

She slapped his hand away from her wrist, "You only read the surface of the paper, instantly labelled him with those informations. You used your eyes not your heart! Remembered what you taught me? 'Try to see things further down below the surface to know the truth'. I can't believe that you turned against your own words and decided to believe the media instead of him!"

She spat as she pushed through his father and went to the door, "He's already suffered enough pain throughout his life and yet you add more salt on his wounds. I know you don't like him from the start but he's the man I love and you can never change that."

"Momo!"

Slamming the door on the way out, she hastily walked down the street and headed to Toushiro's apartment. Unlocking the door to the apartment, Momo stepped into the dark. The curtains were drawn and the whole place were filled with shadows only offered a little sunlight for her to see. The apartment felt so empty.

"Toshiro?" She called out, hoping an answer from him as she looked for him. She searched the rooms in the apartment only to find no one. When she looked in the bedroom, she saw a small box and his phone on the bedside table. She checked out that his phone has been turned off. Curiously, she picked up the small box and sat onto the bed as she opened it with a gasped. A diamond ring. The ring was simple yet beautiful, inside of the ring carved her name in italics. Momo remembered the time he jokingly said that he would put a ring on her finger once he have his chance. But she never would've thought he really went through his way and made one for her. Fear of him leaving were filled inside of her. And from the look of it, the apartment hasn't been used for a while. She pulled opened his wardrobe forcefully and saw some of his clothes were gone. His office was cleaned out, the papers and files that he used to have were all gone. It dawned on her that he left without a word, only leaving behind his phone and the ring that was meant for her. Feeling strengthless, she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard, staring at the empty wall. Unable to comprehend the fact he left, she broken down in tears. She cried loudly on the bed whilst her heart wrenched in sadness and pain.

"Toshiro..."

* * *

 **It's nearing the end of the story with a couple chapters on the way so I'll be seeing you guys soon~**


	27. Chapter 27, The Inclination

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Sorry for the delay. I'm really sorry about not posting for about a month... I think. But still, I'm sorry. It's just been a very stressful months. Cause I just got into a new apartment, things need to be done was pilling up and buying new furnitures is a lot to take. I was about to write a HitsuxHina Halloween fic before but my time is so packed. By the time I knew it, it's already November. (TnT) I haven't been writing a lot lately due to it, so a delay of update was needed. Hope you all will be patient with me for these few months until I settle down. But fear not, things will come to an end and I will be writing soon. Please R &R, as always I appreciate and thank you for all the support you gave me, it really means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Getting a phone call from Momo's father was a bad sign and he knew it. But Ichigo couldn't afford to ignore him and so he answered it. Turns out Momo haven't return back home and her father was worried about her getting into trouble as it was already night time. He reassured the older man that he will find her and make sure that she safe before he hung up.

Ichigo sighed loudly, he guessed that Momo found out Toushiro's disappearance.

He dialed Gin's number.

The phone was picked up, "Ichigo? What ya calling for?"

"It's about Momo. She haven't get back home yet and her parents were worried about her. Is she with Rangiku-San?"

Gin furrowed his brow, "No, she isn't. Ran-Chan is here with me and she didn't meet up with Momo-Chan today,"

"Do you know where she might've went?"

"I don't. But did ya ask the others?"

"I did, but she wasn't there with any of them. Toushiro's missing and now Momo, What should I do?" Worried laced in his tone as he began to panic about Momo's disappearance, "Do you think she's kidnapped again? Or..."

"Calm down, Ichigo. There's no need to panic. Are ya still in the station? If ya are, then ya can track down her phone and see where she is. I assume ya some connection within the station?"

Ichigo steady his breathing, "Yeah, I can. Just hold on... give me a minute. I'll call someone who knows." He hung up.

In a few minutes, he call back to Gin.

"It's an apartment building... Ah... I think I got an idea of who's place this is." Ichigo informed.

"It's Hitsugaya's," Gin confirmed.

"Right. She's the only one who knew he lives and we don't. Figures." He huffed.

Gin stood up from his couch and put on his coat, "I'll go get her, and I'll bring Ran-chan with me. Momo might need some space for now and it'll be best for her to talk with Ran-chan,"

"Alright, I leave it you. Call me if anything happens."

"Will do."

* * *

Arrived at the address of the apartment building that Ichigo provided, Gin lead Rangiku up through the elevator and through the empty hallway until they reached a certain door.

"This must be it," Gin said as he checked the apartment number with his phone, "B-10-10, what an odd number,"

They knocked on the door but nobody answered.

"Are you sure this is the place, Gin?" Rangiku asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, Ichigo doesn't lie. Now do ya have any pins I can use?" Gin asked as he examined the key hole.

"What for?"

"I'm going to pick the door. It's a basic trick whenever we need to stealthy break down the door,"

"Right, here,"

Gin crouched down to pick the lock after Rangiku gave him a bobby pin to use. The lock made a click as Gin successfully opened the door.

"It's really dark and it looks empty." Rangiku point out as they walked through the door while taking a look inside the apartment.

"Did you saw Hitsugaya's car in the parking lot?" She inquired.

"Ya mean cars. He had two cars and a motorcycle but I only saw the Maserati missing, bet he left here," He corrected.

"Is he here? Or maybe he and Momo left together?"

"Maybe. But I don't think Hitsugaya is in town anymore," Gin said and glanced around the place, "Look at this place, it's like there's nobody here for months,"

"Do you think Momo will be here?"

"Don't know. But ya better stay behind me just in case someone pops up," Gin instructed.

"Alright," She nodded.

It was a fairly decorated apartment, Gin noticed the furnitures were simple yet well designed. Mainly consisted dull colours furnitures and paintings. It definitely suit that man's taste. The apartment have four rooms. They searched the first room that was turned out to be his guest room, the second room was his office, inside the drawers were emptied when Gin searched for valuable informations, the third was a small bathroom. Until they reached the far end of the room, they suspect it was the master bedroom. They saw the door to the master bedroom was half opened. Cautiously, Gin pushed the door and saw Momo laying on the king-size bed deep asleep. They sighed in relief, Momo was safe. Rangiku gently woke her friend up as Momo groggily opened her eyes.

"Toshiro?" Momo mumbled hopefully while Rangiku shook her head sadly.

"No, it's me."

Momo adjusted her vision and glanced at her friends, sitting up from bed, "Rangiku-San? Gin-San? What...? How do you get in here?"

"I picked the lock. Ya parents was worried about ya and we came to fetch ya back," Gin said.

Momo looked away, "I don't want to go home,"

"Why?" Rangiku asked in concern.

She bit her lip, "I had a fight with my dad. I'd rather stay here than go home to see him,"

"Then how about you stay at our place for awhile? We can talk later if you feel like it. We just need to make sure you're safe, Momo,"

Silence engulfed them for a second whilst they noticed her tear stained face. Instead of answering them, she stared at them with grief.

"Where is Toshiro? Why does he leave me behind? Am I not good enough for him?" Her voice shaken and broken, eyes brimming with tears as she clutched tightly around the small box in her hands.

Rangiku eyes softened, she enveloped Momo into a hug and gently consoled her crying friend.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. We'll help you find him,"

"Can you?"

Gin nodded, "Yes,"

"Then..."

"Momo, I know you've questions to ask but right now I need you to come with us. We can answer your questions once you come with us, I promise," Rangiku said and put an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Trust us. We can help ya,"

"Okay," She agreed numbly. Situated comfortably inside the backseat, looking back to the apartment that Toshiro and her used to share, she clutched onto the box in her hands instinctively hoping their promise will never disappear along with his presence.

* * *

After informing Momo's parents and Ichigo about Momo's safety, Gin sat down on the couch in his living room and stared into space. Rangiku were upstairs inside the guest room with Momo as she tried to console the crying woman. His thoughts were broke when Rangiku descended from the stairs with a sentimental look.

"How is she?"

She sighed, "She calmed down and fell asleep. Se's a little bit better after I told her that you and Ichigo were still searching for him."

"Did she tell ya somethin' else?"

"No, but..." She frowned, "Hitsugaya was about to propose to her before she was kidnapped... The box contained the ring that was supposed to be her engagement ring. She told me that they did talked about marriage before,"

"Hitsugaya went that far for her?" Gin was surprised by this information, never would he thought that the cold emotionless human Toshiro would want to settle down.

She nodded grimly, "It's custom made too. Her name was carved inside the ring. She broke down when she saw it,"

"God... This is a mess," He rubbed his face with his hands, frustration was evident.

"Did you find something useful from his phone?" She asked while she took the seat beside him and examined Toshiro's old phone.

"No. The contact list and messages were deleted, and he's probably gotten himself another phone,"

"Then how about you try searching for him without the phone?"

"He's not someone who will be found that easy. Last time we tried searching, it costed us three years with Nel's sheer of luck bumping into him,"

"Is he really that hard to find? I thought you're the best in finding people, like whenever you're chasing a wanted person you tend to find out where they are,"

He sighed loudly, "Trust me, Hitsugaya is the best of the best. People in the underworld tend to fear him, from what I know he's not very forgiving when someone slipped out information about his whereabouts."

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"Leave it to me and Ichigo to do the thinking. Tomorrow if Momo-chan is feeling better, I might need to ask her for some information about Hitsugaya... Maybe she knew something we don't,"

"Alright. It's getting late, let's get some sleep. You're tired with all of this work." Rangiku massaged his tired shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

Momo woke up with a startled after her nightmare reached its climax. The brim of her eyes had few teardrops that she shed overnight, plus she cried in her sleep with the nightmare she had. It was a pitch black night, she kept running through the darkness in search for Toushiro. She saw the back of his figure whilst she ran up to him. In a blink of an eye, he was covered in blood. Laying coldly and unmoving on the ground as she went to his side. No matter how much she called his name, he never responded. It was terrible. She bit her lip and silently prayed for Toushiro's well being. Hoping she could find him and hold onto him, never letting go.

The knock on the door snapped out of her thoughts and she groggily sat up on the bed. Emerging through the door, Rangiku offered her a warm smile.

"Good morning! I came to wake you up, I made some breakfast downstairs,"

"Good morning, Rangiku-San," She greeted back warmly with a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Seeing her swollen eyes, Rangiku felt sympathy for her, she pat her head and encourage Momo.

"We'll help you find him, I know we can so don't let your hopes down,"

"Thank you, Rangiku-San," She sniffed, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Your welcome! Now let's get you breakfast!"

"Are ya feeling any better, Momo-chan?" Gin asked in concerned as he saw her took a seat at the dinning table.

"A little. Thanks for letting me stay here," She smiled gratefully.

"No prob', it's the least we can do," Gin smiled.

Their breakfast was plentiful, thanks to Gin who prepare it to suit her taste. As Rangiku's taste bud tend to be abnormal that Momo and her group of friends knew, the only one who share her taste was Inoue. They have a light conversation over breakfast until Gin spoke up, "Momo, we need ya help finding Hitsugaya."

"My help?"

He nodded, "Ichigo and I haven't got a clue about his whereabouts. One of his car was gone, it seems like he had it disappeared from the road for some reason, and we couldn't track his license plate to match. So I think ya maybe knew some certain informations about him, can ya tell me?"

Momo looked at him, confused on how she could help finding Toshiro. She doesn't even have the slightest clue on where he could be. She was helpless.

"I don't if I could be much of help. I don't know much places that he would go,"

"Then maybe ya could tell me more about him. Someone he trust or knows, it might help if we can get hold on someone he knows about his whereabouts,"

Telling everything about Toshiro to them? It felt like she would betray him if she decide to tell. But they will get nowhere if she doesn't. Toshiro will never be found.

Seeing the woman's turmoil, Gin suggested, "If it's uncomfortable to say right now, we can talk later-"

Momo shakes her head and made her decision, "No, it's alright... I want to help,"

After telling Gin what she knew about Toushiro, he smiled gratefully for the info.

"Thanks you, Momo. We'll search for him with those information ya gave us, I'll let ya know if something happens,"

She smiled happy to be able to help.

"Okay, but why don't you go ask for Hisagi-San's help?" Momo wondered.

"Unfortunately, he isn't willing to corporate,"

"Oh..." She frowned. Momo could guess that Toshiro made Shuuhei promise not to tell a soul about his info.

"It's alright, you gave us some hope to search for him. And we'll definitely figure out something,"

Maybe she could persuade Shuuhei, he might listen to her if she talk to him reasonably. "Gin-San, let me try talking to Hisagi-San. Maybe I can persuade him to tell me about some more clues in finding Toushiro,"

Gin gave a thought and agreed, "Well, alright. Ichigo and I will accompany ya to Hisagi's office tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? But..."

Rangiku interjected their conversation, as she had sat beside them in silence until now "Right now you need to rest, Momo. I can see that you hardly have enough rest,"

"Rangiku-San... I..."

"No buts, today you're gonna stay and rest until you're well enough to go search for him."

"Ya better listen to her, Momo-chan. She can be a nagging mother if ya don't," Gin joked.

"Shut up, Gin. Momo, you are to stay here and get some rest until your panda eyes are gone."

Momo complied, "Yes ma'am..."

"Good! Now let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping is to get off your mind on Hitsugaya a bit. Besides we need to get you some new clothes since it's been four months you went shopping,"

"Well, okay..."

"Great! Gin you will be the chauffeur for the day and carry our bags, now let's go! Come on, Momo."

Rangiku pulled Momo upstairs to change and left the bewilderment Gin sitting in his chair. "Eh?! Why do I need to be a slave today?!"

* * *

Shuuhei blinked his eyes in disbelief and stared at the people who had found their way right on his doorstep.

"Here I thought I made it clear that I don't know anything, but you guys kept on bugging me." Shuuhei sighed loudly and leaned back on his office chair. "Oh! And I'm glad to see you awake Momo-chan!" He smiled warmly when he noticed Momo at the back.

She smiled back with Gin and Ichigo at his office door. "Thank you, Hisagi-San,"

"Why do you need to thank me for?"

"I heard it from Kurosaki-San that you helped Toshiro to save me, that's why I need to thank you personally,"

"It's not big deal, mainly your man was the one who did the saving. I merely gave him a password,"

"Even if it is, I need to thank you too,"

"You're too kind, Momo-chan,"

Momo smiled.

"Now then," Shuuhei stood up from his chair, "What do I owe the pleasure to have you all here in my office? Work?"

Ichigo shook his head, "It's just that we need some advice from you, we hit the wall several times and had no progress at all in searching for him,"

"So we came to ya,"

He eyed the two men for awhile and then to Momo. He shrugged his shoulder in defeat, "Guess I don't have the choice, since you brought Momo-Chan here."

"We were hoping you would said that," Ichigo said,

"And I take it you are keen to seek out Hitsugaya and talk him out of his misery and guilt?"

Shuuhei glanced at Momo as she nodded firmly with resolve. "It's not his fault for all those unfortunate events happened and I want him to know that I'm not giving up on him that easily,"

Shuuhei smirked proudly, "You're really one of a kind, Momo-chan. And he's lucky to have you." Then he gestured the sofa to them, "Well, you all each take a seat and we'll discuss over tea, shall we?"

The discussion of searching for Toushiro, came to a conclusion with a few suggestions from Shuuhei. First off they need to confront with the intel informer, Urahara and Yoruichi with her variety of connections around the country. Those two person who will had a high chance to know about Toshiro was last seen. Second, they will be visiting Uryu and his parents, who were responsible for taken care Toshiro when he was brought to the hospital. As they were the only people to be considered family to Toshiro. Lastly, they will need to summarise all of the information together and set on a different search patterns to find the man with the help of their friends. In a short amount of time, they finally located Toshiro, who had bought a bungalow at a suburban area where little people know, plus its in the deep countryside. Arrived at the bungalow by Gin's car, Gin, Ichigo and Momo stepped out of the car and took in the surrounding. It took them hours to get there and they were glad when they saw the familiar vehicle, Toshiro's Maserati, on the other side of the black gate.

"This is one shady neighbourhood," Ichigo noticed when he glanced around the area where multiple street lights were broken, only a few dim light were left.

"Making a good hiding spot for a man like him," Gin remarked and turned to Momo, "Ya better stay behind us, who knows what will come out from the dark,"

"Okay," Momo nodded and noted that the whole house wasn't lit up with lights, "There's no light in the house, is he really inside?"

"Maybe, his car is here and I doubt Gin will get a wrong address. But who knows?" Ichigo said and picked the locks on the gate, "Only one way to find out,"

"We'll need to check the house to find out more,"

Before they went in, Gin asked , "Ya have your gun, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded and showed him his gun in his back pocket.

"Good, ya take point and I'll cover ya rear," Gin instructed and pulled out his own gun.

Ichigo ready his gun and checked his bullets, "Got it,"

"Momo, ya better stay behind us." Gin said as she nodded.

"Alright people let's head in."

* * *

 **The end is near~ A few more chapters to go then it would be officially complete! See you then~**


	28. Chapter 28, The Sentimentalisation

**Author's note: Another chapter for the best readers of the world! I appreciate the supports and patience of all of you! Thank you as always and please R &R if you like to~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

His body was feverish and he felt the urge to pass out, but he fought back his tiredness to get up. Due to the sound of the alarm he set. He was struggling to sit up when pain shot through his body that made him groaned with frustration. The wounds on his body wasn't giving him an easy time these days, he mused. Toshiro brought the painkillers to his mouth and swallowed it dryly, not caring his throat was sore. The pain on his body subsides a little within seconds as he breath in and out slowly through his nostrils to maintain his breathing. With enough strength gathered in his arms, he slowly lift himself out of bed. The beeping sound of his security alarm and the red light flashed on his phone, it was set off due to the fact that there's intruders barged inside his independent bungalow. He ignored the security feed on his phone and disabled the alarm. Scowling, he pulled out his gun from the bedside drawer and loaded the bullets before he strides out the door.

If it was a burglar than he's in for a deadly fate because he's not going to have mercy for interrupting his rest. His right hand on his gun and his left hand leaned against the wall to steady himself, walked slowly but silently down the hallway. He heard sounds from downstairs living room. Cautiously, he descended from the stairs and placed himself on the wall for cover. Footsteps getting closer, he appeared abruptly behind the backs of the intruders. The intruders spun around quickly when they heard the click of his gun. Two of them rushed to the person trailing behind them, standing protectively as if the person was vulnerable. Their actions makes him confused. He saw three shadows but he couldn't make out their face, not that he care right now. He shot a warning fire near one of the intruders feet as he threatened menacingly.

The three figure jumped in surprised before he spoke menacingly. "I want you all out of my place before I blow your heads off now."

One of the person that stood at the front bravely stepped into the moonlight, Toshiro watched Gin appeared before his vision.

"Relax, Hitsugaya. It's ya own pal," Gin put his hands up in surrender but with his gun ready on his hand.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Ichimaru... I thought I gave you enough warnings not to search for me,"

Gin gave him a wry smirk, "Ya mean those death threats or the ways blocking up the information of ya presence? Sorry but it didn't work, cause we got lucky this time,"

"Who sold me out?" He inquired, Toshiro felt light headed with the effort of standing, but held his ground from fainting.

"Nobody, I can assure you that one hundred percent. But we do get help from different kinds of people,"

He shook his head and clutched his left side of his eye, fighting to stay conscious with his vision slightly blurry. Toshiro emphasised, "We?"

Ichigo took his cue, stepping into the light with a gun at hand. Clearly, they came here with preparation.

"I should've known you two are one hell of a team. Busy poking around other's business are your traits, the best I knew so far, " Toshiro said sarcastically with a deep scowl in place.

Ignoring his spite, Ichigo said, "Hitsugaya, we came here for you. We're getting you back to Momo,"

"Pity, I'm not going. Doors that way," He pointed to the door with his gun, Momo felt her heart cracked inside when she heard his cold statement.

"We were hoping ya could," Gin insisted and glanced at Momo in concern before he face the man again.

"Come with us, Hitsugaya. Momo is awake now. You can go to her side, you can be with her again,"

Not budging from his place, "Are you two deaf?"

"No, but we came lookin' for ya upon Momo's request, ya know?"

"Mission accomplished. Now leave," He ordered, brows sweating. Momo felt a swell of sadness filled her heart, her hands clutched together in front of her chest.

"We'll help you out of your problems just let us..." Ichigo said and slowly stepped towards him, but stop when Toshiro pointed his gun at him.

"I don't need any help!" He rasped and he covered his mouth to muffle his coughing fit.

His face were confront with pain and his brows were furrowed, he was wheezing unpleasantly that made her heart clenched inside. He was in so much pain throughout the months, she couldn't even afford to think when he was alone by himself, nobody to help. Full of sorrow and pain.

Momo was about to step out but Ichigo held her back, his hand signalled her to stay back.

"Ya looked like ya could faint any minute by now, are ya sure ya didn't want any help?"

"I could be resting if there's no one barging in," He retorted, breathing uneven.

"What is it with you? She's waiting for you to go back to her side and you're here being a jerk, can't you see she loves you?"

"That's why I can't go back," Toshiro's eyes hinted a pain of guilt when he spoke.

They stood in lapse of silence.

Ichigo took a guess, "Why? Because you thought it was all you fault? Because you thought it would be best for her?"

"Yes."

"Your selfishness is hurting her, Hitsugaya."

"You're overstepping the line, Kurosaki."

"I said what I want, you have no rights to stop me,"

"He's right, Hitsugaya. Ya being selfish to Momo. Deciding everything just by yaself, ya nothing but a selfish jerk,"

"Don't." He warned and a dangerous glint flashed in his eyes whilst he glared hardly as they were overstepping their boundaries.

"Don't you know how she felt when you weren't by her side after she woke up? To find you missing for months, she was devastated!"

He gritted his teeth, "She should've forget me and move on,"

Gin frowned upon his comments, "She needs ya by her side,"

"She doesn't need me, she can live peacefully without me interfering with her life,"

"Even if it comes the times she would hate you forever?"

"Yes."

"Did she meant nothing to you? Are you that kind of man who comes and go whenever you please? You played with her feelings and then left her without a word, are you that kind of man?" Ichigo taunted.

His restraint on his temper immediately snapped. How dare they?! They have no means to make assumptions on their own and throwing it all to him! They don't deserve the right to said what's right or wrong on his actions!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Toshiro raged, fired a shot near Ichigo's feet to gave him a warning that he wasn't joking around. He had the intent to kill. One more word they would have an all out gun war, they gulped nervously. Instinctively, they pointed their guns at Toshiro when the second shot was fired and they stood protectively in front of Momo behind them, whom flinched at his sudden outburst. Breathing heavily, he massaged his pounding temple and closed his eyes in pain, his headache was getting worse. But he held on, not noticing a pair of worried filled eyes watching his every move. He snapped open his furious eyes, piercing fiercely to the two as his finger close to the trigger, aiming at them.

"You don't know me, and don't go all sentimental on me just because you thought you knew better! I had enough of all you idiots making up things that would help me feel better, even when Kusaka died you thought you knew everything, but _no_ , you were wrong. So you had no rights to say that I don't love Momo," He seethed, eyes blazing in anger.

"I love her enough to die for her, to sacrifice my own in exchange of her happiness. Momo meant the world to me! Without her, I am nothing! I would give everything up just for her!"

He close his eyes trying to forget how painful it is to leave her, "I want her to move on with her life and forget about me, she should find someone else to love. That way there's no more disputes between her father, no more hazards lurking around her and no more bad things happen to her. My unfortunates won't be her burden. For her happiness, I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means the need to erase my existence from her world."

Momo felt her tears threatened to leak after his declaration. Three men inside the room were having a standoff and neither of them budged from their spot, it was a tense silence.

"Last chance, _get out._ " He commanded as he cocked his gun warningly.

Gin and Ichigo shared a gaze before Ichigo stepped away for the person behind him.

"We will, after you get to talk with her,"

Toshiro forgot that there's another in the room and instantly prepare himself.

"What are you plan-?"

His words were caught in his throats when he saw Momo emerged from behind of them. She was still beautiful, with the moon illuminated her figure as she wore a warm smile on her face and took hesitate steps forward to him. Toshiro felt the colour drain from his face like he seen a ghost.

"Mo-mo..." He muttered in disbelief.

His widen eyes filled with shock, his hand unconsciously lowered his gun when they met each other's gaze. Her honey brown eyes showed different kinds of emotions, he remembered the days they spent together. He can't believe it. No words were formed to express his thoughts right now. His eyes were fixated on her, never blinking as he thought one blink she would disappear from his sight. Momo was standing in front of him without him noticing, the distance between them immediately shorten. Slowly but surely, she wounded her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Her warmth was spreading through his body while he convinced himself that it isn't a fig of his imagination.

Hesitantly, his left hand brushed her cheek and glanced into her eyes with a certain amount of doubt. Feeling his hesitation, she leaned into his touch to confirm his suspicions. His gun was then dropped to the floor at the side and brought his arms wrapped around her tightly, breathed in her scent that he strived for. His knee buckled under him whilst she followed suit as he buried his face onto her chest while she stroked his head with her nimble hands weaving through his snowy white locks. Her touch was soft and gentle, like the way he remembered. Unaware of his weakened condition, his body reached his limit as he went limped inside the embrace of the person he longed for. Finally feeling peace settled in his bones.

* * *

Sitting beside the bed, Momo placed a wet towel on his forehead to lowered his high temperature. Gin and Ichigo went downstairs after they brought Toushiro to his bed when he faint, as they left Momo to care for him. Toshiro was breathing raspingly and was sweating furiously due to his feverish condition. He had dark circles underneath his eye lids, his face were ghostly pale, his usual spiky hair was now limp down and his body was wrapped with worn bandages stained with blood underneath his clothes. She hold onto his hand as she glanced at him worriedly. Stirring up slowly, Toshiro opened his eyes and felt a presence. Turning his head to the side, he met with Momo's concerned gaze. A wave of relief and regret stirred inside of him.

"Are you feeling better?"

Instead of answering her question, he regarded the woman beside the bed and whispered hoarsely, "Why?"

"Why not?" She reasoned as she brushed his bangs away tenderly with a warm expression. He looked at her with those guilt ridden eyes, his face reflected pain and hurt.

There was a short moment of silence before he spoke.

"Forgive me, Momo. I've done so many mistakes in the past and let you suffered the consequences of my actions,"

"I won't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive, Toushiro. You've already done so much for me," Momo soothed.

"I'm a failure, I couldn't even protect our child," His voice broken as he spoke.

"You saved me that day, remember? I know that our child didn't make it through and it's not your fault,"

"But I failed protecting you,"

"You didn't fail, because I'm still alive right here, right now with you," She squeeze his hand, "All of those things happened wasn't your doing and you didn't need to bear it all on your shoulder."

"You deserve better,"

"I don't want better. I want you,"

His lips wore a thin line after her bold endearment claim. Her honey brown orbs peering into him with a firm resolve of her love for him, the only one who saw through his cold exterior. The only person who can gave him comfort in his sadness. The only person who can give him the love he don't deserve and selflessly shower him with affection he longed.

"I love you, Toshiro. Nobody can change that for me."

She brought his hand to her lips and brushed a kiss on his palm while he felt his chest overwhelming with billions of emotions. It's like his heart was bursting open, her key unlocked the lock to his feelings he buried deep. The feelings he chose to bury in his past out in the open for her. And she embrace every one of his scars with her love, never disregard him with contempt. He had his left arm grudgingly covered half of his face and closed his blurry eyes.

"You're as stubborn as a mule..." He exhaled. Momo was about to retort his comment but was stop short when she saw a lone tear trail down his face onto the pillow. She smiled knowingly and squeezed his right hand while more of his tears landed onto the pillow. Momo said nothing but chose to stay by his side as he sobbed for the first time in his life. His pent up sorrow and anguish throughout his childhood formed into tears, the pain he bottled up for years finally poured out from his chest.

* * *

Toshiro changed out his sweaty clothes with Momo's help and wore a new set of clean clothes before Gin and Ichigo came into the room. They discussed their plan on bringing him to a doctor.

But Toshiro stubbornly refused medical attention.

"I'm fine."

"You are clearly not fine with that condition of yours," Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest.

"I'll be better within a few days, trust me,"

"No man can withstand this without proper medication,"

"I had worst,"

Gin sighed loudly, and decided not to persuade the man further, "Fine, ya have ya rest. However, Momo is staying with ya until ya feel better. Don't want ya go into the missing person list again,"

"Hn,"

"Now that's settled. We need to go back to Sereitei for work, contact us if something happened," Gin glanced at his phone of the several missed calls from work.

"Thank you very much, Kurosaki-kun, Gin-San,"

"Your welcome, Momo. As long as ya idiotic boyfriend doesn't go off the radar again, then it won't be a problem for us," He teased.

"Shut up, Ichimaru," Toshiro growled.

Shrugging off his anger, "It's true, though. Ya were a pain in the neck to find,"

"Whatever,"

"We should be going. We'll see ya later. Momo, if anything happens call us."

"I will, thanks again!"

The couple was finally left alone inside the bungalow where Momo tend to her sick boyfriend. Toshiro had his back against the headboard, sitting there patiently as Momo spoon-fed him with her homemade porridge, despite his protest. After filling his stomach full and changing his worn out bandages, Momo settled down on the bed beside him in his comfy comforter. Her head laid against his chest, his arms enveloped her figure from behind as she sat in front of him tracing invisible lines on his hand.

"Toshiro, did you own this bungalow? I heard it from Gin-San that you bought it recently to make it a safe house,"

"Yeah. Usually, nobody come by this part of the neighbourhood before I bought it, so it's safe for me to stay here for awhile."

"But...its in the suburbs far away from the city life doesn't it appeal to people of its tranquility?"

"A little but fact is, this part of the neighbourhood was rumoured to be dangerous. Due to public security here is low, things occurred normally like burglary. Plus, here doesn't have much appeal to attract many people,"

"That's harsh for the locals."

"There isn't much people living here these days so it doesn't really matter much,"

"But don't you know that you might be have the chance that you'll get jump when you're walking down the streets or when you're asleep?"

"I've set out sensors within the bungalow so I'll know when someone comes in."

"Ohhh... That's how you knew us came in beforehand."

He nodded, "And I did get ambushed by people before when I went to get something to eat at night. But those rascals were scared shitless and ran with their tails between their legs when I got the real thing in hand rather than their toy gun,"

She giggled, "They messed with the wrong guy, huh? I think the next time they walk down the street, they'll be the one cautious about getting ambushed by you."

He chuckled. "That'll teach them."

He buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent and closed his eyes in content. It's been too long that he had the chance to held her close like this and he achingly painful when he was away from her. Too much time lost as they spent their time apart from each other and he breathed a relief when he saw her appeared before him. Like a ton of weight on his heart instantly removed while she's near him. He found peace and serenity with her. Then he thought about something that bothered him.

"Does your father know about you went looking for me?"

Her body stiffened at his question, he could sensed her nervousness and incoming anger from the corner of her eyes. He could guessed something had happened between Momo and her father.

"He knows... I think. But I don't care about his decision." She bit her lip, "I haven't talk to him for awhile after we had a fight over you,"

He frowned, that's no good. "How long was it since then?"

"Sixteen days..." She said timidly.

"That's like two weeks, Momo. I'll take you bac-"

She refused and clutched onto his forearms, "No! I don't want to! He hurt you intentionally and betrayed your trust, how can I forgive him for being so cruel?"

"He just want to protect you," He tried to reason out.

She crossed her arms and scoffed, "He just wanted to protect himself, he thinks you're too dangerous and was scared that you'll do something to him,"

" _I am dangerous_ , Momo."

Momo shook her head, "Not to me, I don't see you harmful like a criminal,"

"Still, he is your father and he has the right to judge me,"

"Nobody has the right to judge you, not him or anyone else. I chose to love you and it's my decision to take, not him," She frowned and turned away from him, "I can't believe he did those harmful actions to you, I trusted him to accept you but he went overboard with breaking us apart,"

He sighed softly, "He has his responsibility as a father. He was just protecting his family from getting hurt and he didn't mean to hurt you along with it,"

"He hurt _you_ , Toshiro. It's still unforgivable for him to use his old work connections to dig up your past and humiliate you, that's the most sensitive topic that you tried to avoid. It's like reopening your old wounds all over and over again,"

"It doesn't bother me anymore, it's fine,"

"Not for me. I don't want us to be apart again, I want to stay with you,"

"I know. But you need to reconcile with your father, he must've feel guilty," He persuaded.

"Served him right, I won't forgive him from hurting you," She huffed.

"You can't stay like this forever, Momo."

She pouted, "But-"

"No more buts. I can't let you jeopardise your daughter and father relationship just because you're being stubborn," Toshiro concluded with a steady resolve, "We're going back next thing in the morning,"

"Can I stay with you a little longer? Please..." She showed him her puppy dog eyes that he bound to concede.

He groaned, "Alright, two days."

"Can't it be longer than two days?"

"No. If I let you say more, you're going to broke my eardrums for all the nagging,"

"You jerk, I'm going to throw the ring you got me out of the window if you don't apologise,"

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the ring on her finger, "You got the ring with you? How...?"

He took her hands in his and examined the ring. "It's the one I got for you, when did you get it?"

Momo fiddled the ring on her ring finger, "I went to your apartment to find you after the fight with my dad. I saw the ring and your old phone on the bedside table... Are you really going to propose to me afterwards?"

He nodded, caressing her hands in his, "I'm serious about it. You ask me what I want to do after I retire my job, right?"

"Yeah,"

"The ring is my answer," He declared.

Her voice trailed off, "... but you changed your mind when I went to coma,"

His face confront with anguish and guilt, he looked down to their hands finally laced together after so many days in a long distance from each other.

"I hope that you can move on without me, find another normal man that could earn your father approval and make you happy. And probably forget about me ever be part of your life, that's why I left," He explained.

He tightened his arms around her waist, she could feel his pain in his voice.

"I blocked off all contacts and decided to disappear for good, went to a place so nobody could find me,"

"You're hurting yourself more, look at you." She turned around, staring intently at him, her fingertips ran over his cheeks, "You're being suicidal. Going on jobs that was slowly killing you as you ignored serious medical treatment, it hurts me so much to see you like this,"

"Hn,"

"Don't you just 'Hn' me, you stubborn man. You could've been killed, you deliberately ignored your own health, and what's worse you put yourself in danger,"

"I'm sorry,"

Momo saw the distress on his face and she reached up to trace the wrinkles between his brows with her fingers.

"Don't be sorry, Toshiro. I just don't like seeing you like this,"

He brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her face to kiss her. She felt his anguish and sorrow through the sweet yet gentle kiss, as if he was afraid that he would break her like a fragile glass. When he pulled away, Momo saw a tinge of sadness in his turquoise eyes and frowned.

"Everything's fine now, Toshiro. You don't need to bear a grudge on yourself, you did nothing wrong," She brushed his bangs away, noticing his vulnerable side showed to her, "All of it is in the past, now we live in the present, that's all it matters."

"That's all it matters," He repeated with a quiet resolution as Momo smiled softly.

He exhaled, relaxing his body and placed his forehead with hers. His deep turquoise eyes held her gaze with his genuine and grateful expression.

"You took on sleeping pills again?" Momo asked when she saw the small medicine bottle at the side table of the bed.

He looked away in shame, his head laid against the headboard avoiding her prying eyes.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"Is it the nightmares again?" She glanced over him, her honey brown eyes concerned.

"Hn,"

Momo had known his sleeping habits after they started dating, the nightmares had been haunting him ever since he delved into the depths of darkness. He woke up yelling one night, gasping for air, body covered in cold sweats, tears threatened to spill but never did, and it shocked her to see him so vulnerable. He was always seen in a composed and unperturbed manner, so it's rare for him to be scared. It's truly worrying when she found out that he often use sleeping pills to fall asleep. So for the best solution for his sleeping habits to improve, Momo chose to stay by his side as she lulled him to sleep with her soothing voice and calming words. It worked, Toshiro haven't had a single nightmare ever since. Not until they were apart for months. She could guess that he might've triggered his nightmares due to her absence as she suffered from coma, whilst he buried himself in guilt and pain along his sorrow. She was partly to blame.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," He attempted to soothe her using a gentle tone he reserved only for her.

"Toshiro, please tell me. What did you see in your nightmares,"

He had to swallow, close his eyes and collected his courage before he was able to tell her. "It was the worst thing that could happen to me,"

"What is it?"

"Losing you," He whispered underneath his breath but she heard it.

"I would never leave you," She promised.

"I know now," His eyes looked at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be by your side when you needed me the most," She apologised.

He shook his head, "No. It's not your fault to begin with,"

"But I-"

He cut her off, "Momo, really... you helped me more than anyone could ever did, you saved me,"

"I thought the prince was supposed to do the saving not the princess in the stories?" She remarked jokingly.

"Guess we're an exception," He smiled.

She bit her lip and hold onto his hands, "But you're not the only one who have nightmares, I did too,"

Toshiro looked at her sceptically, "When?"

"After I found out you were gone when I got discharged from the hospital. I was afraid to lose you too,"

"The feeling's mutual, so don't be full of yourself," He joked, trying to lighten the solemn mood.

She laughed softly with tears in her eyes, "Way too kill the mood, Toushiro. You are such a buzzkill,"

"Hn." He leaned in to kiss her, the atmosphere surrounding them was light once more. Her tears shed in happiness as they hold onto each other, not wanting to let it go and vow to never be apart ever again.

* * *

 **One more chapter and an epilogue coming your way, so stay tune!**


	29. Chapter 29, The Conclusion

**Author's note: I'm back, everybody! Thank God, I could write again! Man, all this moving around for the electronics installation is drying me out to exhaustion. Plus, I feel like I'm a slave labour for all the packing and unpacking. But thankfully, I finished half of it~ I can write is the main point, because this story is nearing a chapter to end and I couldn't believe I wrote this far. Praise to the lord I have good endurance in writing! Anyhoo... Thank you for all of the supports and enjoy this chapter before the epilogue of the story. I will be updating it to a complete once the epilogue is finish. It needs a little more tweaks before I upload so look forward to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Momo woke up in the morning with Toshiro once again cradling her in his strong arms. Her body nestled warmly with his body, her arms on his waist, head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his touch. It's been a two long weeks since she found him with Ichigo and Gin's help, and two days after they reunited, Momo found herself missing Toshiro's cuddles. Momo let out relax sigh, burrowing her face further into his chest, relishing the moment of his presence. Warmth surround her.

Toshiro stirred awake then with his eyes opened and softened as she glanced up to him with her half lidded eyes. How he missed those eyes of hers.

"Good morning, Shiro-Chan," Momo greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Morning," His voice relaxed and smooth as he stare at her face.

He stroke her cheek affectionately and capture her lips again. Pleased that she respond eagerly to him, they had a lip locking session for awhile before they begin their morning routine and preparing to leave for Sereitei.

After checking his temperature and reapplied the bandages, Momo stood by the balcony while she waited for Toshiro to pack his things. Staring out into the tall trees and greenery of the hills, birds and small creatures went on with its life, it felt like she's in a forest with all the fauna and flora surrounding her. The sunlight beaming down the verdant and lush of nature, casting a soothing view to ones eyes. Peaceful and yet calming, perfect for a moment of levity. A pair of arms slipped around her waist and she propped herself against the sturdy, warm body behind her.

Breathing in the scent of her hair, his nose just behind her ear, Toshiro murmured, "You're nervous,"

"Yeah," Momo replied with a whisper, "I don't know how to face my dad, it's hard to forgive after what he did. I can't just overlook his actions and plaster a smile to forget about it, it's not right."

"You two will compromise a way,"

"Easier say than done. I want his apology and to you as well, it would be fair that he overstepped your boundaries without your consent," Momo decided.

He assured, "I would be fine even without his apology, you don't need to be so hung up on that,"

"No. It's only fair, and I won't forgive him until he apologise, he was the one at fault in the first place," Momo stubbornly persisted.

He sighed loudly in defeat, she could never wavered by his persuasion.

"Whatever flows your boat, but you need to patch things with your father,"

He buried a kiss in her hair, her hands rubbing circles on his arms to soothe his anxiety.

"I know and I will, so don't worry too much,"

"Okay," He complied and tug her hand, "Come on, let's go. It's going to be a long ride back."

* * *

The car ride back home was indeed claimed to be a long trip, they even took some pit stop to replenish their hunger and having a bathroom break. The couple didn't seem to mind a bit and found themselves chatting non stop, to make up the time they lost for the four months apart. The raindrops pitter patter onto the windshield as the wind outside blew the tree leaves along with the breeze. Giving people a chill of cold air. Shivering lightly, Momo let out a sneeze and rubbed her arms to warm herself. Noticing her discomfort, Toushiro turned on the heater and grabbed his coat from the backseat, giving it to Momo. She breathe in a sigh when the car heater warm her skin along Toshiro's coat wrapped around her, enjoying the musky scent of his lingered on the coat. Listening to the rhythm of the pouring rain, Momo was quickly lulled to sleep inside the car.

After the long hours in the car, Toushiro halted his car to a stop as they reached their destination. Momo was sound asleep in the passenger seat and he couldn't help but find himself staring at her sleeping figure. Toushiro smiled inwardly, her lips were apart with a small drool on the edge of her mouth and cocoon herself using his coat as her head leaned against the side of the windshield. Brushing a finger on her cheek, Momo made a groan and swipe his finger away as she felt an itch on her skin while mumbling incoherent words under her breath, eyes still closed.

He chuckled softly. She looks adorable.

Knowing he will have more time staring at her sleeping face afterwards, he decided to wake her for more pressing matter at hand. He shook her shoulders gently until she stirred awake, taking in her surronding that the car had stopped whilst arrived at their destination. Her house.

"We're here, Momo."

Getting out the car, the couple stood side by side outside the house. Toshiro locked the car door and gesture Momo to go inside the house.

"I'll stay outside, you can go in without me,"

Momo frowned, her hands on her hip, "No. We'll go in together,"

"Won't it be better that the two of you talk privately?" He suggested.

"I don't want you to be neglected by my dad again, I want him to face us together. He's the one at wrong, not you," She tug his hand.

He took a deep breath, "Alright."

With their hands entwined together, Momo pressed on the doorbell. Kiiro's barks were heard behind the door as they stood await. The door opened, a washed of relief painted the face of Misaki when she saw her daughter, embracing her in a hug which Momo returned back. Kiiro came launching onto Momo, barking in enthusiasm to say that he had miss her dearly. Same goes to Toushiro too.

Surprisingly, Misaki was relief too when she saw he was with Momo. She breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the couple, "I'm glad that the two of you are okay."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, mom," Momo apologised.

"It's alright, Momo. As long as you're fine, it's okay,"

"Is Dad inside?"

Misaki shook her head.

"No, he's out getting the groceries a few minutes ago. I thought he had forgotten something and came back when you rang the doorbell," Misaki smiled and let them into the living room.

Misaki prepared tea for them as they brief over the information that the older woman was oblivious about. Misaki was overwhelmed, her eyes teary and embraced the couple into a motherly hug. Silently contemplating the hardships they had gone through and finally got back together.

"You two are really troublesome children, you should've say something to me," Misaki scolded.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know beforehand, mom," Momo said sheepishly.

"We wouldn't want you to worry," Toshiro added.

Misaki let out a broken sigh.

"At least now you told me personally before I found out myself."

Misaki sniffed and broke the hug, wiping away her tears, "I won't tell your father about your miscarriage. The less he knows the better, I don't want him to be more unreasonable than he is. I've already given him a scolding after you left the house,"

"Thank you, Mom."

Misaki clapped her hands together and stood from her seat. Eager to make some food for the couple.

"Well, now that's settled. I need to prepare some tonics for the two of you, with the old medicine recipes I know. I think I just bought some the other day,"

"Mom, I'm fine there's no need for that,"

"Momo's right, Misaki-San. There's no need for it, we're fine,"

"No can do. A miscarriage can also do damage to a woman's body so it's not something to overlook, Momo," She chided and head to the kitchen, "And Toushiro-Kun, you're in recovery of your bad cold so you'll need it too,"

They were about to protest but Misaki gave them a pointed look, "No buts. You two are going to take the tonics whether you like it or not. I won't have 'no' for an answer,"

"Yes, ma'am." The couple replied in chorused, sweats on their foreheads as they were too afraid to face a mother's wrath.

Satisfied with their answers, Misaki beamed happily, "Good." And she went to the kitchen to prepare the tonics for the couple.

Just when Misaki was done preparing the tonics and called the couple to drink it, Takeshi was back with a frantic pace as he called out to his wife. Toshiro flinched inside when he heard the man's footsteps getting closer to the living room. Momo had stood up from her seat, clearly ready to face her father.

"Misaki! I saw that man's car outside, did h-" His sentence stopped when he saw the couple, his hands holding the groceries turned white as he clutched tightly.

The three of them shared an awkward silence before Misaki went to Takeshi side and grabbed the groceries out of his hands.

"Toshiro-kun just brought Momo home when you were out buying the groceries," Misaki informed her husband.

"Oh," Takeshi's expression grows pensive.

"Momo had to take care of Toshiro-kun when he suffered from a bad cold. I made some tonics for him and Momo just in case." Misaki turned to the couple with a warm smile, "Drink it before you two leave, okay?"

The couple nodded appreciating her gesture before Misaki left to kitchen with groceries in hand. Toshiro slightly glance at the woman beside him, who had her brows furrowed and her lips in a thin line. The father and daughter pair were having a stare down, neither one of them willing to make a move to speak. Toshiro made a move to leave but Momo grabbed his wrist telling him to stay. Lacing her finger's into Toshiro's, Momo gaze meets her father's.

Then she finally broke the silence.

"You owe Toshiro an apology."

"What?"

"The cruel things you said and the ways you mistreated him, I can't simply overlook it. That's why, I chose to came back,"

Takeshi hardened his gaze, "What if I don't apologise and acknowledge him?"

"Then you're going to lose your one and only daughter forever," Momo declared boldly while Toshiro and Takeshi widened their eyes in disbelief. Momo gave Toshiro a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand for assurance when he wore a worried look.

Takeshi looked at their hands and closed his eyes, contemplating his decision.

The room falls silent.

After a tense moment, Takeshi let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you. Truly I apologise for my unreasonable actions towards you, Hitsugaya. I acted out and threatened you to leave my daughter with your painful past. I've recollected my thoughts as Momo left the house after we fought. I soon realised my shameful self of the wrongdoings I did on the both of you,"

Takeshi lowered his head down slightly in guilt, "I thought I was protecting Momo but turned out that I was hurting her and in the process I had intentionally hurt you too,"

He lifted his head up for a moment and bowed, "I am deeply sorry for things I've done, please accept my apology,"

The couple was surprise by the sudden apology. They hadn't expected him to apologise, much less to the both of them this sincerely.

Momo walked to her father, placed a hand on his shoulder and made him lifted his head up to meet up with Momo's softened gaze.

"We forgive you, dad." She said softly.

Takeshi's eyes tear up slowly as Momo hugged her father which he returned and wailed loudly.

"I'm sorry, Momo! I'm such a horrible father! I'm so sorry! How can I be a father like me do such horrible things to my one and only kindhearted daughter?! I'm the worst!"

"It's okay, dad." Momo assured him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Takeshi sniffed, "I'm sorry too, Hitsugaya,"

"It's fine, Takeshi-San."

"Let's just put it behind us now, alright dad?"

"Yeah, you're right." He blew his nose with a tissue she offered, "Still, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, we know you did what you think was right and we don't blame you," Momo said and pat her father's back whilst Toushiro nodded at Momo's statement.

"Thank you, both of you." Takeshi smiled genuinely.

After the reconciliation, Toshiro and Takeshi had been comfortable with each other company as they started to learn how to get along. Her parents had learned their engagement and was ecstatic about it, giving them their blessings. Finally, everything was resolve and Toshiro felt his shoulder relax from all stress.

Night came as Momo's parents and the couple retreated to their rooms to get some rest. Toshiro was sitting on the bed while he let Momo re-bandaged his body after his shower. Finished her work, Toshiro slipped into his shirt and pulled her to him after she put away the first aid kit. He held her for awhile, scattering feathery kisses from her shoulder up to her earlobe. Momo turned around to face him as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers at the back of his head.

"You really missed me, don't you?" Momo teased whilst Toushiro hummed in reply.

"I missed you too." She smiled softly and kissed him lightly over his face before descending down to his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, his hands rest on her her hips and her hands tangled in his hair.

Toushiro pulled away gently, leaning his forehead against hers, slightly out of breath.

"I would love to keep going on it, but we need to sleep," His voice raspy.

"Sleep?" Momo raised an amused brow, she giggled, "Really, Toushiro?"

He tried to calm his beating heart and decided to be mature when Momo's parents were around. "Yes, sleep. You're father is going to have my head literally, if he find us in that position,"

Momo muffled her laughter on his shoulder, "I guess you're right, we should spare him from the traumatic thoughts of us doing it. But I bet my mom will be delighted, she's very eager to have grandchildren even before I met you,"

He sniggered. "We will make it happen afterwards, we won't want your father scar for life now do we?"

"No..." She chuckled at the thought.

"Good, now we sleep."

He slid down to bed with Momo before he turned off the lamp, pulling the blanket over them and kissed her forehead.

"Fine. Goodnight, Toushiro." Momo yawned and adjusted herself, snuggling up to his warmth before she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight, Momo." He kissed her forehead lovingly and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Toshiro..."

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a little sudden but can we go visit Kusaka?"

Toshiro eyes widened in a fraction, curious on the reason why his lover had brought this topic. "Visit Kusaka? Why?"

"I wanted to meet him, the precious friend you ever had made, I want to formally introduce myself to him and tell him about how you cherished your friendship,"

A soft smile spread on his lips, "You sure are the most kindest woman I ever met,"

She blushed at his compliment. "I didn't do much..."

"You did. I think Kusaka will be asking how I can get such an amazing woman to love me for who I am," He commented fondly and kiss her cheek.

"So..." She paused and looked at him questioningly, "Could we go and meet him?"

"I haven't visit him for a long time after his funeral," He said truthfully, remembering the rainy day of the funeral. His words were heavy, she noticed.

"You felt guilty for his death, don't you?" She guessed.

"Hn,"

"Now Tousen is no more, you're free from the guilt after you avenge him. He's not going to blame you for his death,"

"But I-"

"Toshiro, his death wasn't your cause so don't bear it to heart. You need to forgive yourself if you want his forgiveness," She consoled him as her hands rubbed his back soothingly.

Toshiro thought for a moment and complied to her wish, "Alright, I'll take you there tomorrow,"

"Thank you." She kissed his nose and close her eyes to sleep.

"I should be the one to thank you." He mumbled, pulled her to his embrace and slept soundly.

* * *

The clean polished cobblestones carved out names of the dead stood neatly in rows as they walked into the graveyard. Trees neatly aligned, the sky showed peace as the fluffy white clouds passed by the sun every often, no signs of a rainy day while the birds flew into the sky with their wings. A calm and peaceful day, Momo noted when they arrived at the graveyard.

Toshiro and Momo hands were interlaced together while they stood in front of a specific cobblestone. Momo placed a bouquet of flowers on it's clean slate and pay her respect to Toshiro's friend.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Kusaka-kun. I hope you like the flowers we picked for you," Momo spoke to the stone as the wind blew past her hair, "I'm Momo Hinamori, Toushiro's fiancee. Toushiro told me a lot about you, and I was truly grateful that you were such a great friend to him,"

"Even though he was hard to talk to. Better yet relate and understand his cold demeanour... Honestly, he was like an ice cold brick..." Momo huffed, remembered how hard it is to create a conversation without his spewing insults. She rant about the time they started their relationship and the days they spend together. Mostly about Toushiro's teasing and childish behaviour.

Toshiro chuckled beside her as she rant, not interrupting. His hand on her back, tugging her closer to him, burying his head in her hair.

"Day by day, I slowly realised his actions and words. His sincerity and honesty are nothing but pure. He was like a warm cuddly bear underneath his frozen exterior... A cute fluffy one to be exact," She giggled softly, catching Toshiro rolled his eyes when she called him cute.

She looked down to the stone, "I know you're a great friend who stood by his side whenever he is in need. He told me how you chose to stuck with him until the end, even if you two are enemies. You helped him a even risk your life to help him, that's very admirable of you. I'm grateful that you decided to be his friend even if he didn't want it,"

Her eyes never left the name carved on the cobblestone, she could feel Toshiro's eyes on her, "He always pushed people away, because he was afraid of inflicting pain to the ones he cherish... Like you. He felt guilty for your death until this day. I hope you can tell him to stop being stubborn on how he don't deserve to be love and cherish," She said in a lighter tone, "I bet you can talk some sense to him if you were alive. But I hope you lay in rest peacefully to know that Toshiro is really grateful for you and he cherish the friendship you two have forever, I'm thankful that he had met you,"

She placed her hand on the cobblestone, "Thank you for being his friend and I wish you will be his friend even in the next life, Kusaka-kun. That's all I want to say for now, thank you for listening to me. We'll visit you next time, I promise. "

The breeze ruffled the trees around them, and she felt Toshiro tighten his grip on her waist, his face covered by her hair. She turned her body and face him, her hands cupped his cheek. His eyes glossy and soft, a small smile graced his face. He leaned to kiss her lips chastely, expressing his love.

"I'm really really really really thankful to have you, you know," He whispered.

She smiled warmly, "Me too,"

He smiled back and turned his gaze to the stone wistfully.

"I'll see you later, Soujirou, my best friend." He spoke in gratitude, grateful to be his friend.

"Let's go home, Toshiro." Her bright smile etched on her beautiful face. Her hand interlaced with his, her tone light with love.

" _Home?_ " Toshiro asked in surprised.

"Yes, we're going back home, silly," She giggled and stare at him curiously. "What? Is there something wrong with what I said?"

He let the thought sink in, his expression immediately brighten and quirk a smile.

"No, it's nothing."

"Eh?" She leans closer to him, "Is it really nothing at all?"

"Yes," He pinched her nose playfully, "Bedwetter,"

She rubbed her sore nose and glared at him, "Shiro-Chan! You meanie!"

Toshiro laughed heartily and shrugged off her glare, tugging her along the way. The couple have their usual banter as they walked along the pavement heading towards the car.

As the couple walked away, Toshiro heard a whisper in the breeze. "Later, Toshiro..."

Toshiro whipped his head back to see nothing.

"What wrong, Toshiro?" Momo asked when she saw he stopped his track.

He shook his head and continue to walk, his lips quirk into a faint smile. "Probably heard an idiot say goodbye."


	30. Chapter 30, The End

**Author's note: Hey, everybody! Finally, this epilogue is done and this story is a complete! Thank you for all the supports you guys given me, I appreciate that you stood by me for this long. I'm really grateful and thankful for it! As always please R &R or drop by any suggestions once you finished reading this story. I'll be glad to write any ideas for a story or one-shots if you have anything in mind. Now for the finale, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

"Is everything in place? We are going to start after ten!" Rukia announced inside the bride's room.

"That fast? I haven't put on her makeup yet!" Inoue exclaimed as she styled Rangiku's hair with a beautiful hair clip that Rangiku's parents bought for her.

"Where's the damn bouquet?! I thought I put it here?! Argh!" Tatsuki yelled and went out the door, brushing past Momo down the hallway to find the bouquet. Momo sighed exasperatedly when she opened the door to the bride's room. Her friends were frantically running in and out the door like headless chicken, wanting to make sure everything went perfect. Momo just came back after she check on the guest list for Rukia, while she had her hands full on ticking out the list of necessity before she can start the ceremony. Momo went to help Inoue with the makeup on Rangiku, who had been questioning Rukia about the preparations.

"Is the preparations ready yet, Rukia?" Rangiku asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, I got this. You'll just need to look pretty and smile, all the hard work should leave it to me," Rukia smiled.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"Don't mention it. Now I need to double check the preparations again before we can finally start. I'll be back in few to call you up."

"Okay, go ahead."

Rukia nodded and muttered a list of things as she went out the room.

"Momo, do I look okay?" Rangiku asked after her makeup was applied.

"You looked very beautiful, Rangiku-San. Gin-San is blessed to have you as his wife," Momo commented.

Then Rangiku looked down to her lap and bit her lip, "What if he regret marrying me? What if-"

Momo cut her off before she can ramble more.

"Rangiku-San, Gin-San loves you very much and he will never do that to you. You're worrying too much,"

She nodded and let Inoue put on the final touch of the makeup as she then smile brightly at herself when she looked at the mirror.

"Thank you, Inoue, I love it!" Rangiku complimented while Momo nodded in agreement.

"Inoue, you're a natural on putting makeup this beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Inoue beamed.

"I found the bouquet!" Tatsuki exclaimed as she barged into the room, holding up the bouquet to show her friends.

"Thank goodness, you found it in time Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue praised.

"This will be the last thing, and you're all set!" Tatsuki said and passed the bouquet to Rangiku's hands.

The others nodded in approval as Rangiku stood up from her seat and twirled her wedding gown around to let her friends examined.

"Perfect!" Tatsuki said proudly with a nod of approval.

Rangiku swallowed, "Do I really look okay?"

"You looked like a beautiful that's for sure!" Inoue said.

"Yup! No one can be more beautiful than you!" Momo agreed.

"Really? Doesn't this dress make me look fat?"

"Nonsense, you looked great!"

The rest of the minutes was the girls trying to calm the nerve wrecking bride as they waited for Rukia. Momo continued to reassure Rangiku and try not to wail loudly when this is the tenth time Rangiku asked the same question. Rangiku was definitely having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really really nervous and excited! I still can't believe I'm getting married," Rangiku smiled nervously.

"It's normal, it's just wedding nerves, I've read it in a magazine, most brides have this symptom," Inoue assured.

"Right, wedding nerves. Wedding nerves," She breathed in, "In and out. In and out. In and out."

Momo rubbed her back to soothe her nervousness as Inoue adjusted her wedding gown. A few knocks were heard and Tatsuki went to open the door for Toushiro when he announced his presence. He stepped into the room after Tatsuki opened the door.

"Kuchiki wanted me to tell you girls that the ceremony was about to start, you ready?" Toushiro asked while he tugged the black bow tie on his neck and loosen it. It was uncomfortable.

"Shiro!" Momo beamed and went up from her seat to hug him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Woah, Hitsugaya. What happened to you? You look... formal," Rangiku forgot about her nervousness and pointed at his well groom hair that was usually a messy untameable hair.

Toshiro huffed, "Ask her," His thumb poke Momo's cheek, "She did it."

"He refused to comb up his hair up so I gel it. He looks presentable now, right?" Momo smiled brightly and the girls nodded.

"He looks less intimidating and rugged," Inoue noted.

"And a little less with his bad boy look," Tatsuki added.

"You two mean he looks more harmless," Rangiku snickered.

He glared coldly at the orange haired bride.

"Well, he always portray that kind of look even before I date him. It's his traits, I don't blame him," Momo stated.

His brow twitching in irritation at his girlfriend who was dissing him.

"You tame his looks better than he usually have with his intimidating aura. I'm impressed that he could look like a normal and relatable man," Rangiku teased.

"He looks more sociable this way, doesn't it?" Momo joined in the teasing as the girls laughed loudly.

"He just need a pair of specs and then he'll looked like a real bookworm," Rangiku muffled her laughter.

Toshiro breathed through his nostrils in annoyance and gave his fiancée a glare. She didn't stop laughing even after she sense his glare.

"I hate this nerdy look," He growled and made a move to ruffle his hair but Momo stopped him.

"You need to look more representable, Toshiro. Your tie need to be done, not loosen. This is a wedding. And it's Rangiku-San's wedding, mind you," Momo chided.

"Yeah! We don't want people think that I invited a gangster to my wedding,"

"Shut up, Matsumoto,"

"Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out.

He stopped glaring at her when Momo finished tying his bow tie neatly, "There you go."

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and dusted his suit, "Now you can go tell Rukia-Chan that we're ready to go, and no messing up your hair and tie, okay?"

"But-" Momo looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine," He frowned whilst Momo gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I assured you that you look more handsome, not nerdy." Momo commented.

He grunted in reply, "I'll tell Kuchiki you're ready,"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit!" He nodded.

"Hn,"

Toshiro was halfway out the door when Rangiku stood from her seat and called out.

"Hey, Hitsugaya! You haven't gave me a comment about my wedding dress!"

"Do I have to?" He huffed exasperatedly.

She nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "Yes, everyone has to, even you. Don't argue with me because today's my wedding day so you have to listen to me, I have the ultimate privilege around here,"

He rolled his eyes before he gave her a look over boringly, "You look fine, not ugly." before he went out the room and closed the door behind him.

Momo glanced at her friends furrowed brows and giggled.

"It's mean you looked beautiful. He always tend to shorten his compliments to others that made people confuse about his words," Momo translated.

"I can only tell the difference with the tone he used, I bet you're an expert of reading his words," Rangiku said truthfully.

"I couldn't tell even a bit. Momo could encrypt his words with just his one sentence, impressive," Inoue praised.

"I'll probably took him as rude, if Momo didn't explained. Glad you could read the meanings behind his words, Momo," Tatsuki said.

"Otherwise he'll be spewing insults towards everyone he talk to," Rangiku noted.

"You have no idea how difficult it would be." Momo shook her head in defeat when she thought of that.

The ceremony went on without delay, the wedding music flowed throughout the church, the guest and groom took their places awaiting the arrival of the bride. The guests stood up when the door opened. After the following of the flower girl, bridesmaids and best men, the bride came through the door with her arm hanging onto her father's arm. Rangiku was walking slowly towards the groom and priest while the guests gasped in awe of her beauty. Momo went to Toushiro's side, who stood behind the guests, intertwined their hands together as they watched Gin accepted Rangiku's hand from her father, guiding her to face the priest. The guests too their seats before the priest began his speech. The couple exchanged their vows and slipped the rings onto each other's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said before Gin pulled Rangiku into a loving kiss while the people inside the church cheered and clapped loudly for the newlyweds.

The newlyweds stood outside the perch of the church as they get ready to throw the bouquet and garter. Rangiku was the first to throw, her back facing the crowd of women who were eager to catch the bouquet, her friends included. When Rangiku threw the bouquet, all of the women jumped up to retrieve it but it was soon landed in Rukia's hands as she lunged for the bouquet even with her small stature. They congratulate her for her luck as her friends beamed joyously. While they were at it, Gin also thrown the garter, that Renji caught it swiftly using his tall height before went to Rukia and kissed her in front of everybody. The people around them made a hooting sound and wolf whistle blew as Ichigo teased the couple to 'get a room' while he held Inoue by the waist.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony, came the wedding reception with Momo hosting it alongside Tatsuki. Later the newlyweds had their first dance together, people joined in the dance with their own partners. Seeing her friends were all on the dance floors with their counterparts, Momo pulled the unwillingly looking Toshiro up to dance. The atmosphere had turned mellow whilst they swayed slowly with the rhythm, her arms rested on his shoulder and his hands on her waist. The song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran was heard in the background as they found themselves in their own bubble. Eyes never wandered from each other.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Toshiro lead her throughout the dance, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck, they swayed to the song melody.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Toshiro whispered the song lyrics into Momo's ear using his husky voice that makes her heart beat fast, her cheek flushed red and her smile widened with happiness.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

His turquoise eyes gazed into hers, the lyrics he sung were filled with sincerity and love. The song lyrics mixed with his true feelings as she encrypt as he sang to her.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"You looked perfect." Toshiro commented on her emerald gown that carved deliciously against her body.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

The last words he mumbled softly while he tighten his hold on her waist, pressing her closer to him. Their forehead touched.

"It seems like I found an angel," His tone laced in amusement and honesty.

"And I found a devil," She giggled.

"A devilish handsome devil, aren't I?" He smirked haughtily.

"If I say yes, then what it'll be for me?" She inquired.

"An angelical beautiful angel," He smartly replied as she blushed slightly.

"Can't believe you're such a sweet talker for a man who don't like talking,"

"Only for my lovely lady," He winked.

"I'm flatter by your words,"

"You should be, I don't compliment just anyone."

"Thank you. You looked perfect too," She smiled softly.

"Hn."

They twirled around the dance floor, making jokes and chats as they stay at each other side. The wedding reception soon ended as they took multiple pictures with their friends together before they went their separate ways after wishing the newlyweds. Right when the wedding reception ended, they went back home together.

* * *

It's been a year since the whole incident, Rangiku has given Toushiro a lecture for making Momo cry as she reprimanded him repeatedly for a month while Momo's friends accepted him with warm hugs and smiles. Shuuhei had given him a pat on the shoulder when he chose to stay by Momo's side as well as he quit his old job for good. He has completely retired from his career and decided to help Momo slowly expanding her cafe branch into other states with his business skills. She currently have two branches at the moment, one in Kyoto and the other in Sapporo, her hometown. It took time to accomplish it, while Toshiro was trying to settle down with his new lifestyle and Momo helping Rangiku's wedding preparations with her friends, that was held in the first autumn. Toshiro had moved in into her house as he found himself a home when he was with Momo along with her dog, Kiiro, who always greeted him with a sloppy kiss on his face when he and Momo come back from work.

Toshiro had removed his scarf and was in the middle of unbuttoning his coat when Momo stopped his action with a hug. They had just came back from the cafe and he noticed that Momo has been a little bit not her usual self. While they worked, she looks at him time to time like she has something to say but never say and avoided him for some reason. Toshiro looked at her questioningly, waiting for her response while she still wore her coat. He thought she had gone to shower first but she didn't. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and she was encasing him into her warmth, not talking. He sighed softly and hugged her back, brushing her hair gently as a way to tell her that he would wait for her to talk. Momo laid her head against his chest, her ear listening to his beating heart. Silently thinking about the news that was occupying her mind.

"Toshiro," Momo mumbled.

"Hmm...?" He glanced down to her.

She started and fiddle with the engagement ring on her finger nervously. "I got something important to tell you,"

He said nothing but she knew that his silence was an action to urge her to continue and he would listen.

She took in a breath and heaved out, "I'm pregnant."

Toshiro stood frigid for a moment and eyes widened in surprise. His mind had stopped working and he forgot how to breathe.

He choked, "... You're..."

"Pregnant," She finished.

He blinked his eyes and matched his gaze with hers, trying to confirm the news with both of his brows raised comically. She nodded and laughed at his stone face.

"Yes, you heard me. I'm pregnant with your child," She said again with a broad smile.

His shock expression immediately brightened while he shared the same grin as hers. In a second, he captured her lips eagerly, clearly very happy with the news Momo brought him while she smiled in his mouth. He broke away from the kiss and his hand caressing her stomach area.

"Our baby..." He muttered wistfully with a warm smile.

She placed her hand on his, smiling fondly, "It haven't grow to a full bump yet, since its just the first month,"

"Really? A month now?"

Momo nodded vigorously, her face plastered the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Yes, seems like I'm not sick after all! It's just that I'm pregnant!"

She buried her face in his neck. "We're going to be parents!"

It clicked on his mind, the time when she got those weird cravings and the stomachache. It makes sense.

"Those times you kept having those weird symptoms, you already knew about it?" He asked.

She shook her head and confessed, "Not at first, but I had my suspicions when my menstrual cycle was late. I took some pregnancy test that was positive... but I don't want to get my hopes up so I went to see a gynaecologist for insurance. It's later confirmed that I'm indeed one month away,"

His eyes flickered to her stomach, "I'm glad it's true."

"Me too. I'm guessing our baby will be needing many nutrients since I'll be eating for two from now on," She caressed the bump.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Does your parents know about it?"

"Nope, you're the first. Daddy to be," She teased and kissed him again.

Relishing his warmth and close embrace, relaxing in his arms. The couple was in a comfortable silence before Toshiro's mind popped up an idea.

"Let's get married tomorrow," He declared abruptly, his hands slipped down her waist.

"What?!" Momo gaped at his sudden decision.

"We can have a small quaint wedding in your hometown, at the chapel you always talk about, with only few friends and relatives as guests. We could get a simple wedding cake and ordered a buffet, rent a hall nearby to hold the wedding reception..." He continued ranting his plans in excitement, ignoring Momo's shock expression.

She shook her head and stopped him in mid sentence, with her finger on his lips, "Wait. Wait. Wait. That's too fast, Toshiro,"

"The sooner the better, don't you think?" He tried to reason, although you could tell he was being unreasonable.

"If you said a month that could be okay, I think... but tomorrow is literally ridiculous," She admitted.

"We could get the marriage certificate first,"

"That could work. But still, the wedding couldn't be arranged within a day. We need time to plan it,"

"Then a week. I could arrange the wedding with Hisagi's help," He insisted.

"Is he a wedding expert? I only heard he was a engineer," She asked doubtfully.

"No, but I could tell him to find one and arrange our wedding,"

"You're really on the rush to marry me?" She inquired.

"Desperately, ever since the day I met you,"

"You're over exaggerating, Toshiro."

Shrugging off her comment, he decided, "A week it is. I'll pull some connections with the wedding and make it happen,"

She rolled her eyes but smile nonetheless of his crazy plans, "What about the honeymoon? Where are we going to spend time together ?"

He tapped his chin and think for a moment before he insisted, "You choose and we'll go,"

Momo pondered for awhile, mind racing through ideas for a place to have their honeymoon, "Hm... How about Hawaii? I've been wanting to go there for a long time, it's one of the best vacation spot in the world,"

"As long as you're happy, you can consider it done." He said cheekily.

She shook her head in disbelief and sigh, no use changing the wedding date from this stubborn man of hers. "When are we going there?"

"After our wedding," He flashed a smile.

She nuzzled his nose with hers playfully, "You said it so boldly, are you sure it could be done within a week?"

"I'll make it happen." He said confidently.

Momo hummed in reply and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug, which he returned back warmly.

"I'm so lucky to have you," He inhaled her scent and sighed softly. "What did I do to deserve a perfect woman like you?"

She giggled, "Guess this is what they called fate. The same fate that brought us together in the first place,"

He wondered, "Fate, huh?"

"Don't you agree with it? Or you can called it destiny. Or luck?" Momo said as her eyes twinkle with mirth, smiling lovingly. He stared at her sincerely and descended his lips on hers before he spoke, "I don't mind with fate, destiny or luck, because it brought me to you."

They smile at each other, gazing into other's eyes with the love they have for each other and for the first time in their life, they felt a wave of relief about sharing their happiness and future together. Together they can make it through anything. Together they will be alright. And together they will continue to love each other for all eternity. For Toshiro, he no longer see the dull black an white anymore, he see colours.

* * *

 **It is a great honour writing this to those who read fanfiction and I am forever hold the gratitude for all those who support me. If nobody ever read, then what is the point in writing? So I thank you.**


End file.
